¿¿¿DESTINO? Naaaaaaa ¿o si? OO
by amane amy
Summary: La vida cambia... la muerte la persigue... todo es obra del destino... todo esta escrito... ¿el amor es de verdad?... la vida caprichosa juega de modo cruel...lean  -  "NEJISAKU 4EVER"
1. Chapter 1

Prologo...o resumen... un pantallazo de lo que es la historia...

Sakura Haruno una joven chica de 15 muy dulce y un poco rara... ¿rara por que? digamos que tiene una personalidad muy peculiar y con peculiar me refiero a que... bueno... tiene otra alma en su cuerpo que seria su conciencia, y el nombre tan marabilloso que tiene este personaje dentro de nuestra protagonista es Inner.

Sakura sufrio mucho en su niñez, los niños en su infancia la trataban muy mal, pero lo que mas la marco fue la muerte de sus padres cuando tenia solo 9 años, en ese momento ella se encontraba en la academia cuandos sus padres fueron brutalmente asesinados en su casa; desde ese entonces Sakura se las tubo que arreglar sola.

Despues comienza la historia que todos conocemos, formo parte del equipo 7 siendo su sensei el ex-ninja ambu Hatake Kakashi y sus queridos compañeros en la cual disfrutaron muchas aventuras; un chico rubio e hiperactivo con sus ojos azules siempre la molestaba e insistia en proponerle que saliera con el (obio... es Naruto...daaaa) el otro miembro era todo lo contrario a su molesto amigo, el era frio y muy distante sus ojos negro como la noche al igual que su cabello (¬¬es Sasuke...) Si el conocido Sasuke Uchiha el sueño de todas las kunoichis (¬¬salvo el mio) y claro tambien es el amor de nuestra Sakura.

Pero que pasaria si nuestra pelirosa querida no amaba como creia a ese Uchiha, que pasaria si Sasuke fuese mas frio e insencible, que pasaria si no todo es como creia, si su madre es la persona que menos pensaba, que pasaria si su vida tiene un solo proposito al cual esta escrito... su Destino es inevitable... su vida esta premeditada... la muerte esta con ella y la persigue... no tiene opcion... no tiene futuro... solo caer en el sueño de los eternos a cierta edad para poder salvar a los que ama... en especial al hombre que jamas creyo que lograria amar... este es el prologo ... un pequeño avance de lo que se avecina...

"Un día perderás todo lo que tienes.  
...Nada te preparará para ese día. Ni la fe, ni la religión...NADA.  
Cuando muera alguien a quien amas, conocerás el vacío...  
Sabrás lo que es estar completamente solo.  
Nunca olvidarás y nunca perdonarás  
Piensa en lo que puedes perder." (John Bergin)

Sakura 15 años; Neji 17 años... el resto ronda entre esas edades...

-dialogo del personaje-

*pensamiento del personaje*

"_recuerdos y/o citas dichas por otros personajes"_

GRITOS DEL PERSONAJE

... Cambios de escenas

(Intervenciones mias ^o^ con comentarios, ironias o explicaciones de la misma historia)

...TRATANDO DE SER MEJOR...

Era un dia de verano en la aldea de Konoha, el sol arrasaba en la villa, todos descansaban adentro de sus casas o trataban de encontrar algun lugar para soportar el agobiante calor del verano... en fin, mas alla del calor y del clima no interesa saber de nuestra protagonista principal...

Una pelirosa se encontraba entrenando en una parte del bosque un poco alejado de la villa... esta kunoichi estubo practicando desde que salio el sol hasta que se escondia, cayo agotada para poder recuperar el aliento pues ya llevaba dos semanas con ese ritmo, se levantaba temprano salia y entrenaba hasta la noche, pero como tiene entrenamiento con su equipo debía mantener el secreto de su entrenamiento ya que la consideraban debil en su grupo... tambien tenia deberes en el hospital como enfermera... era obvio de la tan predilecta alumna preferida y ahora hija adoptiva de la Quinta Hokague eso era muy cansador mantener un entrenamiento en secreto mientras seguir como si nada en sus otros asuntos como miembro del equipo 7 y personal del hospital.

Estaba sentada contra un arbol descansando del entrenemiento tan duro que se aplico; pero sabia que entrenar sola no es lo mismo que con alguien mas pero era un pequeño progreso que a ella le encantaba notar... mirando apaciblemente como el sol se escondia para dar paso a la luna y reinar en el cielo oscuro con sus diminutas compañeras brillaban haciendo un camino de estrellas en la oscura noche.

Su corazon recordo a alguien muy especial para ella, a alguien que se parecia a la fria y oscura noche, su cabello negro azabache que a pesar de ser corto se mecia con el viento, sus ojos igual de oscuros como la misma oscuridad pero carentes de alguna emocion solo se podia percibir la soledad, tristeza pero mas que nada la venganza en aquellos profundos mares negros siendo el unico sobreviviente de su clan portador de la tecnica Sharingan... si nuestra protagonista esta completamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha... sin embargo sabe muy bien que su amor no es correspondido, el solo piensa en vengarse el resto no sirve para el menor de los Uchiha...

Luego fija su mirada a unas figuras inertes que simulaban ser sus contrincantes, los troncos frente a ella parecían escarvadientes con varias shurikens y kunais clavadas en su corteza tambien en las ramas de los arboles que estaban a su lado colgaban unas bolsas de arena para simular ataques desde el aire.

-seguro que los chicos y Kakashi-sensei se impresionara de mi progreso- se dijo animandose ante la posibilidad de ser reconocida por su sensei

-bueno sera mejor que me valla, la Hokague debe estar de tirando fuego a que no regreso- se imagina a su nueva madre con un cuerpo de dragon echando fuego por la boca (jiji es toda una fiera) se levanta, sacude un poco su ropa que estaba toda rota y sucia por el entrenamiento y desde su blusa saca un pequeño monedero (prácticamente en medio de sus senos U/U)

-bien con esto tengo para la cena- se encamino hacia el pueblo meditando lo que podia comprar para preparar sin embargo el cansancio le ganaba no tenia ganas de cocinar

-baaaa...compro ramen para llevar y ya esta- fue al Ichiharu y lo que le sorprendio es que no estaba su rubio amigo, penso que asi es mejor porque no queria retrasarse mas.

Una vez que llego a la puerta de la casa respiro profundamente para poder estar "cero nervios" con su nueva madre... bueno cuando entro trato de estar con sus buenos animos como siempre y claro habia comprado una botella de sake para poder salvarse de los regaños de cierta rubia ojos de miel... pero no... no se salvo de nada... (pobre saku T^T) al cruzar la puerta unos ojos destellantes de furia con la mandibula apretada...(les puedo asegurar que se escuchaba el ruido de sus dientes apretandose, pareciera que en cualquier momento se rompieran...T^T no se ustedes pero yo tengo miedo) mirando a su linda hijastra y alumna con mirada "te-voy-a-matar-por-lo-tarde-que-llegas" (tipico de cualquier madre ¬¬)

-Sakura se puede saber en donde demonios estabas-

-heee...eto...yo...bueno...-

-estoy esperando señorita...- con sus ojos furia, sus manos en su cintura y con su boca ladra -¿SABES QUE HORA ES? DONDE ESTABAS QU LLEGAS TARDE?- grito sin mas

-hee...estaba... *piensa Sakura piensa* estaba en... lo de... Hinata... si con Hinata...-

-con la Hyuga, no sabias que eras muy amiga de ella-

-bueno...jijijii...- *¿TOT que hago que le digo?* -pues me pidio que la ayudara a... a entrenar- *^-^ muy bien Sakura bien pensado* -asi que la ayude y luego me invito a cenar y no pude negarme jiji- con una gotita en la nuca estilo anime esperando a ser crida por la Hokague y mas difícil de su Madre (yo lo dudo y ustedes)

-sabes Sakura no me molesta que estes con tus amigos-

-gracias...- pero antes de continuar la rubia se le acerco con toda la furia de un demonio para continuar su regaño (que les dije, las madres son todas iguales, sean verdaderas o adoptivas... de esta no te salvas Saku)

-pero lo que mas me molesta es que PODIAS HABERME HABISADO QUE SALIAS, TE PARECE DIVERTIDO... DESAPARECISTE A LA MAÑANA TEMPRANO Y NO VOLVISTE HASTA AHORA- pobre Sakura tiembla como una hoja –SON LAS DOCE DE LA NOCHE, ME PODIAS HABES AVISADO QUE ESTABAS CON HYUHA PERO NOOOO, NO DEJASTE NOTA NISIQUIERA MANDASTE UNA MALDITA PALOMA PARA DECIRME "ESTOY EN TAL LADO LLEGO TAL HORA"- los gritos de la quinta se escuchaban hasta Suna

-yoo...lo lo losiento...- trato de protegerse con sus disculpas –le prometo que no volvera a suceder- hizo una reverencia para que su madre notara lo arrepentida que estaba

-...(suspira) Sakura mirame- le dijo estando a un paso de ella, y cuando levanto la cabeza la mujer abrazo fuertemente a la kunoichi

-Tsunade-sama?- pregunto confundida ante la reaccion de la rubia

-Sakura por favor no vuelvas a ser eso- su tono de voz cambio a la de preocupación –estaba muy preocupada por ti, no lo vuelvas a hacer si... hija-

-lo siento... Okaasa- y la pelirosa correspondio al abrazo

...CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2 El secreto del Extraño

"Un día perderás todo lo que tienes.  
...Nada te preparará para ese día. Ni la fe, ni la religión...NADA.  
Cuando muera alguien a quien amas, conocerás el vacío...  
Sabrás lo que es estar completamente solo.  
Nunca olvidarás y nunca perdonarás  
Piensa en lo que puedes perder." (John Bergin)

**cap. 2. EL SECRETO DEL EXTRAÑO**

**Hola! A todos... quiero decirles que esta historia es MIA solo que hubo un pequeño problema en la pagina de "" borraron todas las cuentas, fincs, historias TODO BORRARON T^T... tengo un borrador que esta mas o menos lo que pasa en cada capitulo pero todo los detalles, expresiones y la mayoría de la narración sucedía a medida que escribía y no guarde nada en mi pc...**

_En el capitulo anterior estuvimos con nuestra linda Sakura entrenando desde muy temprano, ella estaba entrenando en secreto por lo que nadie sabia en donde estaba en especial su tan "comprensiva madre" (o si ¬¬ muy comprensiva...) ...bueno digamos que es una mujer que tomo su papel como madre demasiado en serio... _

_-Sakura por favor no vuelvas a ser eso- su tono de voz cambio a la de preocupación –estaba muy preocupada por ti, no lo vuelvas a hacer si... hija-_

_-lo siento... Okaasa- y la pelirosa correspondio al abrazo_

...

Ambas se separaron lentamente sin romper el ambiente creado por ellas. Tsunade-sama queria demaciado a su alumna, a su adorada hija no podia estar tranquila cuando ella desaparece sin decir nada a nadie...ella escondia en su pecho el terror mas grande del mundo...la rubia se moria se algo le pasara a su adorada hija, pero ella sabia esconder muy bien las cosas... (me pregunto que escondera la Hokague...)

-bien Sakurita mas vale que ayas comprado la cena- menciona la rubia en tono burlon

-...uf...si Tsunade-sama compre para la cena- le contesta mientras se dirigia a la cocina –compre ramen instantaneo, no tenia ganas de cocinar hoy- sacaba el plato de comida y prepara el microondas

-veo que tambien tragiste sake- saco la botella de la bolsa muy feliz –veo que funciono tu estrategia aunque un poco tarde- fue al sillon mientras llevaba un baso acomodandoce en el living postrandoce en el sillón sin ningun escrúpulo posando sus pies en la pequeña mesita frente a ella.

-veo que ya esta muy feliz- carraspeo Sakura en tono de sarcasmo –no puede comportarse como una madre normal- critico la pelirrosa viendo a su tan querida tutora y encima Hokague

-por si no te diste cuenta querida no soy como todas las madres yo soy unica- decia muy alegre sosteniendo el baso en alto –soy una medi-nin y soy la Hokague- (no se que tiene que ver pero bueno, con tal de ganar dice cualquier incoherencia)

-Tsunade-sama ya esta la cena- salio de la cocina acercandoce a ella –podria dejar eso y venir ya a cenar-

-Sabes que mi querida alumna?-

*perfecto ya empezo con sus comentarios* -que?¬¬ -

-deberias de relajarte mas y no enojarte tanto porque sino..jajaja te arrugas mas rapido-

-TSUNADE-SAMA!- grito eufórica la pelirrosa ante el comentario de la rubia.

La verdad era una escena muy unica siempre, todas las noches pasaba casi lo mismo; la quinta Hokague hacia cabrear a su alumna y ella caia redondita en el juego, entre riñas y peleas ellas se querian no podian estar sin la otra... Ante la escena tan peculiar que se veia desde la ventana de la casa el viento mecia las hojas en la plena noche oscura, una sombra observava muy divertido la escena de la pelirosa enojarse con la Godeime.

La sombra estaba sentado contra el tro del arbol en una de sus ramas mas altas viendo la tierna escena de riñas de esas dos mujeres

-jeje que linda se ve cuando se enoja- sumido en sus pensamiento se dio cuenta que las dos mujeres estaban guardando las cosas, apagaron las luces y cada una se dirigio a su habitación pero el extraño solo seguía a una de ellas, al cerezo de Konoha colocándose en unas de las ramas que daba frente a la ventana de la pelirrosa.

Entro a su habitación, prendio las luces de su cuarto y de su baño, preparo la ducha despojandose de su ropa toda sucia y rota. Una vez que estubo como 30 minutos en el agua salio del baño con una toalla que le cubria el cuerpo llegandole hasta un poco mas debajo de los muslos; el extraño misterioso disfrutaba de aquel espectáculo (por kami pero que miron) pero había un pequeño detalle... solo podia disfrutar de su silueta pues las cortinas de su habitación estaban cerradas (menos mal U_U) la joven se estaba secando con la misma toalla cada parte de su cuerpo mientras que la sombra solo veia muy divertido la escena con media sonrisa tenia tantas ganas de estar en ese momento con ella y ayudarle a secarse pero el sabia muy bien que eso jamas pasaria, puso nuevamente atención al formidable espectáculo de la figura del cerezo cuando se estaba poniendo una especie de camisón, la vio caminar hacia un costado sentandoce en frente al espejo cepillandoce su melena rosada que habia crecido bastante ya casi tenia el mismo largo que cuando tenia doce años.

Sumiso en sus pensamientos mirando a la jovencita peinar su exotica cabellera rosada no podia evitar lamentarse en el estado en el que estaba como podia ser que un guerrero con el se encontrara espiando a una chica y no cualquiera sino que la protegida de la Hokague, si la rubia se enterara de esto... Por Kami!...seria suerte si sobrevivia. Pero aun asi el perdia la cabeza por ella, perdio la razon, la cordura, su corazon solo latia cuando la veia o la recordaba cosa que era siempre...

La kunoichi se levanto lentamente y empezo a caminar hacia la ventana el extraño se sobre salto, tenia un gran terror de ser descubierto ante sus acciones de ser descubierto estaba seguro de que no podia ser visto era un ninja de elite reconocido con las habilidades de un Ambu (si... pero, aun no empezaron los examenes asi que... MIRON METICHE DEJA DE ESPIAR, AMBU O NO ERES UN PERVERTIDO!), por lo que se escondio destras del tronco, el corazon le palpitaba velozmente que pareciera que se le saldria de su pecho en cualquier segundo su respiración era agitada debido a los nervios... los segundos fueron eternos, el destino estaba en su contra no era posible que sintiera su presencia...pero todo fue silencio cuando la chica de un tiron abrio las cortinas haciendo que al pobre extraño se le parara el corazon...

La ojiajade camino al balcon de su cuarto apoyando su atebrazo en la baranda, el pobre hombre pudo por fin respirar aliviado... suspiro lentamente… y noto como la el cerezo miraba melancólicamente el cielo estrellado iluminado de estrellas ciendo siempre la protagonista de la noche la Luna.

Una sonrisa malevola y llena de lujuria se dibujo en el sombrio rostro del extraño, realmente ella se veia tan apetecible tan sexi esas curvas tan delicadas y en el desarrollo de su florecimiento, la pelirosa vestia un lindo camisón de tirantes que le llegaba un poco hasta los muslos y con un pronunciado escote en "V" dejando apreciar sus hermosos pechos bien formados, la tela seguía dibujando su esbelta figura cuando una pequeña brisa aparecia haciendo que se pegara mas al cuerpo, la sombra apelaba a todo su autocontrol para no tirarsele como un tigre en pleno celo; sin embargo la ojiajade musito algo que al hombre entre las sombras lo hizo enfurecer su sonrisa se torno en una mueca de desprecio y odio…habia escuchado muy bien lo que dijo su musa tanto que no se dio cuenta que sus puños sangraban debido a la fuerza que poseia

-Sasuke...- pronuncio en tono de tristeza y melancolia al mismo tiempo unas lagrimas desbordaban de sus mejillas, pronunciando el nombre de la persona que ama y no podia ser correspondida, mirando la oscuridad de la noche solo recordaba al posedor del Sharingan, recordaba mentalmente como siempre fue despreciada por el... solo queria tener su admiración ser amada por el...

*ese maldito imbecil de Uchiha no merece ni una sola lagrima de ella* pensaba la sombra al ver el estado de la joven, sabia que ella amaba a ese idiota de Sasuke Uchiha, que siempre lo persiguió desde que eran niños…pero aun asi el la amaba y haria cualquier cosa por verla feliz hasta renunciar a sus esperanzas de que ella se fijara en el

-me pregunto si algun dia sere amada por alguien- se pregunto , aunque parecia que la pregunta era dirigida al cielo, a cualquier entidad divina que surcara los cielos en especial la testigo mas fiel de su sufrimiento, la Luna.

Después de unos minutos decidio acostarse ya era muy tarde y estaba muy cansada, mañana entrenaria con su equipo y debia de estar bien; se dirigió a su cama sin cerrar las cortinas ya que hacia un calor de morirse (recuerden que estan en pleno verano) se acomodo en su mullida cama de sabanas rojas y solo se tapo hasta la cintura mitad del cuerpo entregandoce por fin a los brazos de morfeo.

Una vez dormida la joven y unica hija de la Hokague quella persona escondida en las sombras aparecio en el balcon de la habitación y con sumo sigilo como todo un ninja se acerco a la cama de la bella durmiente contemplandola de pie mientras dormia, se sento a un costado de la cama acercandoce solo para verla mejor, acaricio su mejilla suavemente apreciando la tranquila respiración de la pelirosa, la verdad era un momento unico verla dormir tan tranquila realmente era un angel, corrio algunos mechones de su angelical rostro para poder admirarla mejor con mucha cautela se acerco lentamente a su rostro acariciando con su dedo pulgar el labio inferior de su boca pudo sentir el suave aroma de su respiración se deslizo con mucho cuidado a su oido, con la mano que acariciaba el rostro suave de la kunoichi agarro con total delicadeza apenas un mechon de su cabello, que caia desparramado a un lado de la almohada, para poder respirar ese aroma que tanto lo enloquecia tanto despierto como dormido, embriagado de ese perfume a cerezos que solo ella desprendia.

Con su voz suave y dulce le declaro como todas las noches sus sentimientos

-Te Amo my Princesa Sakura- le dijo como en un tono de tristeza mientras se alejaba de su rostro para volver a ver su hermoso rostro (sin levantarse todavía he...)

-espero que algun dias puedas amarme...- pero la joven empezo a moverse lentamente y sin poder terminar de decirle la frase completa el extraño desaparecio dejando una pequeña pelirosa despertandoce sobresaltada

-que, que fue eso?- se pregunto mirando su habitación rincón por rincón, luego diviso su ventana; es cierto ella habia dejado la ventana abierta y por alguna extraña razon se sintio tan reconfortante al ver la Luna llena como un enorme farol iluminando su habitación

-creo que solo fue un sueño- se dijo para poder volver a dormirse sin embargo algo le decia que aquella esfera blanca que le daba paz tenia un secreto uno al cual no podia saber cual era, o tal ves solo era la fantasía de un sueño que jamas se cumplira, poder ser correspondida ante el sentimiento que ella tanto adora, contemplo por ultima vez el cielo iluminado para volver acostarse con el recuerdo del sueño que tubo hace un rato (ojo tal vez no era un sueño Sakura)

Mientras en el tejado del techo de la habitación de Sakura se encontraba el joven misterioso contemplando el cielo, una sonrisa surco sus labios al poder declararle nuevamente sus sentimientos como todas las noches, la Diosa Yue testigo desde hace tiempo era la unica que sabia ese secreto que escondia el extraño, pero solo era eso solo se lo decia cuando estaba dormida, pero la felicidad y tranquilidad que sentia aquel hombre era inmensa; cada noche después de declararse podia volver a su casa y dormir tranquilo con el sueño que algun dia el podria ser dueño de sus deseos, anelos, de sus labios y de sus sueños...pero por ahora eso solo era una fantasía de el pues sabia la cruda realidad ella solo ama al maldito de Uchiha pero no le importo cada vez que podia disfrutaba de su compañía, de su vos, de sus ojos, de cada gesto cuando se crusaban en el camino...

Hoy como todas las noches agradeció que solo Yue supiera de su gran secreto, siendo la unica testigo de su amor imposible...

Y asi estubo entre feliz y triste mirando la Luna mientras que la fresca brisa del verano agitaba sus larga cabellera...

**Y que les parecio? ^-^a mi me encanto mas este...jijiji pero bueno...espero sus rewins, plis se que es muy diferente al que originalmente escribi en pero bueno un buen escritor siempre arrEgla sus historias o las modifica un poco...nunca se queda satisfecho ...bueno eso es lo que medijieron... jijijiji seguro que no saben quien es, o tal vez si , pero bueno no importa en el proximo revelaremos su identidad...¿Quién sera el Sr. X? no dejen de ver nuestro progarama en la proxima publicación del siguiente capitulo...**

**No olviden UN FANFIC CON REWINS ES UN FANFIC FELIZ!**

**Un beso a todos... los quiere...he...no se... Amana Amy (Cerezao_SakuraHyuga ex-Missa Kaiba en ) SAYONADA**


	3. Chapter 3 El Extraño es

**EL EXTRAÑO ES...**

Al dia siguiente

PI-PI-PI-PI... PI-PI-PI-PI... PI-PI-PI-PI...PI-PI- ¡POWN!...

Un pequeño objeto salio despedido por una ventana de 5to piso, haciendoce añicos al estrellarse al suelo (**Inner:** ¬¬ creo que es muy OBIO que al caer se haga pedasos y mas lanzado desde esa altura **Yo:** bueno ¬¬ solo queria aclarar **Inner:** que cosa? ¬¬ la ley de gravedad? **Yo:** ya! Ya! Bueno...sigamos)

El brazo de aquella persona que lanzo el despertador coloco la almohada en su cabeza para que la luz del sol no la milestara, la verdad no queria levantarse ni tenia las ganas de hacerlo.

-no me quiero levantar...- dijo sin animos, pero debia levantarse si queria ir al entrenamiento de su equipo y ver a Sasuke

-Sasuke...- menciono su nombre en voz baja –sere una buena ninja...veras que sere digna de ti...- tiro la almohada al piso se levanto lentamente estirando sus brazos mientras se dirigia al baño

-por Kami soy un desastre- se decia al verse al espejo. Abrio la ducha esperando a que el agua caliente salga fue a su ropero mirando que podia ponerse para el entrenamiento...pero noto que su acostumbrada prenda estaba en un rincón de la habitación hecha un desatre por el entrenamiento su tan adorado vestido rojo que siempre usaba estaba todo reto y sucio, al igual que su short negro que estaba todo desgastado

-bueno... creo que usare la ropa que Tsunade me compra, al menos se pondra feliz al ver que la uso- saco varias prendas colocandolas en su cama, agarro una toalla diriguiendoce a la ducha... después de unos minutos de disfrutar de la refrescante ducha salio del baño empezandoce a alistarse para el entrenamiento del peliplata

Salio corriendo al ver que llebava una hora de retraso al entrenamiento por lo que solo tomo un baso de jugo con una fruta comiendocela en el camino.

Corria a toda velocidad por las calles hasta que por fin estaba a solo unas cuadras del puente en donde se encontraban el equipo 7. Unos de sus compañeros noto su presencia al verla cosa que el empezo a mover su brazo izquierdo para saludarla gritando su nombre (bue...¬¬ ya es notable de quien es... )

La pelirosa se sintio aliviada al ver que solo eran ellos dos aun no llegaba su sensei ya que una vez los sorprendio llegando antes que ellos ganandoce un buen castigo, la joven kunoichi dejo de correr empezando a caminar mas tranquila. Su amigo rubio pudo notar lo cambiada que estaba con solo un cambio de vestuario y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla tan "sexi".

La ojiajade vestia un top rojo sin mangas que le llegaba hasta tapando apenas su pequeño ombligo, estando sus hombros al descubierto dejando apreciar los breteles negros de su sostén, seguido de una falda negra de tablas adornada con una riñonera en su cintura en donde guardaba sus armas y algunas pociones, debajo de esta vestia una calsa roja que estaban a solo cuatro dedos antes de las rodillas...la imagen era hermosa sin contar que el cabello le habia crecido un poco mas llegandole a cubrirle los hombros...claro me olvidaba... el calsado eran unas pequeñas botas cortas de color negro.

-SAKURA CHAN! CREI QUE NO VENDRIAS- grito su amigo del kiubi

-Naruto no grites que no estoy de humor para aguantar tus gritos-

-lo siento Sakura-chan-

-y...Sasuke-kun aun no llega-

-no- se crusa de brazos con cara pensativa (¬¬ si claro... ¿el?... ¿pensar?...) –la verdad no me importa lo que haga ese teme-

-NARUTO! NO LE DIJAS ASI A SASUKE KUN!- grito la pelirosa enojada

-Hola- interrumpio un ninja en la discusión de ambos compañeros

-HAAAAA! KAKASHI-SENSEI NO HAGA ESO- gritaron ambos al mismo momento

-que! Yo no hice nada malo-

-¬¬ si claro- carraspeo el rubio sin creerle

-disculpen la tardanse es que...-

-MENTIRA!- dijieron ambos chicos

*que malos ni siquiera quieren escuchar mis escusas y justo hoy tenia una muy buena TOT*

-he...sensei y Sasuke-kun?-

-mmm...la verdad no se ayer no lo he visto debe de estar entrenando solo o meditando-

-nh, quien se cre que es ese baka de Sasuke-

-Na-ru-to...-

-lo siento, lo siento no lo volvere hacer...- menciono asustado al ver como un aura negra se apoderaba de ella

-bueno...bueno tranquilos vamos al camp...- pero fue interrumpido por la presencia de un Ambu en ese momento

-Hatake Kakashi-

-he si-

-la Hokague desea verlo enseguida-

-enseguida voy- miro a sus estudiantes –chicos el entrenamiento se suspende por hoy, nos vemos- se despidio con la mano antes de desaparecer con el Ambu en un remolino de viento

-ha...pero ...- no pudo continuar la rosada porque ya se fue sus sensei

-olvidalo ya se fue-

*y yo que queria demostrarles a todos como he mejorado TOT*

-oye Sakurita-

-si que pasa Naruto?-

-quieres almorzar conmigo? Es que... no desayune- GRRRRRR (inento del sonido del estomago)en eso su estomago gruñe como si fuera la de un elefante

-jajajajajaja XD lo siento tengo mucha hambre- coloca sus manos tras la cabeza

-hay Naruto...tu nunca cambias- aparece una gotita en su nuca estilo anime

-jajajaja bueno en fin...vienes o no-

-no gracias Naruto hoy no, Tsunade me debe de estar esperando quiero adelantar mis deberes, en otra ocacion si-

-ho esta bien Sakura entonces nos vemos-

- nos vemos- sonrie un poco animada

*lo siento Naruto* lo mira mientras se aleja de ella *pero no estoy de humor ni ganas de salir...te prometo que pa la proxima no faltare* y toma el camino contrario a su amigo rubio...

Sakura no estaba en condiciones para estar con sus amigos, se esforzó tanto esa semana y las otras para demostrarle a su equipo lo mucho que mejoro y se cancelo por el llamado de la Godeime, se dirigio a su casa (recuerden que vive con Tsunade) entro a su habitación tumbándose en la cama con cansancio...quien no lo estaria después de esforzarse por dos meses llegando a los limites que su cuerpo puede soportar, solo queria descansar y dormir todo lo que no pudo dormir ese tiempo ya que entre el entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama, asistir en el hospital por escases de enfermeras, estudiar los libros de medicina que la rubia le dio para que se valla preparando antes de que empiece las "hermosas clases" de la madre tan "dulce que le toco" ( ¬¬ nótese el sarcasmo) y claro el entrenamiento con su equipo; como estaba aguantando todo eso ni ella lo sabe, ni siquiera como es que a veces consigue el tiempo para entrenar en secreto todo el santo dia...La pelirosa seguia acostada en su cama no podia dormir el calor no la dejaba...ademas estaba tan decepcionada que solo eso tenia en la cabeza

-me pregunto, que querra la Hokague- su vista salio del techo pasando a la ventana recordando algo insolito

*Te Amo my princesa Sakura*

Recordo inconscientemente el sueño que tubo esa noche

-por que habré soñado algo asi?- se preguntaba mientras veia como las cortinas de su ventanas se movian por la fresca y suave brisa que entraba haciendo que la ojiajade se le ocurria lo que podia hacer ese dia

-ya se lo que hare hoy- se levanto con toda la confianza –ire a ver a Sasuke para hablar muy seriamente con el- se dirio al ropero –todos saben lo que siento por el...pero siempre me rechaso, (¬¬ hay Sakura nunca aprendes...) eso no quiere decir que no sienta nada tal vez si lo digo en serio...- abre las puertas del ropero y empieza a sacar toda la ropa para la ocacion sin embargo a pesar de tener montañas de ropa por toda la habitación (O-º ojala tuviera una madre que me comprara todo lo de ultima moda TOT)

-KYAAAAA NO TENGO NADA PARA PONERME!- se desespero tanto que se agarraba de los pelos y los sarandeaba, en eso vuelve a rebuscar por las montañas de ropa en el suelo hasta que...

-BINGO ESTE ES PERFECTO!- agarro la prenda lo tendio en la cama y se dirigio al baño a ducharse...

A toda la escena tan tierna y graciosa de Sakura que no se rinde ente nada para ver a Sasuke y otra vez decirle lo que siente (ya vas a prender por las malas) una persona muy comoda estaba en el tejado de la habitación de la chica; el hombre estaba tan perdido en su mundo que no escucho lo que la kunoichi planeaba para hoy solo recordaba lo que le paso una año atrás con la desesperada perseguidora del Uchiha, como fue que se enamoro de ella, como es que de ser tan molesta llego a fijarse en ella, la verdad es unos de los misterios mas grade para el pero se sentia feliz en ciertos momentos al saber que realmente el podia llegar a sentir semejante sentimiento hermoso creyendo que el destino le prohibiera o impediría sentir aquel sentimiento debil que antes lo llamaba

Una vez que la pelirrosa salio de la ducha se preparo con todo el tiempo del mundo, se coloco un vestido negro de tirantes con escote en "v" que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, el vestido era simple pero delicado tenia a los costados unas pequeña decoración de estampado de flores blancas pequeñas...se recogio un poco los mechones que caían en su rostro con unas pequeñas hebillas de cerezo, y como toque final disgusto sus labios con un brillo labial rosa sabor ciruela (ha me olvidaba tenia unas sandalias negras combinadas con el vestido)...Y asi ya estaba lista para salir a ver a su amado y poder hablar de sus sentimientos mas seriamente.

El Sr. X del tejado escucho un portazo de la entrada de la casa despertandolo de su sueños, se inclino un poco hacia delante y pudo ver como salia su amor secreto muy arreglada provocando una leve color carmesí en sus mejillas

-me pregunto donde ira asi vestida- se preguntaba el pervertido de todas las noches que la miraba (**Sr X**: oye! **Yo:** lo siento pero es cierto...pervertido, ademas todavía falta para saber quien eres **Sr X:** pero no me digas asi **Yo:** bueno mejor sigamos)

La kunoichi caminaba por el pueblo sin siquiera saber donde buscar al posedor del shringan disfruta del paseo, ver las tiendas, pasar por el parque escuchando a los niños reir, la joven camino sin rumbo disfrutando de esa caminata hasta que se dio cuenta que se dirigía a un templo abandonado

-claro hoy debe estar alla cada tanto se dirige al templo para pensar- recordo la ojijade asi que sin mas siguió su camino, la ruta a la que se dirigía hera hermosa el sendero cubierto de adoquines los arboles formaban una especie de puente ante el camino la mayoria eran del cerezo embelleciendo mas el panorama. El silencio que se percibía era delicioso tan tranquilo se sentia ese lugar.

Sin embargo algo la hizo detener sintio como si alguien la vigilaba por lo que se quedo unos momentos parada para luego voltearse rápidamente diciendo fuertemente

-QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?- chillo desesperada pero nadie salio, solo el viento soplo un poco mas frio intensificando su sensación de ser vigilada... respiro profundamente y reanudo su camino

-debo de estar alucinando, hoy no dormi bien por eso imagino cosas- se convenció asi misma

Mientras que para nuestro extraño estaba oculto tras un arbol bastante grueso a unos metros detrás de ella, con la respiración agitada y el asombro de casi ser descubierto por aquella niña lo tenia muy nervioso

*...uf...casi me descubre, creo que es mas perceptiva de lo que crei* saco un poco su cabeza para ver lo lejos que ella estaba, asi que con sumo sigilio reanudo su mision personal de seguirla (pero que acosador!) por mas que tratara no podia evitarlo le gustaba verla, pera el era lo mas hermoso del mundo que Dios pudo crear asi que nuevamente empezo a saltar rama por rama deleitandoce con el dulce perfume de los cerezoz pero mas esquicito era la escencia del la pelirrosa indundando sus fosas nasales con una sonrisa de niño feliz cuando le dan un nuevo juguete...

Ambos disfrutaban de la suave brisa del verano tayendo con ella el aroma de la naturaleza, era incrible como un cendero cubierto de arboles podia llenar tanta paz en uno mismo.

Pero el que mas disfruta de ese momento aunque sea perseguirla en las sombras era ese extraño que siempre la ha observado de lejos, siempre la ha visto, siempre estaba en las sombras viendola cuando reia, lloraba, cuando estaba solo o con amigos disfrutaba de su presencia pero mas que nada amaba su sonrisa, su risa cantarina, y esos ojos verdes de esmeralda; los ojos de ella podia ver mas alla que los de el.

La verdad si que estaba loco por ella, pero sabia en su interior que solo los sueños son solo sueños porque la triste verdad la cruel realidad es que ella siempre amara al Uchiha menor, y por mas que deseara y pedia solo seguia siendo un sueño por lo que se conformo ser solo un simple conocido quizas un amigo pero jams poder aspirar a ser algo mas de ella.

El joven no podia evitar sentir lo que sentia por ella pero era un hecho se sentia feliz de esa forma, solo ser aquella persona que vele sus sueños por las noches... (pero eso estara por cambiar ^-^)

Su cabellera larga se mecia con el viento al saltar de rama en rama, sus ojos opalinos puestos en su dulce amor secreto con una sonrisa discreta sincera pero melancolica al saber que solo podra ser un simple observador...(^-^ si adivinaron nuestro Sr X es nada mas y nada menos que el lindo y super y unico Neji Hyuga *¬*)


	4. Chapter 4ADIOS

**Holaaaaa bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo numero 4 que los disfruten mucho **

**Atención este capitulo es bastante dramatico podrian ponerse mal debido a los sentimientos de Sakurita...**

**Debi ponerlo antes pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca...Naruto no me pertenece bla bla bla... y menos sus personajes (aunque si quieren desacere de NEJI, ITACHI Y GAARA yo los recibire con los brazos abierto *¬*)**

**...ADIOS...**

En el capitulo anterior:

_El joven no podia evitar sentir lo que sentia por ella pero era un hecho se sentia feliz de esa forma, solo ser aquella persona que vele sus sueños por las noches... (pero eso estara por cambiar ^-^) _

_Su cabellera larga se mecia con el viento al saltar de rama en rama, sus ojos opalinos puestos en su dulce amor secreto con una sonrisa discreta sincera pero melancolica al saber que solo podra ser un simple observador...(^-^ si adivinaron nuestro Sr X es nada mas y nada menos que el lindo y super y unico Neji Hyuga *¬*) _

_..._

Perdido en su mente noto que la pelirosa se detubo a descansar un un pequeño vanco al borde del camino debajo de un gran arbol de cerezo

*eres demaciado hermosa Sakura* pensaba para si nuestro protagonista

La chica queria descansar un poco del paseo ademas el dia era exquisito, cerro los ojos aspiro el dulce aroma de la naturaleza la fragancia del viento acompañado con el aroma de las plantas a su alrededor, al abrir sus diademas verdes contemplo la obra que el viento junto con los petalos de cerezo danzaban maravillandola ante el espectáculo mas simple pero hermoso.

-Sasuke...- musito despacio la kuniochi sin embargo el joven logro escucharla provocando que en su mente mande mas de mil maldiciones al heredero del clan Uchiha

-me pregunto de quien sera esa voz- se pregunto la pelirrosa ante un aire de duda y descorsentante –solo es un sueño, nadie podria sentir eso por mi- bajo la vista con los ojos cerrados acompañado de un leve suspiro

*cerezo acaso no te das cuenta* pudo escuchar todo lo que se dijo la ojiajade se sentia algo feliz de saber que la chica que ama recuerde su confecion sin embargo se equivoca de pensar que nadie podra quererla ya que el es la prueva viviente de tal sentimiento hacia la joven ninja

Sakura se levanto reanuando su camino al igual que su protector empezo a saltar de rama en rama siendo solo una sombra de la pelirosa.

Ella caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos recordando las palabras de sus sueños, cuando a lo lejos divisa a una persona dirigiéndose hacia ella o mas bien hacia el pueblo con su figura arrogante y altanera caminando con su tan forma de ser, sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón con los ojos cerrados (¬¬ creo que ya se hacen la idea de quien es)

-ahí esta ^o^- estaba muy feliz nuestra flor de cerezo a encontrar a quien buscaba, apresuro su paso y con la mono levantada (estilo Naruto cuendo la llama) se dirigio hacia el gritando su nombre (¬¬ yo no se que le ve)

-SASUKE-KUN!- grito la chica para llamarle la atención (¬¬ si es EL)(lo siento si soy mala con Sasuke es que antes lo amaba junto con Neji y Gaara como a todas ustedes y después...bueno me dio bronca lo que hizo hasta llegar a odiarlo)

-nh?- fue lo que pronucio al escuchar su nombre pero cuando al mismo segundo abrio los ojos –ha... eres tu- solo dijo tan despectivo como siempre

-hola Sasuke-kun como estas?- lo saludo una ves que llego a estar unos pasos frente al pelinegro

-...- no dijo nada solo la miraba directamente con el ceño fruncido provocando que ella se ponga mas nerviosa ante aquella mirada de el –

-que quieres?- dijo secamente el joven

-he...bueno...yo...veras Sasuke...- la chica estaba mas nerviosa que de costumbre que empezo a jugar con sus dedos muy al estilo Hinata (que mona que es esa chica ^o^)

*con que era eso* pensaba Neji al ver como se comportaba su tan querida flor al ver al miserable hijo de..."AMA" de Sasuke (**Sasu:** que me dijiste? ¬¬ **Yo:** nada solo la verdad **Sasu:** mira insecto... **Yo:** llegas a decirme algo, en la historia hago que la maldita serpiente de Orochimaru se te tire ensima y te encames con el **Sasu:** O-O glup {el Uchiha trago pesado} **Yo:** ^o^ muy bien sigamos salvo que alguien ¬¬ tenga algo que deir **Sasu:** esta todo perfecto me encanta ^-^" *TOT que mala que es no quiero estar con ese gay*)

-hoy Kakashi-sensei canselo el entrenamiento porque la Quinta Hokague lo mando a llamar- *ToT que cobarde soy solo eso me saliio decirle*

-...- la mira inquisidoramente –solo eso? No era necesario buscarme- la vio detenidamente prestando atención al la joven kunoichi *esta muy hermosa hoy* se reprimio ante este pensamiento volviendo a su frialdad habitual notando el gran rubor en las mejillas de la pelirrosa haciendola ver mas adorable

*por que no me salen las palabras? ToT * se reprimia la pobre chica

*por que Sakura, por que?* se preguntaba el ojiplata desde la rama de un arbol contemplado la escena bastante alejado

*vamos Sakura tienes que decirle* pedia su inner

*bueno aquí voy*

-nh...bueno si es todo debo irme- paso por allado de ella y a unos pasos mas...

-ESPERA- grito la pelirrosa Sasuke se detiene volteandoe para quedar nuevamente frente a ella –Sasuke-kun yo vine...para decirte otra cosa- empezaba a tocar la punta de su cabello y jugar con el por los nervios

-...- no tenia ni las minimas inteniones de aguantarla mas –lo siento pero estoy apurado-

-yo...queria decirte...-

-...uf...- *tanto tarda para hablar, si que es desesperante esta chica*

Sakura camina hacia el estando a solo un paso del morocho, apela a todo su volor para decirle a lo que vino, su figura firme pero apenada.

-Sasuke-kun- dice firmente –tu sabes lo siento por ti algo muy especial- estaba mas roja que un tomate pero trataba de no flaquear en ese momento –sabes que Te Amo- por Kami perecia un semáforo en rojo pero el chico ni se inmuto ante tal confecion –pero quiero saber- cerro sus ojos sin poder evitarlo –quiero saber que siente por mi realmente- listo lo dijo ahora debe preocurar no desmayarse ni caerse ya que su valor y determinación se fue junto con esas palabras tenia unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo por la vergüenza

-Sa...Sakura...- menciona por lo bajo desapareciendo sus palabras llevandocelas el viento, la voz del bouke se detectaba molesto pero triste *eres un completo imbecil* cerro sus puños con fuerza *ella siempre amo al Uchiha, que creia que viendola y velarla todas las noche milagrosamente se enomoraria de ti* su mirada hacia al Uchiha menor era de puro odio y rencor sus manos empezaron a sangrar debido a la precion que se ejercía *FELICIDADES NEJI TE ACABAS DE CONSAGRAR COMO EL MAYOR ESTUPIDO DEL MUNDO Y CON HONORES* se grito asi mismo

Sasuke se acerco a ella posando una de sus manos en su hombro haciendo que ella abriera los ojos al cual se podia aprecia su nerviosismo junto con unas janas de llorar, el pelinegro trato de ser lo mas amable que podia para hablarle

-lo siento Sakura...- ella lo miro desentendida no sabia si queria escuchar lo que estaba pensando que le diria pero sabia que debi quedarse no podia ser tan descortez y cobarde escucho tantas veces su rechazo una mancha mas al tigre no le hace nada

-pero no puedes ser correspondida, ademas no es bueno que sientas algo por un traidor-

-he? Tra...traidor? por que dices eso?- poso sus manos en su pecho tratando de retener su llanto

-nh- fue lo unico que escucho Sasuke saco su mano de su hombro la vio unos instantes y se voltio dandole la espalda a la kunoichi

-respondeme Sasuke-kun-

-me voy Sakura, no puedo quedarme aquí tengo que encontrar a mi hermano y enfrantarlo...debo hacerme fuerte- miro al cielo mientras una brisa fria y sepulcral movia los cabellos de ambos

-aun quieres vengarte? ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA NO GANAS NADA MATANDO A TU HERMANO-

-CALLATE!- ladio apenas su cabeza mirandola con el rabillo del ojo tenia el Sharingan activado

-NO...NO PUEDES OLVIDARLO Y HACER TU VIDA-

-TU NO ENTIENDES-

La ojiajades percibio la ira en su mirada, vio como el cello de Orochimaru empezaba a esparcirse sintio miedo de solo mirarlo a los ojos un terror la invadio

-Sasuke-kun yo...- no pudo terminar siendo interrumpida por el

-si que eres molesta, te he dicho que no NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ Y MENOS CONTIGO, ERES UNA MOLESTIA, IRRITANTE, INSOPORTABLE- la pobre de Sakura estaba atonita ante que lo decia de esa manera tan fria, incapas de retener lo que sentia sus ojos se desbordador de lagrimas aun con el estado de shoc de sus palabras

-JA SOLO SABES HACER ESO, ERES DEBIL Y MAS TONTA QUE NARUTO, NH...- volvio con su vista al frente -LO MEJOR DE IRME SERA QUE NUNCA MAS VOLVERE A VER TU INUTIL PRESENCIA-

Sakura estaba paralizada no pudo decir nada y mas cuando empezo a ver que se alejaba nada salia de su boca habia perdido la capacidad del habla...sus piernas le fallaron, callo al suelo a llorar desesperadamente cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, las lagrimas cain en vestido a pesar de que sus pequeñas manos estaban tapando el rostro de la pelirrosa.

*Sakura yo...debo irme espero que estes bien aquí sola* no podia dejar ir al Uchiha debia habisarle a la Godeime de la decisión que tomo el pelinegro *lo siento, prometo que no dejare que nunca nadie te vuelva a lastimar* dio la espalda a la escena mas horrible que vio para ir a la torre y notificar la noticia desapareciendo en un instante *espero que estes bien* voltio su mirada mientras corria a toda velocidad

...

-QUUUEEEEEEEE?- Kakashi no podia creer lo que escuchaba

-como oyes, ...uf... Sasuke ya esta en el libro bingo-

-pero por que? Aun piensa...- no pudo terminar pues le contesto la rubia

-asi es, le he dicho las consecuencias de su decisión y aun asi se mantubo firme-

-donde esta ahora?-

-no lo se... pero lo mas me preocupa es la reaccion de Sakura ante la noticia-

-...- no dijo nada sabia muy bien que Sakura hiba a sufrir mas de su partida –Tsunade-sama debemos hacer que vuelva, donde esta ahora ¿ya partio?- pregunto el peliplata desesperado

-no lo se solo dijo que buscaria algo, y se iria-

-que buscaria algo? Pero que?- de repente su alumna ocupo su mente –Tsunade-sama donde esta Sakura?- su tono era de preocupado al pensar que se iria con ella

-Sakura...mmm...no se debe estar en casa si no tubo entrenamiento ni trabajo, tal ves con Naruto-

-debemos encontrarla- propuso desesperado

-espera...- por fin la vieja se digno a sospechar lo que le pasaba al ninja copia por saber de su alumna –no pensaras que quizas...-

-no lo se pero debemos darnos prisa si no queremos que pase-

...

Sasuke se fue de la aldea llevandoce consigo algo personal de la famila que oculto en aquel templo abandonado, dejando a Sakura en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente en aquel sitio totalmente sola...pero ella no estaba tan sola pues aquel que la ama en secreto no pudo irse, no podia dejarla ahí sola llorando a merced de la suerte asi que solo podia verla desde la rama de un arbol, no tenia el valor de acercársele.

La kunoichi no soporto el dolor se levanto y corrio sin rumbo no podia evitar escuchar sus palabras en su cabeza de nuevo, estaba desesperada no sabia que hacer queria morir en ese instante, corrio y corrio sin saber a donde ir...pero a pesar de correr y huir de esas duras y frias palabras Neji la siguió no podia dejarla sola y menos en su estado.

Ya eran casi las medianoche y nadie en Konoha encontraba a la pelirrosa, la Hokague habia mandado un grupo Ambu a localizarla y traerla a como de lugar. Tsunade y Kakashi temian que su alumna aya sido onvencida de Sasuke a irse con el, o peor de seguirlo a pesar de ser rechasada. La rubia sentia un gran miedo al pensar la dedicion equibocada de su hija.

En las afuera de Konoha casi en los limites de la villa una jovencita se encontraba en el bosque oscuro donde los vandidos podian atacarla en cualquier momento; el lugar donde se encontraba era hermoso lleno de paz y serenidad, la luna llenaba con su brillo todo el lugar las luciérnagas ayudaban a iluminar la penumbra del bosque. Pero aun con tanta belleza de este paisaje es opacado con la tristeza y las lagrimas de la hermosa flor de cerezo, Sakura estaba a orillas del gran lago sentada abrazando sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro en ellas para tapar su llanto pero por mas que trataba sus sollozos podian romper el alma de cualquiera de solo escucharla y verla en ese estado tan deprimente.

Nuestro Neji Hyuga se encontraba detrás de ellas a solo unos pocos metros con el Byakugan activado por las dudas de la aparicion de un intruso, ya se dio cuenta de han pasado horas desde que salio corriendo era muy tarde y aun ella no dejaba de llorar y el no dejaba de cuidarla en las sombras ni un solo instantes. No aguanto mas debia llebarla a la aldea debian de estar muy procupados por ella ya que ni el la pudo dejar sola para abisarle donde esta...Se acerco muy lentamente a donde estaba ella ...

-Sakura...- la llama uzando un tono muy amable pero procupado por como la vei

-...- no respondio solo siguió llorando esto provoco que a nustro castaño amigo apretara sus manos fuertemente

-Sakura?- caminaba a paso lento no queria asustarla –estas bien?-

-...-

El joven la mira mira un rato y decide sentarse al lado de ella esperando a que diga algo...paso un buen rato esperando a que diga algo, solo la oia llorar no sabia que hacer no sabia como comportarse en esta situación no queria aprobecharse del momento solo miro el lago contemplando el lago escuchando los lamentos de la pelirrosa lo cual lo hacian sentir tan inútil, odiaba ser un tipo frio y carente de todo afecto fisico...el silencio duro poco y fue roto por ella...

-por que Neji? Por que?- pregunta sin levantar el rostro aun en su vos se siente el dolor de su alma

-...- la mira detenidamente no sabe que decir o que responder

**Holissssss! Como estan bueno se que nunca dejo una nota o algo es que escribo y cuando lo subo no me doy cuenta pues estoy siempre muy apurada (no se de que si no hago nada pero bue) Espero que les aya gustado la historia y el capitulo, seguro deben de querer matarme por cortarlo ahí en el momento mas importante para nuestros protagonistas... ademas es bueno dejarlos con la intriga y la deseperacion**

**Disculpen si mala con Sasuke pero yo lo elegi como malo de la película pero no se preocupen en mi otro NejiSaku (cundo lo escriba) Sasu sera dntro de todo un poco mas bueno y el malo sera...CHAN CHAN no les dire no pienso arruinarlo.**

**Bueno espero que dejen rewins eso ayuda a la auto estima un poco**


	5. Chapter 5 Desesperacion

**Holaaaaa! Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo... espero que les agrade ya que me tomo la molestia de tratar de hacerlo nuevamente, ni ganas de escribir todo de nuevo pero por lo menos ahora mi historia esta gurdada y asegurada...bueno este capi es mas denso y desesperante (XP por eso el titulo)...bueno dejemos de charlar...( Naruto no me pertenece bla, bla...salvo los personajes inventados por mi osea, la identidad de la Luna y oto mas que aparecera mucho mas adelante) pasen y leean**

**...**

**DESESPERACION**

**(quieros decirles que me imagino empezando el capitulo con el tema de "otoño medieval" de Rata Blanca, terminando cuando esta Kakashi en el bosque buscando a Sakurita) **

-por que Neji? Por que?- pregunta sin levantar el rostro aun en su vos se siente el dolor de su alma

-...- la mira detenidamente no sabe que decir o que responder

-acaso...acaso...- un intento de sonrisa sale de su rostro mirando a su compañero a los ojos –tengo algo que hacen que me odien?-

-...- sus hermosos ojos de jade viéndolo no pudo formular aun una respuesta

-por que no dices nada Neji?- su semblante vuelve a ser la viva imagen de la tristeza sus esmeraldas verdes se llenan de agua salada nuevamente

-Sakura... la vida no siempre te sonreirá-

-...- mira fijamente sin poder contener sus lágrimas

-en la vida tendrás dolor y sufrimiento y mucho obstáculos en el cual pensaras que son imposibles de superar...-

-snif, snif- trata de secarse con la muñeca de su mano aquellas lagrimas que viajan por sus mejillas

-sin embargo...- la ve detenidamente e esos hermosos ojos de lago –entre mas ayas sufrido en el pasado mas libre te sentirás en el futuro-

Sakura no estaba en condiciones para descifrar aquellas palabras aunque cualquiera no hubiera podido enseguida entender por el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Pero terminar la frase instantáneamente la pelirosa se abalanza hacia el castaño abrazándolo fuertemente empezando otra vez a romper en llanto.

-pero q... O/O - siente como la chica lo abraza, su calor hace que todo su cuerpo se estremezca pero no puede evitar sonreir por dentro y sentirse feliz de este contacto que solo en sus mas ansiosos sueños adoraba provocando un fuerte rubor aparece en su rostro (¬¬ no quiero ni saber que sueña este para ponerse tan rojo)

-Ne...ne...jiii...- solloza fuertemente mientras habla –por que?...por que?...- su rostro se pega al pecho de el –yo...yo lo amo...- su llanto se hace cada vez mas fuerte

Al escuchar esas palabras un dolor punzante sintió en su pecho pero esto no evito que pudiera corresponderle el abrazo a la joven. Posiciono sus brazos alrededor de ella estrechándola contra su cuerpo para que sintiera que no esta sola, dándole la mano para que se desahogue de todo el dolor

*Sakura te prometo que yo siempre te protegeré* la abrazaba como si fuera que en cualquier momento desapareciera

-Sa...sasu...keee...- su llanto cada vez era mas intenso lleno de dolor y miseria susurrando el nombre de la persona que provoco semejante herida, el miembro del bouke se sentía cada vez mas miserable su corazón lloraba sangre junto con las lagrimas de su flor, pero mas que nada sentía un gran odio hacia el bastardo de Uchiha que se atrevió a lastimar a su cerezo tenia tantas ganas de ir a buscarlo y matarlo con sus propias manos

*aun así...lo amas* pensaba para su adentro mientras acariciaba la caballera rosa de su pequeña muñeca hecha pedazos

...

El sensei del grupo 7 se encontraba en la torre, en el despacho de Tsunade junto con 6 Ambus mas reportando que aun no había rastro de la chica la rubia ante la incompetencia de los hombre golpeo la mesa con toda su furia rompiendo el escritorio en pedazos poniendo mas nerviosos a los pobres de los ninjas menos al poseedor del Sharinjan de un solo ojo...los Ambus salieron nuevamente en busca y rastrear a la hija predilecta de la Hokague

-debería calmarse Tsunade-sama- dice el ninja copia

-CALMARME? COMO PUEDO CALMARME SI SAKURA ESTA PERDIDA, NADIE EN TODA LA ALDEA LA HA VISTO DESDE LA MAÑANA- sus ojos brillaban demasiado no sabia por cuanto mas soportaría la mascara de Hokague para no perder ante sus emociones mas fuertes pero el peliplata se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo para no romper en llanto en ese momento su titulo no se lo permitia –NO PUEDO CALMARME- le dijo totalmente eufórica

-Tsunade-sama no se preocupe la encontraremos pero debe tranquilizarse no le ara bien para tomar las decisiones correctas-

La mujer voltio a la ventana que estaba tras suyo mirando el cielo cubierto por estrellas tratando de no salir de ahí y buscarla por su propia cuenta, en ese momento maldijo su posición, su titulo, todo quería salir de esa maldita torre y buscarla por toda Konoha. Kakashi se acerco a ella colocando una mano en su hombro sabia que no podia abrazarla solo eso podía hacer por ella, lo cual agradeció con la mirada llena de desesperación en sus ojos de miel

-no te preocupes Tsunade la encontrare y la traere- en ese momento el ninja desapareció dejando esas palabras en la rubia para dejarla tranquila ella sabia que el cumpliría que la traería si o si a su mas grande tesoro

-gracias... Kakashi- dijo para el viento mientras unas lagrimas pesadas llenas de dolor recorrían su rostro –Sakura...donde estas...- miraba el cielo implorando a toda deidad que volviera –Dan...quisiera que estés aquí...- apretó sus puños ante tal frustración de quedarse en esa habitación totalmente sola sin poder hacer nada solo confiar en sus hombres, sus ojos siguieron llorando por su alumna, por su hija su mas grande tesoro, su mas grande secreto que debía ocultar al consejo...

...

El peliplata se encontraba en el bosque recorriendo todo el lugar con su Sharingan activado estaba desesperado y preocupado por la joven fugitiva. En ese momento sentimientos muy molestos, frustrante comenzaron a crecer en el ante la flor de cerezo el también se sentía culpable ante la huida de su alumna; se podría decir que Kakashi ha tomado como su responsabilidad a Sakura al igual que la Quinta, no podia dejar de sentirse mal por no poder prevenir que Sasuke se iria, habia notado que estaba un poco raro mas de lo normal. Pero ahora ya era tarde y lo mas importante en este momento era recuperar a su querida alumna a como de lugar, traerla si o si a la aldea junto a ellos no le importaba si el mismo pensara en encarcelara por el resto de su vida para que no se escape de la villa a perseguir a su exalumno Sasuke.

Luego de un rato saltando de rama en rama entre los arboles a merced de la oscuridad de la noche perdido en sus pensamientos siente la presencia de dos chakras muy familiares se acerco sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraban esos individuos de apoco la luz de la luna le permitia ver on detalle a esos dos... se impresiono al ver aquella escena no sabia que hacer estaba en shock no se habia preparado para ver semejante momento intimo entre aquellos dos (¬¬ bue ni que estuvieran haciendo algo malo, pero así son los adultos siempre piensan mal)

Alli la vio a su alumna tan querida en los brazos del heredero del bouke que la rodeaba entre sus brazos y ella tenia su rostro escondido en el pecho del castaño llorando desconsoladamente y sus pequeños brazos rodeaban la cintura bien formada del joven Hyuga.

Realmente no sabia si interrumpir aquel momento y mandar a volar a ese pervertido que se aprovecha de su inocente pelirosa al estar tan pegado a ella; pero decidio no hacerlo no sabia como reaccionaria la ojiajade ante la reaccion de el por un impulso de querer protegerla por lo que decidio quedarse ahí al margen arriba de unas de las ramas de los arboles que daban a la espalda de ambos jóvenes debia quedarse alli esperando a que ambos se levantaran y llevarla a casa, no confiaba para nada en ese genio prodigo de su clan estando completamente solo con su alumna despechada e inocente que ante su estado podria aceptar cualquier tipo de consuelo (¬¬ pero que mal pensado de mierda que es...)

-Sakura...?- dice su nombre para llamarla la atención pero ella no responde seguia llorando en su pecho –Sakura debemos irnos-

-...- la joven pelirosa comenzaba a calmarse lentamente pero sus sollozos eran muy fuertes

-devemos irnos, me escuchaste- pero la joven no dijo nada solo movio su cabeza negando la propuesta del ojiplata –tengo que llevarte es muy tarde- trata de separase delicadamente no queria ser brusco –Sakura...-

-no- dijo viendolo un instante a los ojos

-Sakura escucha...- la chica lo suelta completamente volviendo a su pose anterior (abrazando sus rodillas escondiendo su cara en ellas)

-Neji dejame sola-

-pero que dices, no te dejare sola-

-por favor dejame sola-

El genio de su clan fruncio el ceño y con la voz autoritaria se nego –NO...vamos que...- pero es interrumpido

-DEJAME SOLA- grito con total enfado sin verlo

Pero el no se inmuto al contrario se levanto como si nada le dio la espalda y con su semblante calmado camino a unos metros dirigiendoce al espeso bosque, pero no se preocupen el no es tan insencible para dejarla ahí sola solo le dio su espacio para que acomode sus pensamientos asi que se dirigio a uno de los arboles apoyando su espalda en el tronco cruzandoce de brazos (*¬* es un encanto)

-se que estas ahí- menciona el chico sin abrir los ojos

*nh es increíble sin utilizar su byakugan supo que estaba aquí...nh era de esperar del genio Hyuga* el sensei del grupo 7 sale mostrandoce ante Neji –jeje...hola- lo saluda con su tipica mano levantada y con la otra rascandoce la nuca

-nh...¬¬ - lo mira de reojo –no se haga, se que nos estaba espiando-

-yo espiarlos a ustedes como piensas esos? ^-^"

-¬w¬

-jeje no te pongas asi Hyga- coloca sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón ya mas calmado –fueron ordenes de la Hokague-

-que? De espiarnos?-

-no, Sakura no habia vuelto y nadie la vio desde la mañana asi que imaginate como estaria Tsunade si desaparece su alumna y mas ahora que es su hija- su vista se posa en la joven llorando

-nh- (¬¬ que tienen todos los chicos lindos que contestan con ese maldito "nh")

-la Hokague estaba muy preocupada, mas cuando me dijo que Sasuke se fue-

*asi que ya lo saben*

-cuando me lo dijo pense rapido donde estaba Sakura-

-para impedir que ella se valla detrás de el, no?-

-asi es...(suspiro)... no queremos que ella se valla-

-ja a quien engañas, queremos? Mas bien no quieres-

-pues asi es, pero a todos nos afectaria si ella no estubiera, Tsunade-sama caeria en depresion, ni hablar de Naruto...ademas estan todos sus amigos y los otros senseis nos encariñamos mucho de esa niña- mira de reojo al castaño –algunos mas que otros la estiman mucho- vuelve a ver su alumna –y claro...yo, que he tenido el honor de ser su sensei-

Neji mira fijamente al peliplata como observa detenidamente a SU pelirosa de una forma demaciado tierna casi como de enamorado; cualquiera diria que es un cariño paternal pero habia algo en ese ninja copia que a nuestro castaño favorito odiaba rotundamente, no le agradaba para nada pensar que ese sujeto amara como el a Sakura...y pensar en esa posibilidad le hizo revolver el estomago ahora en su lista negra no solo esta ese invesil de Uchiha sino que tambien lo acompaña su sensei

*no creas que soy idiota...puedo ver claramente en ti* pensaba el bouke con el seño fruncido y con un aura mas negra que Orochimaru

Pasaron dos horas de un silencio solo se escuchaba los apenas audibles sollozos de Sakura, era un momento demaciado incomodo para estos dos espectadores ya que ambos detestaban la presenci del otro solo por simples celos. En eso los dos hombres ven como la chica se levanta lentamente, con su brazo seca sus lagrimas de su blanco rostro, mira el cielo detenidamente la Luna, aquellos dos espectadores observan con total atención cada movimiento de la kunoichi...

Sakura dio un paso al frente hacia el lago, sus pies apenas se unden en la arena el agua solo le llegaba hasta los tobillos, tanto el byakugan como el sharingan estaban preparados para cualquier movimiento irracional que pudiera hacer la pequeña flor de cerezo.

Mirando la Luna, contemplando cada detalle de aquella esfera tan brillante y deslumbrante, su mente se fue alegando de su cuerpo quedando en blanco, su bellos ojos de esmeralda que algunas vez brillaron ahora estaban opacos sin vida mientras su pupilas se dilataban, la luna llena se reflejaban en esos ojos de esmeralda, con su boca apenas entreabierta se lucían sus labios rosas con un tenue brillo que los hacia ver tan apetecible, cualquier hombre querría probar aquellos suaves y vírgenes labios.

La kunoichi dio un paso mas al frente sin retirar su vista de la hipnótica Luna, aquellos ninjas de la hoja no perdieron ni un solo segundo mas se acercaron cuidadosamente hacia la pelirosa.

-Sakura estas bien?- pregunto Kakashi

Pero su sensei no obtuvo respuesta ante su pregunta, solo la chica dio dos pasos mas hacia el lago, el agua le llegaba apenas hasta las rodillas mojando sutilmente aquel vestido negro.

Neji y Kakashi no esperaron mas nada no preguntaron solo se abalanzaron hacia la ojiajade para sacarla de ahí y hacerla entrar en razon para que no cometiera ninguna estupidez, pero cuando llegaron a toda velocidad casi por traspasar la orilla del lago una especie de barrera los detuvo lanzándolos hacia el bosque estrellándose con los arboles.

-pero que...que fue eso?- estaba sorprendido de la aparición de aquella barrera de chakra, mientras se levantaba del suelo

-ella no pudo haber hecho eso- interrumpió el ninja copia

-ese chacra no es de Sakura- dijo el bouke con su byakugan activado *pero por alguna razón se me es familiar, pero no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca*

Ambos ninjas vieron como el chakra les impedia seguir avanzando para recuperar lo mas importantes que tenian sus vidas, Sakura, este muro de energia rodeo el lago por completo impidiendo la entrada de cualquiera y la salida de este...era una majestuosa cupula de chakra no sabian quien podia tener tanto poder para concentrar asi el chakra y mas siendo visible.

Pero lo mas desconsrtante es que nadie estaba alrededor Neji tenia el byakugan, no habia nedie en la redonda Kakashi destapo su ojo del sharingan tampoco detecto a nadie; estaban deseperados ya sakura habia avanzado cada vez mas y el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, ante la deseperacion decidieron tirarse a esa cupula de chakra y tratar a como de lugar derribar el obstáculo con sus mejores tecnicas, mientras atacaban gritaban el nombre de la chica para poder intentar despertarla de ese sueño que su mente callo, pero nada funcionaba ella ya no escuchaba nada no sentia nada.

-el transe... en el que esta...es muy fuerte...- hablaba entre cortado su respiración era agitada estaba usando varias veces el chidori (plis espero que asi se llame la tecnica del rayo azul, cualquier cosa díganme asi lo corrijo XP)

-maldición...esto no puede ser verdad- cae el suelo, su cuerpo ya no resistía técnica tras técnica y la cúpula seguía igual no mostraba ningun cambio, su cuerpo le pesaba como si estubiera hecho de plomo vio a la luna, recordaba como noche tras noche la miraba pensando solo en ella siendo solo una confidente de sus sueños de sus deseos que nunca se cumplirían...le rogó a aquella entidad rodeada de estrellas pedia por favor que ella estubiera bien.

-no puedo rendirme, rendirse no es un opcion- se dijo el castaño

-no podemos hacer nada, nada funciona- aprieta sus puños intensamente al ser inútil sus esfuersos –sea quien sea no nos dejara acercarnos a Sakura-

Derrepente a la vista de ambos ninjas que se estaban reincorporando para otro ataque contemplan como la pelirosa se eleva lentamente quedando solo apenas que sus pequeños pies tocaran la superficie del agua estaban esperanzados de que aya podido salir de aquel jutsu que quisas alguien puso...sin embargo no fue eso... Sakura se volteo a ver a ambos hombres con sus ojos sin vida retraída de la realidad los miro sin ninjun gesto humano, tanto el castaño como el peliplata estaban asombrados no sabian que podia pasar vieron detenidamente a su pelirosa como ella los miraba. Luego de apenas de unos segundos eternos ella cerro los ojos

-Sakura...- musita el ojiplata al verla que salio del agua, una pequeña sonriza de esperanza de tenerla cerca se apodero de el

Pero no todo es lo que esperaban...la sonrisa de aquel joven castaño desaparecio cuando vio como el agua empezaba a rodearla y en solo unos segundos el cuerpo frágil de la flor de cerezo fue absorbido hacia el fondo del lago (para tener una mejor imagen de esto miren Tsubasa Reservoir del ova Tokio Revetion cuando Sakura esta en el acuífero y el agua la atrapa ahí estaba hablando con Subaru, una cosa asi me imagino que hace el agua para atraparla...bueno sugamos)

Neji no lo podia creer ¿Sakura moriria ahogada y el no podia hacer nada? Ese pensamiento fue la gota que revalso el vaso, perdio el control de sus emociones de su control al ver como desparecia frente a sus ojos y no pudo impedirlo...

Su bello rostro, su sonrisa angelical, sus ojos verdes esperanza que destellaban de alegria, su peculiar cabello rosa como la flor designada de su nombre, esa risa cantarina que poseía se iba alegando de su mente remplazada con una imagen de su cuerpo inerte y sin vida...cerro los ojos con fuerza para deshacerse de esa imagen horrible de ella...cerro sus puños furiosamente su rostro se desencajo tan sereno y serio ahora era la de un loco desesperado sin control para obtener lo que tanto deseo...sin medir consecuencia se dispuso a abalanzarse con el puño lleno de chakra y propinarle uno de los golpes mas fuertes que poseía, cualquier humano moriria destrozado si fuera impactado por Hyuga Neji convertido en un irracional controlado por sus emociones mas impulsivas...

-SAKURAAAAA-

...

Sakura se encontraba en transe en lo profundo de su mente, en la oscuridad total de su ser, ahí estaba ella en medio de la nada flotando en medio de la oscuridad...poco a poco empieza a mover sus dedos, sus ojos quieren abrirse

-dond...donde estoy?- se incorporo lentamente

-veo que ya despertaste- dijo una voz femenina pero aun no se ha mostrado ante la pelirosa

-quien... quien eres?...y que hago aquí?-

-tranquila Sakura todo estara bien, solo quiero que hablemos-

-que hablemos? Si queria hablar conmigo tendrias que hacerlo de la forma correcta no usando una tecnica...- la ojiajade estaba enojadisima pero fue interrumpida

-lo siento, pero esta es la unica forma que puedo comunicarme con alguien-

-la unica forma? A que te refieres?-

-eso ahora no viene al caso-

-REGRESAME AHORA-

-no-

-POR QUE NO?-

-ya te dijo debo hablar contigo-

-tsk...bueno habla rapido LUEGO ME REGRESAS-

-si lo se, disculpame por ponerte en transe- en ese momento unas imágenes vienen acercandoce frente a Sakura, ve como Neji y su sensei luchan contra aquel domo de energia...pero queda en shock al ver que su cuerpo es absorvido por el agua

-mi...mi cuerpo...-

-no te pero-

-ACASO QUIERES MATARME?-

-no-

-ENTONCES DETEN MI CUERPO-

-no puedo-

-POR QUE?-

-por que es tu cuerpo el que se mueve solo, yo solo te traje para hablar, tu cuerpo esta haciendo su voluntad-

-eso es imposible, un cuerpo moverse solo-

-por favor ahora podemos hablar si todo esta aclarado-

pero mi..-

-A-HO-RA-

-s...si...-

...

-no...no me rendire sacare a Sakura de ahí- se dijo para si mismo el joven bouke levantandoce del suelo, sus piernas ya no respondian su cuerpo ya no tiene chakra, sus manos blancas estaban llenas de moretones y rasguños en los antebrazos tenia pequeños cortes...con un poco de dificultad retoma nuevamente la poce de su tecnica mas confiable que hasta ahora no daba resultado pero debia hacerlo todasd las veces necesarias no se quedaria sin hacer nada

-Hakkesho Kaiten- (XP plis diganmen si esa tecnica es la que en el anime le dice "8 trigramas 120 palmas" no lei mucho el manga solo el anime) salta lo mas alto posible y se lanza hacia la cupula con esa tecnica que siempre confio pero nada funcionaba

Ante el ataque desesperado del bouke, Kakashi se levanta (jiji estaba demaciado cansado ni el tenia mas fuerzas) para ayudar al chico a derribar la maldita barrera y sacar a Sakura...sin embargo al momento de que vuelva nuevamente a atacar esa cupula de chakra nota algo inusual en aquella barrera, por alguna razon el color de la barrera (hasta ahora era de un color medio celeste muy claro) cambiaba de color, si no fuera porque esta Sakura atrapada ahí seria un buen espectáculo ver como cambiaba de colores repetidamente.

-debo darme prisa- se dijo no queria perder mas tiempo Sakura esta en el fondo del lago debia sacarla rapido, no prestaba atención lo inestable que estaba la barrera solo pensaba que ninguna de sus tecnicas funcionaba, no podia poner a pensar en un momento asi...solo reaccionaba...saco un kunai de su porta armas corrio a toda velocidad hacia la barrera, salto lo mas alto que podia llegando a estar justo en el centro de la cupula, con toda su determinación bajo como una bala endemoniada con su arma en mano envuelta en chakra gritando el nombre de la persona deseada *yo te sacare*

-SAKURAAAA-

El kunai de Neji impacto justo en el centro del domo este empezó a abrirse lentamente se formo un pequeño orificio, esto hizo que nuestro castaño favorito se le dibujara una sonrisa de triunfo pero no duro mucho...de repente una mano de chakra se formo en el domo lo agarro del brazo que sostenia el arma, pero nuestro protagonista no se quedaria atrás con su mano iba a propinar un buen golpe por toda la ira contenida (yo no se ustedes...pero de donde saca tanto poder y fuerza este chico) pero no pudo, otra mano salio de la barrera impidiendo el golpe del Hyuga

-pero que demonios- estaba desesperado tan cerca de la victoria, tan cerca de ella sin meditar nada no se contuvo y de inmediato velozmente trato de zafarse con una de sus patadas mortales...sin embargo este tambien fue detenido varios brazos mas salieron de la muralla.

-que esta pasando- se preguntaba el peligris de repente tubo un mal presentimiento –NEJI ALEJATE RAPIDO- grito el ninja copia

Sea quien sea aquella persona que controla esa tecnica no quiere que nadie se acerque e interrumpa la charla de ambas mujeres, por eso salian varias extremidades en forma de brazo formadas de chakra cada una de estos sujetaba al invasor...Neji...estaba imposibilitado de pies y manos suspendido por el aire una quinta mas aparece y va directamente a su cuello

*maldición...que demonios es esto* no podia salir de su opresión, estaba perdiendo la conciencia, su vista ya no era muy buena le costaba demasiado respirar sus corazón ya no aguantaba mas, pero ese no sera su fin ya que la intención de aquella persona no es matarlo solo impedir que se acerque por lo que las otras extremidades desaparecen quedando solo sujetado por el cuello...en ese instante el castaño fue lanzado a toda velocidad hacia el bosque a unos 10 metros de distancia

*que esta pasando* se estrello con uno de los arboles callo al suelo debido al fuerte impacto hubiera jurado que se habia escuchado los huesos de Neji al momento de chocar con el arbol.

*no puedo* intenta levantarse pero es imposibles tiene tres costillas rotas una de sus manos sostiene aquel costado donde esta la lesión..

-Neji estas bien- habia llegado el peliplata corriendo a socorrer a al alumno de su mas grande ribal –pero que haces, no te levantes- le dijo al ver como se estaba preparando nuevamente para ir hacia el lago

-no voy...a...rendirme- el pobre se arrastraba entre los arboles para no perder el equilibrio –sacare a Sakura de ahí- paso al lado del sensei del grupo 7 –no pienso rendirme-

-Neji Hyuga...realmente eres muy persistente eres muy fuerte y decisivo...pero muy estupido, y eso sera lo que te lleve a la muerte-

*se lo prometi* recordó lo que le dijo horas atrás cuando ella lloraba en sus brazos

_-te prometo que yo siempre te protegere-_

-se lo prometi, prometi protegerla...no me importa morir por eso- llego nuevamente al lago, respiro profundamente soltó su mano donde se sujetaba las costillas.

El castaño quedo sorprendido ante la inestabilidad de la muralla, esta comenzo a inestabilizarse llamas de colores empezaron a danzar frente a el no podia creer lo que vei no sabia que estaba pasando...derrepente ante los ojos de ambos vieron como la barrera se dispersaba...esa era su oportunidad no podia perderla en ese instante Hyuga salio disparando hacia el lago...

-ESPERA NEJI NO SABEMOS QUE PASARA...- pero el joven bouke ya se habia lanzado al agua -MALDITO ESTUPIDO- maldijo a Neji por su imprudencia

*Sakura...* empezaba a nadar hacia el fondo no podia rendirse, pero su cuerpo estaba demaciado mal herido gasto su chakra...y aun asi sin pensarlo prefiere sacar a Sakura, no se podia esperar cada segundo era crucial ella estaba en el fondo del lago por varios minutos debia sacarla de ahí

*Sakura...por favor...donde...donde estas*

La desesperación invadía su pecho el terror estaba grabado en su mente no podia permitir que esa imagen de su cuerpo inerte se cumpliera, no podia permitirse ver semejante panorama...sus ojos se le cerraban impidiendo ver a los alrededores, el poco aire que le quedaba se estaba acabando

*no...no puedo morir...no morire asi...no sin antes salvarla* trataba de animarse pero por desgracia el tiempo estaba en su contra su cuerpo pedia salir y la ultima bocanada de aire se le fue... el terror lo invadió pero no por su muerte sino porque no pudo protegerla no pudo proteger a la persona que mas amaba era debil no pudo hacer nada para sacarla del lago no pudo derribar la barrera...

Su corazon latia cada vez mas lento, sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo caía inevitablemente al fondo de ese lago que seria su tumba, habia dejado de luchar, su cuerpo ya no le respondía ese era su destino...morir...el semblante de su rostro era de calma y serenidad sabia que tarde o temprano le llegaria su hora siempre estaba preparado para luchar en todas las misiones como si fuera la ultima, la tristeza invadio su corazon sin embargo una sonrisa sincera apareció en en su bello rostro, su cabello se agitaba por el agua como hojas en el viento aun con los ojos cerrados una lagrima escapa yéndose consigo las memorias que mas atesora el heredero del bouke...

_Las imágenes de su madre y su padre sonriendole en una tarde de otoño sentados en el jardin de la mancion Hyuga; como olvidarlo era un dia hermoso los tres juntos apreciando el atardecer; pero la sonrisa de su madre muy pronto desaparecio y un hermoso cabello rosa invadio sus recuerdos, sus ojos verdes como jade, su boca rosa y delicada como petalos de una flor, su sonrisa brillante que opacaba tanto el sol como la luna y su incunfindible risita cantarina que ningun angel podia alcansarla, ella es unica es mas que un angel es una Diosa._

_No importase que no fuera fuerte, recordaba como siempre fue opacada por sus compañeros de aquipo, pero aun asi mantenia su delicada sonrisa. _

_Estas hermosas imágenes y recuerdos iso que la sonriza de Neji sea mas hermosa..._

*Sakura...al menos mi cuerpo...descansara junto al tuyo...*

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el capitulo 5, es un poco mas largo que los anteriores pero bueno asi es mejor... y seguro me quieren matar por dejarlo ahí...pues tengan paciencia y no lo olviden...**

**UN FANFIC CON REWINS ES UN FANFIC FELIZ **^-^

**Besos y abrazos de Amne Amy...(Cerezo_SakuraHyuga en Fanfics . es)**


	6. Chapter 6 Desistir

**Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste...sayo...**

**Naruto no me pertenece bla,bla,bla... solo los personajes invitados por mi...**

**(atención La cancion que leeran es de "Yui Makino" el tema "Jasmine" espero que les guste...bueno disfruten el capi y la cancion...)**

**...**

**...DESISTIR?...**

-pero no entiendo que tiene que ver la Luna en todo esto-

-ya te lo dije pequeña, tu no amas a quien crees amar-

-eso no es cierto, yo si amo a Sasuke...siento un gran dolor en mi pecho- sus manos se dirigen a su corazon –si esto no es amor que es-

-la Luna te guiara a tu camino, sera tu guia, tu protector, EL siempre te protegera-

-no importa lo que digas...yo siempre amare a Sasuke-

-cuando lo entiendas y madures sabras de que hablo, sabras los verdaderos sentimientos que posees sobre ese chico y del que tu amas de verdad-

-snif,snif-

-no olvides que...-

...

*Sakura...almenos mi cuerpo...descansara junto al tuyo...*

Si... Neji Hyuga, el ninja genio alias "cubito-de-hielo" se rindio y solo disfruta de sus ultimos recuerdos sus latidos son cada vez mas lentos, su sonrisa aun permanecia en su rostro...pero algo paso...derrepente esa mueca tan marabillosa que nadie lograria ver desaparecio dando lugar a un ceño fruncido, algo lo pertubo, recordo como hace unas horas vio a su querido angel de cabello rosado sentada abrazando sus rodillas, su llanto invadia su cabeza cada vez mas fuerte resonaba sus sollozos...

_-por que Neji?...por que?-_

Recordaba cada gesto de ella, cada lagrima que recorria su dulce rostro como ella lo abrazo tratando de ahogar su dolor

_-te prometo que yo siempre te protegere-_

Es cierto el lo habia prometido, prometio protegerla y no pudo.

Recordo nuevamente como la pelirosa fue absorvida por el agua y el no pudo hacer nada

_-Sakura...- _

*acaso piensas dejarlo asi* una vos en su cabeza lo regaño

*no puedo seguir...yo...*

*LA AMAS?*

*...*

*CONTESTA NEJI HYUGA ¿LA AMAS?*

*si*

*ENTONCES QUE ESPERA DESPIERTA, LEVANTATE, SACALA DE AHÍ*

*ya...na...puedo*

**Flash back_1**

_-por que Neji? Por que?-_

Volvio a retumbar en su mente aquellas palabras de Sakura

_-acaso...acaso...tengo algo que hacen que me odien?-_

_-por que no dices nada Neji?-_

**End Flash bach_1**

**Flash back_2**

_La pelirosa se abalanza hacia el castaño abrazándolo fuertemente empezando otra vez a romper en llanto._

_-pero q... O/O – siente como la chica lo abraza, su calor hace que todo su cuerpo se estremezca pero no puede evitar sonreir por dentro y sentirse feliz_

**End Flash back_2**

**Flash back_3**

Recuerda sin querer aquel dia que tubieron una mision juntos, realmete fue la primera vez que cruzaron algunas palabras

_-Haruno!-_

_-s...si-_

_-mas vale que llegues temprano-_

_*ya se por que nunca trate con el* la pelirrosa le saca la lengua a espaldas del castaño pero este se detiene_

_*O_O hay no ¿me vio?pero como?*_

_-veo que eres vastante atrevida-_

**End Flash back_3**

**Flash back_4**

_-sabes eres imposible-_

_-...-_

_-acaso no sabes contestar con otras palabras que no sean monosilabos-_

_-no-_

_*huy...pero que...¿lo hace aproposito o que?* ve como en el rostro del bouke se forma una sonrisa un poco arrogante *maldito Hyuga*_

**End Flash back_4**

*¿ACASO QUIERES QUE ESTO TERMINE ASI?*

*...*

*¿QUIERES VERLA MUERTA?*

La imagen de su cuerpo frágil de muñeca inerte volvio a su cabeza

*NO* abre los ojos con una furia inmensa

*NO TE DES POR VENCIDO NEJI, PORQUE PARA NOSOTROS...*

*NO EXISTE IMPOSIBLE* dijieron ambos al unisimo

*Sakura...perdoname*

...

-espera no te vallas...dimelo...por favor- sus ojos verdes empiezan a llenarse de lagrimas-...no me dejes sola...-

-yo nunca me ire Sakura- en ese momento frente a la pelirosa poco apoco una pequeña luz brillante de color blanco aparece

-...que es...- la figura de aquella vos femenina aparece frente a ella...sus ojos abiertos como platos ante la sorpresa de ver a esa mujer que estubo hablando con ella.

La mujer irradiaba una luz blanca iluminando cada rincón de su mente, pero lo que mas impacto a la ojiajade es el gran parecido que tenia con ella, con esa deidad.

Esta mujer posee un cabello largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de un color rosa palido (osea un rosa muy claro, y de unos 23 años) sus ojos son verdes como nuestra protagonista, vestia un hermoso vestido blanco muy largo, ese vestido era el mas bello que Sakura habia visto y no era uno comun sino que esa prenda se usa para cierta ocacion especial para una mujer (^-^ no se si ya se dieron cuenta de que clase de vestido era?) este estaba compuesto por un corse blanco decorado sutilmente con hermosos diamantes pequeños, la falda no era ostentosa sino suave y sutil la tela era de seda haciendo que las piernas se luscan y resalten mas su belleza y por ultimo entre sus brazos la rodeaba un chal blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo...aquella mujer esa deidad era...era una Diosa, una Diosa casi igual a Sakura (si, salvo por el pelo) (kyat me olvide...su cabello estaba semi recogido decorado con pequeñas flores blancas)

La mujer se acerca a nuestra protagonista con una dulce sonrisa, posa su blanca mano en el rostro de ella, pero la kunichi estaba en shock todavía por ver a esa deidad era como verse a ella misma dentro de algunos años

-Sakura...Yue... siempre te amara- le dijo en el oido pero la pelirosada cerro sus ojos por fuerzas extrañas y cayo rendida a morfeo sin poder escuchar lo ultimo que dijo la Diosa.

...

*NO PIENSO DARME POR VENCIDO...NO HASTA ENCONTRARTE*

*asi se habla* respondio su inner para darle animos

Neji aun seguia nadando saco fuerzas de donde ya no tenia, activo su byakugan su chakra era mas fuerte pero sentia que pronto desapareceria (valla a saber donde saca el chakra y la fuerza este o_º)

*no lo permitire...no permitire que termines asi* estaba totalmente deseperado pero determinado a encontrarla a como de lugar

En la negruna oscuridad del lago pudo divisar al...no podia creerlo era Sakura su Sakura...sintio como su corazon dio un vuelco de tanta felicidad de verla de encontrarla...La sedosa cabellera rosa se movia con el agua parecia una bella sirena de ensueños, sus ojos cerrados parecia que estuvera durmiendo y sus brazos apenas levantados siendo por el agua.

Hyuga nado con deseperacion estiro el brazo derecho para poder alcansarla su mano ya estaba por agarrar la pequeña y delicada muñeca de la pelirosa

*ya estoy aquí...Sakura* apenas poso su mano en la piel de la chica un brillo blanco y segador desprendia de ella e instintivamente con su otro brazo tapo sus ojos

*pero que demonios...- pero esto no le impediria sacarla de alli, asi que la tomo enseguida de la mano...

En ese instante Sakura despierta al sentir la mano del castaño; este queda sorprendido no podia creer lo que sus ojos le mostraba pero eso no queria decir que estubiera feliz por dentro al ver que estaba conciente la kunoichi...habia algo raro y descorsentante en ella, Neji sentia que algo estab mal, esa no era SU Sakura.

_Jibum ga kuyashikute kuchibira kama toki wa (Cuando me siento frustrada conmigo misma hasta el punto de morderme los labios)_

La pelirosada le sonrio, se acerco a el con los brazos estendidos manteniendo ese brillo en su cuerpo, aun asi el genio estaba atonito su flor de cerezo estaba... diferente...¿como puede ser que su cabella esta mas claro que lo es normalmente y como demonios le crecio el pelo?...(la cara que puso Neji decia eso ^-^).

_Mune de tsubuyaite mira yo kimi no sono namae (Para tranquilizarme, murmuro tu nombre desde el fondo de mi corazon)_

La joven rodio el cuello de Neji con sus brazos sus rostros estaban uno frente al otro mirandoce fijamente (aclaro, sakura con una sonrisa y ojos dulces; neji con cara de "¿what?" O_º)

_Hito ni mirarena you hoho wo nugua toki wa (Momento en el que yo no puedo mirar a nadie mas, y limpio mis mejillas)  
_

Sus cabellos reboloteaban uno con el otro mezclandoce entre ellos dejando sus rostros libres de cualquier mechon...

_Sotto omoi ukabera yo kimi no sono egao (El secreto de este sentimiento, es aquella foto tuya sonriendo)_

Ella rompio el silencio...(si aunque no lo crean bajo el agua)...musito algo que desncajo totalmente a Neji, algo que jamas penso escuchar de los labios de ella y mas... para el.

_Kokoro kara itoshii hito yo (En el fondo de mi corazon tu eres a quien mas Amo)_

Sakura se acerco muy lentamente al rostro del joven sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia, no hubo beso solo apenas un roce entre ambos labios; el corazon del castaño latia a toda velocidad sentia que en un segundo saldria de su pecho y explotaria, todo por el repentino acercamiento de su amada dejandolo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, realmente era unico este momento.

_Doko e tsuzuku natsu no hotori (Perdida estoy, lejos en el verano que viaja hacia lo desconocido)  
Mayoi nagara tooi basho e (Rota en algun lugar distante)_

El Gran Neji Hyuga nervioso por una chica que estaba centímetros de sus labios sonriendole de la manera mas dulce y encantadora que uno podria apreciar juntos con sus ojos verdes brillando solo para el.

_Keredo watashi kowaku wa nai (Pero yo no le temo a nada en absoluto)  
Kimi ni okuru kono hanakotoba (Por eso te doy esto desde el lenguaje de las flores)_

El genio no soporto mas, la vio tan hermosa, tan dulce, unica en el mundo, era un angel SU angel...una sonrisa que apenas su rostro dibujo, con un ligero toque de arrogancia, se acerco mas a su querida flor...ya no queria imaginar, no queria soñar mas preguntandoce como seria probar sus labios...se dejo llevar coloco sus fuertes brazos en su cintura tan pequeña y delicada atrayendola mas hacia el...ambos cerraron lo ojos y el momento que mas añoro el Hyuga ocurrio...

_Awai awai jasumin ni wa (En este blanco, blanco Jazmin)  
Tsuyoi tsuyoi omoi ga aru (Hay fuertes, fuertes sentimientos)  
Donna toki mo kao wo agete (En cualquier momento que mires hacia arriba, te dira: )_

"_Zutto watashi wa tsuite yuku wa" ("Yo siempre te seguire")_

Estaba besando a Sakura Haruno, estaba provando por primera ves los labios vírgenes de la pelirosa, el beso era inocente como cualquier principiante ante su primer beso, fue el momento que para Neji todo el mundo se detubo no habia nadie ni nada, se olvido de todo, de donde estaba, de que los demas los estaban esperando en la superficie...solo una persona estaba en su mente, y la estaba besando con la delicadeza y sutileza que el solo puede darle...

_Rin to shite itakute fui ni kuzureta toki (Cuando estoy fria, herida, rota y de repente colapso)  
Sonna watashi wo kimi dake mitomete kureta ne (Tu eres el unico que me puede reconocer, ¿no es asi?)  
_

Pero el queria mas deseaba mas de ella, no podia controlar mas la bestia sedienta del cariño de la pelirosa.

_Kokoro kara yasashii hito yo (En el fondo de mi corazon creo que eres una persona muy amable)_

Sin cortar el beso una de sus manos viajo hasta el rostro de la hija de la hokague posandoce en su mejilla mientras con la otra la atrai mas hacia su cuerpo haciendo entender que no queria que se escapara...

_Kyou wa itsuka kaze ni chitte (El hoy siempre es esparcido por el viento)_

_Kioka no michi usurete yucu (Y una parte de mis recuerdos se desvanecen con el)_

Ya no aguantaba mas tenia que saciarse de su deseo, necesitaba ese elixir que sus labios le dan, queria mas de ella...de un beso lleno de amor e inocencia se conviertio en uno apasionado con el temor de despertarse de un sueño.

_Keredo watashi sabishiku nai (Pero yo nunca estoy sola en absoluto)  
Sore wa tashika na akashi dakara (Y eso es un hecho incuestionable)_

Sakura comienza a brillar mas intensamente, su luz rodeaba tambien al joven castaño

_Hashirisagiteka ame (La lluvia cae muy rapido)  
Nioi datsu kagerou (Y el aire humedo se eleba)  
Nante nante takai sora (Hacia el inancansable, inancansable cielo)_

Kakashi se encontraba a orillas del lago no podia ver lo que estaba pasando ahí abajo...de repente sintio el mismo chakra que la barrera poseia, pero este estaba bajo el agua, estaba por salir la persona causante de todo esto...pero lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta, no podia creerlo, tenia que estar alucinando...pero no, el panorama era real...

_Doko e tsudzaku natsa no hotori (Perdida estoy, lejos en el verano que viaja hacia lo desconocido)  
Mayoi nagara tooi basho e (Rota en algun lugar distante)_

Ahi estaba Neji besando de forma muy posesiva a su querida e inocente alumna, ambos parados en la superficie del agua (concentraban chakra en sus pies) el brillo de la chica fue desapareciendo de apoco al igual que ambos estaban poco a poco separandoce de aquel esquisito beso por falta de aire.

_Keredo watashi kowaku wa nai (Pero yo no le temo a nada en absoluto)  
Kimi ni okuru kono hanakotoba (Por eso te doy esto desde el lenguaje de las flores)_

Ambos enamorados juntaron sus frentes mirandoce a los ojos sin deshacer el abrazo, el solo se limitaba a acariciar la mejilla de su cerezo tan suave y blanca que provocaba en el un poder inmenso, ser él el primero y unico dueño de sus labios, el unico de disfrutar de esa forma su cariño su calor, la vio detenidamente y noto que nunca habia visto ese brillo inmenso en sus ojos, estaba feliz por ser el causante de tanta belleza y de lo mas importante de sser correspondido nada podia arruinarlo; mientras que ella solo le sonreia de la forma mas pura y sincera.

_Shiroi shiroi jasumin ni wa (En este blanco, blanco Jazmin)  
Fukai fukai omoi ga aru (Hay fuertes, fuertes sentimientos)  
_

Pero no todo es color de rosa puesto que el testigo que aun estaba en tierra estaba mas furioso que nunca, no queria ver a ese tipo cerca de su alumna, queria matarlo ahí en ese instante por atreverse a aprovecharse de un niña, pero no cualquier niña SU NIÑA (jijiji Kakashi esta muriendoce por dentro de los celos ^o^)

_Donna toki mo donna toki mo (En cualquier momento, en cualquier momento te dira: )_

"_Zutto watashi wa tsuite yuku wa" ("Yo siempre te seguire")_

Pero como todo lo que empieza debe terminar, ellos deben regresar a la realidad...Sakura besa la mejilla de Neji mientras que esta deidad al cual beso sale del cuerpo de la verdadera Sakura, el castaño estab confundido, no sabia que pensar o que creer, ni siquiera salio una palabra de su boca

-cuida de Sakura...- le dice al momento de salir del cuerpo de la pelirosa, en ese instante el joven bouke sujeto el cuerpo inconciente de la ojiajade viendo atonito a aquella persona

-tal y como lo hiciste conmigo... ya hace... mucho años...- fue lo ultimo que dijo al desaparecer por completo.

Nuestro protagonista no salia del shock ...en especial en su mente retumbaba una pregunta ...¿a quien diablos beso?...enseguida noto que en su brazos cargaba un vulto...se reprimio ante tales pensamiento, no podia pensar en eso ahora lo mas importante ahora era poner a Sakura a salvo pero al verla en su brazos deseaba con todo su corazon que fuera ella quien lo beso, paso su brazo debajo de sus rodillas y el otro en su espalda la cargo con sumo cuidado de no lastimarla, camino hacia donde se encontraba Kakashi. Pero este no lo miraba muy contento al contrario si las miradas mataran Neji estaria a 40 metros bajo tierra en el infierno dandole las mas inhumanas torturas que solo los demonios llevan a cabo.

Al momento de pasar justo por al lado del peliplata hablo antes de que el le reclamara por lo que vio

-voy a llevarla al hospital, se puede ver que no tiene ningun rasguño pero por seguridad la llevare, abisale a la Hokague- el sensei del grupo 7 estaba por abrir la boca y negarle pero desaparecio en un milesimo de segundo dejando al hombre con las palabras en la boca, solo miles y miles de maldiciones hacia al Hyuga.

**Bueno aquí termina el capi...¿yyyyy...que les parecio? Estubo bueno, malo, mas o menos..? la cancion a mi me encanta es realmente hermosa...espero que la escuchen leyendo este capi...no se preocupen pondre mas temas pero con el capitulo adecuado...bueno dejen REWINS...por que eso ayuda a mi auto estima...bueno no los molesto mas...nos leemos pronto.**

**SAYONADA ^o^ ...**


	7. Chapter 7 En casay Recuerdos

**Aqui les traigo el siguinte capìtulo...que lo disfruten mucho y espero que sea de su agrado... **

**Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (salvo la Diosa y un par mas que apareceran en la historia)...bueno pasen y leean...**

**...**

**EN CASA...Y RECUERDOS...**

Amanecía en la aldea de la Hoja, dejando la oscuridad de la noche, dando lugar a los primeros rayos de sol que tocaban el suelo alejándose lentamente la penumbra de cada rincón oscuro ante el leve toque de la luz del sol...pero lo mas importante aquí es que en cierto lugar (mas especifico el hospital, 5to piso) en un de las habitaciones de aquel edificio un joven descansaba su mente muy acomodado sentado en el marco de la ventana esperando a que cierta persona que se encontraba en la cama durmiendo placidamente se despertara.

El joven jounin recordaba mentalmente todo lo que ocurrio hace algunas horas en el bosque, abrió los ojos al sentir la brisa del verano mientras la tenue y calida luz de los primeros rayos de la mañana acariciaban su blanca piel, miro hacia su costado contemplando aquella personita que yacía dormida en la cama...una sonrisa hermosa hiso presente en los labios del castaño se levanto y lentamente se fue acercando a la cama de la kunoichi aun inconsciente, se sento a un lado de la cama (por dios si yo tuviera a Neji-kun sentado en la cama *¬* ...**Inner**: quieres comportarte... **Yo:** lo siento es que en dos capitulos no hemos salido y estaba extrañando a Neji **Inner:** ¬w¬ no puedo creer que YO sea tu inner...es incrible **Yo:** por que dices eso...no hice nada malo TOT **Inner:** si que lo haces...interrumpes la escena ¬¬ **Yo:** XP lo siento sigamos)

Corrio algunos mechones rosas de su rostro para poder apresiar mejor lo angelical que se vei la pelirosa dormida, su mano viajo hasta llegar a tocar los labios apenas entreabiertos, con su pulgar acaricio sutilmente el labio inferior mientras se hiba inclinando hacia el rostro de la kunoichi se detubo apenas a unos centímetros de sus labios...perdido mirando la boca tan tentadora de Sakura que pudo provar anoche su mente volvio a viajar al pasado recordando aquel beso y aquellas dos palabras que lo hicieron el hombre mas feliz del mundo (jiji recuerden que en el capi anterior no escribi lo que le dijo Sakura a Neji en ese momento...trate de hacerlo mas interesante y misterioso...y revelarlo ahora...bueno Inner corre película ^o^ **Inner**: ¬¬)

**Flas back**

_La joven rodio el cuello de Neji con sus brazos sus rostros estaban uno frente al otro mirandoce fijamente_

_Sus cabellos reboloteaban uno con el otro mezclandoce entre ellos dejando sus rostros libres de cualquier mechon..._

_Ella rompio el silencio...musito algo que desncajo totalmente a Neji, algo que jamas penso escuchar de los labios de ella y mas... para el_

_-Te Amo-_

_dijo su pequeña flor con una vos angelical y sincera_

**End Flash back**

-¿me pregunto quien habra sido esa mujer?- se preguntaba mientras seguia acariciando los labios de la chica

-de seguro no sabes lo que paso- le dijo a una dormida Sakura con un sonrisa triste

-ni siquiera lo que dijiste en ese momento- recordo nuevamente en su mente

_-__Te Amo-_

En ese momento que compartio tan increíble sensación no era SU Sakura, ella no lo beso fue otra persona ajena a ella.

Luego de un rato meditando le dijo tan suavemente cerca de sus labios apenas sin tocarlos

-my Sakura-hime- su mano dejo los labios de la pelirosa recorriendo el costado de la almohada, acariciando algunos mechones rosado, se inclino hacia su oido podia deleitarse con le fragancia mas dulce que habia en la faz de la tierra, el aroma que cada parte de ella desprendia y ese aroma se llamaba igual que su nombre...incluso el perfume de la ojiajade era mas dulce, mas suave, mas embriagante que cualquier flor...

-Te Amo Sakura, siempre lo hare- sonrie alejandoce lentamente de ella para no despertarla

-descansa- y sale de la habitación dejando nuevamente a la pequeña Haruno con sueños de hadas por esa palabras.

Mientras en los pasillos del hospital se sentia como una ráfaga de viento surcaba por esos lugares dejando ver solo una imagen borrosa de cabello rubio (por si no me explique bien XP es la vieja corriendo como loca hacia la habitación de Sakura)

Abre la puerta (¬¬ mas bien la tira con una super patada) con toda su fuerza descomunal haciendola volar por la otra pared (pensar que es una doctora de excelencia)

-SAKURA,SAKURA- fue lo primero que dijo al tirar la puerta -POR KAMI!¿SAKURA QUE TE HICIERON?- abrazaba a su alumna

-Tsunade-sama no grite estamos en un hospital solo esta dormida- menciona el ninja copia (el aviso a la Hokague que estaba su alumna en el hospital, ella salio como alma perseguida por el diablo seguido de Kakashi)

-¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? NI SIQUIERA SABES QUE TIENE ¿POR QUE ELLA AUN NO DESPIERTA?-

-cof, cof. Heee...Tsunade-sama hace unas horas llego es ovbio que no despierta- el peligris trataba de mostrarse nervioso ni intimidado por ella debia estar calmado para que ella este un poco calmada o por lo menos que deje de gritar

-asi es Quinta Hokague- interrumpio una enfermera –nosotras la hemos revisado y esta en perfecta salud no tie...- pero la chica no pudo continuar ya que la rubia la estaba mirando con una aura negra, rayos en sus ojos de miel, con una mueca torcida tipico de cualquier asesino psicopata, la pobre enfermera se paso detrás del ninja y continuo hablando para tranquilizar a la Godeime

-no...no ti..ti...tiene...nada- la joven trajo pesado ante la mirada sombria de la rubia –so...solo...esta dormida...como dijo el sr.- y como si fuera hudini desaparecio de la habitación, por temor a su vida.

La ojia miel se acerca al ninja con una mirada de furia que hasta el mismo Orochimaru saldria corriendo a buscar refuguio

-HATAKE KAKASHI QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS TODO LA QUE OCURRIO- fruncio el ceño mas fuerte que nunca (creo que supero a Hiashi y a Neji...y eso que solo ellos pueden fruncir mas que nadie sus lindos ceños...*¬* Neeejjiii...)

-TODO!¿ENTENDIDO?-

-jeje...- rascandoce la cabeza por los nervio (y quien no?) *mejor omito una parte, ya veo que la familia Hyuga se queda sin heredero del Bouke...mmm...aunque pensandolo bien...es muy tentadora la opcion de que se gane una pequeña pero dolorosa paliza de la Hokague* -como usted dijo Tsuna...-

-pero si que son molestos...no dejan a los enfermos dormir en paz, estamos en un hospital- se escucho una vocesita burlona detrás de la Godeime, esta voltio sorprendida, ahí la viio a su alumna, la hija mas hermosa que tubo en este mundo su mas grande tesoro estaba bien, no espero ni un segundo y se lanzo a la cama

-SA...SA...SAKURA- la abrazo fuertemente (mas bien la pobre estaba siendo asfixiada)

-Tsu...Tsu...Tsuunaadeeee- le decia entre cortado pues no podia respirar, sus ojitos estaban desorbitando tratando de palpar con sus pequeñas manos los brazos de la voluptuosa mujer para que la soltara

-ho...lo siento mi amor pero es...- se separo de ella lentamente, sus ojos miel brillaban intensamente querian romper en llanto, la kunoichi se dio cuenta enseguida –estaba muy preocupada por ti...- sus dos manos agarran el rostro de la rosada de forma maternal –por favor nunca mas vuelvas a desaparecer asi...- nuevamente la abraza trasmitiendole a su tesoro de ojos verde la gran preocupación que sentia –no sabes el terror que pase al no encontrarte- Sakura no sabia que decirle se sentia culpable por hacerle pasar un terrible momento a su maestra

-yo...l..lo...siento- y corresponde el abrazo y pudo sentir como pequeñas gotas mojaban su hombro...si la Hokague estaba llorando abrazando a su alumna...la cual no pensaba dejarla nunca mas

-bueno...sera mejor que descanses...- se seca con la manga de su kimono el rastro de lagrimas de sus ojos mostrando una sonrisa de madre tranquila

–asi es, ya fueron demaciadas emociones por hoy- interrumpio Kakashi despeinando a su niña rosada (¬¬ no sabia que a los 15 aun eres una niña)

-kakashi-sensei?-

-si-

-Neji esta bien?-

-si..¿por que preguntas?-

-porque...el estaba junto a usted...¿no?...tratando de derribar la barrera de chakra

-he...si...pero, ¿Cómo sabes eso si estabas en transe?- la Hokague estaba escuchando todo detenidamente rogando que no sea lo que ella piense

-creo que después de todo "ella" no fue un sueño- pronuncio en voz baja pero igual ambos pudieron oirlo

-¿ella?- pregunto confundida la mujer

-he, si tube un sueño o una aparicion de una mujer-

*no...no,no,no puede ser...no ahora...no Dios, no ahora* la rubia no creia lo que su hija pronuncio, fuertemente cerro sus manos por la furia hacia el culpable de su desparicion *debe haber un error, es demaciado pronto aun...ademas he trabajado para que esto nunca pase*

-¿una mujer..y que te dijo?- pregunto al ver como la rubia estaba asimilando la noticia, pareciera que ella sabia lo que taba hablando su alumna

-es una larga historia- sonrio a su sensei

-Sakura...- interrumpio su querida madre sustituta –despues nos cuentas ¿si?... ahora debes descansar- se retira de la habitación no sin antes darle a Kakashi una mirada el cual el entendio y partio tras la Godeime

-¿Tsunade-sama esta bien?-

-estoy bien querida, solo quiero que te repongas, asi vamos a casa lo mas rapido posible-

-Sakura- llamo su sensei

-si?-

-no te preocupes por Hyuga, el te trajo aquí-

-¿por que no se quedo?-

-ya sabes como es...es indescifrable- encojio sus hombros diriguiendoce a la puerta

-es cierto...gracias Kakashi-sensei por todo-

-bueno Sakura me voy antes que la Hokague se de cuenta que tardo demaciado, descansa, nos vemos pequeña-

-nos vemos- lo saludo con la mano haciendo que el peliplata se fuera con una sonrisa en el rostro

-...- nuevamente se quedo sola en aquella fria y solitaria habitación...miro por la ventana, se levanto y se dirigió hacia ella...sintio la brisa acriciar su rostro moviendo los hilos rosados de su cabellera escuchando el canto de las aves del verano disfrutando el aroma de los arboles que el viento traia consigo...poso su vista hacia la entrada del hospital sin ninguna razon en particular, cuando del hospital sale un muchacho de abundante cabellera color chocolate

-Ne...Neji- y como si sus palabras hubieran llegados a oidos del jounin o porque el destino quizo tan solo jugar con los momento, el chico voltio mirando hacia la habitación de la rosada hasta encontrar esos ojos verdes como un prado en verano que tanto lo hipnotizaban.

Sus miradas se encontraron ninguno rechazo los ojos del otro, como mero capricho de la vida Sakura se sintio sumamente extraña ante aquellos ojos blancos que la obserbaban, se sentia expuesta, mas bien desnuda sentia que podia ver su alma su corazon...pero este latia velozmente ante aquella mirada opalina e inmutable del chico, pero lo mas raro de todo fue ver como el Gran Neji Hyuga yo-no-tengo-sentimientos le regalo una sonrisa que ningun ser viviente en la tierra habia visto en el rosto carente de emociones del castaño, pero ahí estaba, una sonrisa del ojiplata solo para ella...ese gesto era sincero y reconfortable no habia ninguna pisca de ironia o arrogancia era pura carente de sarcasmo.

*que lindo se ve cuando sonrie, ojala lo hiciera mas seguido* pensaba la kunoichi admirando las facciones del castaño *pero en que estoy pensando* reprimio aquel pensamiento fuera de lugar mientras aquellos ojos de luna seguian viendola manteniendo esa dulce mueca en sus labios, como si esperara algo de ella...y sin entender porque ella mostro una de sus tan hermosas sonrisas al bouke.

Hyuga apenas agacho la cabeza como muestra de respeto y de saludo ante ella lo cual la ojiajade entendio muy bien y sin pensarlo inconscientemente la rosadita levanto apenas su mano y moverla de lado a lado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas...cosa que a Neji le causo mucha gracia, luego de un momento el joven voltio y reanudo su camino.

*jeje que bonita se ve cuando se sonroja* fue su pensamiento mientras se alejaba del hospital

*por Kami! Que me paso? Que tonta debi haberme visto ToT*

*haberte visto? Nos hiciste ver como idiotas* reclamaba su Inner

*oye y a ti quien te invito?*

*¬¬ soy tu...tu inner...y disculpa pero si no te diste cuenta ese chico no sonrio!...que no entiendes...¡sonrio! para nosotras ^o^ *

*que tiene de malo que sonria? ¿No lo hace a veces?*

*pero si que eres lenta ¬¬ esa sonrisa era diferente a las demas que suele hacer cuando pelea...ademas es re lindo ese papito...*

*O/O no...no...le digas asi*

*pero si es un bombon, ya no te engañes ya nos olvidamos de ese teme de Sasuke y ahora nos rescata nuestro lindo caballero montado en un corsel blanco...no blanco no le queda...ya se, en su corsel negro para hacernos feliz y ser Sakura de Hyuga ^/^ que lindo va ser...-

*O/O pero que tonteria piensas mujer...estas loca*

*pero si que te sonrojaste ^-^ *

*cualquiera lo aria*

*a mi no me engañas*

-hey Sakura me escuchas-

-kyyaaaaa...Kakashi no me asuste asi...¿que hace aquí?-

-pues...- se rasca tras la nuca –como la Quinta rompio la puerta al entrar...- señala la entrada sin puerta –pense que seria correcto volver a colocarla- dijo muy divertido –he...pero que haces levantada?-

-etto...yo...bueno...- se puso colorada como una vengala ( XP huy que linda rima me salio)

-OÔ-

-solo queria respirar aire fresco- camina hacia su cama topandoce con la mesita, realmente estaba nerviosa no queria que supiera que estaba mirando al Hyuga, cuando la ojiajade se aparto de la ventana su sensei miro de reojo por afuera de esta y ahí lo vio...la causa de su nerviosismo el genio Hyuga estaba caminado alegandoce del hospital

-haaa...-

-Ô/Ô-

-asi que por eso te distrajiste-

*kyaaaaa ya nos descubrio Inner, que hacemos!*

*no cuentes conmigo...chau* y se escucha el ruido de una puerta cerrandoce de un portazo (me matan mis efectos...disculpen pero para la proxima invertire en efectos especiales)

*cobarde!*

-Sakura te dare un consejo si- ella mueve la cabeza en afirmación –deja de vivir en la fantasia no quiero que vuelvas a estar asi, sufriendo de ese modo- se referia cuando lloro anoche desconsoladamente por Sasuke

-no se preocupe sensei- dijo mientras se subia a la cama y se acomodaba –nunca mas volvera a pasar- agacho la mirada

-tampoco te me deprimas asi, solo quiero que tengas bien los pies sobre la tierra-

-KAKASHIIII! LO ENVIE AQUÍ PARA ARREGLAR ESA MALDITA PUERTA NO PARA MOLESTAR A SAKURA- interrumpio enojada cierta rubia, y Sakura tenia una gotita estilo anime en nuca

-si ya voy... bueno sakurita trata de descansar aunque no se como porque hare bastante ruido por arreglar eso-

-no se preocupe he dormido en situaciones peores-

...

Sakura Haruno habia estado en el hospital todo el dia a pedido de la Hokague para examinarla completamente y verificar que realmente su alumna este en perfecta salud; aunque claro que su pupila en todo el bendito dia gritaba oponiendoce a esos examenes (ya me imagino que te lleven de aquí para alla y no tienes nada...que bajon) en fin, antes de que anochesca la rosadita y su tan protectora madre estaban en casa (hogar dulce hogar)

-por fin...en casa ^-^ - pronuncio con un aire de extrañesa entrando ya a la cocina –que hambre que tengo...- se dirigue al refrigerador -...mmmm...- y cuando lo habre –Tsunade-sama ¬¬ ¿por que no hay comida?, la heladera esta vacia-

-bueno querida Sakurita- se encamino a la cocina junto a ella pero la rubia solo le importaba una cosa...en uno de los estantes saco un baso y una botella de sake –si no te hubieras escapado habria comida- dijo como si nada, realmente se percibia que estaba feliz de la vida

- ¬¬ ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?-

-facil...- se encamino a la sala sentandoce en el sillon y tan delicada como un rinoceronte coloco sin ningun escrúpulo sus pies arriba de la mesita que estaba frente a ella –tu te encargas de las compras y la comida- destapo la botella y con una sonrisa en el rostro disfruto su primer baso de sake

-claro, no ¬¬ yo me encargo de la comida, de las compras, de la limpieza y el orden de la casa...realmente no hago nada...- realmente se nota el sarcasmo de la ojiajade –menos mal que eres mi madre-

-no te preocupes pequeña, llamare a un delivery y asunto arreglado-

-y que casualmente a ti nunca por ningun motivo te falta sake ¬¬ -

-¿sakura ya vas a empezar? ¬¬ -

-yo...? no...como crees? ¬¬-

- ¬¬ nnn-

-bueno llamare al delivery, ¿Qué quieres comer Ocaza?-

-cualquier cosa- con su tercer baso de sake en la mano

-...(suspiro profundo de parte de la pelirosa)...- marca el numero del telefono

...

En la residencia Hyuga...Neji estraba a la mancio sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie pero su plan no salio como lo esperaba ya que cuando abrio la puerta de su habitación se encontro con alguin muy importante de la familia, era nada mas y nada menos que la cabezilla del clan su tan adorado tio, Hiashi Hyuga, este miraba de forma inquisidora a su sobrino, pues era factible su enojo ya que el hijo de su hermano habia desaparecido desde el dia anterior (osea, desde ayer por la mañana) cualquiera en su lugar se molestaria ante un acto tan irresponsable de su sobrino dejando sus deberes con el clan.

-Neji sabes muy bien que debes de cumplir con tus obligaciones como miembro del bouke-

-yo lo siento Hiashi-sama, le promeeto q...-

-mañana a primera hora empezaras a entrenar a Hanabi, y te quedaras sin misiones por dos meses, mañana le habisare a la Hokague-

pero Hiashi-sama...-

-mañana temprano hablaremos mejor, ya es tarde- se dirige a la puerta pero antes de salir dijo –si tienes una buena escusa por tu irresponsabilidad puede que en vez de dos meses sea solo uno, buenas noches Neji- y se retira cerrando la puerta

*perfecto lo que me faltaba* suspiro pesado y se dejo caer en su cama boca arriba

*al menos ella esta bien* se animo un poco al recordar la sonrisa dulce de cierta pelirosa mientras posicionaba uno de sus brazos tapando sus ojos...su mente rebovinaba como una pelicula los hechos recientes que paso hasta el primer dia que tubo que lidiar con ella.

-pensar que todo comenzo con una estupida mision- sonreia maliciosamente

-como olvidarlo...si que es caprichosa, altanera, infantil, una niña irrespetuosa y berrunchuda...(da un suspiro lento y pausado manteniendo esa sonrisa macabra)...¿como pude caer en su trampa?...- acomodo ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, cerro los ojos -...Sakura...aun sigo sin saber como lo has hecho, como lograste que me enamorara de ti- su mente bajaba por los recuerdos de aquel dia, el principio de su tortura

-tsk..maldita mision de mierda- realmente estaba enojado, molesto de la situación por la que pasaba, recordo cada detalle del primer dia en el que empesaria su infierno con la pelirosa

**Y todo comenzo hace un año atrás (Neji: 16 años Sakura: 14 años) en la temporada de primavera...( **si vamos a viajar al pasado** ^o^...Inner:** ¬¬ callate quiero ver sus recuerdos, asi se entiende la trama...**Yo:** que mala eres conmigo **Inner:** yo tengo la desgracia de ser tu conciencia **Yo:** por que nunca eres buena conmigo **Inner:** quieres saber o preferis una mentira ¬¬ ..cri,cri,cri.. **Yo:** mejor vemos los recuerdos... toca "Play"...)

_..._

_Mancion Hyuga..._

_-vamos Hanabi, no puedes ser tan lenta-_

_-tsk-_

_-Neji ¿no crees que eres un poco duro con ella?-_

_-no interfieras Hinata, ella me pidio que queria medir su fuerza conmigo...bueno aquí estoy demostrandole la realidad...- mira a su prima menos –ella no tiene opcion, debe volverse fuerte ese es su destino-_

_-pe...pero...Neji-_

_-NO MOLESTES MUJER-_

_-Neji-sama- interrumpe un criado –un mensaje de la Quinta Hokague para usted-_

_-bien gracias, puedes retirarte- el criado hace una reverencia y se retira el castaño se dispone a leer la nota_

_-te salvaste prima, tengo una mision- comento mordazmente caminando hacia la casa _

_-¿Hanabi te encuentras bien?- corrio hacia su hermana menor que estaba en el suelo tratando de levantarse_

_-nh...estoy bien-_

_-vamos a dentro, necesitas descansar-_

_-no! Debo entrenar y mejorar-_

_..._

_Mientras en la aldea..._

_Una joven estaba recorriendo los puestos de vendedores, tenia el dia libre por lo que debia comprar comida para toda la semana, llebava consigo seis volsas completas de proviciones cuando siente que alguien la llama_

_-SAKURAA-CHAANNN!- un joven rubio con picos en la cabeza corria tras de ella pues estaba buscando a su amiga por una hora (¬¬ ya es ovbio quien es)_

_-he?...ha Naruto que sucede?-_

_-ha...ha...ha...la...la vieja te busca...- con vos cortada por el cansancio_

_-Naruto ¬¬ no le digas vieja, mas ahora que tiene el titulo de mi madre-_

_-jajajaja lo siento- se reia posando su mano tras la cabeza como siempre –para mi siempre sera la vieja-_

_-nh, bueno a que vienes que necesita Tsunade-sama?-_

_-ha si...tienes una mision y te necesita urgente-_

_-QUEEE?NARUTO DEVISTE DECIRLO ENSEGUIDA- comienza a correer_

_-SAKURA ESPERA DEJASTE CAER LAS BOLSAS-_

_-LLEBALAS A LA TORRE- y desaparecio entre la multitud dejando a un Naruto con una jotita en la nuca estilo anime por la tarea que le dejo su rosada amiga_

_..._

_En el despacho de la Hokague_

_-Tsunade-sama buenos dias- aparece en un puf nuestro engreido pero perfecto Neji_

_-buenos dias Hyuga- ni siquiera lo mira solo seguia firmando sus pesados y exhaustos documentos-_

_-que se le ofrece- al ojiplata le molestaba rotundamente que lo ignoren de esa forma_

_-bueno como veras tengo una mision necesito que vallas al pais del agua, un escuadron ambu ha sido atacado y se refugian en ese lugar por lo que necesito que protegas al ninja medico elegido para la mision-_

_-y quien sera a quien deba escol...-_

_..._

_(en el mismo momento que Hyuga aparecio en el despacho...paso esto...)_

_Sakura estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la torre a toda velocidad sabia que llegaba tarde y todo por culpa de su baka amigo...ya estaba cerca del despacho solo unos metros mas y llega, abre la puerte y..._

_-y quien sera a quien deba escol...- pero fue interrumpido por..._

_-TSUNADE-SAMA QUE SE LE OFR...- ¡PANGG! la chica por los apurones tropeso con la alfombra de la oficina cayendo de cara al piso_

_-SAKURA ESTAS BIEN?- la rubia solo se levanto exltada pero no se acerco a su querida alumna_

_-auch...- fue lo unico que se escucho de la kunoichi _

_- òô nh- *¿y esta?*_

_-bien Neji- vuelve a tomar su asiento –es a ella a quien debes de proteger-_

_-¿Qué? òó *esto debe ser una broma*_

_La pobre aun seguia en el suelo llevo sus manos a su rostro totalmente rojo por el golpe levanto la mirada y miro unas sandalias azules una pierna estaba bendada y la otra no siguió subiendo la vista cuando se quedo totalmete de piedra al ver que se trataba del genio mas grande de su generacion era nada mas y nada menos que el inigualable Neji Hyuga mirandola con total desprecio_

_*Nooooooo por Kamiii! No puede ser! Noooo...¡Tragame tierra! ToT*_

_-Sakura es mi mejor alumna, ademas esta totalmete capacitada para curar y tratar a esos ninjas-_

_-nh- *esto es una perdida de tiempo*_

_-Hyuga se mas caballero y ayudala a levantarse- _

_-haa..no hace falta- se levanta sacudiendo su vestido rojo *por Dios por que tubo que pasarme justo en frente de el, ahora pensara que soy una torpe*_

_*¬¬ acaso era un secreto?* aparece su inner para animarle el dia_

_*¿que quieres decir con eso? ÒÓ* _

_*todos sabes que eres una torpe y patetica*_

_*huy...pero que te pasa...la proxima vez...*_

_-Sakura estas bien?-_

_-he?...ha si no pasa nada Tsunade-sama ¿y bien cual es la mision?-_

_-deberas ir a la aldea del agua a curar unos ambus que se encuentran escondidos por uno de los alrededores de la villa, y Neji te acompañara-_

_-QUUEEEE?-_

_-acaso hay algun problema-_

_-eto...yo...- mira al castaño muy nerviosa, y enseguida persibe que este la miraba desafiante y como insultandola por adentro –creo que es mejor que valla sola-_

_-Sakura es una orden, ademas no puedo mandarte sola estaras en territorio hostil tienes muchas probabilidades de ser atacada-_

_-e...esta bien-_

_-bueno eso es todo los quiero ver a ambos en la entrada a las 9 de la noche ahora pueden retirarse-_

_-hai- dijieron ambos y se retiraron del despacho_

_*..(suspiro)... tengo que aguantar a este tipo...mmm...* lo ve caminando adelante suyo *creo que ya no es tan malo como hace dos años...baa eso es lo que me dijo Naruto pero yo lo veo igual*_

_-Haruno- la saca de sus pensamientos mirandola por el rabillo del ojo_

_-s...si?-_

_El joven de mirada opalina se voltea un poco mostrando unos ojos llenos de rabia y cero tolerancia_

_-mas vale que llegues temprano- le dio la espalda nuevamente –odio los retrasos- siguió caminando por el pasillo_

_*ÒÓ huy...pero que?...ya se porque nunca trate con el* y como para vengarse le saco la legua a sus espaldas sin embargo el castaño se detubo *O.O hay no...no me digan que mevio...no pudo haberme visto...es imposible...* y como si fuera una película de terror nuestro protagonista se voltio muy lentamente (de una forma aterradora _T^T_)_

_-veo que eres bastante atrevida- dijo serio _

_-...- se quedo muda estaba en shock_

_-acaso los ratones te arrancaron la lengua muy rapido- comento ironico con una sonrisa aterradora_

_-hee...y...yo...- vio que su ahora compañero de mision se le acercaba muy peligrosamente _

_-la proxima vez- se quedo a solo dos pasos frente a la pelirosa –vas a conocerme de enserio- la amenazo hasta con los ojos, osea activo su byakugan para intimidarla, retomo su camino dejando a la kunoichi atonita ante la amenaza del castaño_

_*pero que demonios le pasa...quien se cree que es...es solo un engrido* -pudrete- dijo sin importarle si el chico la escucho o no...este se detibo ante lo oido se encogio de hombros _

_*q...que fue lo que escuhe?* voltio ladiando su cabeza –¿que dijiste?- (por kami TOT nunca hay que insultar al lido de Neji por seguridad...estaba echando fuego hasta por lo oidos, su byakugan era increíble y terrorifico)_

_-lo que escuchas, o acaso tambien eres sordo- estaba arta de esa actitud del castaño asi que solo lo enfrento no pensaba tenerle miedo a un sujeto asi solo asco_

_-veo que no tienes neuronas para saber lo que estas dicindo, y menos la posibilidad de imaginar lo que te pasara por insultarme asi- _

_-si a mi me llegas a poner un dedo encima- pone sus manos en la cintura, una pose mas altanera –ten la seguridad de que la Hokague, que es mi Okaasa, te ara sufrir inimaginablemente-_

_-...- OO_

_-veo que te quedaste mudo- ella sigui adelante pasando a un lado de el, cosa que le dirigió una mirada de muerte a la chica –asi que si llegas a planear algo contra mi, bueno...te espero en el infierno por Tsunade-sama te matara de la forma mas cruel y humillante- sentencio la joven entrando a la biblioteca_

_-maldita mujer, ya me las vas a pagar...tarde o temprano- viendo con enorme odio la puerta de madera de la biblioteca tratando de contener la necesidad de entrar y matarla en ese instante_

**WWiiiiiiiiiii asi que las primeras palabras que se dijieron eran insultos...bueno que se puede esperar de ellos dos...Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de cómo empezaron a interactuar cada uno con el otro sin ningun tercero...**

**UN FANFIC CON REWINS ES UN FANFIC FELIZ ^-^**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS...**


	8. Chapter 8 Recuerdos 1ra Parte

**Holaaaaa...aqui les traigo la continuación, espero que sea de su agrado y se diviertan, en el proximo capi veran a un Neji diferente peliando consigo mismo ^o^ sera muy divertido**

**RECUERDO: 1RA PARTE_ UNA MISION "INSORPORTABLE"**

-jajajaja...-una risa poco comun se escucha en cierta habitación (O.O quien sera) la poca luz de la luna entraba en ese cuarto inundado por la oscuridad; ahí estaba nuestro protagonista castaño en ese cuarto totalmente oscuro tirado en su cama disfrutando los recuerdos de cómo tubo que lidiar por primera a la pequeña Sakura

-habia olvidado esa pequeña parte...je nunca me cobre sus insulto...-

**(sigamos en los recuerdos de hace un año donde nos quedamos en el capi anterior...)**

_*hace 10 minutos que deberia haber llegado òó* el jounin del clan Hyuga estaba impaciente esperando a su tan "agradable" compañera de mision, la rubia estaba con el esperando a su alumna_

_-descuida Hyuga seguro algo le abra pasado- sabia que se chico odiaba la impuntualidad, asi que trato de calmarlo, pero fue imposible...realmente se notaba en su cara la rabia que tenia *esa mocosa que tanto esta tardando*_

_-OKAASA!- se escuchaba a lo lejos una niña de cabellera rosada corriendo hacia la entrada de la aldea_

_*nh, hasta que alfil llega*_

_-Sakura donde estabas, parece que se te pego la costumbre de Kakashi*_

_-jijijijiji lo siento Tsunade-sama...es que...bueno tenia que hacer algo primero y por eso me retrase- le dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro_

_-estas retrasada- mufo de malas el castaño_

_-ha...hola Hyuga- comento como si nada con una sonrisa –siempre tan alegre- pero al decir esto solo se gano una mirada asesina del chico_

_*vamos a ver que tan valiente eres en la mision* se rio por dentro *ya que no estara tu Okaasa para protegerte* la ojijade se quedo intrigada ante el semblante divertido del lider de la mision, una sonrisa despiadada no era buena seña, sabia que algo tramaba pero no estaba segura..._

_-Sakura me escuchaste?-_

_-lo siento Tsunade-sama-_

_-grrr...SA-KU-RA-_

_-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...- se disculpaba reverenciándola una y otra vez –el tiene la culpa- dice molesta apuntando al inocente Neji con su dedo indice al estilo Lee pero con desprecio_

_-disculpa pero yo no hice nada, tu llegaste tarde- se defendio_

_-ve Tsunade-sama a eso me refiero, esa maldita actitud que tiene de "yo-soy-mejor-que-tu" me molesta quien se cree que es-_

_-Sakura tranquilizate hace 15 minutos debian haber salido asi que deja las ñiñerias para otro momento...bueno aquí les doy el mapa en donde se encuentra el escuadron y sus identificaciones por si alguien sospecha- extendio los pergaminos para darselo a Neji_

_-hai- dijieron al unisimo, ambos estabn apunto de marcharse cuando dijo_

_-Hyuga, espera necesito decirte algo, Sakura tu adelantate-_

_-esta bien- desaparece de la vista de ambos_

_-que necesita Tsunade-sama?-_

_-escuchame me bien Hyuga- su semblante cambio a uno amenazador –mas vale que cuides bien a Sakura porque no te perdonare si algo le pasa- _

_-O.O-_

_-si llega lastimana, enferma, cualquier tipo de lesion que tenga- Neji trago pesado ese momento –ten la seguridad de que tu familia solo te volvera a ver para darte flores, has entendido-_

_-...si , no se preocupe prometo cuidarla- la mujer lo vio detenidamente_

_-bueno, ya puedes irte- y el joven desaparecio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_

_Nuestro protagonista se encontraba detrás de la pelirrosa ambos saltando de rama en rama_

_*maldición, en que maldito lio me metieron, porque no eligió a ninguno de sus amigo...pero no tube que ser yo...* suspiro rendido *nh...ahora debo cuidar extremadamente a esa mocosa sino mi cabeza corre peligro*_

_-Hyuga que te dijo la Hokague?-_

_-...- no responde_

_*cierto estoy con un tipo "tan divertido y sociable" *_

_-mensiona algo mas de la mision?-_

_-...- sin respuesta, ignorandola olimpicamente_

_* òó maldito Hyuga *_

_Luego de varios minutos de un silencio incomodo y agobiante Sakura vuelve hablar_

_-oye Hyuga?-_

_-...-_

_- ¿crees que sea bueno seguir con la tormenta?-_

_-Haruno, el cielo esta despejado, el viento es tivio y la humedad es tipica de un dia de primavera- la ve por el rabillo del ojo –de donde demonios sacaste que habra una tormenta- con tono despectivo_

_-...mmm... es cierto-_

_-nh- vuelve la vista al frente * esta chica aparte de torpe es tonta*_

_-cierto que solo yo presiento las cosas- dijo lo mas audible posible para no ser escuchada por el, pero se equivoco no solo tiene una vista de rayos x sino que tambien posee un excelente oido_

_*ensima esta loca*_

_La noche paso lenta y silenciosa, la verdad tener como compañero a un genio que se cree mejor que tu limitando o mas bien omitiendo todo tipo de conversación y si llega a responder solo da un simple "si", "no" pero el mas comun es el gran famoso "nh" _

_-genial esta mision sera la mas divertida de todas-_

_-nh-_

_Ya era media noche y estaban por cruzar los limites de Konoha, si iban mas allá a estas horas serian un blanco facil para los indeseables no habría problemas por Hyuga pero quería evitar que algo la pasara mientras el estubiera en combate, no porque le importara solo para salvar su pellejo de la rubia_

_-descansaremos aquí- se detuvo, bajando de los arboles_

_*bueno, al menos rompio el silencio*_

_-prepara la comida yo ire a buscar un poco de agua y ramas para una fogata-_

_-y se puede saber porque tango que cocinar yo-_

_-acaso eso no es obvio-_

_*maldito engreido, egocentrico y encima machista* -idiota- _

_-hooo perdon su majestad pero ya no estamos en su castillo donde tiene sirvientes y hacen cumplir todo tus estupidos caprichos-_

_-se puede saber que demonios te pasa conmigo-_

_-que me pasa, solo quiero que sigas mis ordenes por eso soy el lider de la mision no solo soy una niñera, asi que has lo que te diga- desaparece en una ráfaga de viento_

_-huy...pero...como se atreve a dejarme con las palabras en la boca...maldito Hyuga ya veras...- empezo a desbaligar las proviciones de su mochila haber que podia preparar, luego de unos minutos habia llegado el castaño con un poco de agua en un recipiente, coloco unas cuantas baras de madera armo la fogata. _

_Sakura empezo a preparar la cena habia traido en su mayoria comida ya echa solo debia calentarla, como era el primer dia de viaje y tardarian por lo menos dos o tres dias en llegar asi que calento el guisado de carne que habia preparado esa tarde, lo cual el motibo de su tardanza es que no tenia ganas de cocinar en la mision por eso se dispuso a preparar varias comidas que fueran simple en calentarlas...miro a su alredeor y no estaba el pesado de Hyuga asi que preparo todo tranquila y como las cosas domesticas la despejan un poco empiesa a murmurar una dulce cancion..._

_**(Tsuki no sijima -Yui Makino-)**_

_Itoshisa wa doushitara todoku ka na... sotto (como podria mostrarte lo mucho que me importas?)_

_yubi de tsunagatte sore dake de (cuando nustros dedos se entrelazan suavemente solo entonces)  
hitori janai to wakaru yo (se que no estoy sola)  
Ima wa tada shizukesa ni amaete (ahora solo deseo apoyarme en tu serenidad)  
nukumori wakeatte nemutteitai (compartir contigo esta calides y entonces dormir)_

_nee (no es verdad)  
_

_El joven castaño estaba sentado en la cima de un arbol vigilando los alrededores, aunque mas bien pareciera que descansara pues estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados, en especial no queria aguantar a la molestia que tiene que cuidar...pero algo lo saca de su mundo una voz dulce pero llena de tristeza y melancolia...vio hacia abajo y ahí estaba la persona de tan deleitable canto _

_Yoru no mukou ni wa hikari ga aru koto (mas alla de la noche hay luz)  
anata wa tokidoki wasurete shimau no ne (pero hasta tu a veces lo olvidas del todo, ¿verda?)  
tsubasa o nakushita futari no yukue o (perdi mis alas y ahora)  
tsuki dake ga mitsumeteru no... (solo la luna observa nuestro camino...)_

_Sakura estab tan concentrada en sus deberes que no se dio cuanta que el joven de mirada opalina habia bajado del arbol, situandoce este contra el tronco (tipico de el con sus brazos cruzados) mirandola con mucha atención, estudiando cada movimiento, ademas no podia creer que una persona tan insoportable posea una voz que endulsa a cualquiera claro que el jamas dira algo alagador en especial si se lo tendria que decir e asa mocosa que le provoca una gran necesidad de estamparla contra el suelo cada ves que se miran, la verdad Neji la detestaba y eso que solo cruzaron pocas palabras...ba mas bien insultos por eso el odio es un sentimiento mutuo en ambos_

_Fushigi da ne yokogao ga natsukashii... zutto (es extraño pero me gusta tu rostro de perfil al caminar)_

_toki no mukou kara (es como si mis sentimientos hacia ti siempre)_

_anata o, ne shitte ita ki ga suru no... (hubieran perdurada mas alla del tiempo...)_

_-Haruno- interrumpio el joven la cancion de la chica, por alguna razon lo hacia sentir incomodo y eso no le gustaba para nada; ella solo se encojio de hombros por la sorpresa o mas bien una mezcla de susto y vergüenza, por ser escuchada por ese tipo...se voltio tranquila para que el no percibiera lo colorada que estaba por ser escuchada_

_-si Hyuga-_

_-aun falta mucho- _

_*solo eso* -ya casi esta- *que le pasa, baa que me importa lo que le pasa por mi que se muera de hambre* volvio a retomar lo que estaba haciendo (o sea calentar el guiso, cuidarlo y revolverlo para que no se queme)_

_-listo- dijo alegre, el castaño se acerco y se sento justo frente a la fogata, la rosada lleno un plato que seria para el joven y noto por unos instantes como este la observava fijamente con el seño fruncido poniendola mas nerviosa que nunca_

_*Kami porque me mira asi TOT* trato de ser valiente y le dijo –ten Hyuga- extendio su brazo para darle el plato, este solo le sonrio arrogante _

_-gracias-_

_-O.O - *no puedo creerlo me dijo gracias, este es mas raro de lo que pense* no le dio importacia y se sirvio para ella...se sento quedando frente al castaño estando el fuego de por medio, la ojijade noto que el joven no habia empezado a comer solo tenia el plato en la mano mientras la seguia mirando con el ceño fruncido_

_-Hyuga acaso no tienes hambre?- pregunto la rosada_

_-...-_

_-ho no te gusta?-_

_-...- _

_*TOT Kami has algo para que me deje de mirar de esa manera tan psicópata* la pobre estaba realmente sudando por los nervios de aquella mirada blanca_

_-...(suspiro cerrando los ojos de forma calmada)...- poso su vista en la cena y empezó a comer_

_*balla esta delicioso no crei que cocinara tan bien, almenos sirve para algo* siguió comiendo perdido en sus pensamientos_

_*bueno, creo que le gusta no dijo nada malo, ni cara de asco, ni siquiera me miro fulminante*_

_*bueno entonces que esperas, a comer tengo hambre* ( ¬¬ inner si que es oportuna) _

_*tiene razon es hora de comer* ... *huy que lindo me salio esta mas deliciosa que las otras veces ^-^*_

_-esta delicioso, no crees ^-^- dijo feliz de su comida para comenzar de nuevo la convivencia_

_-...-_

_*TOT no se ni porque me molesto*_

_*jeje si que es persistente ¿no puede estar callada un buen rato?* sonrio para dentro sullo al notar como la joven odiaba el silencio_

_El bouke se levanto ya mas tranquilo... –bueno, acamparemos aq...- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una pequeña gota helada cayo entre el medio de sus ojos seguido por varias mas cada vez mas intensa. La noche oscura ahora es acompañada por una llovisna_

_-creo que ya empezo a llover- comento sin pensar que su comentario tan obvio molestaria al chico_

_-ho, pero que genia no me habia dado cuenta- estaba de nuevo comenzando una pelea_

_-sabes- se levanto y se acerco al responsable de la siguiente discusión estando a un paso de el - me estoy dando cuenta de la pesima y horrible persona que eres-_

_-crees que eso me importa- ninguno de los dos cederia la verdad no se sabe porque Hyuga comenzo la pelea nisiquiera el sabe porque no puede evitar decirle todas las cosas mas humillantes, degradarla con sus comentarios_

_La leve llovisna que habia empezado a caer no se comparaba con la tormenta que se estaba acercando, el viento empezo asotar los arboles doblegandolos, pareciera que en cualquier momento saldrian del suelo volando por la intesidad de la tormenta; pero a pesar de que pasara un huracán ninguno de los dos flaqueo la mirada esto era un enfrentamiento silencioso._

_*pero si que es terco, parece un niño berrinchudo*_

_*esta no me ba a pasar por encima, no es nadie*_

_Pero un trueno que cayo en uno de los arboles de donde ellos estaban los desperto de su enfrentamiento, dejando un tronco totalmente negro al cual se estaba cayendo frente a ellos. Ambos saltaron antes de ser aplastados por el arbol que ahora yasia en el suelo, los dos agarron todo lo que podian olvidandoce de algunas cosas la tormenta era muy fuerte no se podia estar ahí al aire libre debian buscar refuguio rapido, Neji agarro a Sakura del brazo ya que se estaba tardando demaciado al no encontrar algo que buscaba con la mirada, no le importo lo que perdio solo la agarro empezandola a arrastrar hacia un rumbo indefinido solo corrian y corrian._

_Por mas que el joven se apresure no encontraba un lugar en donde refugiarse sabia que en el bosque no habia nada mas que malesa y enormes arboles; Neji tenia el byakugan activado para ocupar un mayor terreno sin embargo aun no encontraba un misero arbol con un hueco adentro pero no nada habia alli, solo corria sujetando con fuerza la mano de Sakura, su vicion ya no era efectiva pues la lluvia asotaba su rostro fuertemente dificultando que sus ojos estubieran abierto..._

_Estubieron como 30 minutos a la deriva y por fin el ojiplata divizo a varios metros un tronco enorme que en sus raices formaba una cueva, corrieron a toda velocidad pero de repente su compañera a la cual sujetaba se tumbo en seco _

_-PERO QUE HACES MUJER, VAMOS MUEVETE- pero ella no respondio su mirada estaba fija en un punto a su costado –PERO QUE TANTO MIRAS MUJER, VAMONOS- comenzo a jalarla para que se mueva pero no resulto_

_-HYUGA NO DEVERIAMOS IR HACIA ALLA- se referia hacia donde estaba el arbol que vio Neji _

_-NO DIJAS ESTUPIDECES NIÑA-_

_-MAS ADELANTE HACIA AQUELLA DIRECCION- señalo a su derecha –HAY UNA CUEVA HAY QUE IR HACIA ALLA ES MAS SEGURO-_

_-TE HAS VUELTO LOCA, PORSI NO TE DISTE CUENTA TENGO LA CAPACI...-_

_-NEJI POR FAVOR SIGUEME, CONFIA EN MI- le suplico empezando a jalar el brazo del chico –ES QUE ACASO NO LO VES- comenzo a derramar lagrimas –TU PUEDES VER PERO YO...YO SIENTO ALGO- su mirada rogaba –POR FAVOR-_

_No supo en que momento fue ni como lo hizo solo supo que ahora se encontraba corriendo detrás de la chica que lo tomaba de la mano _

_*debe estar cerca, lo siento* se llevo una mano en el pecho *esta cerca*_

_Sakura no sabia por donde por donde ir pero sabia que estaba cerca pero de repente siente como una persona tras sullo la suelta con agrsividad_

_-HARUNO- grito el joven castaño_

_-POR FAVOR YA ESTAMOS CERCA, SOLO...- _

_-ESTAS LOCA MUJER- grito descarriado del enojo –NO HAY NADA EN ESA DIRECCION- pero su voz fue callada por un fuerte trueno espectral_

_-YA ESTAMOS CERCA SOLO CONFIA EN MI- pidio la chica amenzando con llorar_

_-NO PUEDO, HARUNO, NO CONFIO EN TI- _

_-ESTA LLOVIENDO!- se enfando con su compañero – TE LO HE DICHO HORAS ANTES Y NO ME CREISTE Y MIRANOS AHORA!-_

_-ESTO ES TU CULPA, SI NO HUBIERAS LLEGADO TAR...- pero algo lo callo algo fuerte e impensable, la kunoichi hizo algo que jamas penso, silencio al engreido con una cachetada, ella estaba furiosa con sus ojos desbordando en lagrimas mientras en la mejilla del chico aun era visible un color bastante rojo por el golpe de la pelirosa_

_-HYUGA NEJI TE PROMETO QUE SI CONFIAS EN MI SOLO POR ESTA VEZ TE JURO QUE LE PEDIRE A LA HOKAGUE QUE NUNCA MAS TE PONGA UNA MISION CONMIGO- después de decir esto solo lo tomo de la mano y empezo a arrastrarlo el no puso resistencia, ni dijo nada solo permitio que la chica lo guiara_

_Solo pasaron unos segundos mas y la tormenta empeoraba cada instante, el cielo se cai en sus cabezas pero gracias a todos los Dioses ahí estaba, una cueva al pie de una montaña. Neji quedo sorprendido no podia creer lo que vei, ¿la rosada tenia razon? ¿Cómo sabia de algo asi? Ella no tenia ninguna habilidad importante, bueno salvo la curacion pero fuera de eso era nada_

_*esto es increíble*_

_-VAMOS HYUGA QUE ESPERAS-_

_Ambos entraron al refuguio, la verdad ambos estaban tan empados que parecian gatos mojados_

_-...(suspiro la rosadita) al fin llegamos-_

_-...- la miro de reojo no podia entenderlo y tampoco creerlo, prefirio pensar que solo era suerte_

_-bueno...sera mejor...- pero algo sintio en su mano, y cuando se dio cuenta de que aun estaba tomando la mano del castaño lo solto como si quemara quedandoce colorada de la vergüenza un escalofrio corrio por su espalda al sentir aquella calida sencion de su mano *por Kami ahora pensara que soy una maleducada*_

_-Haruno-_

_-s...si-_

_-preparare una fogata, ten- estira una pequeña manta verde para que pueda secarse_

_-gracias- la tomo aun teniendo ese color carmin en su rostro_

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a:**

**.Adi-chan Hyuga**

**.Kuroi Kagura**

**.Chiharu no Natsumi  
**

**Gracias por seguir el finc se los agradesco y por sus lindos comentarios que me animan mucho**

**Bueno esta es la primera parte de los recuerdos de Neji...espero que les aya gustado en el proximo capitulo vendra la segunda parte...¿que pasara ahí adentro con ellos dos solos, empapados y sin poder salir por la lluvia? Bueno lo veremos en el proximo encuentro...me despido. Los kiere mucho...**


	9. Chapter 9 Recuerdos 2da Parte

**Con ustedes la segunda parte de los recuerdos de Neji de esa mision que le cambio la vida...pronto muy pronto se sabra que esconde Tsunade no se apresuren, ya esta cerca la revelacion (quiero aclarar que en este finc Tsunade no es como en la serie, va haber ciertas alteraciones con ella eso les puedo decir...cuando lo revele les dire el detalle)**

**Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes bla,bla,bla,...pero con gusto acepto que me regalen a Neji, Itachi y a Gaara XD**

**RECUERDO: 2da parte _ "MEJORNDO UN POCO"**

_Habian pasado ya tres horas y la lluvia no cesaba, es mas empeoraba cada vez mas._

_Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas contemplando los movimiento del fuego de la fogata_

_*esto esta mal* se dijo asi misma_

_Neji se habia quedado a un metro cerca de la entrada de la cueva descando su cuerpo contra la rocosa pared (estaba parado con su pose famosa, cruzado de brazos)_

_*por mi culpa ahora estamos aquí...tienen razon solo soy un estorbo, no sirvo para ninja* aprtaba sus hombros cubierta por la manta que le dio su compañero_

_-ashu!ashu!- (TOT intento de estornudo de la rosada) *lo que me faltaba, voy a resfriarme y arruinare la mision mas de lo que ya esta...- se levanta en busca de su mochila *donde esta?* revisa el interior de su bolso con desesperación *hay...noooooo...me lo olvide cuando comenzo a llover...TOT ...* recordo que hace unas horas en la tormenta ella estaba recogiendo sus casas pero el joven la agarro del brazo, y no poder tener sus cosas completas...solo habia podido llevarse la mochila donde se encuentran las diferentes pociones y uno que otro veneno... *por que Kami me haces esto TOT* la pobre estaba deprimente, debia secarse y cambiarse no podia estar mas horas asi se resfriria o peor una pulmonía_

_-nh?- fue lo que salio de sus pensamientos al ver a su rosada compañera nerviosa paseándose por la cueva de un lado a otro_

_*como me pudo haber pasado esto...¿que hago?...¿si se lo dijo a Hyuga?...no me va a mirar diiendo "sigues arruinando la mision" o "no puedes ser mas estupida" no tengo ganas de escucharlo...mmm...no me queda de otra, ademas no se puede salir* mira hacia el exterior como la lluvia rompia el suelo con sus proyectiles gotas; pero tampoco se veia desvistiéndose en frente de esos ojos de luna...se quedo quieta pensando en frio las cosa *Hyuga no es como los otros chicos, bueno hasta donde yo se, aunque su aspecto serio creo que no es un pervertido, bueno eso espero* abre los ojos decisiba ante lo pensado habia tomado una decisión correcta para la mision; sin embargo mientras ella hablaba consigo misma unos ojos carentes de pupilas obserbava con sumo detenimiento a la ojiajada_

_*que le pasa?...y ahora que hace?* ve como la chica arma una especie de tendedero con tres simples ramas serca del fuego, una vez que termino, se paro firmemente totalmente colorada pero su voz era decisiva _

_-Hyuga-_

_-nh-_

_-date vuelta- dijo sin rodeos con sus mejillas al rojo vivo._

_Este cerro los ojos dandole la espalda pero por la sombra de la pared que estaba frente a el pudo apreciar como la kunoichi se sacaba lentamente la ropa_

_*demonios Neji no pienses en eso, estamos en mision Ù.Ú * se reto asi mismo, pero no podia evitarlo en especial cuando se percato que la joven empezo a sacarse todo incluida su ropa interior_

_*O/O maldición...esta desnuda...y en frente mui* mas rojo no podia estar el castaño se sorprendio que la chica se quitara todo (recuerden que el solo ve la sombra de ella, aun asi es un pervertido) respiro profundo cerro nuevamente los ojos para espantar pensamientos e imágenes impropio ante la protegida de la Hokague_

_*tranquilo solo se esta cambiando de ropa, sino se resfriaria y arruinaria la mision U/U* trato de tranquilizar sus pensamientos e instintos que querian tomar el control del cuerpo del joven_

_-Hy...Hyuga...ya puedes voltear- trato de sonar calmada pero se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba al estar sin nada frente al Genio de la aldea *asi ya no podre casarme con Sasuke TOT *_

_Neji voltio lentamente pero cuando abrio los ojos se quedo sorprendido no podia creer lo que veia, ella...ella estaba desnuda frente a el _

_-O.O - (òó estaba tapada con la manta, pero que pervertido) la pelirrosa estaba sentada pudorosamente para que la manta no deje ver nada que se vea, no podia creerlo aun_

_-que pasa Ò/Ó – sonaba enojada ante tal mirada del chico (quien no)_

_-na...nada- esquivo la mirada inquisidora de la chica viendo hacia otro lado estando aun mas rojo_

_Después de unos minutos incomodos se hace escuchar otra vez la chica_

_-Hyuga estas bien?-_

_-si Ù/Ú –_

_*habia olvidado lo conversador que es* -no quieres venir cerca del fuego, te enfermaras-_

_-...- *que hago?...es decir yo no puedo ella esta...pero que me importa como este es su culpa no mia* después de decirse eso se cerco al fuego estando al lado de ella pero tampoco tan cerca sino una distancia considerable...otra vez en ambos reinaba el silencio por un gran rato_

_*TOT esto es aburrido, es lo mismo que estar sola*_

_El joven bouke sentia la desesperación de la chica ante el silencio, sabia que por su personalidad (¬¬ con lo poco que la conoce) no disfruta del silencio que el tanto ama_

_(minutos después)_

_-Hyuga?-_

_-nh-_

_-yo...perdoname...por lo de hace un rato-_

_-no hace falta-_

_-pero no debi...-_

_-si no lo hubieras hecho estariamos mas mojados de lo que estamos-_

_-mmm- la chica no se convencia con eso_

_-ademas, yo deberia disculparme-_

_-por?-_

_-cada vez que dices algo no puedo evitar soltar los comentarios o ironias-_

_-jiji es que sin eso no serias Neji Hyuga-_

_-tu eres asi, yo no soy nadie para decirte que cambies eso es asunto tuyo- le sonrie_

_*almenos dijo algo sabio por primera vez en la vida* la mira como su sonrisa es iluminada por la luz del fuego *nh, tonterias* poso sus ojos a las llamas rojas_

_-sabes Hyuga deberias cambiarte tu tambien-viendo como su cabello aun chorreaba agua por su espalda_

_- òô –_

_-no me digas que tambien olvidaste tu ropa en el campamento cuando empezo a llover? O.O_

_*como me pregunta semejante cosa? Si yo teng...* se quedo pensando un segundo recordando lo de hace unas horas viendo la fuente de calor en la cueva...y... *perfecto ahora yo tampoco tengo ropa, ni las proviciones, almenos traje la mochila de armas* -esto no puede empeorar-_

_-Hyuga pero que has dicho, acaso no sabes que cuando dices eso todo sale peor?-_

_*listo, ya esta, es carton lleno...la chica es supersticiosa* -son solo patrañas-_

_Después de un rato el silencio reino de nuevo en ambos, Sakura se esforzaba por permanecer con los ojos abiertos pero el sueño la invadia no podia dejar al castaño solo cuidando, si atacaban en cualquier momento. Su compañero se da cuenta de que la pelirosa se esta obligando a si misma a quedarse despierta pero eso no era bueno ya que no sabia cuando iba ameniar la lluvia y esa kunoichi debia estar en perfecta condiciones para hacer su trabajo._

_-descansa-_

_-...-_

_-debes de descansar para tener todas las enegias para cuando lleguemos a la aldea del agua-_

_-gracias- solo dijo eso y se acomo acostandoce en el suelo de costado con mucho cuidado ya que la manta no era muy larga solo le cubria un poco mas debajo de los muslos_

_*yo tambien deberia de descansar, pero...* miro a la joven de cabello rosa admirando esa firgura tan fina de su cuerpo *es ma agradable dormida que despierta* miro unos minutos la entrada de la cueva observando como se caia el cielo_

_*tiene razon* se levanto la miro detenidamente para saber si estaba en el mundo de los sueños, se acerco a su mochila sacando en esta una segunda manta, empezo a despojarse de su ropa_ (*¬* kyaaaaaa... Neji... quiero estar ahí... **Inner:** huy pero deja de interrumpir ò/ó **Yo**: no te hagas tu tambien lo quieres ver asi, y que te haga cosas ^/^ **Inner:** eres una Hentai! ò/ó ademas tienes novio **Yo:** si yo tengo y tu no ^/^ **Inner:** ¬¬ he...soy tu inner, es mio tambien **Yo:** òó que dijiste mi novio es mio **Inner:** ¬¬ podrias dejar de pelear, pone PLAY quiero ver lo que sigue **Yo:** ¬¬ tenemos algo pendiente de que hablar) _se seco con la manta colocandoce luego en su cintura para cubrirse, vio que al lado de la fogata estaba esa pequeña y sencilla arquitectura que la kunoichi hizo con tres varas (_valla uno a saber donde lo saco) _donde se estaba luciendo su ropa en ella, se acerco colocando tambien con cuidado sus prendas mojadas para que se sequen_

_*no es tan tonta como parece* sonrio...en eso ve como algo le llamo la atención, una pequeñas prendas diminutas, si era su ropa interior pero solo aprecio mucho con sus ojos la tangita blanca con una decoración de encaje, imaginando esa prenda en ella_

_*pero que pervertido eres, deja de mirar eso* reaciono al instante gritandoce al tener en mente a Sakura con semejante prenda _

_Se acomodo en la pared que estaba detrás de Sakura teniendo tambien en frente la entrada de la cueva. Trato de descansar pero no podia, tenia los ojos cerrados y deseoso de dormir...pasaron los segundos, los minutos...y nada el sueño no llega ni siquiera el cansancio hacia aparicion para hacerlo descansar..._

_*demonios* _

_Diviso al frente suyo la molestia mas grande que tenia, su compañera de mision al cual debia de proteger a como de lugar sino...bueno la Hokague sera su asesina...ya no sabia cuanto se habia quedado pensando y recordando las palabras de la rubia para su tan insierto futuro...en eso contempla la pequeña figura durmiente frente suyo, y nota por primera vez como la luz del fuego realza su figura, la tela verde estaba un poco humeda apegándose en el cuerpo de la chica realzando sus cuervas...esa frágil figura de una bella durmiente es la misma insoportable joven que le saca de sus casillas_

_*...(suspiro)... en que estoy pensando* movio su cabeza para sacarse eso de la mente, otra vez, pero no podia dejar de verla, tan inocente es sumamente hermosa... *deja de pensar en eso* se volvio a regañar asi mismo nuevamente_

_*sabes que no puedes* una voz en su cabeza se revelo _(O.O... el Inner de Neji...jenial ^-^)

_*soy Neji Hyuga el "no puedo" no existe* carraspeo serio ante su Inner_

_*echatela encima! ^_o_^ *_

_*PERO QUE MIERDA DICES? ò/ó *_

_*mirala *¬* ...esas piernas blancas, esos muslos parecen tan suaves, imagina su busto bien blanco con ...*_

_*CALLATE! ò/ó*_

_*hay por favor no me digas que no se atonta ¬¬ *_

_*1ro: estamos en mision 2do: no se me antoja porque no es un aperitivo*_

_*ha...ja...¬¬*_

_*ademas como puedo pens...* pero algo detuvo su riña con su Inner no supo en que momento paso pero ahí estaba ella, tan cerca de el posando su pequeña mano en la mejilla del castaño poniendolo olímpicamente nervioso al momento de ver dos diademas de jade viendolo con sumo cuidado_

_-estas bien Hyuga?- pregunto la niña que se encontraba acuclillada frente a el _

_-...- no hubo respuesta, silencio_

–_parece que tienes fiebre- menciono nuevamente viendo el rostro colorado del bouke _(pagaria por verlo asi tan nervioso y mas rojo que un tomate ^o^) _–estas bien tu temperatura esta subiendo, y estas muy rojo- dijo con un aire de sumo preocupación no queria que se enfermara por su culpa, si su culpa, ella llego tarde retrasando la mision, por eso no pudieron encontrar refugio a tiempo_

_-U/U estoy bien Haruno, gracias- intento sacar esa tivia y suave mano de su mejilla lo mas delicado posible, no queria ser descortes, pero su mano estaba quemando su rostro –no te preocupes no tengo nada-_

_-de enserio...?- dudo un poco de sus palabras ya que lo estaba viendo, estaba rojo y creo que hasta sudaba _(jiji por los nervios, que divertido se ve **Neji:** ¬¬ a mi no me parece divertido) _-mmm?...ya se- se sento al lado del Genio Hyuga con mucho pudor, luego para la sorpresa del chico ella paso sus piernas por el otro costado de la cintura del castaño, abrazando fuertemente su torso _(espero haberlo explicado bien TOT) _la manta que ella tenia puesta solo la sujetaba por debajo de sus brazos, por lo que podia abrazarlo sin ningun problema..._

_El pobre de Neji estaba sorprendido, no podia creer lo que sentia, es decir, lo que ella hizo...¿porque?...¿como?...y...encima soportaba aquella maldita voz en su cabeza que le gritaba desesperadamente que se le echara encima, que disfrutarían de un buen momento y un monton de cosas mas_

_-espero que no te moleste- lo saco de su letargo con sus pensamientos, con una dulce sonrisa_

_*pero que dices preciosa, no me molesta, es mas, quiero mas de tus caricias hasta hacer que llegues a gritar solo mi nombre* _(¬¬ quien diria que el Inner de Neji seria peor que Jiraya)

_*POR UN DEMONIO, CALLATE! ò/ó* suplico Neji descontrolado del enojo por su maldito Inner_

_-porque al decir verdad no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa- sus ojos verdes estaban tristes se sentia culpable y todo por sus palabras –tu temperatura es elevada, ademas tambien debo de cuidarte mi guardaespaldas no debe enfermarse en una mision por protegerse- trato de sonar divertida con una gran sonrisa encantadora mientras solo el estaba viendola sin ninguna emocion alguna en su rostro _(¬¬ con razon es el Sr cubito-de-hielo)

_*pero que esperas Neji, di algo, aléjala, dile que es una molestia que no la quieres a menos de 5 metros cerca de ti* por mas que Neji se digiera eso no podia hacer ni decir nada esta mudo y quiero_

_*pero porque quieres alejar a esa Diosa de nuestro lado, mirala es un angelito, que no tiene ropa es nuestra oportunidad para que ella disfrute su primera vez ^o^* la verdad los comentarios de su Inner no ayudaban mucho ya que lo dejaban mas mudo de lo que estaba_

_-Hyuga porque no respondes, seguro estas bien?- una de sus manos viaja en la mejilla de el_

_*por que? Por que? Por que?...que me pasa que no puedo reacionar como de costumbre, nisiquiera me salen las palabras para insultarla y que se aleje...* _(O-º ese es nuestro Neji?)

_-no, estas tomando mucho frio, ven- agarra los fuertes pesados brazos del castaño colocándolos tras la cintura de ella para que su cuerpo recupere el calor, haciendo que la abrace_

_*hay no esto es pero_ T/T*

_-debemos mantenernos calientes, es necesario que nuestros cuerpo tengan una temperatura estable sino podria haber consecuencias de que nos refriemos, o peor al estar expuestos por tanto tiempo en la tormenta podríamos agarrar una pulmonía- acomodo su cabeza en el pecho del joven para poder dormir nuevamente_

_*por Kami ella es tan linda conmigo... TOT... y yo la trato como basura*_

_*Neji es nuestra oportunidad, puso nuestros brazos detrás de ella...^o^ la estamos abrazando...asi que...QUE ESPERAS BESALA ^o^* apareció inner (otra vez ¬¬)_

_* ¬/¬ porque la besaria?*_

_*que no tes das cuenta òó*_

_* ¬¬ de que?*_

_*a pesar de ser un genio no eres listo...de que nosotros Neji...nos gusta Sakurita*_

*O/O*

_*haaja...te quedaste mudo...eso comprueba lo que digo*_

_*pe..pero que boludeces dices...estas loco ò/ó*_

_*no son boludeces es la verdad yo soy TU, tu Inner o sea tu conciencia a mi no me engañas, ademas estas bien colorado ^o^ *_

_*¿conciencia?...mierda que sos mi conciencia òó*_

_*así...¬¬ eso crees...entonces por que estas apelando a todo tu auto control para que cierta parte de tu cuerpo no se revele*_

_*O/O*_

_Neji se atrevio a ver nuevamente como estaban ellos dos tan juntos...y para empeorar el panorama...estaban desnudos, cubiertos cada uno con una manta, el no podia evitarlo esas benditas imágenes morbosas irrumpian su cabeza haciéndole mas difícil su resistencia._

_Podia sentir la suave piel del rostro de la pelirosa, sus pequeños brazos de muñeca rodeándolo, el pecho de ella se movia de arriba hacia abajo aplastando sus pechos contra el costado de su torso no pudo evitarlo sentia esos montes suaves, esponjosos y redondos esa sensación no lo dejaba en paz cada parte de su cuerpo empezaba a querer revelarse ante tan calida sensación, sus ojos siguieron el recorrido del cuerpo de Sakura, su cintura pequeña que se notaba a pesar de estar cubierta por esa tela y sus piernas...O/O...sus piernas...recordó que ella no tenia ropa interior, no tenia su tan delicada y tan diminuta tanga..._

_*O/O por Kami no tiene sus pantaletas... y esta asi conmigo* un chibi Neji apareció en su mente teniendo una incontrolable hemorragia nasal, su nariz eran cataratas de sangre debido a la situación _(XXDD)_ Al estar sentada junto a el con las piernas a su otro costado rodeándolo, y lo peor es que la manta de ella le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de sus muslos...cerro los ojos con fuerza luchando contra su conciencia, sus instintos primitivos apelando a todo el auto control pero este poco le interesaba volver._

_Las ideas lo consumían su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso ya no aguantaba mas; al estar los dos abrazándose sin nada encima solo aquella manta no le ayudaba nada en absoluto a nuestro castaño amigo; tan genio, seguro de si mismo, tanto que alardeaba de su autocontrol todo se le fue al carajo_

_*que me pasa?* escuchaba su respiración pausada y tranquila era un tormento en su cabeza ya que su mente le estaba jugando sucio, imaginando que esos lebes suspiros ...¿Cómo serian sus gemidos?..._

_*no, mierda, no puedo pensar eso* contemplo el rostro angelical de la ojijade perdiéndose en sus delicados labios rosas tentándolo a mas no poder de querer ser el primero en probarlos en deleitarse con su exquisito aroma floral, deseaba tenerlos, poseerlos, jugar con su legua... _

_*contrólate Neji* pero no podia, una parte de su cuerpo lo estab por traicionar en cualquier momento _(U/U ustedes saben...eso...que el tiene...cof cof. su amiguito cof cof...)

_Su cuerpo empezó a tener vida propia, su mente se tomo unas vacaciones, su autocontrol lo habia abandonado por completo hace rato largo...se fue impulsando lentamente a acercarse a la dormida kunoichi con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, con su mano levanto la barbilla de la pelirosa contemplando como un tonto enamorado su boca entre abierta...la verdad tenia a un angel en sus brazos, se fue acercándose cada vez mas acortando la distancia de sus labios estando solo a escasos centímetros..._

_*por que? Por que? No puedo contenerme?* sentia la respiración de ella en su rostro, lo intoxicaba deseba probar sus labios saborearlos queria...queria..._

_*creo que ...* iba cerrando los ojos *que te ...* pero se detubo al percibir que la joven apenas comenzaba a moverse, este quedo como piedra al notar excusa si abria los ojos no sabia donde esconderse ni que decir estaba aterrado a su mirada inquisidora y ser tildado de "aprovechador" "pervertido" ...pero por su suerte no desperto solo se movio un poco, el aun sostenia su barbilla bien cerca de el, ella logro musitar algo entre sueños...un nombre_... (¬¬ de seguro ya saben de quien) _algo que a Neji le parecio como un balde de agua fria _(mas bien era una avalancha de agua helada)

_*...mmm...Sasuke...* no podia creerlo, la solto con delicadeza posicionándola nuevamente en su pecho como estaba anteriormente; el bouke solo suspiro pesadamente recostando su cabeza contra la pared viendo el techo_

_*jajajajaja que idiota soy* -cierto que la mocosa persigue al Uchiha-_

_*¿acaso te vas a rendir?* pregunto su pervertido Inner_

_*ella ama al Uchiha*_

_*somos Neji Hyuga no existe imposible para nosotros*_

_*ama al Uchiha* repetia el ojiplata_

_* ¬¬ acaso me estas escuchando...deja de ser disco rayado*_

_*nh* sonrie irónicamente *no se porque crei que tal vez...soy un estupido*_

_*lo seras mas sino luchas por ella*_

_*tonterias...yo no siento nada por ella...solo fue un momento de debilidad a cualquier hombre le pasaria*_

_*jamas vas a engañarme* su inner desapareció después de decir eso, dejando a una confundido chico pensando lo que estaba a punto de pasar si no bebiera dicho ese nombre la kunoichi...pero queria excusarse que fue debil ante la carne...pero por mas que se negara, por mas excusa que diera, sabia muy bien que la chica rosada le habia encantado...y nunca supo como ni porque...cerro sus ojos solo para poder esconderse en algun lugar sin que este ella en sus pensamiento, pero se equivoco porque de ahora en mas siempre estara en la su cabeza, en sus sueños, en sus deseos, anhelos, en todos lados y en ningun lugar a la vez..._

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el capitulo 9...y si vieron a un Neji un poco mas humano...que divertido es verlo asi de nervioso tratando de ser de piedra y no puede jijijiiji... Bueno espero que les aya gustado, se despide hasta otro capitulo Amane Amy**

**^o^ DEJEN REWINS...**


	10. Chapter 10 Castigos

**Por favor no me maten (se esconde debajo de un escritorio)...se que querian saber que paso después de aquel dia en la mision en la que Neji empeso su tortura de saber que le pasa con cierta pelirosa...pero eso lo seguiremos unos capitulos mas adelante pero cuando Sakura lo recuerda...asi que no se impacienten...(de repente empiza una lluvia de proyectiles de piedra)...Inner ayudame TOT plis conten la ira de los lectore**

**Inner: MATENLA, MATENLA, MATENLA! (Inner estaba dirigiendo la abalacha de proyectiles hacia la escritora)**

**...CASTIGOS...**

-SAKURAAAAA!- se escuchaban los gritos de una mujer descontrolada al no encontrar a su tan predilecta alumna y desastre de hija en la enorme casa –TSK... DONDE ESTA ESA MOCOSA?- recorria cuarto por cuarto –cundo regrese ya me va ha conocer, le dije que descansara que este en reposo...y nooooo...SALIO OTRAVEZ SIN DECIRME NADA-

Mientras en otra otra parte de la aldea una jovencita muy jovial caminaba alegremente por las calles de la villa tarareando una canción al compás de su caminar, ella se habia arreglado bastante para ese dia aunque cuando lo pensaba no sabia porque tanto arreglo si solo vera un amigo para darle las gracias por ayudarla la noche anterior...por lo que ella habia preparado una canasta con variedad de comida, lo iba a invitar a almorzar como muestra de gratitud.

Nuestra kunoichi pelirosa vestia un lindo vestido rosa pastel, en su cintura tenia como adorno una cinta bastante larga de color blanco con un delicado moño atrás...(para ahorrarme los detalles les dire que es el mismo modelo que el negro al cual ella salio para ver a Sasuke , solo que este tiene una cinta en la cintura...¬¬ si soy baja y que...)

No estaba apresurada por llegar a la mansión Hyuga, se estaba tomando todo el tiempo del mundo, disfrutando la tranquilidad de las estrechas calles...sin embargo su semblante cambio al ver la casa Uchiha, es cierto tendria que pasar por ese barrio para llegar al de Hyuga; se acerco a la casa con un velo de tristeza en sus ojos recordando como el dia anterior Sasuke le habia dicho esas cosas tan horribles, recordó como lloraba en el pecho de su amigo, el dolor de su corazon...se llevo una mano en el pecho...

*por que Sasuke?...por que?* se preguntaba la ojiajade llorando nuevamente recordando los momentos de esplendor del grupo 7, sus batallas, sus misiones, las discusiones entre ellos, los planes para ver el rostro de su sensei...todo hasta las llegar a las amargas palabras de ayer que recibió de su despedida...no podia retener el llanto, sus lagrimas gruesas y pesadas viajaban por sus mejillas terminando en el concreto de la calle, mencionando por ultima vez su nombre

-Sasuke...-

**Flash Back**

_-ya te lo dije pequeña, tu no amas a quien crees amar-_

_-eso no es cierto, yo si amo a Sasuke...siento un gran dolor en mi pecho- sus manos se dirigen a su corazón –si esto no es amor que es-_

_-la Luna te guiara a tu camino, será tu guía, tu protector, EL siempre te protegerá...(...)...cuando lo entiendas y madures sabrás de que hablo, sabrás los verdaderos sentimientos que posees sobre ese chico y del que tu amas de verdad-_

**End Flash back**

-quien me protegerá?.- se seco las lagrimas recordando lo que la Diosa le dijo, pero su incógnita mas grande tovia tintineaba en su cabeza -¿como es posible que yo ame a un chico y no lo sepa?- se pregunto muy dudosa en las palabras de esa mujer -..mmm...sera mejor que siga- vio por ultima vez aquella mansión abandonada -Adios Sasuke- dijo a lo ultimo reanudando su camino derramando una ultima lagrima por su amor de tantos años

Una vez parada frente a la puerta imponente de la casona mas antigua del clan mas poderoso de Konoha, suspiro pesadamente, estaba muy nerviosa ante el emblema grabado en el marco de la puerta

*vamos que esperas toca de una vez* inner comenzaba a desesperarse de la indecisión de Sakura

*TOT no se porque no puedo*

*no seas cobarde, sino para que cocinamos, nos arreglamos y lo mas importante para que vinimos hasta aquí* su inner no queria regresar sin darle al menos la comida

*para ver a Neji y agradecerle*

*bueno...ENTONCES TOCA LA MALDITA PUERTA*

-...- suspira densamente *bien que sea lo que Dios quiera* alza su timida mano temblando por los nervios

TOC TOC

Un hombre bastante mayor abre puerta mirando despectivamente a Sakura

-que quieres?- carraspeo el hombre

-heee...etto...yo...-

-nh- la verdad el hombre tiene poca paciencia

-e...esta...Neji?- pregunto tímida

-esta entrenando a la Sta Hanabi, ahora vete no interrumpas-

-no...espere- no quería que le cerrara la puerta en la cara pero tampoco se movió para evitarlo, sin embargo agrien interrumpió al criado antes de cerrar la puerta

-¿Quién es Enishi?- Sakura fue salvada por el hombre mas importante de su clan, Hiashi Hyuga

-es solo una jovencita imprudente que no quiere irse- fue la gota que derramo el vaso Sakura estaba molesta...ella no era imprudente, toco la puerta respetuosamente y fue atendida por "Don Hígado" que la familia tiene por criado

-eso no es cierto-

-hum- llego a decir el hombre

-Sakura Haruno ¿verdad?- pregunto la cabecilla del clan

-Hai- reverencia respetuosamente al tio de Neji –buenos dias Hiashi-sama-

-Enishi puedes retirarte, yo la atiendo-

-muchas gracias Hiashi-sama- sonrió de lado a lado entrando mientras el criado cerraba la puerta detrás de ella

-Sakura-sama a que debo tan grata presencia?- tan frio e inexpresivo pero cortes

-eto...yo...es que...- jugaba con sus dedos bien al estilo Hinata cuando ve a Naruto *por que me cuesta decirles que vine a ver a su sobrino TOT*

- si vienes a ver a Hinata, ella no esta, salio de misión con su grupo- respondió a su posible pregunta

-he...no, no vine a ver a Hinata- un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas

-OÔ-

-vine...vine a ver a ...a Neji- dijo lo mas despacio el nombre de la persona pero el lider del clan lo escucho perfectamente

-haaaaaa...- sorprendido pero sin mostrar ninguna emoción facial (tipico de los Hyugas, salvo la linda de Hinata)

*porque me mira asi TOT* la pobre kunoichi estaba mas nerviosa ante lo dicho pero mas sobre la mirada carente de emoción de aquel hombre importante que la observaba meticulosamente

-esta entrenando a mi hija menor, si quieres puedes esperar a que tomen un descanso-

-muchas gracias Hiashi-sama, y disculpe las molestias-

-no te preocupes por Enishi, nunca recibimos visitas, y cuando viene sin avisar se molesta rompiendo con la rutina del dia- el Hyuga comienza a guiarla por el jardín hasta donde estaban ambos primos entrenando

-Neji tienes visitas- interrumpió en el medio de un combate

-¿que?- vio como una personita detrás de su tio se asomaba

-ho...hola Neji.- lo miro apenas, estaba apenada y no sabe el porque

-Sakura?- pregunto el castaño del bouke

*que hace la ninjamedico aquí?* miro de reojo a su primo *haaaa con que es eso* sonrió picadamente sin que nadie lo notara

-Neji...viene a invitarte a almorzar por lo de ayer- trato de sonar segura de si misma como siempre con una jovial sonrisa

*ayer?...asi que por eso desaparecio...* ato los cabos sueltos el padre de Hinata por la desaparición de su sobrino y el cual esta mañana no dijo nada para excusarse de su irresponsabilidad

-estoy entrenando- tuvo que sonar seco y frio frente a su tio no se permitía estar nervioso y menos frente a el, además lo estaba mirando muy detenidamente como se comportaba hasta el mas minimo detalle, tratando de saber que hay en entre el y la alumna de la Hokague

-ummmm...- puso su mano en su menton, pose de pensar –bueno...entonces espero a que termines o descanses un rato- dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico

-con su permiso Sakura-sama, debo seguir con mis deberes-

-descuide- reverencia al patriarca del clan –fue un placer verlo- Hiashi estaba asombrado aunque no lo demuestre, esa niña tenia inculcados muy buenos modales

*parece que la Godeime hizo un muy buen trabajo con ella* sonrió de lado dejando a los jóvenes

-Sakura-sama si quiere puede sentarse a ver el entrenamiento, asi no queda sola en la sala-

-gracias Hanabi- se acomoda en el pasillo de la casa mirando con sumo detenimiento como ambos primos se posicionan para el enfrentamiento

**(pues debo decirles que aun no se describir los combates asi que nos adelantamos unas horas después...disculpen las molestias les prometo que mejorare eso)**

En medio del entrenamiento nuevamente aparece el señor Hiashi, acomodándose junto a Sakura mirando despectivamente el entrenamiento de su sobrino con su hija...el silencio se hizo presente uno muy incomodo sin embargo la pelirosa no pudo aguantar mas y rompió esa barrera invisible entre ellos pero muy cortes

-su hija es muy fuerte Hiashi-sama-

-no...aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte- comento con cierto aire de enojo o ¿celos del hijo de su difunto hermano?

-...(nerviosa)...pero entrenando con Neji se volverá muy fuerte- no debió decir eso los ojos del Hyuga importante frunció el ceño

*hay no...creo que dije algo malo...yo y mi bocota...TOT...*

-Neji concéntrate...- regaño la persona al lado de la ojijade

-tsk..- solo salio eso del joven bouke

*que paso? Neji estaba peleando de maravilla...* se dijo la rosada viendo como el ojiplata le estaba costando esquivar los golpes de su pequeña prima, Hiashi se dio cuenta de que algo desconcentraba a su sobrino y tenia la ligera sospecha de cual, o mas bien quien es la causa de su desconcentración

*maldición...* se estaba enojando el castaño (que es Neji)(aclaro porque Hiashi, Neji y Hanabi son castaños)

-VAMOS NEJI, TU PUEDES- la hija de la Hokague empezo hacerle porras a su amigo para darle ánimos motivándole un poco que de todo de si...a pesar de ser solo un entrenamiento...

*mierda* pensó Neji al ser derribado por su prima

-Neji...perdió...con Hanabi? O.O – (no solo la rosada se quedo asi yo también...y eso que escribo la historia)

-es suficiente Neji...por hoy descansen, no estas en condiciones para seguir- aquel hombre imponente se levanto del lado de Sakura

-bien, ahora que van a descansar...^o^- agarra la canasta –quieren almorzar?- pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora y distinguida

-disculpen, pero yo tengo hambre- se excuso la hermana de Hinata –con su permiso padre, Neji, Sakura-sama- reverencio a cada uno de ellos y se marcho a su habitación con la seriedad característica del clan *jijiji no pienso arruinar el momento perfecto para mi primo...cuando se entere Hinata de esto se muere* aunque por dentro la niña es bastante avispada

-Hiashi-sama quiere acompañarnos, traje suficiente comida- la verdad era imposible negarse a esa chica, sus ojos grandes y brillantes con una sonrisa enorme trasmitiendo una gran calidez...el hombre vio de reojo a su sobrino esperando su respuesta...y pudo jurar que vio en sus ojos un increíble sentimiento de rencor...ese era diferente al de años atrás por el dilema de su linaje...esa mirada era mas bien de celoso lo que fue muy divertido para Hiashi

-lo siento "linda" pero tengo trabajo que hacer, sera en otro momento- se retira dejándolos solos

*me dijo linda? O/O que viejo mas raro*

*por que demonios le dijo LINDA a MI SAKURA? Òó maldito viejo de mierda como se atreve* aparece un chibi Neji ahorcando un muñeco de trapo que era la imagen de su tan querido tio

-bien Neji...siéntate conmigo- le señala un costado de ella

-...- cerro los ojos se acerco con su neutralidad de siempre sentadote al lado de ella

-muchas gracias Neji...si no fuera por ti ni de Kakashi-sensei- le acerco una bandeja de comida la cual se veía muy bien, este solo sonrio al tan sencillo momento de ellos dos

-descuida...- agarra la bandeja –no era necesario que hicieras esto- la chica movió de lado a lado su cabeza

-te equivocas...si es necesario, además quiero hacerlo...- agarra otra bandeja de la canasta -también es que hace mucho que no nos vemos- come el primer bocado feliz de lo que dice sin darse cuenta la reacción del joven a escuchar semejantes palabras –me agrada mucho estar contigo y es una buena excusa para verte un ratito- lo miro esbozando la mas dulce e inocente sonrisa haciendo que al pobre castaño se ponga colorado

-gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir ante la mas encantadora escena...comenzó a probar la deliciosa comida que la kunoichi le hizo para el...se quedo pensando...*lo hizo para mi?...si para mi...solo para mi...* ese pensamiento en su cabeza lo hizo muy feliz que su tan querida pelirosa haya cocinado especialmente para el

-esta rico verdad?- le pregunto contenta

-...- el solo la vio y sonrió...ella entendió ya que llevaba un año siendo amiga del bouke

Disfrutando de la tranquila tarde, el silencio de ambos pero no uno incomodo ese silencio era hermoso, era mágico y confortante ambos solo trataban de apreciar ese momento tan único y perfecto...aunque claro cada uno con su perspectiva ya que nuestra protagonista aun ni sabe lo que siente por el...

De repente algo rompió el silencio y no fue la chica como de costumbre lo hacia sino que era una risa un poco extraña...la única persona cerca de ella era el...¿Neji... se estaba riendo? O_º

-jajajaja- no era cualquier risa era una sarcástica e irónica

- ¬¬ se puede saber de que te ríes?-

- es que me acorde lo que dijiste-

- ¬¬ ¿? -

-nh es que hace un año no pensabas lo mismo que ahora- le sonrio de lado

...cri...cri...cri...cri...cri...

-a que te refieres ¬w¬? -

-ho acaso ya te olvidaste "pequeña atrevida?-

-jijijiji- parece que a la rosada se le prendió el foco riendo a lo que se refería a su amigo –no...no me olvide, solo lo recordaba "Sr. Engreído"-

-¬¬* como que Sr engreído?-

-hay no te hagas eres un engreído ^o^-

-nn ¬¬ -

-por cierto...- se puso seria lo cual el joven lo noto –por que no te quedaste en el hospital hasta que despertara?-

-no quería molestar-

-sabes...ayer en el hospital aunque no lo creas necesitaba a alguien...me sentí sola-

-lo siento, creí que lo mejor era dejarte sola para que estés tranquila, sufriste mucho cuando...-

-sabes...llore un montón y tu estabas ahí como testigo ya que me diste un hombro al cual llorar- jugaba con su comida –pero por alguna razón el dolor de aquel dia ya no es tan fuerte...es como si algo hubiera pasado conmigo...es como si todo el amor que le profesaba a el por tanto años- el castaño no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la boca del estomago al escuchar a la rosada la palabra amor pero solo por el Uchiha aun asi siguió escuchando –no fuera real...no se como explicarlo...es decir, crei que sufriría y pasaría meses inclusive años para recuperarme...pero no- busca los ojos opalinos de su confidente –mírame estoy bien...no estoy tan triste pero me siento muy mal porque nos dejo...-

-tal vez...no lo amabas como creías- respondió un poco dolido pero con cierta pequeña esperanza en su futuro

-no lo se- volvió a fijar sus ojos jade a la comida pasaron unos cuantos minutos de silencio –puedo pedirte un favor-

-cual?-

-podrías entrenarme?-

-nh?-

-quiero que me entrenes, se que no tienes tiempo pero es que la Hokague tiene mucho trabajo últimamente y eso que me adopto como su hija no estoy mucho tiempo con ella...Kakashi seguro buscara a Naruto que esta entrenado con Jiraya para ir a buscar a Sasuke, eso es lo que me dijo...por eso...yo...-

-lo haces por ti o por el Uchiha?-

- quiero ser fuerte, quiero defenderme no depender de nadie quiero poder defender a las personas que quiero no quiero perder a nadie por ser débil...quiero ser un jounin como tu...se que nunca seré ambu...pero por lo menos ser una gran ninja-

-nnn...- el joven pensó cada palabra de la chica –creo que podrás lograrlo-

-de verdad?- dijo entusiasmada

-pero no puedo ayudarte, lo siento-

-ho, bueno no importa seguro no quieres cargar con alguien como yo U.U-

-no es eso...(suspiro)...es que estoy castigado òó no tendré misiones por dos meses y deberé entrenar a mi prima desde primera hora de la mañana hasta que se oculta el sol-

-entiendo U.U-

-únicamente...-

-que tienes en mente?_

- lo que podría ser es...-

-que? –

-podría entrenarte por las noches-

-a la noche? O-o

-si entreno a Hanabia de dia y después me preparo para entrenarte en secreto por las noches-

- y podrás aguantar?-

- Sakura soy yo el que te entrenara- respondió con tanta confianza

-jiji me habia olvidado que estaba hablando con el Gran Neji Hyuga n.n –

-jijiji bueno entonces cuando empezamos? Mañana?-

-no...será hoy..-

-hoy..pero es muy pronto-

-hoy es perfecto el entrenamiento con mi prima termino horas antes asi que puedo des...- pero fue interrumpido por cierta persona detrás suyo

-Neji- esa voz se hizo escuchar en los oídos de ambos jóvenes –tengo una tarea para ti- (si adivinaron es el oportuno tio de Neji)

*por que arruina todo...maldito viejo* -que necesita?-

-necesito que me suplantes esta tarde en la reunión del consejo-

*TOT no porque... creo que no habrá entrenamiento después de todo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad* la kuniochi tenia los ánimos por los pisos

-acaso usted no puede?- no se iba a quedar asi por arruinarle su plan para estar con la rosada a solas y por la noche

-NO. Debo salir en este momento y Hinata esta en misión, tu eres el mas indicado en este momento-

-mas bien soy el único a quien puede recurrir-

Se hizo un enfrentamiento de miradas por ambos parientes, un duelo el cual ninguno flaqueo sus resistencia

*creo que esto se ve feo n.n"* pensó la rosadita al notar la terrible tensión en el ambiente...hasta que por fin los dos cedieron

-no se preocupe estaré allí, ¿a que hora será?-

-dentro de tres horas-

*maldito viejo porque no lo dijo antes, tubo que arruinar mis planes* la verdad Neji estaba enojado

-...(se escucha un leve suspiro de la ojiajade)...- el patriarca del clan se dio cuenta de esto, tenia la cabeza agachada viendo sus pies por lo que dirigió sus palabras para ella

-no te preocupes, su cita continuara después de la reunión-

*ciii...cita? O/O * los dos pensaron lo mismo mientras el hombre frente a ellos los miraba con una ceja levantada ante la reacción de ambos

-ciii...cii...cita?...no...etto...yo...solo me ayudara a entrenar- trato de excusarse pero ambos no podían esconder la cara de vergüenza además de estar mas colorados que nunca ante tal comentario

-entrenar? OÔ ...bueno no importa como lo llamen ahora-

-O/O- tanto la pelirosa como el castaño no sabían que decir

-por favor Neji espero que estés a tiempo-

-no se preocupe U/U –

-bueno me retiro, regresare por la noche- camino hasta la puerta para dirigirse a la salida de la casa pero antes se detuvo viendo a ambos chicos por el rabillo del ojo –-ha...Neji hagan lo que hagan que sea en tu cuarto, Hanabi es muy joven para ver semejante espectáculo- se retiro mencionando semejante comentario indebido dejando a ambos con una cara de shock con la boca abierta y mas rojos que una tarjeta de navidad...

El silencio se hizo presente en los chicos incomodándolos por semejantes disparates de ese tipo hasta que la joven se puso de pie totalmente nerviosa

-bueno...creo que debo irme a casa...- empezó a empacar las cosas o mas bien las tiro en la canasta

-ya te vas?-

-he...si...además debes irte y yo...seguro Tsunade esta enojada por salir sin avisar- y ahí lo recordó la imagen de su maestra escupiendo asido era mejor morir por Orochimaru y todos los Akatsukis que estar con la ira de la rubia –hay no...me olvide de avisarle que salia- se llevo las manos en la cabeza –me va a matar-

-he? O.o

-Neji debo irme volando...- agarra sus cosas y antes de salir corriendo impulsivamente besa la mejilla del ojiplata dejándolo sorprendido por tal cosa

-O/O- estaba colorado no sabia que la chica se iba despedir asi, nunca lo hizo...y no sabe que la llevo hacerlo...pero no le importo porque su corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad por tal acción de la kunoichi...solo la veia mientras se alejaba posando una mano en su mejilla para recordar una y otra vez ese calido beso

*kkyyyaaaaaa esto se pondrá horrible TOT * nuestro cerezo corría por las calles de la aldea a toda velocidad, rezaba a todos los dioses para que la Godeime este en su oficina ocupada firmando y no en la sala esperando su regreso como un verdugo...llego a la torre, su casa...con sumo cuidado entro como si fuera un vil ladrón caminaba por los pasillos de puntillas para no ser escuchada por nadie se dirigió muy lentamente y silenciosamente hasta el segundo piso donde estaba la sala una vez para da frente a la gran puerta amarilla en donde debía pasar desapercibida dentro de esta hasta llegar a su habitación...pero por alguna razón presentía que algo malo le pasaría pero de igual manera tenia que enfrentar sus regaños, ya que fue su culpa por no avisar que salia para ver a Hyuga...sintió una leve brisa en su espalda era de la ventana detrás suyo que estaba abierta...

*creo que este es mi final TOT* se dijo la pobre al presentir su futuro

*Kami si me ayudas a salir de esta te prometo que te dare ofrendas todos los domingos por el resto de mi vida TOT * (no se ustedes pero yo no le creo)

Con todo el cuidado del mundo poso su mano muy lentamente a la perilla de la puerta, su corazón latia a toda velocidad, quería creer que su tan adorada madre estaba en la oficina y no en la sala, asi que volvió a suspirar por ultima vez y que Dios la ayude...trago saliva con dificultad viendo que su mano no giraba para abrir la puerta...cerro los ojos tratando de vencer el temor de enfrentarse a la rubia...pero alguien abrió la puerta desde adentro...

-SAKURA SE PUEDE SABER DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS ÒÓ – Tsunade en ese momento esta en la etapa final de su transformación de demonio...los ojos de ella eran al rojo sangre ( **Yo:**O.o que yo sepa ella no es un Uchiha **Inner:** y yo que se **Saku:** es que cuando se enoja su aspecto cambia es peor que Itachi, Madara y Orochimaru juntos...tengo miedo TOT... **Yo, Inner:** hooo no sabiamos O.o ) su mandíbula crujía cual cadenas del infierno todo su ser estaba ardiendo en llamas su chakra era mas negra que la noche su aura mas asesina que la de Orochimaru (**Yo, Inner:** Sakura siempre te recordaremos TOT ) las venas de sus sienes se hincharon (¬¬ ni que tuviera el byakugan) Sakura estaba totalmente aterrada, no podía emitir ningún sonido sus piernas le temblaban su corazón parecía latir como a mil por hora...no quería morir tan joven en manos de su maestra...

-COMO SE TE OCURRE SALIR DE LA CASA PENDEJA DE MIERDA, ANOCHE RECIEN SE TE DIO DE ALTA-

-yo...lo...lo siento...-

-DE NADA SERVIRA TUS DISCULPAS ASI QUE ENTRA DE UNA VEZ...¡ESTAS CASTIGADA!-

(veran como Tsunade esta muy enojada con su bonita hija en vez de estar dentro de la casa miraremos la escena desde la calle...asi no escuchamos los regaños de la rubia ^-^)

Una vez que Sakura había entrada a la casa, Tsunade le habia empezado a bombardear de insultos, regaños de su irresponsabilidad por salir de la casa...En toda la aldea; hasta en Suna creo que oyeron a la ojiamiel; escuchaban los gritos porque la gente que pasaba cerca de ahí corrian con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca...no querian saber que habra pasado para que la Hokague se ponga asi...la torre se balanceaba de arriba hacia abajo y de lado a lado, hasta algunas cosas empezaban a salir por las ventanas y lo peor es que la tierra temblaba como avecinándose un terremoto...(mejor saltemos esta parte no quiero saber lo que pasa ^-^)

Eran las 6:30 de la tarde del mismo dia...Sakura estaba tirada en su cama encerrada como si fuera un preso el castigo que le propino su maestra era demasiado no debió ser tan exigente

-que hago? Estoy aburrida- se dijo viendo el techo de su habitación

-que tal si empiezas a prepararte- se oyó una vos en su bacón

-que?- se giro para ver el ventanal de su cuarto...y ahí estaba el genio Hyuga de cuclillas de la baranda del balcon

-Neji pero que haces aquí? Crei que...- pregunto la rosada al acercarse a la ventana

-si, ya termino la reunión por eso vine lo mas rápido que pude- contesto con su media sonrisa altanera como siempre (*¬* y nustro Neji rescata a la princesa Sakura del castillo custodiado por una bruja malvada de cabello rubio...que lindo parece un cuento...)

-acaso no me invitas a pasar?- pregunto el castaño divertido al ver a la chica sorprendida, tal parece que no se esperaba que llegaría a ver...es decir a entrenarla, sin embargo noto que la chica suspiro tristemente acercándose al vidrio colocando su frente en el frio material con la mirada baja

-que pasa Sakura? Estas bien?-

-no Neji...nada esta bien- el bouke solo pudo acercarse posando su mano en el vidrio como tratando de tocar la frente de ella, pero no podía ese material transparente le impedía

-que sucede?- sonó preocupado

-es Tsunade-sama (suspiro) se enojo conmigo porque salí sin avisar y ahora estoy castigada-

-estas asi por eso?- su tono era un poco burlón pero no dejo de sonar preocupado

-no te imaginas el castigo que me dio...-

-y de cuanto es tu condena-

-cinco meses sin misiones, solo haré los rangos C y D ... no estaré en el hospital salvo que sea algo muy urgente y necesario; pero lo que mas me molesta es que tengo prohibido ver a mis amigos y salir con ellos por dos meses, asi que en asa tontas misiones sere custodiad por dos ambus para que no valla a ningún lado...solo será de salir para cumplir la tarea y derecho a casa- la joven levanta la mirada buscando aquellos ojos blancos como la luna –sabes a veces siento que Tsunade me cuida demasiado, siento que quiere mantenerme en una jaula de oro...- forma una sonrisa forzosa de ironía –me parezco a ti en ese contexto, soy un pájaro enjaulado y eso que no tengo ningún sello-

-...- el bouke no contesto solo se limito a verla aun con la mano el vidrio como queriendo traspasarla y acariciar esa frente linda que tiene su amad...amiga, en ese momento ella levanto su mano colocándola donde estaba la mano del ojiplata

-gracias Neji...por escuchar y estar siempre...eres un gran amigo- esas palabras lo hirieron, acaso no notaba que la amaba no notaba que cada ves que estaba con ella es el hombre mas feliz del mundo...pero no, no lo nota también porque quien sabria semejante sentimiento del castaño si siquiera lo demuestra

-sabes...- quito su mano del vidrio con una sensación de decepción ante las palabras de la ojijade –si quieres podemos esperar a que pase el lapso de cinco meses-

-No!-

-O.Ô –

-debo de entrenar, no se que hacer y eso que solo pasaron unas cuantas horas...¿que are en cinco meses? Quedarme aquí como un criminal de rango S? pues no, esta muy equivocada-

-no lo se...quizás...-

-entrenaremos cuando Tsunade-sama este dormida-

-no crees que se dará cuenta?-

-no...- sonrio como el gato sonrison de la película alicia –todas las noches bebe hasta quedarse dormida, además are un clon mío y ocupara mi cama por si se levanta-

-no se que decir...creo que funcionaria-

-jijiji esperame tantito- se alejo del vidrio unos pasos y con sus manos empezó hacer varias posiciones para quitar el sello de la ventana

-O.O puso un sello en la ventana-

-sip...pero no te preocupes no lo rompí solo lo desactive- hace un clon suyo y este se dirige a la cama, salio del cuarto cerrando el ventanal sin hacer ningún ruido –una vez afuera debo activarlo nuevamente asi no sospecha nada- hizo las poses de manos

-ya esta?-

-sip-

-entonces vamos- desapareció en un remolino de hojas

-hai- se dispuso a seguirlo

Ambos salieron como todas las noches siguientes escondidos como si fueran ladrones para poder entrenar

**¿yyyyy? Que les pareció el capitulo? Muy mono verdad? A mi me encanto los comentarios de Hiashi jajaja que graciosao creo que lo hizo a propósito para ver a Neji sorprendido y hacerlo enojar XXDD que viejo divertido...bueno como les prometí...en el siguiente capitulo sabremos el oscuro pasado y secreto que Tsunade esconde...¿me pregunto que sera?...bueno no se olviden**

**DEJEN REWINS ^O^**


	11. Chapter 11 La Verdad Revelada

**Y aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo por todos...los secretos (ba una parte) se revela, el pasado de Tsunade que tanto oculta, se sabra cual es su tesoro mas apresiado...este capitulo sera mas largo porque no quiero cortarlo y saber que me putean a mas no poder...bueno comencemos...suban los telones...**

**...LA VERDAD REVELADA...**

Sakura y Neji han estado entrenando por un mes en secreto de su tutores, todo iba de maravilla Tsunade no se daba cuenta que su tan querida hija y predilecta alumna salia cuando ella quedaba inconsciente por el alcohol...El entrenamiento era muy duro y sin consideración, era lo que ella esperaba como habia querido, siempre Kakashi o la Hokague no querian que se esforzaba no querían someterla a tanto pero Neji era diferente...el es estricto muy duro y sin compasión la verdad podria llegar a ser un gran sensei .

Hyuga se dio cuenta que desde que tubo el encuentro con aquel ser espiritual, aquella mujer igual a Sakura, el chakra de la pelirosa era mas resistente mas fuerte habia cambiado notablemente, su resistencia era notable...pero mas que eso le encantaba que la chica escuchara con mucha atención cada leccion que le daba, se tomaba el tiempo para introducirles conocimientos extras como el porque de las formas de las armas, sus pro y contra, tanto en eso como en cada tecnica de cualquier tipo...

-vamos que esperas-

-...ha...ha...ha...- la respiración de la joven era pesada le costaba mucho seguir pero no se rendiría porque cada dia se agitaba un poco menos y para ella eso era algo bueno

-ho ya te cansaste?- dijo burlon para que su alumna se molestara, le encantaba hacerla enojar

*huyyyy...pero como odio esa maldita sonrisa de el* -aquí voy-

-nh-

Sakura corrio a toda velocidad que pudo empuñando un kunai en mano concentrando chakra en la punta del arma

-huy pero que veo...aun tienes chakra para seguir- esquivo el ataque saltando y posándose sobre la rama de un arma

*kyyaaaa ya no lo soporto* le tiro el arma para que diera en su fastidioso rostro pero este solo ladeo la cabeza apenas quedando el arma clavado en el arbol sonriendo muy divertido por el enojo de la rosada –oye quien te crees que eres para hablarme asi- el joven bajo quedando a solo cinco metros de ella

-pues tu sensei-

-esa no es una respuesta òó –

-¬¬ a no y que es?-

-òó-

-bueno basta de tanta charla y sigamos-

-nh- la ojiajade se posiciono para un nuevo ataque pero noto que el Hyuga estaba ahí para con los brazos cruzados sin tomar ninguna pose y eso la hizo enfadar mas

-te estoy esperando- dijo con su sonrisa de lado

-que no te preparas?- parecia que escupia veneno

-no hace falta- este comentario hizo que la chica tenga una vena mas grande que sus puños

-se supone que estamos entrenando, debes de pelear-

-asi es pero- levanta su mano señalandola –ya no tienes nada de chakra-

-y eso que...seguire hasta darte un maldito golpe-

-en un mes que llevamos no me has hecho ningun rasguño ni siquiera a llegar a tocarme- recalcado nuevamente –NI-UNA-SOLA-VEZ- esto provoco una furia inmensa en ella

-no hace falta que lo digas asi òó-

-acaso la niña esta enojada?- como le gustaba pelearla

-òó-

-entonces- toma su pose del clan Hyuga –vamos trata de golpearme- esta vez lo dijo serio

-nh no hace falta que me invites-

Se lanzo hacia su amigo sacando otro kunai de su riñonera, pero el ojiplata la detiene amarrándola de ambas manos con una sonrisa de triunfo como siempre...pero ante su asombro la chica hizo un puf...se dio cuenta de que era un clon, se dio vuelta y por un auto reflejo se agacho por la patada que se le avecinaba este no se quedo atrás su puño lleno de chakra le propino un fuerte golpe en el estomago de la kunoichi, sin embargo la chica apenas pudo esquivarlo golpeando apenas su costado rompiéndose la tela de su vestido rojo de ninja se alejo del jounin tratando de recuperar un poco de aire y enseguida formo sellos con las manos aparecieron tres Sakuras mas

-al parecer que aun tienes bastante chakra para hacer clones- sonrio como diciendo que el nuevamente ganaria –en ese caso-

*hay no, no se atrvera a usarlo*

-byakugan-

-mandicion-

-que pasa acaso no querias golpearme- ya esta la pelirosa ya no aguantaba esa actitud tan odiosa de su amigo

-òó *maldito Neji borrare esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro*

Ambos se prepararon nuevamente comenzando un combate puramente de taijutsu, tres Saturas contra un Neji...era desparejo pero para el eso no era ninjun esfuerzo fue acabando con cada Sakura falsa hasta quedar ellos dos...y asi pasaron tres horas de combate entre amigos (¬¬ amigos? Mas bien parecen que se quieren matar...pero bueno el amor es asi, muy raro)

-creo...que ...has ...mejorado- menciono el castaño exhausto por el entrenamiento, estaba sorprendido pero orgulloso de ella saber que el es el que explota tan potencial de la chica, el taijutsu lo estaba manejando bastante bien un poco mas de perfeccion y seguirian perfeccionando las otras dos (ninjutsu y genjutsu) si es que tiene una habilidad especial ademas de su fuerza descomunal

-jijijiji al fin...lo reconoces...-

-je...- solo sonrio de lado

-creo que...- cerro los ojos –no soy la unica...sin fuerzas...- retiro su pose, y se dejo caer de espaldas al suelo. Hyuga tambien se relajo, camino hasta ella sentandoce cerca de la joven medinin

-no piensas descansar?- le pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados tratando de normalizar su respiración

- ¬¬ estoy descansando ¿acaso no me vez?-

-me refiero a si no te acuestas...¬¬ amargado- lo miro de reojo

- ¬w¬ teñida-

- ¬¬ cubito de hielo-

-¬w¬ enana-

- òó engreído-

*je...siempre se enfada cuando le dijo enana...es tan linda* -bueno, no tengo ganas de pelear hoy-

-ok ^-^ -

Luego de unos minutos disfrutando del silencio en donde cada uno se concentraba para sentir la prencia del otro

-Neji-

-nh-

-acuéstate-

-no-

-por que no?-

-porque no-

-esa no es una razon-

-y por que quieres que me acueste?-

-no lo se-

- ¬¬ y a quien le pregunto?-

-jijijiji vamos Neji-

-no-

La ojijade estira cuidadosamente su mano detrás del joven, este no la vio ya que tenia los ojos cerrados...y para sorpresa del castaño funciono, la chica jalo de la manga de su chaqueta blanca tumbando al gran genio al suelo junto a ella

-Ù/Ú no era necesario que hicieras eso-

-lo hubieras hecho por tu cuenta?-

-no-

-vez, por eso lo hice ^-^-

-nh Ù/Ú-

-jajajajaja-

-¬¬ de que te ries ahora-

-es que es muy gracioso-

-¬¬ que?-

-agarrarte por sorpresa ^o^ -

-¬¬ nh-

-ho vamos Neji riete- dijo alegremente

-ja ja listo ya me rei...¬¬¿contenta?-

-jijijiji hay... Neji...-

Ambos respiraron el aroma fresco de la noche (mas bien de la madrugada, pero bueno estaba oscuro asi que e lo mismo) el silencio invadio de nuevos a mabos jóvenes disfrutando del perfume del césped, la suave brisa del verano en sus rostros agitando levemente los mechones rosados y marrones; pero el ojiplata era el que mas disfrutaba de esos momentos la presencia de la kunoichi de aquella niña berrinchuda tan adorable, ladio su cabeza para poder contemplar como la chica respiraba pausadamente con sus ojos fijos en el cielo estrellado, y claro con su tan adorable sonrisa en su angelical rostro, tenia sus manos entrelazadas en su estomago, su vestido rojo estaba ligeramente empapado de sudor en el cuello de su prenda notando que tenia los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver apenas un poco de piel de esos enormes montes que tenia (si Sakura se desarrollo muy bien incluso era la envidia de Inno ^-^)

-O/O- si nuestro protagonista no era nada ciego ante tales encantos naturales de su amiga *...Sakura...* suspiro por dentro no podia evitar ver esos labios tan delicados y suaves que una vez tubo la sensación de besar, no sabia si era ella o no pero queria besarla nuevamente, hacerla suya

-Neji- la chica lo miraba atentamente ingenua ante los pensamientos del castaño

-que U/U- trato de reponerse mentalmente poniéndose la etiqueta de "Neji Serio" osea su rostro sin emociones

-crees que mejore?- espero la respuesta del bouke mirandolo detenidamente

-mmmm...- poso su vista en el cielo –si has mejorado y mucho en solo un mes, posees mas resistencias y una reserva de chakra increíble eso es una gran ventaja-

-gracias- le sonrio viendo nuevamente las estrellas –gracias por todo-

-no es necesario que me las des, me pediste ayuda y te la di...me pediste que sea sincero y te respondi con la pura verdad-

-n.n ji-

-nh- (es un "nh" esbozando una sonrisa) habia ladiado su cabeza nuevamente para verla

-buuuaaaaa...(bostezo de parte de Sakura) se pone de costado con su rostro muy cerca del genio Hyuga viendo esos ojos blancos de el

-O/O- trajo nervioso

-Neji-

-O/O nh?- realmente el heredero del bouke estaba nervioso no podia evitar que su corazon latiera descomunalmente rapido por tenerla en frente suyo con su vestido apenas desabrochado viendo un poco de su piel empapada de sudor

-ya es tarde verdad Neji?-

*es cierto U.U odio cuando el tiempo pasa rapido* -bueno ya es hora de marchar-

-...(suspipro por parte de la rosada)...la verdad no tengo ganas de volver-

-pero que dices mujer, si no regresas Tsunade-sama te encerrara en una mazmorra-

-U.U tienes razon...- levanta la mitad de su cuerpo (es decir que apenas se levanta estando sentada aun) estira un poco sus brazos –buuuaaaa tengo sueño-

-con mas razon para volver, ademas debo de entrenar a Hanabi dentro de pocas horas-

-ho lo siento Neji no sabia que era tan tarde...o temprano...depende de cómo lo veas...- saco del bolsillo de su vestido un pequeño reloj viejo – kyyaaaa son las 4:50 dentro de unos minutos Okaasa se despierta-

-en ese caso- se levanta –vamos- extiende su mano para que ella pueda levantarse –si quieres te llevo-

-¿nani? O.o pero si siempre me acompañas-

- ¬/¬ me refiero a que...bueno tu aun no sabes teletransportarte ¿verdad?-

-heeeeee...no ^-^-

-¬¬ bueno-

-oô –

-levantate que te llevo aun tengo chakra para teletransportarme-

-ho me llevarías asi?-

-¬¬ he tratado de decirtelo desde hace unos minutos-

- ^o^ genial, vamos- coge la mano del joven cosa que no pudo evitar sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y tímidamente lo abraza –pero un dia vas a tener que enseñarme como se hace ^/^ -

-O/O he ¿Qué haces?-

-pues vas a llevarme ¿verdad?-

.O/O si...pero...- *si se pega mas a mi no se si podre soportarlo*

-Neji estas bien? O.o –

-O/O si-

-mm? O.o

-bueno vamonos ya U/U- con su brazo la atrajo mas a su cuerpo estrechándola fuertemente

*Neji O/O*

-lista Ù/Ú –

-heeee...si O/O-

Ambos desaparecieron en un puf y en menos de 5 minutos los dos jóvenes estaban en el balcon de la torre

-O/O Sa...Sakura ya llegamos- la ojiajade tenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente y no se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que abrazaba a su amigo

-he...?- abrio los ojos –ya llegamos?-

-si-

-bueno, entonces...- se separa muy lentamente del ojioplata, ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro *O/O Kami porque estoy tan nerviosa* -nos vemos...¿esta noche?-

-cof, cof ...he si...- (**Inner:** ¬¬ y este porque toce **Yo:** pues seguro para hacerse el interesante ^-^ **Inner:** mas bien copia a Kakashi ¬¬)

-bueno Neji que descanse- hace los símbolos para desactivar el sello de la ventana, la cual abre con sumo sigilo sin hacer ningun ruido pero antes de adentrarse se apresura como toda una ninja le dio a Neji un inesperado beso en la mejilla

-buenas noches ^-^ - cierra la ventana estando ya ella adentro

-que duermas bien cerezo- se despide el castaño de ella con una sonrisa recibiendo lo mismo de parte de la rosada

*Hay...Sakura! que lindo que es Neji-kun! * su inner aparece justo para hacerle imposible dormir lo que le queda ya que poco a poco el sol va queriendo salir (recuerden que es verano, y en verano amanece mas temprano)

*perfecto ya apareciste...mira no tengo ganas de pelear tengo mucho sueño*

*aburrida*

-jijijiji- se dispone a ponerse su pijama no sin antes deshacerse de su clon

*no te bañaras primero?*

*si me baño Tsunade-sama se dara cuenta de que Sali*

*bien pensado*

...

Ese mismo dia a las 10 de la mañana en el despacho de la Hokague se encontraba cierto ninja copia, que desde hace varias semanas ha intentado hablar con la quinta sin resultado...y hoy se le dio por encontrarla después de soportar tantas excusas de parte de ella que desaparecía cuando sentia la presencia del peliplata a metros de distancia.

Hoy en ese momento ella no estaba firmando los papeles como de costumbre y eso que había una gran pila en la mesa...la rubia solo estaba en la ventana apreciando las figuras de los Hokagues anteriores

-Tsunade-sama- la rubia ladio su cabeza para verlo con el rabillo del ojo sabia lo que el queria preguntar lo ha estado esquivando desde hace tiempo –se que no debo ser imprudente ni desconfiar de sus decisiones aunque estas nunca sean dichas- la mujer voltio a verlo –pero se que usted esconde algo muy importante algo que tiene que ver con Sakura- el ninja copia noto como la mujer cerro los ojos dejando escapar un leve suspiro mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos

-asi es...es sobre Sakura...-

-Tsunade-sama se que no debe rendir explicaciones a nadie sobre sus acciones ya que usted es la Hokague...pero se trata de mi alumna, por mas que ella este a su cuidado como alumna o hija, pero para mi seguirá siendo mi alumna por eso le pido...-

-lo se-

-...-

-Kakashi si le digiera la verdad...-

-...-

-promete que jamás, nunca sea mencionada ante nadie ni siquiera frente a ella-

-que esconde Tsunade-sama?-

-sigueme hablaremos mejor en la biblioteca-

-...-

El ninja siguió a la mujer hasta la gran biblioteca, no la que cualquiera tiene acceso sino a la que solo los Hokagues pueden entran, donde se encuentra cada información de la aldea de la Hoja, secretos, técnicas prohibidas, información militar...todo...

Al cerrar la puerta tras suyo la mujer empezó hacer unos sellos para impedir que cualquiera pudiera entrar, era una habitación secreta cuando alguien estaba ahí adentro ya que la información que mostraría al peligris era que solo dos personas mas conocían aquel secreteo que tanto ella esconde...

Se acerco a uno de los estantes donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de pergaminos, puso estos en una mesa que se encontraba a su costado, junto chakra en sus manos para retirar una piedra de la pared...en la que habia un hueco secreto en la habitación dentro de este habia algo envuelto en una tela roja que presentaba signos de estar ahí por muchos años. Saco aquel objeto de su escondite desenvolviendo lentamente el pañuelo rojo notando algo raro en aquella tela tenia un símbolo extraño en una de las puntas pero ahora solo miraba lo que la rubia sostenía en las mano...una caja de madera, mas bien parecia un alajero...era hermosa esa reliquia, de solo verla uno se daria cuenta que era un objeto realmente viejo, por los grabados, el cual habia dos dragones en los lados de la caja indicando en sus cabezas la tapa de esta, tambien se podia apreciar pequeñas flores grabadas alrededor del objeto decorándolo cada vez mas

-Kakashi lo que le revelare solo lo sabe Shizune y Jiraya-

-entiendo-

-ni el consejo lo sabe menos las otras aldeas, porque si lo supieran...todo terminaria-

-...-

La ojiamiel poso la caja en la mesita detrás suyo Kakashi se acerco quedando al lado de la rubia la cual abrio con cuidado aquel cofre sin necesidad de una llave ni de su chakra dentro de aquel objeto se encontraba un par de pergamino y un libro bastante gastado por los años, la Hokague agarro uno de los pergaminos el cuel ese era el unico que estaba atado con un liston rosa donde en la punta estaba una pequeña media luna con dos cascabeles

-esto es lo que oculto- le mostro el pergamino de su mano

-que tiene que ver Sakura, mas bien que hay ahí adentro de que debe ocultarlo?-

-Sakura es la razón-

-me temo que no entiendo-

-je...lo se- le extiende el pergamino, el ninja lo toma comenzando abrirlo pero la rubia dijo algo antes de que lo habra

-lo que vera sera a alguien que vivio hace muchos años-

-esto...no puede ser...- se quedo atonito ante la imagen que veia sus ojos –es...es...-

-es Sakura- termino la frase que el hombre no pudo completar

-pero como es posible?-

En el pergamino tenia la imagen de una bella mujer entre unos 20 años pero lo que mas lo descoloco es aquel cabello rosado de aquella pintura, sus ojos verdes destellantes, la piel tan blanca luciendo un kimono rosa con flores blancas...esa persona era como cierta kunoichi que tanto quiere; detrás de aquella mujer hermosa se encontraba la luna llena en toda su majestuosa gloria

-como puede ser que...- vio a los ojos a la Hokague que trasmitían un gran dolor que parecía estar contenido por tantos años

-Kakashi te confiare mi mas grande secreto no como uno de mis hombre, ni con el reconocimiento del gran amb. Que eres...sino como...como un amigo...- este solo asintio, no dijo nada permitió que ella sola contestara sus dudas pues verla de esa forma al igual que aquel dia que se fue Sasuke y nadie encontraba a Sakura era horrible

-como te he dicho, esa persona vivió hace muchos años...creo que se cumplen 1200 años de su muerte...- ante lo dicho el peliplata se quedo petrificado imaginar el cuerpo de su alumna, de su niña sin vida -por aquella época existía una de las villas mas poderosas en ese momento, la aldea de la Luna (XP ustedes hagan de cuenta que existió y ahora no hay ni rastro de esa villa) esta se encontraba a un mes de viaje por lo que estaba bastante alejada de las demás aldeas...(presten mucha atención pues ella contara la historia de acuerdo a la información que tiene...) ...la explicación de esa imagen es que...esa mujer...es la diosa de la Luna...

-eso quiere decir que Sakura es...-

-no aun no lo es-

-como que aun no lo es?-

-la versión que conozco es que aquella mujer al cual su nombre fue borrado se sacrifico por su aldea-

-en ese tiempo era normal que el pueblo sacrificara a su gente-

-asi es pero... la aldea no quería que esa mujer sea el sacrificio, pero ella eligió eso-

-ella decidió eso? Pero porque?-

-calma...te contare la historia desde el principio...- la mujer respiro ondo para juntar valor y contarle la historia que ha perseguido su familia por muchos años

-los padres de "ella" – señalo la imagen del pergamino –fueron asesinados por su mejor amigo, en ese momento ella solo tenia 4 años de edad y un hermano mayor de 9 años, el hombre rapto a la niña pero cuando su hermano salto para defenderla recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

-por que hizo semejante cosa? Que lo motivo a matar a sus amigos?-

- aquel hombre hizo eso solo porque la mujer que tanto amo en secreto y que fue su mas grande amiga se caso con su mejor amigo...el no aguanto mas los celos no podia verlos juntos por lo que agarro la solución mas razonable para el, matar a su amigo de la infancia pero también mato a la mujer por defender a su marido...no se porque se llevo a la niña tratando de matar a su hermano, pero presiento de que es por que la niña se parecía a la mujer que amo...al pasar los años aquella niña crecia dentro de la mansión de aquel hombre, esa casa era una celda de oro, cuando cumplió los 16 años su raptor trato de casarse con ella por ser la misma imagen de la mujer que asesino, sin embargo nadie queria casarlos pues aun ella menor de edad, desconosco las razones de porque nadie obedeció la petición de aquel hombre pues en ese tiempo uno se casaba a esa edad, creo que el pueblo queria ver libre la hija de los mas grandes ninjas y feudales que la aldea habia tenido...pero nadie percibía que ese hombre se volviera mas loco por ella, por poseerla asi que debio esperar a que cumpliera los 18 años...con este pensamiento contrato dos ambus de la segunda aldea mas fuerte, la aldea de Konoha...

Una vez que estos hombre llegaron a la aldea se presentaron ante aquel feudal recibiendo ordenes explicitas de cuidar a la chica ya que al parecer hubo varios intentos de secuestrarla... Sin embargo esos dos ambus que Vivian en su casa no eran cualquier ninja, uno de ellos era el hermano mayor de la chica, Light, que sobrevivió al ataque de ese hombre años atrás y su compañero...que se desconoce su identidad...pues la familia de aquel ambu robo toda información relacionada con la identidad de el... y el escritor...- miro el libro del cofre –fue asesinado por escribir la historia y descubrir el nombre de aquel ambu...

-porque la familia de ese ambu impedía que se sepa la identidad de sus ancestro-

-porque no querían que su familia sea perseguida como lo es con la familia de la chica-

-acaso la joven tubo familia?-

-no...acaso te olvidaste de su hermano?...el sobrevivo al desastre y sus descendientes actualmente son perseguidos

-exactamente que fue lo que paso? Que desastre ocurrió? Y porque la familia de...bueno esta mujer es perseguida?-

-cuando los ambus llegaron a esa mansión donde se encontraba la chica prisiones, tenían como misión investigar a aquel hombre pues había rumores de que quería planear una guerra entre las aldeas, debían recoger la mayor cantidad de información; pero Light solo tenia en mente una cosa...

-sacar a su hermana de ahí-

-asi es...la misión tardo unos dos años...justo cuando aquel hombre por fin podía casarse con la chica...sin embargo en ese lapso de tiempo en que la chica fue conociendo a sus dos guardaespaldas...se enamoro de aquel ambu...y fue lo peor que les paso...ya que ese amor los llevo a la muerte...- apretó considerablemente sus manos –no se que paso...pero cuando ambos se escaparon dejando todo atrás...fueron perseguidos por los soldados del hombre que la rapto, hirió gravemente al joven llevándose consigo a la chica de regreso a la aldea...cuando la llevo al altar del templo arrastrándola por el camino ella se soltó de su agarre, trato de defenderse pero...-

-que paso?-

-ese dia se estaba llevando acabo una ceremonia para el dios de la luna...la chica no sabia que hacer, no tenia familia su gran amor estaba en el bosque con la muerte en la mano...decidió como unica salida de su horrible destino sacrificarse, ella interrumpió la ceremonia que estaba cerca del pueblo al aire libre se entrego como sacrificio...en el ultimo segundo aparece aquel joven que ella dio por muerto, aquel hombre que amo en tan solo dos años pero que fueron los mas felices para ella apareció para cargar el cuerpo inerte de la chica, se dice que todos en la aldea lloraron su muerte pero nadie sufrio como ese joven ambu...totalmente irracional, por la furia, el dolor en su corazón enloquecían mas aun cuando el cuerpo de la chica desaparecía en sus brazos ya que el dios de la luna la tomo para que sea la figura de su poder (esta parte lo esplicare mas adelante) el altar del sacrificio se fue despedazando por la gran cantidad de chakra que emitía ese ambu cuando vio al hombre culpable de toda desgracia enloqueció fue directamente a matar con su espada aquel feudal que lo contrato, sin piedad mato a cada soldado que se le atravesaba era un demonio fuera de control...nadie pudo detenerlo...no se sabe nada mas, no se sabe como fue que la aldea desapareció en un manto de oscuridad aunque a pesar de que falte esa información ambos sabemos quien fue el culpable de semejante genocidio...seguro que aun tienes una duda mas...la famosa persecución de la familia- el peliplata asintió –veras la historia cuenta que cada uno de ellos volverá a renacer en su clan trayendo consigo la destrucción- sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza –Light que sobrevivió fue investigado y desde entonces cada miembro de su familia fue vigilado, y perseguido...pero la familia de aquel ambu desconocido hicieron muy bien su trabajo se escondieron a la perfección sin que nadie sepa de que clan pertenecía...en cambio- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –uno de los descendientes de Ligth...fue una persona muy importante para esta aldea...el tercer Hokague...-

-eso quiero decir...- estaba asombrado

-el consejo...vigilaba nuestra familia desde que Ligth regreso a la aldea...desde ese dia cada descendiente mujer que nacía...ellos debían estar presentes para...- trato de controlarse llevando sus manos al rostro para retener el dolor pero no tubo caso era demasiado, lloraba...la Quinta Hokague lloraba de rabia, terror, de tristeza de dolor...-cuando... Dan murio...yo... cai en una gran depresión...- decia mientras lloraba sin consuelo, pero Kakashi no podía verla asi de esa manera, se acerco a la rubia para abrazarla para darle fuerzas a continuar...para que sienta que no esta sola que puede confiar en el para ayudarla a llebar ese dolor que por tantos años ella llebo en su pecho –cuando supe que estaba embarazaba de el- sus manos seguían en su rostro mientras sentía que el ninja copia la abrazaba con fuerza –senti una gran dicha que gamas crei que volvería a sentir- sus manos se abrieron para que su rostro se escondiera en el pecho de el –pero el consejo de el se entero de mi situación y me contaron lo que pasaría si nacía una niña con ciertas características...no podia arriesgarme...cuando por fin pude escaparme de la aldea tenia 8 meses de embarazo...Shizune me ayudo en mi huida pero no llegue lejos...esa misma noche di a luz...cerca de un lago, Shizune no podia atenderme ella estaba por los alrededores vigilando a que nadie se acercara...estuve sola en el parto...- la rubia se separo lentamente del ninja sin romper el abrazo de el mirándolo fijamente –cuando la tube en brazos...fui tan feliz, pero...cuando la vi detenidamente...no podia creerlo- sus lagrimas se hicieron mas pesadas –era la niña mas hermosa que habia visto...era mi y de Dan...es mia Kakashi...vi como me sonreía...esos ojos que me vieron por primera vez, saco los mismos ojos que Dan...unos verdes como un claro...brillaban tanto como los de el...- se aferro nuevamente con desesperación al pecho del peliplata –Kakashi...Sakura es mi hija...es mia y de Dan...cuando Shizune regreso aviso que el consejo estaba revisando el bosque con varios escuadrones ambu...me estaban buscando...no sabia que hacer, si escapaba en ese momento en las condiciones en la que me encontraba moriría en el camino, si me quedaba...- con sus manos agarro fuertemente la ropa del ninja –ellos verían...verían sus ojos verdes y un pronunciado mechon rosa...no podía arriesgarme, no podía arriesgarla y perderla como Dan...solo era un bebe...- dijo lo ultimo entre llanto incontrolable –ellos querían, debían...ejecutarla...no tenia opción Kakashi debía hacer algo para protegerla y esconderla, se que fue la decisión de una mala madre pero prefería eso, a verla...verla muerta...-

-nunca digas que eres una mala madre, la protegiste, le diste la vida, y lo mas importante le diste un buen futuro- trato de animarla

-aun asi...una madre nunca abandona a un hijo sin importar que...-

-no la abandonaste, la ocultaste para que tenga una buena vida-

-...gracias...- se separo de sensei de su hija secándose con la maga de su kimono las lagrimas

-asi que la dejaste en la casa de los Haruno-

-la verdad no sabia de que familia era la casa, solo vi una pareja dentro de todo joven sin hijos, una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos azules, el hombre era castaño de ojos verde...entonces pensé que si la dejaba ahí nadie sospecharía de ellos ya que eran nuevos en la aldea...Dan una vez me dijo que si tendríamos una hija la llamaría Sakura...asi que le di ese nombre...la deje en la puerta de esa casa con una nota...tuve suerte ya que la aldea decían que la niña se parecía a ellos...Kakashi el consejo, ni nadie debe enterarse...yo les dije que mi hijo murio en el parto debido a las condiciones en las que me afrontaba-

-gracias por confiar en mi, y permir que la acompañe en su dolor...sufrió por muchos años Tsunade-sama...usted mas que nadie se merece el nombre de madre...debe de estar orgullosa, nunca arrepentida sino ella nunca estaría aquí con nosotros recuerdelo-

-siempre lo hago...siempre...-

-OKAASAAAAA! – se escucha a lo lejos por los pasillos una voz chillona interrumpiendo el momento

-creo que la llaman Tsunade-sama-

-...- se seca el rastro de lagrimas volviendo a ser la de siempre

-sabe Sakura es igual a usted en muchos aspectos- la rubio le agradeció con la mirada abriendo la puerta deshaciéndose del sello

-antes que me valla- lo miro de reojo

-si-

-acomode eso- señalo los pergaminos y el cofre en la mesa el miro lo que la mujer señalaba...se rasco la cabeza dando un largo suspiro asintiendo...debía acomodar la biblioteca el solo...

-OKAASSAAAAAA!- volvió a gritar esa voz

-VOOYYYYYY! Huy pero que niña- cierra la puerta dejando al peligris pensando todo lo que la Hokague le dijo...suspiro y empezó a acomodar el desorden que hizo la mujer de la mirada del color del sol

-je je...- se rio apenas el ninja solitario –no dejaremos que nada te pase- vio por ultima vez el dibujo de esa hermosa mujer

**Huyyyyy pero que capitulon...no lo creen...bueno se que en este finc hice que Tsunade sea la verdadera madre de Sakura...pero como les dije antes altere un poco su personaje...de eso se trata un finc...bueno se que las cuentas no dan pero ustedes hagan de cuenta que si...que años atrás estubo esa guerra, en la que Dan murio...bueno espero que no se enojen por que Tsunade tenga realmente unos treinta y algo de edad...espero que les aya gustado el capi...porque ami me motivo mucho cuando se revela la mayoria de los sucesos...no se preocupen se sabran con mas detalle todo...bueno hasta aquí...**

**DEJEN REWINS ^o^**


	12. Chapter 12 Celos

**...CELOS...**

Los 5 meses de castigo de la kunoichi pasaron mas rapido de lo que se esperaba, entrenando en secreto con su gran amigo del clan Hyuga a pesar de que el ya habia comenzado nuevamente con sus misiones meses antes que ella, por lo que cuando el no estaba entrenaba sola en el bosque...pero para nuestra chica de rosa los dias se convertían en semanas, las semanas en meses hasta que el llegaba para ver que tanto mejoraba su amiga. Nuestra protagonista aun ni cuenta se daba de sus sentimientos por Neji ni menos de lo que el siente por ella... Ella ingenua de los sentimientos de el y claro de lo que ella siente, solo se alegraba un montón cuando se ven después de tantas semanas sin verle por las misiones, por su puesto que nuestro genio también se ponía muy feliz al verla después de tanto a pesar de no demostrarlo ni siquiera un poco...Neji es Neji, no hay nada que hacerle pero ell sabia que el también se alegraba de volver y ver como ella mejoraba en su ausencia.

Hoy es un dia muy especial para la ojiajade ya que su tan querido amigo sensei regresaba después de 4 semanas y media, pero mas que eso su castigo se levantaría hay mismo el mismo dia que el regresaría...ademas estaba feliz de que se estaban acercando los examenes ambu y sabia a la perfección que el castaño se ha estado preparando mucho para ese dia, inclusive pasaban dias sin entrenar con el solo era espectadora en su entrenamiento de noche, no quería molestarlo asi que solo lo acompañaba hasta que el dijiera que entrene con el...de esa forma la confianza en ellos era mas fuerte, pero era mas fuerte ese lazo que los estaba atando de manera mística sin que la alumna de la Hokague se diera cuenta de ella.

-...mmm... que me pongo?- se preguntaba viendo el enorme ropero de su cuarto aun en pijamas

*ponte algo sexi* la verdad era muy temprano para que su inner la molestara

-y porque me pondría algo asi ¬¬?-

*pues...te quieres ver bonita para Neji-kun ¿verdad?*

-solo quiero arreglarme hoy veres a mis amigos ^^-

*si...seguro ¬¬ ...*

-Sakura antes de que te vallas- aparecio su madre en la habitación –necesito que estes en mi oficina a eso de las 10, estate a tiempo- salio del cuarto de la chica

-que hora es...- mira el reloj de su mesita de noche –son las 7:40 aun hay tiempo- se cambio su lindo camisón rosa semi transparente por su ropa de entrenamiento la cual ya no era ese vestido rojo que habitual llevaba...lo habia cambiado por algo mas comodo, practico desde hace pocos meses vestia una remera de color rojo sangre sin mangas (straple) debajo de esta usaba una remera de red de tres cuarto, una pollera negra de tablas con una calsa corta que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas calsando unas botas negras hasta los tobillos y por terminar lo que mas le gustaba era sus guantes rojos largos sin dedos que le llegaba casi tocando sus codos... lo curioso es que esos guantes su amigo castaño le dijo que le quedaria bien por eso le encanta sus guantes el cual lo cuida mucho y lo mas importante que se lo regalo el (se preguntaran si la Hokague le pregunto donde lo habia sacado si ella estaba castigada, bueno la rosada mintio un poco dijo que era un regalo de su amiga inocerda...(veremos como fue ese dia donde ambos vieron esos guantes)

**Flash Back**

_Sakura y Neji estaban caminando tranquilamente por las calles mas o menos eran las 23.40 de la noche asi que en la aldea todos estaban en casa dusmirndo...bueno salvo estos dos...en eso pasaron por una tienda de armas donde habia una gran cantida de armamentos como vestimenta, los ojos de ambos se detubieron en el local acercandoce mas a la vidriera._

_-cuantas armas- se asombrava la ojiajade_

_-nh- pero sus ojos vieron algo le que intereso_

_-viste algo que te guste Neji?-_

_-no...la familia Hyuga esta muy bien equipada de armamentos-_

_-haaaa...-_

_-pero sabes...- la mira a los ojos –creo que te quedaria bien eso- señalas unos guantes rojos que se ubicaba en una esquina de la vidriera, mientras la chica buscaba con la mirada lo señalado hasta que lo localizo_

_-en serio?- _

_-pues yo creo que si, ademas cambiaste tu vestimenta antes usabas unos guantes pequeños negros, bueno porque no te compras esos te quedaria bien-_

_*...mmm... no lo se... creo que si, que me quedaria bien...* se queda pensando unos segundos mas mirando a su compañero *si...ya lo decidi me lo pienso comprar, solo debo juntar dinero y listo* -si... los quiero, ademas combina con mi remera- sonrio feliz como un niño cuando le dan un helado...al dia siguiente el genio del clan Hyuga estaba en el balcon de la chica esperando a que salga para su entrenamiento secreto, este sostenia en sus manos una caja negra, el cual se lo extendio a la chica..._

_-espero que no te moleste, me tome la molestia de comprarlo U/U-_

_-Neji no deviste...pero gracias- le sonrio de oreja a oreja y le beso la mejillas –pero yo no tengo nada...- se quedo pensativa_

_-eso no importa, bueno vamos-_

_-hai- se puso los guantes rojos ya para estrenarlo esa noche _

**End Flash back**

La kunoichi caminaba por las calles recordando su entrenamiento con el sr-cubito-de-hielo contemplaba las vidrieras y al parecer todo seguia igual... la rosada llego a la floreria Yamanaka el cual debia ya estar abriendo

-FRENTESOTA! HOLA!- grito de la emocion detrás del mostrador arreglando unas flores

-CERDA COMO HAS ESTADO?-

-por fin te veo, crei que habias muerto-

-que graciosa pero no, no estoy muerta, como ves estoy vivita y coleando...solo que ya pasaron los 5 meses de castigo- se sentó en el mostrador mietras la chica seguia con su arreglo floral

-es cierto... me habias dicho que te castigo la Hokague por un largo tiempo, pero creo que se paso, 5 meses es mucho-

-si lo se...no sabia que hacer me mori de aburrimiento, ademas no fueron capas de visitarme ninguno de ustedes, manga de amigos miserables- reclamo molesta

-pues como veras yo estoy trabajando ademas los demas tenian que atender tambien asuntos familiares-

-por cierto frente de marquesina-

-¬¬ que?-

-a que se debe tu cambio de look, a quien quieres atrapar-

-ò/ó a nadie cerda, que acaso no puedo cambiar de ropa sin tus estupidas sospechas-

-huy pero no te enojes...ademas ya estas roja, eso quiere decir que si hay alguien...asi que dime quien es-

-quien es quien-

-pues el chico que te hizo olvidar a Sasuke-

-Òó pues nadie, no hay nadie-

-jaja pues pronto lo averiguare-

-si que eres terca, dije que nadie-

-mira quien habla-

-sabes no debi venir- se baja del mostrador –queria saber como estabas, y estas mas cerda que nunca-

-òó y tu igual de fea que nunca-

-yo sere fea pero aparecer te supere en ciertos aspectos- infla su pecho

-ò/ó seguro que son falsos, como la Hokague es tu madre ahora seguro te pago la operación-

-celosa Inno-cerda-

-yo celosa de la mas fea, no te creas tanto-

-jajaja bueno cerda debo irme, debo ver a Tsunade a las 10-

-bueno entonces, suerte...ajala te caigas en una sanja-

-que graciosa y a ti te coma una de esas plantas carnivora- sale de la floreria caminando hacia la torre, pasando por el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz

-que lindo hoy viene Neji ^^-

-hey Sakura-

-he..?- se voltea –KAKASHIENSEI!-

-veo que Tsunade-sama ya te dejo libre-

-jijiji si pero de ahora en mas debo estar temprano en casa-

-sabes que ella solo se preocupa por ti-

-lo se...(suspiro)...pero a veces siento que me asfixia de tanto que me sobrepoteje...bueno a que viene Kakashi-sensei-

-ha si vengo a informarte algo que te alegrara-

-y que es?-

-bueno como sabras Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraya-

-si lo se fue cuando estaba castigada...no pude despedirme de el, pero no vendra por tres años-

-te equivocas-

-he...?-

-parece que mañana vendrá, ya que Jiraya esta cansado de las quejas de Naruto sobre el ramen, por eso vendran para llevarse una dotacion completa de varios años asi Naruto deja de molestar- gotita estilo anime por parte de Sakura

-jijiji Naruto nunca cambiara-

-pues Naruto es Naruto-

-sto es perfecto- saltaba de felicidad la chica –Naruto tambien viene-

-OÔ ¿tambien? Acaaso esperas a alguien mas?-

-sip-

-¿y es...?-

-hoy regresa Neji de una mision- sonrio feliz

*con que el Hyuga he...ese chico se esta buscando problemas* -y porque tan feliz de su regreso?- el pobre ninja copia debia disimular bien su sonrisa tan falsa ya que siempre recuerda como el "roba cunas de Neji" (como le dice Kakashi) besaba de esa forma a su inocente alumna

-como que porque? Porque hace como un mes y medio que no lo veo ademas de ser uno de mis mas grandes amigos- sonrio de oreja a oreja

*mientras sea eso...aun asi no confio en ese tio* -espera Sakura, como que no lo has visto por un mes y medio si estabas castigada- pregunto irritado el peliplata

*huy meti la pata* -pues veras...- *que le digo* -es que me iva a visitar unos minutos junto con los demas- *bien eso debe de servir*

-bueno Sakura cambiando de tema- se notaba a leguas la vena de su cabeza cuando su alumna pronunciaba el nombre de cierto castaño –a donde ivas?-

-voy a ver Tsunade en su oficina-

-en ese caso te acompaño-

-seguro?... no tiene otra cosa mas importante que hacer?...-

-...mmm... nop-

-bueno en ese caso, vamos-

En el camino hacia la torre el peliplata no dejaba de ver a su alumna y pensar todo lo que la Hokague le habia dicho, su pasado por ocultarla del consejo y de las demas aldeas, de la vida pasada de Sakura, la miro de reojo recordando aquella mujer plasmada en el pergamino aquella mujer que se sacrifico su vida por estar con su amado en el otro mundo...pero lo que mas lo intrigaba es ¿Quién podria ser aquel hombre? Al no tener ninguna evidencia sobre la identidad, aspecto, caracteristica, o el símbolo del clan de aquel ambu era imposible saber quier sera aquel sujeto que se llevara a su alumna...derepente se paro en seco debia ser alguien que ella estime mucho, que ella ame... en eso solo dos individuos cruzaron por su mente "Sasuke o Neji" eran los posibles candidatos de ser el responsable de la destrucción de la aldea

-Kakashi-sensei- se encuentra bien?_

-...-

-Kakashi-sensei!-

-he?... que sucede Sakura?-

- que le pasa, esta bien?-

-he...si, estoy bien solo...me perdi en los rincones de mis recuerdos que la vida me dejo jeje-

-¬¬ no sabe otra escusa que esa?-

-nop-

...

(Mientras en la torre)

-que pasa que se tarda tanto? Le dije que este a las 10- estaba de malas la rubia

-Tsunade sama son apenas las...- la castaña ojea el reloj de la pared –son las 9:57-

-NO IMPORTA ELLA YA DEBIA DE ESTAR AQUÍ- grito fastidiada la Hokague descargandoce con la pobre de Shizune que solo vino a traerle unas galletas

-^-^' –

En eso entra el equipo 7 y Shizune aprovecha para salir de la oficina , pues no queria aguatarla con el humor de perros que tenia

-Tsunade-sama, ya hemos regresado- menciono el eterno ribal del peliplata

-ya lo se no estoy ciega ¬¬ - la quinta estaba con un humor... –bien el reporte-

-Neji dile el reporte- con su pulgar en alto

- ¬¬ *y porque siempre yo*- penso el castaño

-porque tu eres el unico que lo hace detalladamente sin rodeos- le respondió entendiendo su mirada, sonriéndole con un tintineo en sus dientes mientras su otros dos compañeros asienten con la cabeza

-...(suspiro del Hyuga)... la misión salio a la perfección, llevamos sano y salvo el monje al pais de la tierra al templo donde se refugiari, tuvimos unos problemas con algunos hombre de Orochimaru aunque desconozco el porque querían llevarse al monje...eso es todo- * ¬w¬ tan difícil era decir eso* miro a su equipo indiferente mientras alguien entra interrumpiendo la reunión

-okaasaaaa! Ya vine!-

- ¬¬ llegas tarde-

-que? Pero si son...- ve el reloj de la pared –son las 10:01 solo por un minuto me retrase-

- ¬¬- la rubia solo miraba a la ojiajade poniéndola nerviosa

-Sakura, hermosa flor de mi vida que brilla intensamente cada dia que pasa- he ya saben quien es ¬¬ es Lee, que se lanzo arrodillarse ante la pelirosa para halagarla

-^-^' hola Lee-

- ÒÓ el joven de la coleta hervía de los celos al ver a su compañero que se le estaba declarando como siempre cada ves que ve a SU Cerezo, tomándole de la mano y besándola, sin embargo unos ojos chocolate notaron el estado de furia en el que estaba Neji que mataba con la mirada al pobre de Lee

*que le pasa a Neji?* se preguntaba Tenten viendo que se contenía de matar en ese momento a la bestia verde de Konoha, en eso ella veo lo que tanto le molesta, Lee estaba melosamente declarándole su amor a la alumna de la Hokague y comprendió el porque de su molestia; el debia sentir algo por aquella ojiajade poniéndose totalmente furiosa por aquella sospecha

-Gai controle a su alumno y alégalo de mi hija sino quiere que pasa a mejor vida- la ojiamiel no soportaba que nadie sea muy cariñoso con su querida hijita

-Lee contrólate...- pero este solo seguia embobado con la rosada –Lee...- lo llamo nuevamente – Lee quieres controlarte- se dispuso a golpearle fuertemente la cabeza para que la deje en paz

-T^T Gai-sensei porque hizo eso-

- ¬w¬ Tsunade miraba a pupilo favorito del sensei con una mirada de osio total-

- ^-^' – Sakura y Kakashi que no habien dicho ni ha

- ¬¬ y usted que hace aquí Kakashi?- pregunto con la paciencia por el piso

- pues- se rasco la cabez mirando de reojo al ojiplata que lo miraba con sumo odio –estaba con Sakura y decidi acompañarla hasta aquí-

-...mmm...bueno no importa igual usted tambien tiene que estar aquí para la noticia-

*noticia?* pensaron todos

-bueno, sera mejor que se comporten sino quieren una sanción cada uno-

- O.O- todos tragaron pesado y se acomodaron rapidamente en fila frente al escritorio de la Quinta (les dire el orden: Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, Gai, Tenten y por ultimo Neji)

En el momento que la mujer empezó hablar Sakura tenia su mente en otro lado, no escuchaba lo que la rubia decia solo veia que hablaba con las manos cruzadas frente a su rostro y con los ojos cerrados, la pelirosa aprovecho eso inclinándose un poco hacia delante mirando atentamente a la ultima persona de la fila que parecia estar muy concentrado escuchando a la Hokague...Neji siente como unas orbes verdes lo observan lo cual solo sus ojos se dirigen hacia aquella persona que estaba en la otra punta de la fila, y ahí estaba ella tan bonita y dulce como siempre inclinándose solo para verlo a el...ella le dio una sonrisa encantadora con los ojos brillantes de volverlo a ver, habia pasado muchos dias sin verla, y no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto esbozando una sincera pero discreta sonrisa, y Kakashi que no es nada ciego ya que noto como se inclino para verlo a "el" se estaba enfureciendo cada vez mas pero antes de que el se le tire encima al bouke a matarlo en ese instante por corromper a su linda niña la rubia trajo la atención de los tres que estaban perdidos en las nubes

-HAN ENTENDIDO!- grito Tsunade por la falta de respeto de tres ninjas que no le estaban prestando atención –SAKURA, HYUGA, KAKASHI- estos enseguida se recompusieron nerviosos (bueno salvo Neji, que esta igual de inexpresivo que siempre) –NO LO REPETIRE MAS, ASI QUE PRESTEN ATENCION- los tres asintieron –SAKURA POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO TE UNIRAS AL EQUIPO DE GAI-

-QUEEE?- grito desesperado el peliplata realmente no podia creer que su bella alumna estaria en el equipo de "ese" pervertido (¬¬ mira quien habla si tiene la colección completa del libro IchaIcha)

-en serio?- la rosada no lo podia creer estaría con su amigosensei y pasaría mas tiempo con el

-...- bueno querran saber como estaba Neji, pues la verdad solo hizo una mueca de risa triunfante sin que nadie se diera cuenta pero dentro de el muy profundo del castaño...estaba un chibi Neji saltando de alegria gritando una y otra vez "estaré con Sakura, estaré con Sakura" (¬¬ pensar que Sakura es rara)...bueno Lee saltaba de la emocion, Tenten la miraba despectivamente mientras Gai solo sonrei a Sakura como diciendo "bienvenida" con su pulgar arriba

-Tsunade-sama usted no puede hacer eso-

-acaso ¬¬ te rehúsas a obedecer mis ordenes-

-por que la cambia de equipo?-

-Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraya Sasuke se fue de la aldea, de que sirve un equipo de una sola alumna, es mas usted esta teniendo mas misiones porlo que esta poco en la aldea-

-pero Tsunade-sama-

-puedo decir algo- interrumpió la rosada –Kakashi sensei no se preocupe eso no querra decir que nunca mas nos veremos para mi siempre sera mi sensei- le sonrio dulcemente

-pero Sakura... *es que no quiero que estés con "ese"* mira asesinamente al chico Hyuga que le estaba sonriendo de forma burlón *maldito no te sera tan facil librarte de mi*

-bien Sakura asi que estas de acuer...-

-SI!- grito contenta de alegria viendo de reojo a Neji

-bueno eso esto- señala la puerta –AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ-

-hai- diejieron todos saliendo ya de la oficina

Una vez que salieron todos estaban caminando por los pasillos hasta que cierta kunoichi rosa se acerca lentamente por detrás del castaño

-muy buenos dias Neji- le dice estando ya a su lado

-...- el abre los ojos (este caminaba con los ojos cerrados, como no se pero bueno) sonriendo de lado viendo lo hermosa que se ponia cada vez que la veia –solo eso me dirás?- pregunto arrogante como siempre

-jijiji no...- se abalanzando rápidamente abrazarlo por el cuello gritándole al oido –BIENBENIDOOO!- dejando a un colorado pero aturdido genio

-O/O- la chica se separa de el –Ù/Ú Sakura no grites asi, acaso quieres dejarme sordo-

-jijiji lo siento pero es que paso mucho tiempo desde que nos vivos y te extrañaba mucho ^o^- no se percato de sus palabras dejando a cada uno asi

-O/O- Neji

-O.O ¿?- Gai y Lee

-Òó- Kakashi y TenTen

-bueno como ahora soy parte del equipo 7- mira al sensei rival del ninja copia –porque no vamos a comer algo juntos- propuso la niña de cabellos rosados

-T^T si ahora tendre a una nueva alumna que enseñarle sobre la llama de la juventud- con el puño en alto y cascaditas en los ojos mientras en el fondo estaba un atardecer junto a su pupilo favorito

-asi se habla sensei T^T-

-^-^' jiji- Sakura

-U.U' –Neji, TenTen , Kakashi

-bueno que esperan vamos- comenzó adelantarse la ojiajade llamándolos con la mano en alto viendo a su nuevo equipo pero en especial veia al portador del byakugan

*yo tambien te extrañe mucho Sakura*

(En el restauran...mas bien en el ichiharu)

Gai y Lee le daban a Sakura lecciones sobre el valor, la amistad, el amor pero sobre todas las cosas sobre la llama de la juventud, la pobre estaba en medio de los dos insoportables (¬¬ estos dos con su maldita llama de la juventud...si siguen hablando de eso les extinguiré esa dichosa llama **Yo:** no seas tan mala Inner **Inner**: ¬w¬ ) la experta de las armas estaba al lado de Lee comiendo muy callada mirando a Neji decepcionada...mas bien era de desilusión pues el se habia fijado en la alumna de la Hokague aveces miraba con odio a esa chica que le quito la atención del genio Hyuga...este estaba al lado de Gai pero para su suerte estaba también justo al lado del peliplata , ambos se dirigían miradas de odio con ciertos mensajes en ellos que omitiremos por esta vez...

-ho casi me olvido- interrumpió la chica inclinándose para ver el ojiplata –sabes Neji- este la mira por el rabillo del ojo –mañana viene alguin muy importante tambien- ingenua de lo que dijo el castaño rompió los palillos cambiando su estado a uno por completo de mal humor –te encuentras bien Neji?-

-ÙÚ si- dijo tajante, pues no soportaba que alguien sea importante para ella salvo el, no quería que nadie recibiera esas sonrisas esa mirada que solo el tiene derecho, el pobre heredero del bouke tenia un ataque de "celositis aguda"

-y quien vendrá Sakura?- pregunto Lee

-no lo creerán cuando lo diga- cuando ella dijo eso el castaño se le paro en seco el corazón, por alguna razón sentía que era de el mal nacido de Uchiha que regresa echando todo a perder su acercamiento con su flor de cerezo, trataba de no romper el tazon de ramen por la furia –Naruto regresa mañana- Neji volvio a respirar profundo tranquilizándose de apoco ante lo errado que estaba de pensar semejante cosa, tomo unos nuevos palillos probando otro bocado del plato

-asi que vuelve?...no era que regresaria en tres años?- pregunto el portador del byakugan

-asi es... pero parece que Jiraya se canso de Naruto sobre sus quejas sobre el ramen asi que vendrá aquí para llevarse una dotación de ramen para esos tres años- todos los presentes menos Saku y Kakashi tenían una gotita estilo anime en sus nucas

-al menos esta vez podrás despedirte bien de el- comento el castaño

-si eso es lo bueno-

-...- TenTen mira con suma rabia a la ojiajade porque su compañero el cual a estado enamorada por varios años le estaba sonriendo cosa que nunca hizo con ella

-te encuentras bien TenTen?- pregunto su maestro

-si ¬¬- aun miraba a la rosada

-ho TenTen estas muy callada estas bien?- pregunto la chica

-te encuentras bien ^^' – volvió a preguntar la joven

- ¬w¬-

-y como te esta yendo en el negocio de tus pdres ^^'- prefirió preguntar otra cosa

- ¬w¬ bien-

*por Kami porque me mira asi TOT no le hice nada malo*

-bueno chicos es mejor que descansen; mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento con nuestra nueva integrante-

-te acompaño a caso Sakura se levanto enseguida el sr-cubito-de-hielo

- ¬w¬ - TenTen y Kakashi

-no estas muy cansado?- pregunto incrédula la rosada

-es cierto ustedes vinieron recién de una misión bastante larga- se levanta de su asiento –asi que yo la acompaño- mirando odiosamente al roba cunas Hyuga

* ¬w¬ ni lo pienses viejo miserable tu no me ganaras, he esperado un mas de un mes para estar con ella, no me arruinaras mis planes* ambos contrincantes que se peleaban por quien la acompañaba a su casa se lanzaban miradas mordaces llenas de odio tirandoce rayitos que chocaban con sumo odio con un fondo negro y aterrador

-yo llevare a la hermosa flor de Konoha a su casa- se levanto enseguida el pupilo de Gai pero enseguida sintio como dos pares de ojos furiosos se clavaban en el por meterse con la chica de cabello rosa

-T^T- Lee

* òó por que tiene que ser ella, siempre ella, siempre ella* la chica de los chonguitos miraba con rabia a su rival

-^^' pues...saben puedo ir yo sola-

-grrrr- ambos duelistas de miradas

-sabe Kakashi creo que ire con Neji hace mucho que no lo veo...si...- poniendo sus ojitos de cachorrito triste

-...- el peliplata solo asintio derrotado por aquella dulce mirada, no se podia resistir, mientras un chibi Neji sacudia unos abanicos blancos con un circulo rojo en medio diciendo triunfante "jajajaja yo gane, yo gane, yo gane"

*maldito desgraciado* el ninja copia no soportaba esa cara de burla que ponia el genio ante su triunfo

*Sakura jamás te perdonare por sacarme a MI NEJI* la chica rabiaba peor que un lobo

-bueno- se acerco a la chica ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de su asiento (que lindo es todo un caballero *¬*) –vamos- sonrie de lado

-hai- toma su mano con delicadeza con una gran sonrisa

*disfruta tu victoria Hyuga, pues nunca te dejare que estes con ella, no mientras yo este con vida* el hombre estaba tan furioso que sus mano inconscientemente estaba por hacer el chidori

*esto no se quedara asi Haruno, recuperare a Neji a como de lugar*

-TOT yo quería estar con Sakura- lloraba a mares el cejotas

-no te preocupes Lee ya tendrás una oportunidad solo debes aprovecharla cuando se presente- animaba el sensei a su alumno

TenTen y Kakashi miraban despectivamente como ellos dos se alejaban del lugar aun sin soltarse de las manos

Ambos chicos caminaban por la calles hasta que la chica se soltó de su amigo poniendo sus manos juntas como de rezo preguntándole...

-y Neji como te fue en la misión-

-igual que siempre-

-jijiji...y como es igual que siempre?-

-que salio perfecto-

- ¬¬ no me digas- ya no soportaba la pocas palabras que le daba, lo estaba esperando y solo decía eso

*como extrañaba esto...hime...* pensaba el joven

-sabes...ya terminaron los 5 meses- coloco sus manos atrás suyo

-si...ya me di cuenta-

-y...?-

-y que?-

-solo eso dirás ¬¬?- ya la chica estaba comenzando hacer pucheros

-...(suspiro)...esta bien...-

-si...^-^-

-que bueno que ya termino tu castigo, me alegro por ti...- menciono sin ganas -¿contenta? ¬¬-

-sip ^^-

El silencio continuo en ellos, ambos habían esperado este momento por mas de un mes para estar juntos nuevamente, ambos se sentían tan bien y plenos cuando estaban ellos dos solos la tranquilidad, la paz que desprendían ambos al otro era hermoso...aquel silencio siempre era habitual en el, pero a ella le encantaba se sentia tan cómoda a su lado...pero los dos llegaron a destino

-bueno ya llegamos- dijo un poco desanimada ya eue paso poco tiempo con su amigo

-...-

-no estas contento? Estaré en tu equipo- quiso retrasar un poco la despedida pero el no responde solo sonrie de lado

-eso es un si?- pregunta la chica

-y a ti que te parece?- confirmo el castaño

-jijiijji hasta extrañaba tu aire de superior-

-ves jijiji-

- nh-

-Neji..-

-nh-

-ettoooo...yo...- la chica empezaba a jugar con sus dedos –quieres pasar...y almorzar...?_

- OÔ Sakura...acabamos de comer...-

-ho cierto... bueno entonces...nos vemos mañana...-

-...- Neji cierra los ojos pensando lo que dijo la chica recordando sus ojitos que recién puso, de decepción,...abra los ojos –si quieres...podemos comer postre...- *por Kami pero que idiotez dije si yo odio todo lo dulce*

-enserio?- lo miraba con los ojos grande lleno de ilusión este solo asintió con una gotita en la nuca –bien entonces, vamos entremos- lo jala del brazo haciéndolo entrar hasta llegar a la sala de la torre –bueno siéntate donde te guste, yo vengo con el postre- se adentra a la cocina buscando en la nevera el helado que compro su madre, saca dos potes de la alacena y dos cucharas llevando todo a la sala –espero que te guste el helado- se sentó al lado de el poniendo las cosas en la pequeña mesita frente a ellos

-Sakura yo..-

-si ^^-

-...no nada...- no podía decirle que no le gustaba el helado no había un sabor que le guste

-cual es tu sabor favorito?- pregunto cuando estaba destapando el pote de helado

-...la verdad es que no me guste...no hay un sabor que me guste...-

-oh...U.U ...pero alguna vez probaste helado ¿verdad?-

-una vez-

-y...que sabor era?-

-...no me acuerdo, creo que era menta, no me gusto...-

-en ese caso...- agarro una cuchara sacando los diferentes sabores de helado poniéndole u aun de los pequeños bols –buscaremos el sabor que te guste ^^-

*je que bonita es*

-ten ^^- le pasa su tazón de helado

-que sabores son?- pregunto el joven

-...mmm...- llevándose la cuchara en los labios para responder –chocolate, frutilla, crema americana y vainilla- (jiji puse los sabores clásicos)

-...- mira el tazón de helado

-que esperas come ^^- lo mira atento

*bueno si lo dice asi* se lleva la primera cuchara a la boca con dos sabores juntos

-y cual te gusto? Es rico? Te congelaste el cerebro?-

-...- la mira inexpresivo

-U.U creo que no te gusto-

-...(sonrie de lado).. esta rico-

-he?...- lo ve que come la segunda cucharada

-que esta rico

-y cual es el que mas te gusto?-

-...mmm... este- se lleva a la boca la tercera cucharada de sabor chocolate

- que bueno ^^ es el que mas me encanta-

-je...-

Y asi ambos compartieron la tarde comiendo un delicioso helado en la casa de la kunoichi hablando...mas bien ella hablaba mientras solo el escuchaba todo lo que la joven paso mientas el estuvo ausente, mucho no contó pues como estaba castigada todavía, solo le decía como había entrenado al no estar el, como se las arreglaba para que su madre no se diera cuentas y las riñas que llevaba con la rubia...lo aburrida que se la pasaba al no estar con nadie...

Ya estaba atardeciendo y pronto caería la noche por lo que el joven bouke interrumpió a su amiga pues debía descansar para mañana que seria un largo dia

-Sakura...-

-...mmm...-

-ya esta oscureciendo-

-es cierto, bueno te acompaño hasta la pue...-

-Sakura! Que vamos a co...- interrumpe la dueña de la casa –Hyuga, ¬¬ que haces aquí?

-Okaasa, yo lo invite a comer helado-

- ¬¬ ...mmmm... bueno esta bien pero ya es tarde ademas hoy vino de misión a si que debe de estar cansado-

-con su permiso- se levanta el invitado –ya debo irme Sakura-

-yo te acompaño a la puerta-

-Tsunade-sama buenas noches- la reverencia

-buenas noches Hyuga-

-bien vamos te acompaño- salieron de la sala encaminándose hacia la salida –bueno Neji, nos vemos mañana-

-nos vemos mañana...y buenas noches Cerezo-

-buenas noches Neji...- este aun no se iba pues seguía viendo a la chica a los ojos como esperando algo –Neji...que pasa?- *kyaaa por que me mira así me pone muy nerviosa*

-Sakura aun sigo esperando- sonrió de lado

-O.O-

-Je...acaso...- se acerca a ella muy lentamente mirándola a los ojos estando a solo un paso de ella –no me darás...- sonríe malicioso –el beso de las buenas noches-

-O/O q...que?-

-jajajajajaja-

-O/O ¿?-

- que divertido- la señala –el ponerte roja...me había olvidado lo divertido que es...-

-ò/ó cállate-

-jajajaja...- pero la rosada no soporto mas su burla asi que le lanzo un puñetazo con toda su fuerza para destrozar ese rostro perfecto de su amigo, pero el lo esquiva como si nada deteniendo el golpe con la mano

-je aun no puedes darme ni un solo golpe-

-òó huy...pero q...-

-bueno niña debo irme-

-òó nh-

-oh no te enojes cerecito, debes guardar energía para mañana-

-pues mañana prepárate porque te demostrare lo mucho que mejore en este mes-

-eso lo veremos pequeña- le sonríe con malicia

-òó y deja de decirme asi que no soy una niña-

-je...- se acerca un poco a su rostro poniéndola mas colorada pues para mi si lo eres-

-ò/ó-

- ves es divertido hacerte enojar-

- ¬w¬ yo no le veo lo divertido-

-SAKURA ENTRA YA!- interrumpe el grito de su madre desde adentro de la casa

-bueno Sakura ya me voy- se pone un poco mas serio

-hasta mañana Neji ^^ - este voltea para irse pero ella lo detiene

-espera-

-que pasa?-

- casi me olvido ^/^- se acerca y de un rapido movimientote besa la mejilla –ahora si, que tengas dulces sueños ^/^-

-gracias...igualmente- ahora si nuestro castaño favorito se fue alejando de la casa de la chica con su tan querido beso de las buenas noches

-SAKURAAAA!- llamo nuevamente la mujer

-YA VOY! Huy pero que vieja-

-TE ESCUCHE JOVENCITA-

-U.U' – la ojiajade entra a la casa


	13. Chapter 13 Entrenando con mi nuevo equi

**Y con ustedes el capitulo 13 ¿Cómo soportara Sakura el entrenamiento de Gay?**

**Pasen y veanlo, que lo disfruten...Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes **

**Solo es mio aquellos que yo invento, como por ejemplo la diosa, el chico misterioso que la amo, y su hermano...mas los jutsus que invento que lo veran ahora en este capi se llama "Mother Nature"**

**...ENTRENENDO CON MI NUEVO EQUIPO...**

(Al dia siguiente)

-ha...ha...ha... ya...no doy...mas...- decía una joven de ojos verdes tirandoce al refrescante suelo de césped

-nh que pena y eso que solo estamos calentando- la verdad el castaño de cabellera larga no ayudaba de mucho que digamos posándose como siempre con sus brazos cruzados, era el único que no tenia ni una gota de sudor en su equipo. (la verdad Sakura estaba extrañando a su sensei, dar 200 vueltas alrededor de la aldea sin descanso era agotador...)

-ÒÓ cállate que a ti nadie te pregunto- se defendió la nueva del equipo

-je...- sonríe divertido

-ÒÓ y no es gracioso- grito la joven de cabello rosa a su compañero, sabiendo ya desde anoche el motivo del cual la hace enojar

-parece que hoy todos tienen mucha energía- apareció el sensei de uniforme verde –bien ahora mediremos el nivel de Sakura, Neji practica con ell...- pero fue interrumpido por el Hyuga

-Gai sensei tengo una idea mejor-

-te escucho Neji-

-que pelee primero con TenTen, luego con Lee y si aun tiene fuerzas para seguir se enfrentara conmigo- propuso el genio de la aldea

-...mmm... excelente idea Neji, bueno Sakura ¿estas lista?-

-que?...pero es que?-

-acaso la tan predilecta alumna de la Hokague esta cansada- Hyuga si que sabe motivar a las personas

-òó estoy lista- se levanto de un sope –y tu- lo señala acusadoramente al ojiplata –prepárate para la paliza que te daré-

-nh- sonrie de lado aceptando el desafió de la chica

-TenTen estas lista?- pregunta el hombre de las cejas pobladas

-hai-

-bueno TenTen es la primera vez que pelearemos,¿no estas emocionada ^-^?

-nh- * ¬¬ te derrotare Haruno y Neji sera mio*

-he...?- la chica no sabia porque aun ella no le hablaba como antes

-Sakura...-

-si-

-no tendré piedad por ser un entrenamiento-

*que le pasa nunca fue fria asi conmigo* penso la rosada

-vamos chicas ustedes pueden, demuestren todo lo que saben- Lee echaba porras a ambas chicas

*hay algo extraño en TenTen...esta como...diferente* Neji habia notada que desde ayer su compañera de años estaba rara en especial con Sakura

-bien chicas...listas...ahora...- sentencio el sensei

Ambas kunoichis corrieron hacia donde esta la otra comenzando la batalla en donde la castaña de los chongitos no se dejaría vencer por alguien tan débil, y que se quedara con el chico que siempre estuvo enamorada, por su puesto que Sakura no se quedaría atrás estuvo entrenando muy fuerte en especial que la adiestro el gran Neji Hyuga...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(cerca de la aldea de la Hoja)

-VIEJO PERVERTIDO QUE ESPERAS, VAMOS!- un rubio apresuraba a su nuevo sensei ya que quería llegar cuanto antes a la aldea

-QUE NO ME DIGAS PERVERTIDO, CHIQUILLO INSOLENTE- le golpeo la cabeza

-auch...- se frota el enorme chicon que le provoco el peliblanco –entonces apresure el paso- chillo su alumno rubio (¬¬ ya deben de saber quienes son)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Mientras en el equipo de Hyuga Neji... las kunoichis seguían en combate, ninguna de las dos se rendiría, ninguna se daría por vencida (y eso que solo era el entrenamiento) pero la pelea ya había durado un poco mas de una hora...

-vaya Sakura si que has aguantado bastante- menciono el sensei de cejas anchas

-era de esperar de la alumna de Tsunade-sama- apoyo Lee

*y también porque yo la entrene* pensó el castaño de pelo largo al escuchar a esos dos halagando a su cerezo

-vaya...creo...que...dejaste de ser...tan débil...- Tenten estaba agotada, su respiración era dificultosa no podía creer que vencer a esa niña que siempre se escondió en las batallas le este causando problemas...mas frente a cierto joven de ojos blancos

-nh- la rosada no se esperaba tal comentario, odiaba la palabra debil cuando se referían a ella

-pero...yo...- se posiciono nuevamente para el ataque –soy mejor- sentencio

-eso crees?- con sus manos hizo la técnica de clones, lo increíble es que llego hacer 10 clones –en este tiempo he mejorado- aparecían a al rededor de la experta en armas los 10 clones –are que te tragues tus palabras-

-tsk- *como puede tener tanto chakra después de tanto* la de ojos chocolate estaba sorprendida, su adversaria no se había agitado estaba aun con la respiración normal *que clase de entrenamiento le dio la Hokague* empezó a esquivar cada golpe de todas las Sakuras

Neji miraba la pelea con su byakugan activado, estaba complacido de su alumna de cómo estaba llevando la pelea, en su rostro carente de emociones se puede apreciar una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo y orgullo al ser él el que explote todo el potencial de esa niña; pero cierta castaña de ojos chocolate odiaba como el ojiplata miraba a su adversaria sin pensarlo decidió usar su mas fiable técnica...

La rosada iba corriendo a toda velocidad con sus clones pero la joven de las colitas salto lo mas alto posible sacando de su porta armas dos pergaminos, haciendo un par de movimientos los pergaminos la envolvían en forma de espiral a la joven (XD ya saben cual es verdad...esa técnica que uso con Temari en los exámenes chunin...XP no se el nombre de la técnica...pero saben cual es...) Pero Sakura ya había visto esa técnica antes sabia lo que ella era capaz, así que se aventuro a analizar cada arma que su compañera de equipo le lanzaba; pero esto tenia su precio ella iba acabando con cada uno de sus clones... En ese monton de armas en el suelo diviso lo que buscaba, era lo que esperaba que lanzara...(me pregunto que arma vio Sakura...º-º )...asi que trato de despistarla, se lanzo hacia arriba para atacarla con un kunai en mano, la ojiaverde no podía evitar sonreír lo que veia estaba haciendo lo que esperaba...

Tenten al notar que su enemiga se avecinada hacia ella levanto sus manos, ella controlaba sus armas con los hilos, la alumna de la Hokague no tendria escapatoria, ella se dirigía hacia las filosas armas...pero algo en su enemiga la desconcertó, Sakura sonreia...porque sonreia si hiba a perder...

-SAKURA! ESQUIBALOS...- gritaba Lee desesperado al ver lo que pasaria

-TENTEN DETEN ESTO- gritaba el sensei

-...- Neji solo miraba el encuentro con una seriedad sepulcral, estaba atento a cada movimiento de ambas kunoichis

Sakura no hizo nada para esquivar la avalancha de armas, un sinfín de ellas dieron en su pequeño cuerpo atravesándola como si fuera solo una muñeca de trapo

-Sa...Sa...Sa-ku-ra...- dijo atónito el joven de cabello negro estilo casquito, no podia creer lo que veía sus ojos, Sakura fue atravesada por miles de armas...

La joven caia como una bala hacia el suelo hasta caer como una marioneta sin hilos

-TENTEN QUE HAS HECHO- grito el sensei

La kunoichi aun en el aire no caia de su asombro ¿acaso había matado a la hija de la Hokague? No era posible, su rostro era de asombro...¿por que no esquivo ninguno de sus ataques?...Pero el joven de mirada opalina ni se mosqueo, estaba neutro mirando aquella figura rosa en el suelo...hasta que algo entre los árboles salio despedido hacia la castaña que aun tenia varias armas suspendidas en el aire por sus hilos...

Todo fue demasiado rápido enseguida aquel cuerpo en el suelo desapareció dejando solo un pedazo de tronco muerto con armas atravesadas, los espectadores estaban asombrados era increíble lo que estaba pasando, de repente la kunoichi de cabello rosa aparece ante los ojos de su contrincante...

Sakura sonrio triunfante y de un rapido movimiento corto uno de esos hilos con su mano lleno de chakra apoderándose del arma deseada

-pero q...- fue lo que alcanzo a decir la joven de chonguitos, al ver a la ojiajade llevarse una de sus armas y acomodándose en el suelo

-prepárate TenTen- dijo la rosada posando la guadaña en uno de sus hombros –porque esto termina ahora- empieza agitar el arma en su cabeza como si fuera un baston cortando con la ráfaga de vieron todas las armas con sus hilos

-wwwwooooooo es increíble- menciono Lee sorprendido ante la astucia de la alumna de la Hokague –pero como puede cortar las armas con solo el viento de la guadaña?-

-acaso no lo ves Lee...?- le dijo su compañero de equipo

-que cosa?-

-Sakura emplea su chakra en todo el cuerpo de esa arma-

-eso es posible?-

-al parecer si, ademas al girarla de esa forma su chakra se desparrama dirigiéndose hacia el punto deseado; es decir, que toda su energía sale de forma de ráfaga cortando todo a su alrededor eso lo aprendió gracias a que practicaba conmigo- (tan arrogante como siempre)

*que practico con el, pero como y cuando?* se preguntaba el chico de ojos grandes volviendo su vista a la pelirosa

*je...si que has mejorado Cerezo* penso el castaño

La joven castaña bajo al suelo con la respiración entrecortada con barios cortes leves en sus brazos y en el pantalón debido al ataque, no podia creerlo aquella niña débil la venció y peor aun en frente del chico que ha amado desde niña.

-tsk...esto...- trata de mantenerse en pie pero le cuesta –esto aun no termina-

-yo creo que si- sonrio –ademas ya no tienes chakra-

-NO ME IMPORTA YO TE VENCERE-

-hasta aquí llego la pelea- interrumpió Gay-sensei

-pero Gay-sensei aun podemos seguir...no Haruno...-

-por mi no hay problema- la ojiajade coloco nuevamente el arma en su hombro como si nada retando a la chica nuevamente

-no me importa...TenTen ve ahora mismo a descansar...Sakura tomate unos 15 minutos de descanso, y tu Lee prepárate-

-Gay-sensei no necesito descansar estoy bien ¿^^ que dices Lee?-

-woooo asi se habla Sakura-

-bueno- camina hacia donde esta Neji dejando el arma posado en uno de los árboles detrás de el

-no te canses tan rápido Sakura, porque el siguiente sere yo- la vio por el rabillo del ojo

-lo se Neji...- empezó a caminar hacia la arena donde estaba Lee precalentando con saltos –guardare lo mejor para el final-

-nh- *veremos que tanto mejoraste*

-bien Lee- se acomodo frente al chico –no quiero que te contengas, da todo de ti-

-sabes muy bien como yo hermosa flor de Cerezo- este comentario hizo rabiar a Hyuga matando a su fiel compañero con la mirada

*maldito Lee si sigues asi te matare* un chibi Neji golpeaba a un chibi Lee dejándolo casi muerto empapado de sangre

-que yo jamas aria algo para lastimarte-

-Lee si luchas con todo... entonces...- sonrie tan dulce como lo hace con el heredero del bouke –te invitare a cenar al ichiharu- le guiño inocentemente el ojo

*pero que mierda esta haciendo esa descerebrada* Neji estaba mas que molesto, estaba furioso quería degollar a su amigo en ese momento, queria acorralar a la joven con total enfado decirle que la amaba y besarla de forma posesiva para que nadie se atreva a acercársele, no quería que esas sonrisas dulces que ella le da sean para otros...era de el y de nadie mas, nadie podía mirarla (O.O por Kami este tiene problemas de celos muy grabe)

-O.O- Lee quedo sorprendido ante la oferta de la chica

-^o^ y que dices? Lucharas con todo Lee?- pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-woooooo una cita con la mas bella flor de Konoha- grito de contento el chico con su puño en alto –por su puesto que luchare con todas mis fuerzas...luego tendré una cita contigo- con mirada de soñador –te enamoraras de mi...y luego aceptaras ser mi querida espo...-

-ÒÓ LEE PELEA DE UNA BUENA VEZ- grito un enfadado Neji ante el desvarió de su compañero y de lo que estaba diciendo en voz alta

-he...?...si...- respondió un poco nervioso ante la mirada de byakugan que poseí su amigo-rival

-bien Lee no te contengas-

-pero Sakura...-

- ¬¬ Lee...-

-bien U.U lo intentare- se posiciona para la defensa

-estan listos?- pregunta el sensei

-...- ambos estaban concentrados en su oponente esperando la señal

-comiencen...-

Ambos contrincantes comenzaron un duelo de puro taijutsu la pelea era asombrosa Sakura esquivaba todos los ataques de Lee pero le empezó a ser un poco mas difícil seguirle cuando el chico se saco las pesas de sus tobillos, sin embargo Sakura se había dado cuenta que su oponente al momento de dejarse llevar por la pelea volvía en si para retener un poco su fuerza, el no quería lastimarla.

La pelea duro unos 40 minutos Sakura estaba sintiendo el cansancio del entrenamiento, se estaba agitando pero lo que mas le molesto es que uno de los espectadores miraba divertido como ella se estaba cansando

*je...ya se esta cansando, durara poco conmigo*

*Demonios!* pensó la chica al ver su siguiente oponente con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Sakura...- llamo el joven de ojos negros

-que... sucede Lee...- estaba preparada para el próximo ataque

-...- su compañero baja la guardia –me retiro, tu ganas Sakura- menciono el chico

-ÒÓ QUE!- grito enojada la joven

-me rindo Sakura-

-ÒÓ POR QUE?- se acerco a el con un aura maligna con los puños cerrados llenándose de chakra totalmente negro

-Sa...Sakura...^^" yo...me retiro...como oyes...- estaba asustado ante la imagen que se le acercaba el solo retrocedía instintivamente ante la viva imagen del peligro, mas bien de su muerte

-Lee...te dije que pelearas con toda tu fuerza...- su voz era de ultratumba hizo sonar sus manos, como siempre lo hacia antes de darle un golpe a Naruto. El pobrecito de la bestia verde de Konoha fue mandado a volar hasta Suna con pasaje solo de ida y con intereses (es decir, que fue duramente golpeado dejándolo casi muerto, TOT pobre Lee)

(tema Aikoi de Yui Makino)

_(intro coro)_

-bueno -.-'...creo que Sakura gano el encuentro- estaba decepcionado de su pupilo estrella al ser golpeado de semejante manera por una chica –bueno Neji es tu turno-

-...- descruzo sus brazos yendo a la zona de batalla

-...nh al fin peleare contigo "Hyuga"- la chica estaba esperando ese momento quería demostrarle lo que aprendió en la ausencia del castaño

-asi parece pequeño Cerezo- se coloco frente a ella listo para el combate

-nh, engreído- balbuceo la joven preparándose también para el enfrentamiento

-cuando quieran- dijo sin janas el hombre

_**Dakishimete kisushitatte** (te abrazo y te beso)_

_**Kimi wo suki ni natteku kimochi ni hate wanai** (este sentimiento de amor para mi no tiene limites)_

-...- ninguno de los dos se movía solo se limitaban a verse fríamente hasta que ella se lanzo como una rayo hasta el ojiplata propinándole una patada pero este pone su brazo para detenerla, rapipdamente el chico con su otra mano le lanza su famoso puño suave para golpear uno de sus puntos de chakras, la rosada fue rapida esquivo su golpe muy cerca por lo que se alejo un poco

_Fukiareru koi wo kattou to rakkan to takkan de norikiru dake (todo lo que podemos hacer es venser el conflicto con el amor el optimismo y la vicion)_

volvió hacia el con sus manos emanando chacra y estar de igual a igual con èl, lanzo una lluvia de puños pero todos eran bloqueados con sus manos al estilo Hyuga, noto su sonrisa arrogante haciéndola enfurecer mas a la pelirosa

_**Susume koigokoro mayowazu ni kimi no moto e** (mi pasion avanza rápidamente hacia donde tu estas)_

_**Yoru mo hiru mo hana mo arashi mo kitto fumikoete** (pasare la noche y el dia, la primavera y la tormenta)_

se volvió para atrás para tomar un poco de aire, estaba demasiada cansada, las vueltas, TenTen y Lee la dejaron muerta mas con èl, era muy difícil pera ella en ese estado seguirlo

_**Sekai no kanjou zenbu yusabutte** (voy a hacer vibrar todas las emociones del mundo)_

_**Kodoku na shinjou sugu ni tsutaetai** (deseo trasmitir mis pensamientos tan pronto como sea posible)_

-que pasa niña ya te cansaste?- carraspeo gracioso

-no...no estoy cansada...de sonde sacaste tal cosa...- pronuncio con ironía la joven

-dijiste que guardarías lo mejor para mi...estoy esperando...-

-tsk...esta bien quieres conocer una técnica nueva?-

-veamos que tienes pequeña- se preparo volviendo a la pose Hyuga

_**tarinai mono no nai ari no mama no** (las cosas no son suficientes, lo unico que quiero)_

_**ai ga koshii dake** (es el verdadero amor)_

_**Sakamaku junjou kimi no te wo tsunami **(en las vibraciones de un corazon puro manten tu mano)_

-te arrepentirás- con sus manos hizo varios movimiento

-esas poses de manos son de los clones, no me subestimes niña-

-nh...- aparecieron 4 Sakuras alrededor de Neji, y con la verdadera serian 5

-nh solo cinco...pero que lastima...con TenTen hiciste 10 eso significa que ya te quedaste sin chakra- se quedo esperando cualquier ataque de cualquiera de ellas

-te equivocas si crees que voy atacarte con mis clones...- sonrie maliciosamente, esto desconcertó al bouke

_**Kono mama souzou no sekai ni ochiteku** (y asi iras a un mundo imaginario)_

_**Kawaranu hibi wo kaeteyuku wa** (seguir cambiando esos días que nunca cambian)_

_**Ai wo kono mune ni** (dar amor a este corazon)_

-que vas hacer?- pregunto curioso

-nh...- sonrie triunfante la chica, las Sakuras estaban alrededor del castaño en forma de una figura muy conocida, las 5 formaban las 5 puntas de una estrella estando Neji en el centro de la figura

las Sakuras hicieron varios posiciones de manos provocando que el suelo se dibujara la estrella de cinco puntas, una pequeña luz roja empezo emanar cada punto donde estaban los clones

-que estas haciendo?- menciono el chico un poco confundido y dudoso

-querias ver lo que te guardaba ¿no? Bueno ahora lo veras...- termino de hacer sus pose de manos, la verdadera pelirosa saco un pergamino invocando su técnica nueva –jutsu prohibido...-

_**Hanarenaide soba ni ite** (no te vallas quedate a mi lado)_

_**Dakedo hontou wa nani ga hoshii no ka mitsukaranai** (sin embargo la verdad es que no se que es lo que quiero)_

-que! Un jutsu prohibido!-

-muéstrate "Mother Nature" (Madre Naturaleza)-

-pero que...- el joven castaño espeso a sentir como en sus pies aparecía una especie de lianas agarrando sus pies, pero este salto enseguida lo mas alto que pudo dirigiéndose hacia el árbol mas cercano

_**koibito tte** ("Novios")_

_**totemo sanman de aimai de tayoranai kotoba da, ne?** (es una palabra muy ambigua, indecisa y confusa ¿verdad?)_

-sello de liberación tres activado...- abrió el pergamino mostrando el símbolo del sello numero tres... –ataduras venenosas!- las lianas que estaban en los pies de Neji rápidamente se enloquecieron agitándose mientras iban hacia su blanco (o sea Neji) –de esta no te salvas Neji- con un tono sutil dijo por lo bajo la ojiajade

_**konna koigokoro massugu nikirei na mono ne **(ese tipo de amor es muy bonito ¿verdad?)_

_**natsu mo fuyu mo tentakaku aru hoshi ni te wo nobasu **(alsare mis manos hacia las estrellas del cielo sea verano o invierno)_

El castaño estaba esquivando las lianas verdes que lo seguían saltando de rama en rama, hasta que una lo agarro lanzándolo al suelo cerca donde estaba Sakura

-y que te parece...?- pregunto arrogante la joven inflando el pecho

-nada mal niña- se levanta rápidamente esquivando aquellos látigos de planta –BYAKUGAN- no quería utilizarlo pero debía enfrentarse a una nueva técnica desconocida

_**sekai no sanjou kimi ga inakereba** (durante las calamidades de este mundo si no estas aqui)_

_**yasashii kanjou kieteshimai sou** (este amable sentimiento puede desaparecer)_

-no importa que lo uses no te servirá- agito el pergamino que aun tenia en sus manos –sello de liberación tres completa...- las lianas se hicieron mas gruesas parecían troncos de árboles flexibles tratando de aplastar a su oponente, Neji con su byuakugan activado debía ver un punto debil, algo para derrotar ese jutsu...¿pero como?...vio que aun los clones de Sakuras seguían en su lugar con sus manos juntas

*si ataco uno de ellas...el símbolo...se necesita 5 personas para activar esa técnica...si ataco a los clones...* -nh creo que ya se como derrotarte-

-eso crees...- aquellas extensiones de la naturaleza se quedaron quieta –inténtalo, lo que estas pensando no servirá-

_**kakeochita mune no ari no mama de** (la verdad en el corazon cayo)_

_**kimi wo sagashiteru** (buscandote)_

-eso veremos- aprovecho que su jutsu se paralizo atacando con sus shurikens a cada clon quedando solo la verdadera en una de las puntas de la estrella

-acabas de perder mi querido Neji- el símbolo que estaba bajo sus pies se fue tornando verde, un verde bastante oscuro saliendo del medio de aquel símbolo de puntas una gigantesca flror de una orquídea blanca con manchas rojas en sus pétalos

-crees que una simple flor podrá detenerme?-

-...mmm...pues...- poso una de sus manos en su mentón poniéndose como para pensar –sip- dijo sonriendo –además tu fuiste quien rompió la restricción del jutsu no yo- menciono como si nada

_**afureru junjou amai kisu dake de** (desbordando purezas en solo dulces besos)_

_t**ayasuku souzou no genkai wo koeteku** (puedes atravesa fácilmente los limites de la imaginación)_

-que?- estaba paralizado acaso planeo mal las cosas, para su asombro la enorme flor empezó a escupir por su centro un liquido extraño color violáceo

-ten mucho cuidado Neji eso es un veneno muy potente, si te toca quedaras tres semanas con un ardor insoportable en toda tu piel pero eso no es nada...debes tener cuidado ya que la sustancia letal es transparente como el agua, con eso morirás- mostro una sonrisa inocente

*esto es increíble, jamas he visto ese jutsu ni siquiera sabia que existía algo asi en la biblioteca de la Hokague, esta chica es increíble* penso el hombre asombrado ante el poder de la chica *Neji tienes una contrincante muy poderosa* miro a su alumno como esquivaba las lianas enormes tratando de no ser tocado por ninguna de las sustancias lanzadas por esa gigantesca flor

_**yume yori fukaku hitotsu ni naru** (en lo profundo de un sueño nos hacemos uno)_

_**ai wo sagashiteru...**(buscando el amor...)_

(intro coro)

_(...en realidad la cancion sigue pero la cortamos aquí, en otro capi la pondre entera...)_

-vamos Neji que esperas atacame-

*esa niña se hizo bastante fuerte, no puedo acercarme esas cosas no me dejan avanzar y si lanzo mis armas esas lianas la protegen como la arena de Gaara* pensaba mientras trataba de no ser alcanzado por ninguna de esas cosas

-vamos Neji di que te rindes-

-jamas me rendiré y menos de una niña berrinchuda-

-y tu eres un engreído, Sr Higado-

-je...si que te enfadas con facilidad-

-woooooo ese el jutsu de Sakura- apareció Lee...¿de donde salio?...bueno ahora estaba al lado de su sensei –es increíble, es de esperar que la flor mas bella pueda controlar a su amigas- (¬¬ bueno con amigas se refiere a las otras flores, es un tonto pero bueno que le hacemos...)

TenTen que se habia ido a descansar cerca de un rio apareció justo después de Lee viendo con asombro la tecnica de la chica que odia

-TenTen ya te encuentras mejor?- pregunto su compañero al notarla que estaba detrás de el

-si estoy bien-

-es increíble verdad?- su vista regreso a la pelea de ambos compañeros –Sakura es mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensamos-

-tsk- veía con rabia la lucha de esa pelirosa con su Neji, le estaba dando problemas al castaño para que ganara

-muy bien, acabaremos ahora mismo...- aguito nuevamente su pergamino –sello de liberación dos act...-

-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-

pero algo interrumpió su invocación, un pequeño aparato dentro de la ropa de la ojiajade empezó a sonar dejando a todos con la duda, la joven enrollo el pergamino haciendo desaparecer su jutsu y guardándolo en su porta armas

-que fue eso?- pregunto Lee con la duda

-lo siento pero ya debo irme- dijo la chica con aire de desanimada

-ya te retiras de la batalla- sono burlón el ojiplata

-...(suspiro)...debo ir a casa-

-he...? O.O- todos quedaron asi

-Tsunade-sama...no puedo estar en la calle después de las 6 de la tarde, por eso debo irme a casa- agacho su cabeza un poco avergonzada

-...ha he cierto me había olvidado lo que la Hokague me dijo, debes irte para las seis-

-pero faltan 15 minutos, ¿debe ser ahora?- dijo el bouke enojado ante la medida de la rubia

-programo la hora unos minutos antes de las seis e ir tranquila, no tengo ganas de apurarme, sabiendo que después no saldré ni al jardin- se acerco a su sensei donde estaban lo otros dos chicos –bueno debo irme- trato de sonreír –TenTen ¿me puedo quedar con tu guadaña? me gusto mucho usarla- menciono la rosada esperanzada

-¬¬ no- dijo cortante caminando hacia su arma apoderándose de ella (¬¬ como si alguien te la fuera a robar...bich...)

-ha bueno U.U-

-...- Neji que aun no se movía de su lugar vio y escucho todo perfectamente, algo pasaba con su compañera experta en armas

-bueno pequeña, nos vemos mañana- sonrio su nuevo sensei con su pulgar en alto tintineando su sonrisa

-asi es my hermosa Sakura- imito su pupilo estrella (¬¬ estos dos son increíbles)

-Sakura...- llamo el heredero del bouke detrás de ella –te acompaño-

-he...bueno- ante lo oído por aquellos dos cierta castaña hervía de la furia que casi rompe el bastón de la madera de la guadaña de lo fuerte que apretaba, la odiaba la odiaba con todo su ser por atraer la atención de Neji Hyuga, el chico que ella siempre se fijo

-bueno muchachos los veo mañana temprano- se van caminando los dos chicos hacia la aldea

-Gay-sensei quiero seguir entrenando- se paro derecho poniendo su mano en su frente como un saludo militar

-esta bien Lee, TenTen ¿te quedas o ya te vas a casa?-

-me voy- empezó a caminar por el mismo sendero que los otros

Los dos jóvenes amigos caminaban tranquilamente por las calles solitarias de Konoha (la calle estaba desierta casi, y eso que eran las 5:45 de la tarde...¿donde esta la gente? No se no me pregunten) Sakura hablaba y hablaba mientras que como siempre el castaño solo escuchaba la voz mas dulce que tanto amaba...hasta que queria sacarse la duda de algo...¿de donde aprendió ese jutsu?...-

-Sakura...-

-si...-

-puedo preguntarte algo?-

-pues claro- sonrio a su acompañante

-de donde aprendiste ese jutsu prohibido?-

-...mmm... de verdad quieres saber...?- se hizo la misteriosa

-...¬¬ ...-

-bueno te dire, pero quiero algo a cambio-

- ¬¬ no pienso darte dinero-

-no te preocupes no quiero dinero-

-¬¬ se me hace que me pedirás algo que no podré darte-

-si puedes, es algo simple-

-¬¬ no se porque presiento que no sera asi-

-ya te amargas, y eso que no te dije lo que quiero-

-¬¬ bueno dime que quieres-

-eto...yo...bueno...- jugaba con sus dedos un poco nerviosa y con un ligero color carmín en sus mejillas

-ya dime mujer-

-es que yo...bueno dentro de una semana...sera el cumpleaños de Ino...-

- ¬¬ y...-

-quieres...quieres ir...es decir...bueno...quieres acompañarme...-

-O.O eso era solamente?-

-U/U s...si...-

-...mmm...esta bien te acompaño, ahora dime como aprendiste ese jutsu en un mes?-

-ha...de verdad, me acompañas...gracias...- le dio una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja –bueno como lo prometí te dire como lo aprendí, pero no se lo digas a nadie...hay no me olvide de decirles a los demas que guarden el secreto, Tsunade-sama no sabe de eso-

-no te preocupes no dire nada, yo le comunicare eso a los demas, ahora deime-

-bien, cuando tu te fuiste hace un mes...-

**Flash back**

_Después de que Hyuga Neji habia salido de misión Sakura estaba de lo mas aburrida en su casa, asi que para matar el tiempo empezó a adelantar sus estudios en medicina, en la biblioteca de la rubia...la mujer estaba sorprendida al ver a su hija estudiar todo el dia aunque era comprensible estando castigada sin salir por tantos meses, asi que aprovecho el tiempo estudiando...hasta que buscando unos pergaminos médicos en la biblioteca (la misma en la que la Hokague le contó a Kakashi la verdad de Sakura)se topo con uno bastante extraño, este estaba arrugado como si estuviera mojado cuando lo abrio se sorprendió era un jutsu, no uno cualquiera era uno en el que se necesitaba bastante chakra...lo escondió entre su ropa yéndose casi a las corridas con algunos libros de medicina en la mano, llego a su habitación cerro la puerta con seguro y empezo a leer en su cama el pergamino..._

_-parece que es muy peligroso esta técnica..- lei con detenimiento las poses para la invocación y las consecuencias que traia si se hacia mal_

_-esto es perfecto- lo enrolla y lo guarda bajo su cama –a la noche saldré, y lo intentare- salio de su habitación_

_Pov`s Sakura_

_*en un rato la vieja caerá inconsciente por el alcohol* ves como tu madre se tambaleaba hasta su cuarto con la botella de sake *perfecto, ya esta cansada* la ayudas a entrar a su habitación acomodándola en su cama y despidiéndote de ella, cierras la puerta *bien ya empezo a roncar, es hora* te diriges a tu habitación muy lentamente sin hacer ruido, y desactivas el sello, sales del cuarto como siempre dirigiéndote hacia donde entrenas con tu mas grande amigo Neji_

_-veamos- te sientas en el suelo abriendo totalmente el pergamino depositándolo en la tierra, te levantas respiras profundamente para concentrarte *debo de tener cuidado sino morire en el intento* comienzas a ser el nivel mas simple del jutsu..colocas tus manos en forma de rezo invocando al jutsu de nivel 7, que es el mas simple y menos complicado...diriges tu chakra en tus manos diciendo el rito de su invocación_

_- Jutsu de invocación "Mother Nature" sello de liberación 7... "espinas danzantes"...- al decir esto llegas a ver como en tu chakra te rodea el cuerpo entero pero no te alteras debes concentrarte y controlar el jutsu, involuntariamente tu chakra se desprendió volcándose hacia el bosque que esta a tu espalda...te sorprendes pero no dejas tu posición esperas con cautela lo que sucederá, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el bosque cobro vida propia con tu chakra los arboles empezaron a mecerse de lado a lado hasta detenerse liberando un sin fin de agujas echa de de madera envueltas con tu energía_

_-esto...es increíble...- notaste como frente a tus ojos esos palos de madera que simulaban ser oponentes estaban totalmente llenos de espinas enormes de madera, te acercas a esos objetos al sentir como detrás de ti todo vuelve a la normalidad _

_-no puede ser...son como agujas de verdad...pero de madera...- ves detrás de ti el bosque y te quedaste atónita los arboles quedaron secos...como si hubiera una sequía en la aldea...los pobres arboles estaban secos la corteza oscura no estaba solo una corteza de un color mas suave estaba, ya no tenian tantas hojas, la imagen era tétrica casi..._

_-creo que me excedí...- una gotita en tu nuca apareció _

–_decia la mas sencilla y facil, si la mas simple hace esto como serán las otras?- se pregunto caminando hacia el pergamino y sentándose frente a el_

_-bueno tengo un mes para averiguarlo...seguro Neji se sorprendera cundo se enfrente a mi- empezó a animarse como una niña al tener una técnica que nadie había visto nunca_

Find Pov`s Sakura

_La rosada se fue esforzando dia tras dia perfeccionando solo 6 de los 7 cellos del jutsu que lo restringe..._

**End Flas back**

-y asi lo logre- menciono alegremente

-valla, por fin te hiciste un poco fuerte-

-como que un poco, por si no te acuerdas yo te estaba ganando-

-exacto...estabas...pero no lo lograste-

-ÒÓ huy...eres un...-

-je...no sabes como extraña tus berrinches-

-Ò/Ó tonto...-

-bueno...creo que ya llegamos...- menciono ya estando frente a la puerta de la casa

-U-U ...si...-

-nos vemos mañana Cerezo...- se despide el joven

-hasta mañana- lo saluda desde la puerta de su casa moviendo su brazo de lado a lado igual a Naruto...

*Sakura...* el castaño caminaba hacia el parque sentándose solitariamente ahí hasta que llegue la oscura noche, aun no podía irse a dormir debía hacer algo, algo que todas las noches repetía, hasta que la ojiamiel puso esos malditos sellos pero ya sabe como desactivarlos y burlar a los torpes ambus que custodian a cierta joven en una torre

-Sakura por fin llegas ¬¬ donde estabas?- menciono sin moverse del mullido sillón

-como donde estaba? Estaba con Gay-sensei ¬¬ acaso se olvido que me puso en su equipo-

- ¬¬ ...nnn...bueno no importa- hace un ademan con la mano –Shizune salio asi que encargate de la cena-

- ¬¬ una vez no lo podria hacerlo usted Okaasa-

-¬¬ no, y no me provoques no estoy de humor-

- ¬¬ tu nunca estas de humor- va hacia la cocina preparando la cena –Tsunade-sama no iba a venir Naruto hoy-

-por Kami no me lo recuerdes, seguro deben estar llegando, Jiraya me dijo que vienen para aca asi que no me lo recuerdes-

-que, viene para aca?-

-si el baka ese quiere saludarte-

-entonces...- se dirige el teléfono –hola el Ichiharu...si...bueno quiero pedir una dos docenas de rammen...-

- dos docenas, estas loca no pienso pagarlo-

-anotelo al nombre de Tsunade, la Quinta Hokague...si soy su hija...Sakuara...ok...gracias hasta luego-

-¬¬ maldita-

-no te pongas asi Okasa, vendra Naruto hay que festejar con lo que mas le gusta...ademas viene su viejo amigo Jiraya-sama-

-otro indeseable mas- se referia al viejo pervertido de su amigo

-^o^ que bien...- guarda lo que estaba preparando en la heladera, corre a su cuarto a prepararse para sus visitas...

...

Y como lo prometido, Naruti llego a la casa de Sakura que era tambien el techo de la rubia...

-SAKURA-CHAN!- se avalanzo hacia su querida amiga

-Naruto me lastimas-

-ho lo siento mucho-

-hola pequeña, veo que no has crecido nada...- vio la figura de la joven –aunque te has puesto muy atractiva- con una mirada de baboso veia los atributos de la rosada, pero una botella proyectil dio contra la cabeza de aquel hombre

-no mires asi a mi hija viejo verde-

-jeje- ambos amigos estaban con una gotita estilo anime...hasta que el timbre sono...

-yo abro...- bajo para abrir la puerta y se encuentra con alguien que no esperaba ver...

-hola- dijo el ninja alzando la mano como siempre

-Kakashi-sensei que hace aquí?-

-pues vine a ver a Naruto sabia que vendría por aquí primero-

**Bueno hasta aquí llego yo...lo siento pero este capi me salio muy largo y ya tengo la espalda echa mierda...disculpen mi vocabulario...pero es que hiba a seguir pero lo dejo para el siguiente...Bueno y que les parecio el entrenamiento de Sakura con su nuevo equipo?...la verdad TenTen esta echa un pe... no lo dire pero saben que quice decir, bueno...espero que les haya gustado el capi y la cancion, trate de buscar un tema bueno para la pelea pero este me parecio el indicado (sacando de lado la traducción) el sonido y la intensidad por parte de Sakura...bueno me despido hasta el próximo capitulo...**

**DEJEN REWINS ^O^**


	14. Chapter 14 Noche de Karaoke 1ra parte

**Hola mis queridos/as lectores/as aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, que lo disfruten mucho y no se desesperen quiero cocinar a fuego lento el nejisaku pues asi se disfruta mejor al momento de la culminacion, ademas quiero que Sakura se pelee consigo misma por saber lo que siente realmente por Neji...bueno disfruten el capitulo...**

**...NOCHE DE KARAOKE (1RA PARTE)...**

(En el capitulo anterior)

_Y como lo prometido, Naruto llego a la casa de Sakura que era también el techo de la rubia..._

_-SAKURA-CHAN!- se abalanzo hacia su querida amiga_

_-Naruto me lastimas-_

_-ho lo siento mucho-_

_-hola pequeña, veo que no has crecido nada...- vio la figura de la joven –aunque te has puesto muy atractiva- con una mirada de baboso veia los atributos de la rosada, pero una botella proyectil dio contra la cabeza de aquel hombre_

_-no mires asi a mi hija viejo verde-_

_-jeje- ambos amigos estaban con una gotita estilo anime...hasta que el timbre sono..._

_-yo abro...- bajo para abrir la puerta y se encuentra con alguien que no esperaba ver..._

_-hola- dijo el ninja alzando la mano como siempre_

_-Kakashi-sensei que hace aquí?-_

_-pues vine a ver a Naruto sabia que vendría por aquí primero-_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

**-^^ **buenoKakashi-sensei, pase- hace un ademán para que entre

-gracias Sakura- entra el peliplata siguiendo a su tan bonita alumna

-llego justo a tiempo recién vino Naruto, enseguida debe de venir el hombre del hichiharu a traer el ramen-

-pediste ramen?-

-sip, que mejor cena de bienvenida para Naruto, con una gran cantidad de ramen-

-no te ilusiones tanto, mira que seguro mañana o pasado se van a ir de nuevo-

-lo se U.U no me lo recuerde- la chica abre la puerta de la sala

-hola chicos- saluda el ninja copia –que paso aquí?- vio a uno de los sanin mas grandes tirado en el suelo con varios chichones en la cabeza mientras que el poseedor del kiubi esquivaba varios proyectiles, como platos, vasos, y algunos cubiertos

-Okasa ¿que paso?- no podia controlar a su madre pues ella aun seguia usando a Naruto como blanco

-malditos, como se atrevieron faltar el respeto en mi propia casa- gruño la rubia

-a que se refieren que faltaron al respeto? Ya se Naruto volvió a decirle vieja- comento el ninja del sharingan en un solo ojo

-esos pervertidos se atrevieron a ensuciar el nombre de Sakura- contesto irritada la ojimiel

-Naruto que demonios dijiste de mi?- la pelirosa estaba enojada habia esperado a su mejor amigo y resulta que el a sus espaldas dice cosas de ella

-Sakura no es lo que crees...solo comente que estas muy desarrollada-

-Naruto ÒÓ-

-lo siento pero no tengo la culpa de que estés tan linda- se escondió debajo de la mesita de la sala temblando como una hoja en una tormenta

-DIN DONG- sonó nuevamente el timbre

-debe ser el ramen, yo abro- salio la pelirosa regresando enseguida con varias cajas de comida

-Sakura compraste ramen para mi? T^T gracias...- la ayuda con los pauquetes llevándolo a la mesa

-ya vengan a cenar- grito la ojiajade a los tres adultos que estaban aun en la sala

-bueno Tsunade-sama ya es hora de comer-comenta el peliplata viendo como la Hokague camina hacia la cocina –lo va a dejar asi- señala al pobre de Jiraya tirado en el suelo con tremendos chichones en la cabeza, con burbujas de saliva en su boca, mientras una de sus piernas se movia espasmódicamente

-dejalo ahí se lo merece por ver a mi hija de forma lasiba- respondió la gran sanin

-bueno...- se rasca la cabeza hasta sentir el rico aroma del ramen destapado –um...que rico- deja al pobre de Jiraya solo tirado en el suelo

-Sakura no sabes como te quiero TOT gracias...- abrio uno de los potes de ramen empezando a devorarlo

- ¬¬ siempre dices eso cuando te pago el ramen, interesado-

-y Naruto...- se sentó el sensei del grupo 7 –como te fue estos dias con Jiraya-sama?-

-ha...es demasiado agotador entrenar con el ni siquiera duermo bien, pero lo mejor...- sonrie de lado a lado –es probar las técnicas en los termales de las chicas-

- ¬¬' – madre e hija miraban al rubio, ambos no tiene remedio son unos pervertidos

La noche paso asi, entre risas y discusiones Sakura estaba de lo mas feliz, tenia a su amigo Naruto, su sensei, su madre, el pervertido...pero de pronto noto como el equipo estaba incompleto...faltaba Sasuke...pero ese pensamiento duro muy poco, pues de repente su imagen fue remplazada por cierto castaño de ojos perla

*me pregunto si a èl le hubiera gustado estar aquí esta noche?...debí invitarlo?* pensaba la kunoichi perdida en su mundo

- ¬¬ bueno debido a las circunstancias, es decir que es muy tarde, y yo debo levantarme muy temprano...- se levanta de la mesa –quiero a todos fuera de mi casa- señalo la puerta la rubia

- ¬¬ vieja que te ocurre que esta de mal humor?-

- no me dijas vieja ¬¬ y la razon es simple-

-asi y cual es?- pregunto su viejo amigo que se habia recuperado del golpe, que ahora estaba tomando un poco de sake

-la presencia de dos pervertidos ¬¬ y un ninja que no sabe sobre lo importante de llegar a tiempo- espero que hayan entendido de quien habla la Hokague, es mas que obvio

-¬¬ nos esta echando vieja?- pregunto el ojiazul

-¬¬ como te diste cuenta?- dijo con sarcasmo la mujer

-bueno ^^ chicos es mejor que vayan para casa deben de estar cansados- menciono la rosada para bajar un poco la intensidad del ambiente

-tienes razón niña- se levanta un poco mareado el hombre de cabellera larga –vamos entupido pupilo- camino hasta la puerta saludando a las dos mujeres de la casa

-nos vemos Sakura, y cuídate mucho- se despidió Kakashi

-Sakura-chan tratare de convencer al viejo pervertido para que me entrene aquí- el rubio trato de esperanzar a su pequeña amiga

-gracias Naruto...bueno creo que debes irte Jiraya-sama no se mantendrá en pie por mucho tiempo- ambos veían como estaba discutiendo con la rubia, pues el hombre se estaba llevando tres botellas de sake de la Hokague

-bueno chicos me despido, no quiero ser testigo de lo que pase- desaparece el ninja enmascarado

-nos vemos Sakura- se despide el ojiazul agarrando a su sensei y arrastrándolo a la salida

-bueno Sakura- menciona la rubia una vez que quedaron solas –tu limpiaras esto- la ojiamiel se dirige a su habitación dejando a su hija con una gotita estilo anime viendo el panorama...la casa estaba echa un desastre

-...(suspiro)...creo que me quede sola- agarra una escoba y una pala juntando toda la basura del piso, acomodando los cubiertos que sobrevivieron a la rubia, dentro de todo dejo la sala y la cocina prácticamente limpia (solo faltaba sacar la basura para afuera pero ya no tenia janas)

La ojiajade camino agotada hacia su habitación, se pego una pequeña ducha y se puso un camisolín color vino (igual que el rosa del capitulo 2) acomodándose en su tan suave cama...enseguida cayo en los sueños de morfeo...pero en ese momento una sombra aparece en la ventana desactivando el sello, pudiendo entrar a la habitación de la chica...camino sigilosamente hacia la cama de la rosada quedando parado ante semejante belleza

-mi pequeña Sakura...- dijo por lo bajo aquel hombre –eres tan hermosa- se acerco a su cama sentándose a su costado tratando de no despertarla, acaricio los mechones rosas de su cabello depositando un tierno beso en su frente

-Te Amo mi Sakura Hime- después de decir su confección el chico se aleja de su amada yéndose por la ventana, sellándola nuevamente

-dulces sueños Cerezo- se despidió antes de desaparecer en una ráfaga de hojas

Hyuga regresaba a su casa como siempre tarde, estaba cansado, tenia hambre asi que asalto la cocina buscando alguna sobras...vio un plato con su nombre...sonrio ante tal gesto, sabia que era de su prima Hinata después de todo ella nunca le tubo rencor después de lo mal que la trato en el pasado y de cómo la trataba en el presente

-gracias Hinata-sama- agarro el plato con unas porciones de pollo y arroz –tratare de ser menos indiferente con usted- termino de comer, se dirigió a su cuarto despojándose de su ropa dejándose solo en bóxer (^/^dios quiero estar ahí...*¬* Neji...) se puso un pantalón de seda color negro (pero que lindo pijama *¬* se le marca bien sus parte) tumbándose en la cama, feliz de la vida, aunque no lo muestre tanto, pero si el era feliz a su manera confesándole a su pequeña flor todas las noches, la magia de morfeo fua haciendo efecto en el hasta quedar profundamente dormido...

Sin embargo una persona extraña estaba en uno de los árboles que daban a la ventana del bouke...esta sombra habia seguido al joven castaño y a la pelirosa desde que termino el entrenamiento de su equipo, si esa persona fue tan descarada de seguirlos en todo momento en especial a su compañero de equipo...adivinaron aquella persona es TenTen había visto todo, desde que salieron del campo de entrenamiento, siguiendo al castaño que estuvo sentado varias horas hasta caer la noche, lo siguió y se dio cuenta que se dirigía a la torre...pudo ver como su compañero espiaba la familia de la pelirosa, esto la hacia poner mas furiosa; pero lo que mas le dolio fue como en cierto momento entro a la habitación de la hija de la Hokague tardo unos cuantos minutos en salir, pero cuando vio como el castaño salio de aquel lugar noto un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Neji...porque?...acaso nunca te diste cuenta de que yo siempre estuve a tu lado...- se dijo para si la castaña al ver como el genio del clan Hyuga apagaba las luces de su habitación antes de dormirse...La pobre de TenTen siempre estuvo enamorada de el, y penso que tambien él sentía lo mismo por ella...pero no fue asi, la alumna favorita de la Godeime tubo que embrujarlo

-no pienso rendirme Haruno, recuperare a Neji- desapareció del bosque del clan

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

La semana paso volando, poco a poco Sakura se iba a acostumbrando al ritmo del equipo de Maito Gay, su nueva alumna tenia un gran potencial y de todos del equipo Neji era el mas estricto con ella, el ojiperla quería que todo el poder de Sakura traspasara los limites claro que el castaño no era el único Lee también ayudaba aunque de una forma mas suave, sin embargo la otra chica del equipo entrenaba sola un poco alejada de los demas no quería ver a la invasora de su equipo.

El entrenamiento finalizo unas horas antes de lo normal, la rosada decidió llevar a sus tres compañeros a comer algo calentito, debido a que estaba empezando el invierno, pero aun faltaba para que empezara a nevar.

Los cuatros del equipo Gay fueron al ichiharu a comer ramen (¬¬ no pueden ir a otro lado) Lee como siempre se sentó del lado de la rosada, en el otro costado de ella estaba Neji (obvio) y TenTen estaba al lado de su castaño favorito...

-no se preocupen yo pago la comida de todos- dijo la ojiajade

-pero Sakura no esta bien que una señorita pague las cuentas de los demas- reprocho el morocho

-no te preocupes Lee, ademas recuerda que te dije que te invitaria a cenar...bueno te invito un tazón de ramen ^^-

-TOT Sakura te acordaste...gracias...¬¬ pero no deberíamos estar solos para nuestra primera cita?- vio como el Hyuga lo mataba con la mirada

- ¬¬ nunca dije sobre una cita, solo te invitaría a cenar si peleabas con todas tus fuerzas...pero no lo hiciste-

-^^' jeje lo siento...- se rasca la cabeza el joven

-por cierto chicos...- come un bocado de su comida –van a la fiesta de Ino?-

-al cumpleaños de Yamanaka?- pregunto el chico de corte casquisto

-asi es Neji y yo iremos ^^ ...¿y ustedes? –

-espera...èl- señala el castaño -ira...a una fiesta...?- O.O asi quedo su amigo

-^^ sip- contesto feliz la ojiajade

-bueno eso quiero verlo...ire...¿cuando es?-

-es el sábado, dentro de dos dias...si quieren nos podemos reunir aquí a eso de las 5 de la tarde-

-me parece bien- comento por fin el genio

-y tu TenTen iras? ^^- la chica no se rendiría trataría de recuperar esa amistad...bueno no eran amigas pero se llebaban dentro de todo bien...salvo ahora que la rosada no sabe porque la trata asi tan despectivamente

-¬¬ no se- se levanta como ofendida –me voy- desaparece a lo lejos de la calle

-Neji sabes que tiene TenTen conmigo? Acaso hice algo malo?- agacho la cabeza

-tu no hiciste nada malo Sakura, seguro se le pasara solo dale tiempo- veia la calle por donde desapareció la chica

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Dia viernes (un dia antes del cumpleaños de Ino) el equipo de Sakura no tubo entrenamiento pues el hombre de grandes cejas tiene una misión fuera de la aldea por lo que seria unos pequeños dias de descanso para ella...estaba en su casa preparando el almuerzo para cierto chico de cierto clan importante (^^ ya saben a quien va ver la pequeña Sakura)

Mientras en una de las mansiones mas grandes de la aldea, estaba el heredero del bouke entrenando arduamente para los exámenes ambu.

-Neji-sama, una jovencita lo busca- interrumpe una de sus criadas

-seguro es Sakura, ya se estaba tardando- el joven confiado de que estaría su pelirosa como ciertas ocasiones cuando le llevaba el almuerzo y pasar una horas juntos sin nadie alrededor, le encantaba que lo visite, que le gustaba comer su comida hecha por sus pequeñas manos...todo le encantaba...pero cuando la persona se estaba acercando con la criada se sorprendió de quien se trataba...

-TenTen? Que haces aquí?-

-acaso no te alegra verme Neji? ^^- trato de ser la misma chica dulce de hace tiempo

-no es eso...crei... que eras otra persona...bueno ¿que necesitas?...-

-acaso no puedo estar contigo sin ninguna razón?- le dijo con una sonrisa

-...- no contesto solo la vio unos minutos hasta que el Neji que todos conocemos apareció –estoy entrenando, no puedes venir a interrumpir asi como si nada en esta casa- carraspeo con su semblante sereno carente de emociones

La kunoichi molesta ante sus comentario no se quedo callada tiro una bomba que seria el comienzo del fin de su amistad con el castaño

-claro, si fuera esa tonta de la alumna de la Hokague no estarias tan molesto-

-que quieres decir?- molesto ante tal comentario dirigido a su pelirosa, su voz fue mas dura mas bien de rabia nadie viviría por insultar a su angel

-nh crees que no me di cuenta como la miras- la castaña estaba desatando todo su sufrimiento al culpable de su dolor

-...- mantenía una mirada fria

-eres un imbesil si crees que ella se fijaria en ti- listo, esto hizo que el Hyuga se molestara mas

-TenTen- menciono su nombre tan furiosamente ante las palabras escuchadas –largo de mi casa- sentencio el joven no quería ser un bastardo con su amiga, pero ahora lo estaba dudando

-acaso me estas echando-

-largo- frunció mas fuerte el ceño

-que no te das cuenta...- la chica estaba en frenesí tenia que decirle lo que sentía, lo que le pasaba debía desahogarse –yo siempre estuve aquí...siempre estuve a tu lado- pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos –siempre te ame- por fin lo dijo

-...- solo cerro los ojos ante escuchar su confesión debía buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle que no podía corresponderle –lo siento TenTen, pero no puedo corresponder ante tus sentimientos, discúlpame...- le da la espalda –sera mejor que te vallas- estaba por entrar a la mansión pero ella lo detuvo, le agarro de la manga de su chamarra

-por que? Por que Neji?...Yo te amo, siempre lo hice...- pero el no se voltio ante tan hermosas palabras que el también le confiesa por las noches a su cerezo, se suelta de su agarre viéndola por el rabillo del ojo

-por que quiero a otra persona- confeso con cierta melancolía; pero la chica enojada sabiendo de quien podría ser miro a su compañero con cierto odio

-ella no te ama...ella ama al Uchiha...- le dijo molesta

-cállate- se voltio el castaño enfurecido por tal verdad

-crees que ella siente algo por ti?...te estas engañando, ella jamás se fijara en ti...-

-CALLATE!- grito descarriado de la rabia activando su byakugan

-sabes que es cierto y que tengo razón, ella nunca te amara como yo te amo-

-TenTen largate de aquí ahora sino quieres que termine mal- aun con sus venas hinchadas en sus ojos trataba de controlarse pero sus palabras le llegaban dolorosamente, pues era la verdad pura, ella ama al Uchiha menor

-no pienso irme hasta que entres en razón- la kunoichi se acerco a el abrazándolo

-que crees que haces?- estaba irritado, coloco sus manos en los hombros de la chica para safarse de ella pero era muy persistente

-voy a ganar mi lugar como debió ser siempre- levanto la vista para verlo a los ojos imponía bastante fuerza la chica para no ser alejada de èl

-grrr...TenTen no me provoques- pero ella no lo escucho se estaba acercando lentamente a sus labios –ni lo pienses- ladio su cabeza hacia un lado para que ella no lo besara mientras trataba de sacársela de encima, pero ella fue rápida con sus manos agarro el rostro del castaño y le robo un beso...

(ÒÓ maldita perra como te atrevez...Neji es mio...**Inner:** ¬¬ como que tuyo?... **Yo:** es mi historia, mi finc, mi personaje favorito òó... **Inner:** ¬¬ crei que era de Sakura... **Yo:** no me importa òwó...nadie puede besarlo solo Sakura... **Inner:** en eso tienes razon, bueno cuando termine el capitulo buscaremos a esa zorra para que duerma con los peces **Yo:** muy bien Inner yo te ayudo ^^)

Neji Hyuga no podia creer lo que ella hizo, le robo un beso...instintibamente se separo muy bruscamente de ella tirandola al suelo con total desprecio

-pero que te pasa mujer?...estas loca...- le dijo furioso mientras se pasaba la manga de chaleco por la boca, como queriéndose limpiarse de lo ella hizo

-por que me rechazas de esa forma?- le dijo aun tirada en el suelo –por que me tratas asi?...QUE LE VISTE A ESA ESTUPIDA...- grito descontrolada pero su boca silencio enseguida antes de continuar al sentir una filo muy cerca de su garganta, el joven tenia su espada apuntando peligrosamente a su ahora ex amiga

-nunca...escuchaste, nunca la insultes- su mirada era sombría como la de un asesino su vos de ultratumba provoco que ella tuviera un poco de miedo, ante su mirada y el silencio que llego después de esas palabras sus ojos desbordaron de lagrimas

-por favor...Neji...píensalo...yo...yo te amo...- no podía controlar su llanto

-yo no te amo, jamas lo are- su palabras fueron mas frias que el hielo, sacando lentamente su espada de la garganta de la chica viendo como ella se reincorpora torpemente

-...snif,snif...-

-vete de aquí- sus ojos ya no eran de Neji eran de un loco asesino conteniéndose

-nh- trato de animarse un poco por lograr robarle un beso –al menos yo fui tu primer beso- menciono triste pero cierto altanería

-je...crees que te llevarías tal gloria...- sonrio maléficamente de lado

-...- la chica quedo muda, no podia creerlo el ya tubo su primer beso...¿pero con quien?... ¿y cuando? jamas contó nada de una chica, ni siquiera su prima...al no ser que fuera aquella persona que tanto odia...

-asi es, Sakura se llevo mi primer beso, y yo fui el de ella...- cerro los ojos pesadamente y abriéndolos viendo el cielo despejado –solo que ella no lo sabe- su vos se torno melancólica nuevamente

-sigue viviendo en un cuento en una tonta fantasía, pero la verdad es que Sakura nunca te querra-

-lo mismo digo- le dirigio una mirada que mataria a cualquiera, la castaño se fue de la casa corriendo ante sus frías palabras, no podía aguantar mas que la mirase de esa forma tan despreciable después de estar tanto tiempo juntos

-...(suspiro)... Hanabi no es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- una niña pequeña (bueno no tan pequeña) salio de uno de los pasillos de la casa

-jijijiji lo siento primo, pero crei que era la medico que viene siempre-

-creo que ambos nos equivocamos-

-primo creo que fuiste muy duro con ella- se puso seria viendo por donde salio la chica

-ella se lo busco, fui lo mas amable que pude-

-y...- se acerco a su primo que aun estaba de espalda –le diras lo que sientes a la hija de la Hokague?-

-...-

-quisas ella siente algo por ti, pero aun no lo sabe-

-nh...se supones que deberías estar entrenando no chismorreando como aquella amiga de Sakura-

-no me cambies el tema primo-

-nh...- entra para su casa dejando a una berrinchuda Hanabi

-Neji-sama Sakura-sama lo busca-

-es tu oportunidad primo...- le giña el ojo antes de irse

-Ù.Ú' de donde saco tal descaro?-

-Neji! Muy buenos dias!- venia casi corriendo la pelirosa hacia al castaño

-O/O – el pobre nunca podía evitar ponerse asi cuando ella era tan dulce, amable, encantadora, efusiva, alegre con el; mas cuando venia arreglada, sin su traje de entrenamiento...como estaba haciendo ya frio tenia una musculosa negra larga, una campera roja ajustada de mangas largas, que le llegaba unos centímetros arriba del ombligo, un jean bien ajustado color azul oscuro y unas pequeñas botas de gamuza también negras

-Neji espero que no te moleste, vine a almorzar contigo ^^- le muestra la canasta llena de comida

-U/U no me molesta, ven vamos a la sala asi no pasas frio-

-si ^^-

Ambos entran a la pequeña sala

-sientate- se sienta en uno de los cojines que rodeaban la pequeña mesa

-hai- se sienta justo al lado del ojiplata poniéndolo mas nervioso

-U/U y...que trajiste hoy?- trato de sonar neutral como siempre pero con ella a su lado toda muestra de frialdad desaparece

-trague oniguiris, unos dangos, un poco de sushi, ramen bien calentito y una tarta de fresa-

-gracias-

-^^ no es nada, sabes Naruto se queda en la aldea- le sirve un poco de comida a su compañero

-¬¬ no me digas, y yo crei que vei un espejismo cuando pasaba por el ichiharu-

-¬¬ no empieces...- le pasa lo que seria su plato –ten ^^-

-gracias...- como disfrutaba de su compañía, amaba tanto esos momentos en los que ellos solos estaban compartiendo el dia, ella siempre fue la luz de su oscura vida

-y que te pondrás para la fiesta de mañana?-

-lo mismo de siempre- empezó a comer la deliciosa comida de la chica

-no te vas a vestir para la ocasión?-

-nh...solo es una simple fiesta, seguro comeremos algo en algún lugar y escuchar su horrible musica-

-¬¬ que tiene malo su musica?- estaba un poco enojada por el comentario de la musica ya que varios de los cd's son de ella

-es horrible y punto-

-nh...¬¬ varios de esos cd's son mios-

-y...-

-tu no sabes apreciar la musica, eres un amagado-

-nh...no me importa-

-¬¬- realmente la chica odiaba cuando la ignoraba como ahora, normalmente siempre sus conversaciones eran un poco mas largas pero cuando pasaba esto...bueno solo el sonrei mientras ella se enojaba mas y mas

-je...no te enojes- le dijo viéndola por el rabillo del ojo

-¬¬ amargado-

-jaja Sakura siempre caes en lo mismo-

La hora paso rapido, almorzaron, disfrutaron del rico pastel de fresa...pero ya era hora de que la rosada se fuera a casa (eran las 3 de la tarde, pero sabemos como es controlada por Tsunade)

-bueno Neji ya me voy- había terminado de guardar todo en la canasta

-te acompaño a tu casa-

-no es necesario, quede con verme con Kakashi-sensei- en unos minutos

*òó ese maldito viejo*

-Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y yo iremos a ver que podemos comprar para Ino-

-ha, eso-

-y tu que le regalaras?-

-Hinata comprara algo y se lo dara al nombre de los dos-

-bueno Neji, nos vemos mañana, acuérdate nos reunimos en el ichiharu a las 5pm-

-yo te paso a buscar y de ahí esperamos a los demás en el ichiharu-

-ok, nos vemos- se despide la ojiajade saliendo de la casa

-...(suspiro)...ni ganas tengo de ir a esa dichosa fiesta...pero si va Sakura es mejor ir, no quiero pensar si alguien se aprovecha de ella- se imaginaba a Lee todo ebrio tratando de seducir a su pelirosa o peor al odioso de su sensei tratando de besarla –si es mejor que valla-

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(por fin llego la fiesta de Ino, ¡viva la joda!)

La cumpleañera festejaba su cumpleaños numero 15 en un bar bastante grande, los padres casi quedan en la quiebra por alquilar el bar mas grande de Konoha, con efectos de luces, un escenario al fondo con varias mesas alrededor, la musica a todo volumen...todos estaban vestidos normales bueno salvo la cumpleañera que estrenaba una de esas remeras plateadas brillantes para ir a boliches, con tremendo escote y un llen bien ajustado de tres cuartos color negro, con sandalias plateadas luciendo su cabello suelto...todos los jóvenes de su generación estaban en el boliche, uno que otro colado extraño que entro de afuera, varios de los senseis también estaban presentes y claro no podia faltar el hombre mas pervertido Jiraya trataba de bailar con alguna de las primas de Ino en la pista (bien estilo boliche con luces de colores)

Nuestra protagonista estaba con su rubio amigo gritándole de quien sabe que cosa, y nustro bonito Neji estaba a un rincón de la barra de tragos casi oculto porque la luz apenas llegaba donde estaba el, viendo como se divertia su pelirosa aunque en esos momento se rei por dentro al verla que se enojaba por cualquier cosa

-Neji que haces aquí tan alejado de todos?- apareció Nera Shikamaru

-nada- no sacaba su vista de la ojiajade, pero el chico de coleta de curioso se voltio viendo que es lo que el gran Hyuga veia tan detenidamente...noto a cierta pelirosa muy problemática

-haaaa...- se sento junto a el –no sabia que te gustaban tan problemáticas- dicho esto el chico miro al pelinegro asombrado de adivinar, aunque cualquier tonto se daria cuenta si ves a alguien ver a una personas horas tras horas

-nh- se acomodo bien en su asiento de banquillo tomando un sorbo de agua tonica (guacala como le puede gustar esa cosa tan amarga)

-y porque no se lo dices?-

*otro mas con eso, ¿que tiene todos?...parece que nadie quiere entender, no se lo digo y punto* -nh- trata de ignorarlo

-si crees que aun ame a Sasuke, estas equivocado-

-tu que sabes?- por fin le hablo a su compañero de barra

-sea lo que estas haciendo seguí asi...¨- al decir eso atrajo la atención del castaño –Ino me dijo que parece que Sakura esta enamorada de alguien solo que parece que ella aun no lo sabe- el genio Hyuga no podía creer lo que escucho Hanabi también le dijo lo mismo, vio nuevamente a la rosada y luego al problemático Nara, podia ser cierto tal vez ella estaba empezando a sentir algo por el y ella ni cuenta

-entonces debo esperar?- pregunto dudando un poco de su sospecha

-tal vez, no debes apresurarte, tómalo con calma-

-nh- sonrió de lado bebiendo otro sorbo de su bebida amaga

-OIGAN TODOS!- la rubia se para en el escenario atrayendo a todos

-y ahora que le pasa?- se notaba que al chico de coleta no soportaba a Ino un poco tomadita

-ACERQUENCEN TODOS, QUE EMPIESA EL KARAOKE!- todos los jóvenes se acercaron los adultos solo se acomodaron en la barra -SERA UNA COMPETENCIA ENTRE CHICAS Y CHICOS- los jóvenes se iban sentando en las mesas de un lado los chicos y del otro lado las chicas –LOS GANADORES DE AMBOS BANDOS ARAN UN DUETO, ASI QUE PREPARENCEN PORQUE CHICOS ESTE SERA SU FINAL, LOS DERROTAREMOS- señalo la mesa de los varones –USTEDES DOS VENGAN ACA- señala donde estaba el Hyuga y Nara en un rincón de la barra –LOS QUE NO PARTICIPEN TENDRAN QUE CUMPLIR UNA PRENDA- los dos jóvenes siguieron ignorándola –COMO USTEDES QUIERAN...HYUGA DEBERAS RAPARTE LA CABEZA SINO PARTICIPAS Y TU SHIKA DEBERAS DEBUTAR CON LA VIEJA GORDA DE LA ESQUINA DE MI CASA QUE TE MIRA DESDE HACE RATO- los dos se encogieron de hombros ante lo escuchado asi que se levantaron y como un rayo llegaron a sentarse en la mesa aprestando total atención a la rubia –MUY BIEN AHORA QUE SOMOS TODOS! QUE COMIENCE LA DIVERCION!- a un lado del escenario estaba el equipo programo la primera canción se acerco nuevamente al centro del escenario pero en su mano tenia un frasco con varios papelitos, papel rosa que son las chica sy azules los varones –bien los participantes serán a la zar...el primero en pasar es...KIBA...-

-perfecto de entrada yo nos perjudican los oidos- comento el rubio

-que te pasa- se levanto el chico perro –tienes envidia de que sea mejor que tu-

-por favor- se limpiaba el oido –por si no te acuerdas yo te gane en los examenes-

-ya veras teme- se iba lanzar a golpearlo pero algo lo golpeo en la cabeza –quien fue-

-no arruines mi fiesta Kiba...asi que trae tu maldito trasero aquí y empieza a cantar-

-grrr *esta chica me saca de quicio*- se subio al escenario, comenzó a sonar la música de "My Chemical Romance –Im no Okay-"

-bueno al menos me toco un buen tema- y asi empezó el primer concursante

**Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?**

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
**I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means**  
(I'm not okay)  
**To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!  
**  
**I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out**

**Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed**

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

**But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!**  
(Trust Me)

**I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
**(Okay)

-bueno ahora una de las chicas...la siguiente es...Hinata...-

-que...yo...pero...-

-vamos Hinata no te preocupes lo aras bien-

-vamos Hinata ti puedes- animaba Naruto desde su lugar

-Na...Naruto...- la pobre estaba roja de los nervio ella no podia cantar y menos frente a Naruto

-no te preocupes Hinata- animo dulce la anfiatriona –te pondre un tema muy bonito- le sonrio para darle fuerzas, bueno Sakura tubo que ayudarla a subir pues se tambaleaba de los nervio

-vamos Hinata tu puedes- grito su compañero Kiba

-bien Hina da lo mejor de ti- animo Ino poniéndose a un lado del escenario, el tema empezó a sonar...era el tema de Soraya –solo por ti-

**No me preguntes por qué**

**por qué te miro así?**

**si tiembla mi voz **

**o de niervios empiezo a reir,**

**si me preguntas por qué ese agua en mi mirar?**

**es que me mi amor se desborda**

**y cae como un manantial.**

**Solo por ti **

**amor de mi alma, **

**la luna que exita mi mar**

**y lo adormece en calma.**

**Solo por ti amor de mi sueños la unión**

**de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos, **

**Solo por ti...**

**No me preguntes por qué,**

**por qué te toco la mano?**

**y si repito que te quiero **

**te juro que no es en vano**

**si te preguntas por que no dejo de acariciarte**

**es que mi amor mi amor se desborda**

**y sobre tu cuerpo se combierte en arte**

**Solo por ti amor de mi alma, la luna que exita mi mar**

**y lo adormece en calma.**

**Solo por ti amor de mi sueños la union**

**de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos,**

**Solo por ti...**

**Solo por ti ...**

**No me preguntes por qué **

**escribo tu nombre mil veces?**

**como puedo contar el tiempo con los dias,**

**horas semanas y meses**

**Solo por ti amor de mi alma,**

**la luna que exita mi mar y**

**lo adormece en calma.**

**Solo por ti amor de mi sueños la unión de**

**la esperanza y de todos mis deseos,**

**Solo por ti amor de mi alma,**

**la luna que exita mi mar**

**y lo adormece en calma.**

**Solo por ti amor de mi sueños la union**

**de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos, Solo por ti...**

**No me preguntes... **

**por qué****...**

(^^ ya se abran dado cuenta para quien la cantaba la linda de Hinata)

-muy bien Hina tienes una dulce voz- comento Naruto

-gra...gracias- estaba avergonzada que salio del escenario rápido a sentarse junto con la ojiajade

-muy bien Hinata era de esperar que tuvieras una hermosa voz-

-gra...gracias...Sakura-

-bien el siguiente sera...huy pero que divertido...esto sera para grabarlo...cubito-de-hielo-Hyuga sube al escenario- el castaño miraba asesinamente a la rubia –si te niegas- saca una de esas rasuradotas de pelo...de quien sabe donde...-despídete de tu cabello- rápidamente se levanto (O.O creo que para que Neji te obedezca tenes que amenazarlo con su cabello... ^^ ya se como tenerlo bajo mis pies...jijijijiji)camino seguro de si mismo con su semblante de siempre agarro el micrófono, mas bien se lo quito a la rubia de mala manera –pero que modales...- se coloco a un costado empezando a sonar la musica...le toco Love Song de The Cure...(^^ no podia faltar el tema que me dedico mi novio...y quien mejor para cantarlo que nuestro lindo Neji Hyuga, que aunque no lo parezca tiene una muy buena voz)

**Whenever I'm alone with you, **(cada vez que estoy a solas contigo)**  
you make me feel like I'm home again, **(me haces sentir en casa de nuevo)**  
Whenever I'm alone with you, **(cada vez que estoy a solas contigo)**  
you make me feel like I'm whole again. **(me haces sentir entero otra vez) 

El castaño cantaba con el corazón en la mano, miraba solo a una persona...a una pelirosa, la chica que lo tiene loco...ella al ser el punto de observación del chico se sintio extraña...un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro ante su mirada opalina

**Whenever I'm alone with you, **(cada vez que estoy a solas contigo)**  
you make me feel like I'm young again, **(me haces sentir joven otra vez)**  
Whenever I'm alone with you, **(cuando estoy a solas contigo)**  
you make me feel like I'm fun again. **(me haces sentir feliz otra vez)**  
**

Kakashi que estaba en la barra tomando con los otros senseis, veia como prácticamente el maldito Hyuga se le estaba declarando a su alumna, apretó tan fuerte el baso de wiski que se rompio en sus manos

******However far away, **(sin embargo a lo lejos)**  
I will always love you, **(siempre te amare)**  
however long I stay, **(por que mucho tiempo que pase)**  
I will always love you, **(siempre te amare)  
**whatever words I say, **(independientemente de las palabras que diga)  
**I will always love you, **(siempre te amare)**  
I will always love you. **(siempre te amare) 

Sakura no entendía porque de pronto de nuevo los nervios se apoderaron de ella, esos nervios cuando veia a Sasuke, pero lo que sentía ahora era mas fuerte mas poderoso, y todo lo causaba aquel chico de ojos de luna

*Ne...Neji...O/O*

******Whenever I'm alone with you, **(cada vez que estoy a solas contigo)**  
you make me feel like I'm free again, **(me haces entir libre otra vez)**  
Whenever I'm alone with you, **(cada vez que estoy a solas contigo)**  
you make me feel like I'm clean again**. (me haces sentir limpio otra vez) 

Solos estaban ellos dos, nadie estaba a su alrededor...pero los demás miraban al bouke y a quien estaba mirando a quien estaba dirigida la canción...todos estaban sorprendidos nadie esperaba que el señor-no-tengo-sentimientos-y-soy-mejor-que-todos- sintiera algo y mas por la favorita de la Hokague (menos mal que no estaba la mujer sino...adios Hyuga... aunque Kakashi no se queda atrás)

******However far away, **(sin embargo a lo lejos)**  
I will always love you, **(siempre te amare)**  
however long I stay, **(por mucho tiempo que pase)**  
I will always love you, **(siempre te amare)**  
whatever words I say, **(independiente de las palabras que digo)**  
I will always love you, **(siempre te amare)**  
I will always love you **(siempre te amare)

Termino la cancion viendo aquellos ojos verdes puros, llenos de brillo...

-valla valla, creo que se la has dedicado a alguien de las chicas- miro la mesa de sus amigas mientras el castaño vagaba con la cabeza agacha por la humillación y vergüenza, pero prefería eso antes de que algo le pasara a su cabello

-bien las chicas, están listas la siguiente será...frentezota...pasa así nos burlamos de ti-

-cállate cerda- subí al escenario se coloco en el medio, las luces se apagaron siendo solo una tenue luz entre blanco y rosa lo que la iluminaba, empezó a sonar la música un tema muy lindo justo el que le gustaba -Tsuki no shijima- de Yui Makino (mucho el tema no me gustaba al principio estube peleandome que tema ponerle, y bueno decidi que este era perfecto, por el significado mas que nada, ademas tiene como a la luna como un personaje cosa muy importante en la historia...bueno por eso elegí ese tema)

**Itoshisa wa doushitara todoku ka na sotto** (Como podria mostrarte lo mucho que me importas?)

**Yubi de tsunagatte sore dake de** (cuando nuestros dedos se entrelazan suavemente solo entonces)  
**Hitori janai to wakaru yo** (se que no estoy sola) 

La ojiajade estaba nerviosa pero no por estar ahí arriba sino porque aun ese joven de ojos perla la seguía mirando profundamente, su mirada le causaba un sensación horrible quería salir de ahí corriendo...pero no, ella aun seguía ahí cantando viendo al portador del byakugan

**Ima wa tada shizukesa ni amaete** (ahora solo deseo apoyarme en tu serenidad)  
**Nukumori wakeatte nemutteitai** (compartir contigo esta calidez y entonces dormir) 

*quien lo diría la frentezota y el cubito de hielo, jaja creo que no me equivoque del todo cuando cambio su look* pensaba la rubia viendo como esos dos se conectaban con la mirada

**Nee** (no es verdad?)

**Yoru no mukou ni wa hikari ga aru koto** (mas allá de la noche hay luz)  
**Anata wa tokidoki wasurete shimau no ne** (pero hasta tu a veces lo olvidas del todo, ¿verda?)  
**Tsubasa o nakushita futari no yukue o** (perdi mis alas y ahora)  
**Tsuki dake ga mitsumeteru no** (solo la luna observa nuestro camino) 

Por alguna razon ambos recordaban varios momentos juntos, como cuando se conocieron, el dia en que Sasuke se fue, sus dias entrenando de noche, hasta la actualidad...todos sus recuerdos solo eran ellos solos, ambos se estaban perdiendo en aquellos momentos

**Fushigi da ne yokogao ga natsukashii zutto** (es extraño pero me gusta tu rostro de perfil al caminar)

**Toki no mukou kara** (es como si mis sentimientos hacia ti siempre)

**Anata o, ne shitte ita ki ga suru no** (hubieran perdurada mas alla del tiempo)

**Mada shiranai kioku no dokoka de** (el desconocido lugar en donde se encuentran mis recuerdos)  
**Onaji tsuki no shita de yorisotteta** (yace bajo la misma luna que nos arropa) 

En esa estrofa Neji no pudo evitar recordar aquel beso en el lago, aquella persona igual a ella, recordo las palabras de aquella deidad _"-Te Amo-" _ esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza mientras veia como la chica cantaba con el sentimiento

**Nee** (no es verdad?)

**Soba ni iru koto ga nagusame ni naru to** (mis temores desaparecerán si estas a mi lado)  
**Anata wa damatte oshiete kureru no ne** (y fuiste tu el que me lo enseñaste sin palabras, ¿verdad?)  
**Tsubasa o nakushita yasashii senaka ni** (perdí mis alas y ahora)  
**Furisosogu tsuki no shirabe** (la inquisita mirada de la luna se derrama sobre tu espalda) 

_(coro de fondo)_  
_yoru no mukou ni wa..._

_hikari ga aru koto  
tsubasa o nakushita..._

_yasashii senaka ni..._

_tsuki no shijima... (la quietud de la luna)  
_

Sakura estaba totalmente nerviosa en el escenario pero aun asi no podía dejar de ver a aquel chico que siempre estuvo con ella...en eso recordó lo que la diosa le dijo...

_-la luna será quien te proteja, siempre estará a tu lado-_

por alguna razón recordó aquellas palabras, veía los ojos del Hyuga carentes de pupilas, esas perlas que son como la Luna...si son como la luna, sus ojos son lunas muy hermosas...ante pensar tal cosa cayo en cuenta lo que quiso decir...

__  
**Nee** (¿no es verdad?)

**Yoru no mukou made hikari ni naru made** (hasta que lleguemos mas alla de la noche, hasta que se convierta en luz)  
**Kitto kono te o hanasazu ikeru yo ne** (estoy segura de que tu mano no me soltara ¿verdad?)  
**Tsubasa o nakushita futari no nemuri o** (perdí mis alas y ahora)  
**Tsuki dake ga mitsumeteru no** (solo la luna nos obserba mientras dormimos) 

Acaso el hombre de sus sueños, el que le traerá felicidad era Neji Hyuga?...al parecer si, por como el castaño jamas dejo de verla a los ojos, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba pensando...el es un Hyuga... el es un témpano de hielo...

_-la luna te traerá felicidad-_

_(coro de fondo)_

_(yoru no mukou ni wa...) (mas alla de la noche hay luz...)_

_(hikari ga aru koto...) (pero hasta tu a veces lo olvidas...)  
(tsubasa o nakushita) (he perdido mis alas...)_

Termino de cantar, le dio el micrófono a su amiga con la cabeza agacha caminando a su asiento, todos la veían ya que nadie se le paso por alto como esos dos se miraban, había silencio total provocando aun mas los nervios de la rosada que miraba solo la mesa

-mh mh...bueno sigamos...el siguiente sera...-

**JIJIJI lo dejamos para el siguiente capitulo...por fin la lenta de Sakura sabe lo que siente por Neji, o almenos lo sospecha, en el siguiente capi veremos como Sakura se enfrenta a sus emociones...lamento si lo corte pero debo ver muy bien que temas elegir para la final, y la seccion de dueto...espero que les aya gustado las canciones que elegi...**

**Besos y dejen rewins**


	15. Chapter 15 Noche de karaoke 2da parte

**Con ustedes la segunda parte del karaoke, seguro se divertiran, se reiran y se emocionaran por el tema final...**

**...NOCHE DE KARAOKE (2da parte)...**

Sakura termino de cantar, le dio el micrófono a su amiga con la cabeza agacha caminando a su asiento, todos la veían ya que nadie se le paso por alto como esos dos se miraban, había silencio total provocando aun mas los nervios de la rosada que miraba solo la mesa

-mh mh...bueno sigamos...el siguiente será...huy pero que suerte tienen...la siguiente será la chica mas hermosa, inteligente y poderosa de toda la aldea...¡YO!...-

- U.U' – todos

-bien...SHIKA, PONE PLAY!-

-...(suspiro)...pero que problemática, ¿no sabes otra cosa que dar ordenes?...-

-CALLATE Y APURATE, HOY DEBEN CUMPLIR TODOS "MIS CAPRICHOS"-

-mas bien siempre te aguantamos con tus caprichos- contesto su compañero de coleta

-grrr...- la vena en la cien de la rubia era mas grande

-espero que cantes mejor que Kiba- comento el rubio del kyubi

-no te ilusiones- comento el gordo con sus papas por lo bajo acercándose a Naruto –es peor-

-TE ESCUCHE CHOUJI- su mirada sombra por parte de su rubia compañera

-no te preocupes CER-DA al menos nos reiremos de ti-

-CALLATE FRENTE DE MARKECINA...- la chica estaba mas furiosa de lo normal no podia creer que en SU DIA la trataban asi *ya veras frentezota me las pagaras...* miro de reojo al heredero del bouke *y ya se como...*

La música empezó a sonar, la rubia olvido su mal humor al escuchar el tema que tanto le gusta, el cual se identifica con ella...el tema es "A quien le importa" de Thalia

**La gente me señala **

**me apuntan con el dedo **

**susurra a mis espaldas **

**y a mi me importa un bledo. **

**que mas me da **

**si soy distinta a ellos **

**no soy de nadie, **

**no tengo dueño.**

-O.O' – todos estaban sorprendidos jamás se imaginaban que la anfitriona de la fiesta haría toda la coreografía del tema, no canta mal, pero tampoco tenia una tan buena voz como Saku o Hina, pero los dejaba a todos boca abierta con sus movimiento...

**Yo se que me critican **

**me consta que me odian **

**la envidia les corroe **

**mi vida les agobia. **

**Porque sera? **

**yo no tengo la culpa **

**mi circunstancia les insulta. **

**Mi destino es el que yo decido **

**el que yo elijo para mi**

**a quien le importa lo que yo haga? **

**a quien le importa lo que yo diga? **

**yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare **

**A quien le importa lo que yo haga? **

**a quien le importa lo que yo diga? **

**yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare **

-U.U' se ve que no tiene vergüenza, eso si que lo envidio- comento Sakura por lo bajo al ver como su amiga se movía cada vez mas sexi en ciertas ocasiones

**Quiza la culpa es mia **

**por no seguir la norma, **

**ya es demasiado tarde **

**para cambiar ahora. **

-nunca pensé que esa chica tan irritable se moviera...tan...bien- comento el chico perro, ganándose unas miradas asesinas de parte de cierto chico adicto a la comida y de un holgazán

**Me mantendre **

**firme en mis convicciones, **

**reportare mis posiciones. **

**Mi destino es el que yo decido **

**el que yo elijo para mi **

**a quien le importa lo que yo haga? **

**a quien le importa lo que yo diga? **

**yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare **

**A quien le importa lo que yo haga? **

**a quien le importa lo que yo diga? **

**yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare. **

**A quien le importa lo que yo haga? **

**a quien le importa lo que yo diga? **

**yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare.**

**a quien le importa lo que yo haga? **

**a quien le importa lo que yo diga? **

**yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare **

**A quien le importa lo que yo haga? **

**a quien le importa lo que yo diga? **

**yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare. **

**A quien le importa lo que yo haga? **

**a quien le importa lo que yo diga? **

**yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare.**

Los chicos y las chicas aplaudían con un poco de emoción...salvo Neji...que solo quería ver nuevamente a la pelirosa arriba de ese escenario pues se veia tan hermosa con las luces de los reflectores.

La rubia no bajo de ahí, solo se inclinaba a su publico tan maravilloso, lanzando besos...

-U.U'- Shikamaru y Sakura

-bueno estimado publico...seguiremos con el concurso...- se acerco al frasco de los papelitos –el siguiente sera...nuestro amante de ver las nubes, el problemático de Shikamaru...- lo señalo efusivamente, el pelinegro se levanta pesadamente caminado al escenario

*por que tiene que ser tan asi?* pensó el joven a acercarse a su amiga

-bien Shika estas listo?-

-nh...cuando quieras...- el chico estaba tan emocionado *bueno al fin un buen tema* penso al escuchar el piano sonar...Gun's and roses, Lluvia de Noviembre...

**When I look into your eyes**

**I can see a love restrained**

**But darlin' when I hold you**

**Don't you know I feel the same**

**'Cause nothin' lasts forever**

**And we both know hearts can change**

**And it's hard to hold a candle**

**In the cold November rain**

**We've been through this auch a long long time**

**Just tryin' to kill the pain**

**But lovers always come and lovers always go**

**An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today**

**Walking away**

**If we could take the time**

**to lay it on the line**

**I could rest my head**

**Just knowin' that you were mine**

**All mine**

**So if you want to love me**

**then darlin' don't refrain**

**Or I'll just end up walkin'**

**In the cold November rain**

**Do you need some time...on your own**

**Do you need some time...all alone**

**Everybody needs some time...**

**on their own**

**Don't you know you need some time...all alone**

**I know it's hard to keep an open heart**

**When even friends seem out to harm you**

**But if you could heal a broken heart**

**Wouldn't time be out to charm you**

**Sometimes I need some time...on my**

**own**

**Sometimes I need some time...all alone**

**Everybody needs some time...**

**on their own**

**Don't you know you need some time...all alone**

**And when your fears subside**

**And shadows still remain**

**I know that you can love me**

**When there's no one left to blame**

**So never mind the darkness**

**We still can find a way**

**'Cause nothin' lasts forever**

**Even cold November rain**

**Don't ya think that you need somebody**

**Don't ya think that you need someone**

**Everybody needs somebody**

**You're not the only one**

Bueno al escuchar al chico que le da pereza todo...luego de una mini discusión con la ojiazul de su amiga se acomodo nuevamente en su silla al lado del castaño del biakugan...

-Neji- llamo la atención de este –no te gustaría que tu y Sakura ganaran?-

-¬¬ que te hace pensar tal cosa?-

-bueno...- se encogió de hombros –pensé que tal vez te gustaría compartir el dueto con ella...sino bueno cualquiera de nosotros se sentiría muy bien de cantar con ella- el Nara estaba pinchando los celos del ojiplata...y lo estaba logrando muy bien por la mirada tan fria que le estaba dedicando

-nh...- fue lo único que escucho el de coleta

-veo que te di en donde te duele ¿verdad?-

-cállate- miro hacia otro lado ignorando su comentario

-bueno...TenTen tu turno...- ella se acerco a la rubia que le entregaba el micrófono, de forma melancólica solo pudo mirar a una persona en la mesa de los chicos...(¬¬ ya saben a quien)

-VAMOS TENTEN TU PUEDES!- alentaba su fiel compañero de corte extraño, que es Lee

-...(suspiro)... *si Neji me diera animos también* pero no, el castaño ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarle estaba mirando a otro lado pues ella mismo se lo gano...eso pensaba el castaño...

Kiba y Naruto discutían de algo mientras se estaba preparando la castaña...Shino bueno, igual que siempre...y Chouji igual comiendo sus adoradas papas riéndose de los dos que se peleaban

-que le pasa a TenTen?- pregunto la rosada al notarla como triste

*es cierto...Hanabi me contó lo que paso ayer con ella y Neji* pensó la peliazul *me pregunto si ella...* mira a la ojiajade *sentirá algo por Neji?*

-Hinata te encuentras bien?- pregunto la joven alumna de la Hokague

-ee...si...no pasa nada-

-bueno TenTen suerte- comento la rubia...el tema es de Thalia Amar sin ser amada

**Todo este tiempo he tenido que escucharte,**

**Que comprenderte,**

**Que consolarte,**

**Se que la vida no te ha sido tan sencilla,**

**Pero ya es tiempo para olvidarte,**

**Se que es difícil arrancar todo de nuevo,**

**Que tus heridas te han marcado para siempre,**

**Pero no pienses que sufrir no te ha servido,**

**Es una forma de aprender,**

**A no volver a cometer el mismo error.**

La castaña estaba totalmente mal por la indiferencia de su compañero, no la veia ni siquiera cantando el tema tan triste que le toco...

**Coro**

**Amar sin ser amada,**

**Es una puñalada,**

**No vuelvo ha equivocarme mas,**

**Nunca mas…**

**Amar sin ser amada,**

**Y quedar abandonada,**

**No pienso someterme más,**

**A otro amor,**

**Que no pueda devolver,**

**Todo lo que yo le doy,**

**Todo lo que le confié,**

**Nunca más volveré…**

No podía mas trataba de retener sus lagrimas, pero fue en vano...varias de ellas se desparramaban en sus mejillas al cantar...mientras lo veía

**Amar sin ser amada,**

**Dejo mi alma quebrada,**

**Pero al fin pude aprender.**

**Parece un karma,**

**Algún pecado del pasado,**

**Es un castigo no merecido,**

**Entregar todo el corazón sin condiciones,**

**Y recibir tan solo desilusiones,**

**No eres la única que este para sufrirlo,**

**No es un consuelo,**

**Ya ha sucedido,**

**Pero no ha sido un sufrimiento sin sentido,**

**Es una forma de aprender,**

**A no volver a cometer el mismo error.**

*por que...por que?* se repetía una y otra vez al verlo que solo se entretenía viendo su baso de agua amarga *yo...Neji...siempre...te ame* caían esa aguas saladas de sus ojos

-pero que le pasa a TenTen...?- se pregunto la rosa muy preocupada al ver el estado de la chica

*...mmm...parece que Sakura tendrá una contrincante para quedarse con su cubito-de-hielo...* la rubia había notado como la castaña miraba al castaño con cierto aire de tristeza y desilusión

**Coro**

**Amar sin ser amada,**

**Es una puñalada,**

**No vuelvo ha equivocarme mas,**

**Nunca mas…**

**Amar sin ser amada,**

**Y quedar abandonada,**

**No pienso someterme más,**

**A otro amor,**

**Que no pueda devolver,**

**Todo lo que yo le doy,**

**Todo lo que le confié,**

**Nunca más volveré…**

*TenTen...si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlos...* por alguna razón la heredera del souke se sentía mal por ella

*me pregunto que habrá pasado entre estos dos?* el especialista en las sombras tenia una ligera sospecha de lo que le pasaba a la chica para llorar asi arriba del escenario

-...TenTen...que le pasara?- se pregunto un ingenuo Lee, luego miro a su compañero de equipo que en ningún momento levanto la vista para verla...no merecía su atención... *habrá pasado algo entre ellos* veía como su amiga trataba de contener sus emociones, pero le era imposible

**Amar sin ser amada,**

**Dejo mi alma quebrada,**

**Pero al fin pude aprender.**

**Pero no pienses que sufrir no te ha servido,**

**Es una forma de aprender,**

**A no volver a cometer el mismo error.**

**Coro**

**Amar sin ser amada,**

**Es una puñalada,**

**No vuelvo ha equivocarme mas,**

**Nunca mas…**

**Amar sin ser amada,**

**Y quedar abandonada,**

**No pienso someterme más,**

**A otro amor,**

**Que no pueda devolver,**

**Todo lo que yo le doy,**

**Todo lo que le confié,**

**Nunca más volveré…**

**Amar sin ser amada,**

**Dejo mi alma quebrada,**

**Pero al fin pude aprender.**

Se quedo unos instantes mirando al castaño, hasta que al fin el bouke la vio...pero para su desgracia solo consiguió una mirada de rabia, de furia, una mirada llena de rencor y frialdad que helaría a cualquiera...no pudo soportarlo salio de ahí corriendo hacia el baño de chicas seguida por Lee y Sakura

-Neji sabes que tiene TenTen?- pregunto Nara

-no se y no me importa ni en lo mas mínimo- comento el ojiplata serio y con un tono molesto

-pues parece que algo la hizo poner de esa forma-

-como si me importara- se levanto yendo hacia la barra para tomar algo un poco mas fuerte

No soportaba el molesto interrogatorio del problemático del grupo...asi que pidió algo dentro de todo a su gusto, un Fernet...no tomo mucho pues no debía llegar ni siquiera un poquito tomado pues su deber es proteger al souke...en eso siente como una mirada de odio se instala en su presencia por cierta persona que estaba en la barra de antemano, a solo unos metros estaba el ex sensei del grupo 7 viéndolo con total desprecio, el castaño voltio a verlo...sus miradas se encontraron en un enfrentamiento a muerte de miradas que duro bastante tiempo...

TenTen estaba en el baño encerrada no quería ver a nadie quería estar sola con su dolor

-TenTen estas bien?...- pregunto el joven

-déjame entrar, asi hablamos-

-FUERA...DEJENMEN SOLA...- grito desde adentro

-pero TenTen...?- insistia su amigo

-LARGO...-

-TenTen por favor...abre...- la rosada no quería dejarla sola...sabia el dolor de la soledad

-VAYANSEN!...NO QUIERO VERLOS!...EN ESPECIAL TU...MALDITA!

-TenTen pero que dices...yo no hice nada...-

-DEJENMEN SOLA!-

-TenTen escucha a Sakura...solo queremos ayudarte...por favor déjanos pasar...-

-POR FAVOR YA...SOLO LARGO...- los dos se miraron, suspiraron y dejaron sola a su compañera sola con sus penas. Se dirigieron cada uno en su asiento totalmente mal por su compañera sin saber que le pasaba, cuando regresaron parecia que todo siguió su curso...Shino y Chouji ya pasaron...el domador de insectos canto un tema de 30 secons to mars del tema Lie...y Chouji bueno canto...Pizza conmigo del gordo (^^ jiji que tema tan apropiado para el Akamichi...jiji justo le pegue el tema perfecto para el...) Solo faltaba Naruto y Lee...pero debido a que Ino no le tenia paciencia a ambos discutió con ambos chicos para que ellos cantaran un dueto ademas eran los últimos y debían votar a los ganadores...

-por que debemos cantar juntos? No quiero hacer dueto con el cejotas...quiero que me escuchen solo ami-

-lo mismo digo, no quiero que mi gran voz sea arruinada por este tonto...- señala al rubio

-ya me tienen arta...cantaran ambos o sino...- los vio asesinamente a ambos chicos molestos –deberán cumplir una prenda-

-acepto..antes de cantar con este- dijeron al unisimo

-deben besarse...y de lengua-

- O.O QUEEEEE!...NI LOCO...- gritaron al mismo tiempo

-entonces...suban y canten de una maldita vez sino quieren que les obligue-

-U.U esta bien- contestaron ambos rendidos ante la rubia

-bien...comencemos...-

-mas vale que no me pongas en ridículo cejotas-

-mira quien habla, de seguro debes cantar peor que Kiba-

-ya veremos...-

-bien chicos...que empiece el espectáculo- comento la rubia

La musica empezó, las luces danzaban pero ambos se quedaron petrificados al notar como la musica se intensificaba...no podia tocarles ese tema...no a ellos...Los pimpinelas del famoso tema "Olvidame y pega la vuelta"

(Naru)

**Hace dos años y un día que vivo sin él,**

**Hace dos años y un día que no lo he vuelto a ver,**

**Y aunque no he sido feliz aprendí a vivir sin su amor,**

**Pero al ir olvidando de pronto una noche volvió...**

Los chicos no podian creerlo todos trataban de no reirse por el tema que les toco

*TOT porque a mi me toco la voz de la mujer...no se vale* lloraba por dentro el rubio

**¿Quién es?**

(Lee)

**Soy yo...**

(Naru)

**¿Qué vienes a buscar?**

(Lee)

**A ti...**

Los demas que estaban en la barra mirando la escena...se revolcaban de la risa al ver a ambos ninjas cantar esa cancion hasta Jiraya estaba tratando de sujetarse el estomago riendoce de su pupilo

(Naru)

**Y es tarde...**

(Lee)

**¿Por qué?**

(Naru)

**Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti...**

**Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa,**

**Y pega la vuelta**

(Lee)

**Jamás te pude comprender...**

Pero Lee no se quedaba atrás este se tomaba como en serio su papel, sus gestos sus movimientos parecia una obra de teatro que hacia el pelinegro...pero la verdad todos no podian apreciarlos pues notaba como en el fondo se morian a carcajadas...lo chicos del frente sus caras se desdibujaban no podian aguantar muchos la risa

(Naru)

**Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios,**

**Que no te desean**

(Lee)

**Estás mintiendo ya lo sé...**

(Naru)

**Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste,**

**Y no te sorprendas, olvida de todo que tú para eso**

**Tienes experiencia...**

(Lee)

**En busca de emociones un día marché**

**De un mundo de sensaciones que no encontré,**

**Y al descubrir que era todo una gran fantasía volví,**

**Porque entendí que quería las cosas que viven en ti...**

(Naru)

**Adiós...**

(Lee)

**Ayúdame...**

(Naru)

**No hay nada más que hablar...**

(Lee)

**Piensa en mí...**

(Naru)

**Adiós...**

(Lee)

**¿Por qué?**

(Naru)

**Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti...**

**Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa,**

**Y pega la vuelta**

(Lee)

**Jamás te pude comprender...**

(Naru)

**Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios,**

**Que no te desean**

(Lee)

**Estás mintiendo ya lo sé...**

(Naru)

**Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste,**

**Y no te sorprendas, olvida de todo que tú para eso**

**Tienes experiencia...**

Al terminar la canción hubo un silencio, luego todos se morían de la risa, nadie pudo parar, los concursantes estaban mas que enojados pues se estaban burlando de ellos...la mesa de las chicas, Saku estaba agarrandoce el estomago parecía que reventaría de tanto reir, Hina solo se tapaba la boca para no ofender a su Naruto pero no funciono pues su risa se escuchaba a leguas, Ino los señalaba riéndose en la cara de ambos...la mesa de los chicos, Shika golpeaba la mesa rompiéndose de la risa, Kiba los señalaba a carcajadas burlándose de ellos, Choiji estaba en el suelo riendo sujetándose de su estomago, Shino pues aunque parezca increíble, se reia a mas no poder con una mano en la cabeza y la otra daba unos golpes en la mesa ...pero lejos de eso habían dos personas que seguían tirandoce miradas de odio..(¬¬ huy estos dos son insoportables) el castaño aun seguia sin flakear su mirada ante el ninja copia...no sabian lo que pasaba a su alrededor, los chicos seguían cantando y ellos ni cuenta, Jiraya trataba de engatusar a una chicas bastantes sexia entre ellas Asula y Anko...los otros senseis seguían hablando de cosas sin importancia

-bien ahora descansaremos...- puso la musica a todo volumen para que la pista se llene –después llamare para que decidan los ganadores, mientras píenselo y diviértansen-

-oye Shika ven...- llamo el chico mas flojo de la aldea

-que pasa Ino?-

- jiji creo que te diste de ciertas personas que se miraban cuando cantaba...-

- te refieres a Sakura y a Hyuga?...si me di cuenta...-

-bueno no crees que seria bueno darles un empujoncito...-

-no lo se...es demasiado problemático...- se encogió de hombros

-además por fin la frentezota es correspondida...- se acordó como estaba cuando se fue Sasuke –solo quiero ayudarla- el joven se dio cuenta y acepto

-bueno...entonces debemos arreglar a los ganadores...- miro a sus compañeros algunos bailando otros en las mesas que ni se movieron, el joven de coleta llamo a su amigo el devoraba de patatas Chouji, Hinata, Shino y Kiba

-para que nos llamaste?- fue directo el joven Inozuka

-verán digamos que queremos que Sakura y Hyuga ganen-

-esperan están arreglando la competencia?- el chico de las mejillas pintadas estaba disgustado por la decisión de Ino

-mira Kiba...por si no te diste cuenta, la frentezota no sabe lo que siente por Hyuga...además también èl no ayuda mucho porque también siente lo mismo asi que lo dire nosotros ayudaremos a que se animen a que de confiesen-

-pe..pero...e...eso no nos metería en pro...problemas con mi primo?- dudo un poco temerosa ante el plan de la Yamanaka

-no se preocupen, ellos se aman pero tu querido primo están orgulloso que no se declararía tan fácilmente...y Sakura es tan despistada que ni siquiera sabe lo que siente por el...por eso les daremos un empujoncito-

-por mi no hay problema- hablo el chico de las patatas

-lo mismo digo a mi me da igual quien gane- comento el domador de insectos

-bue...bueno...en...entonces...yo también para que ellos ganen- se decidió la ojiplata

-grrrr...bueno esta bien...- acepto a regañadientes el dueño de Akamaru

-hay...hay que decirles los además- comento Hina

-no podemos hacer eso- respondió enseguida el admirador de nubes

-y por que?- Kiba aun no podia creer que el no ganaría

-por que Naruto y Lee se opondrán ellos quieren mucho a Sakura y querrán cantar con ella...TenTen...bueno ella se sentiría peor si lo supiera...-

-...- todos quedaron en silencio al recordar como estaba la experta en armas saliendo corriendo por el llanto

-bueno, nuestra primera mision es hacer que ambos se noten y tengan la voluntad de declararse- Ino estaba emocionada por su tan brillante plan

Mientras Sakura y Naruto volvieron a discutir, Lee solo la halagaba sin importarle la fiera en que se convertía cuando se peleaba con su amigo por tonterías...Neji y Kakashi seguían con su tan silencioso enfrentamiento de miradas asesinas

-bueno chicos...- estaba nuevamente la rubia en el escenario para llamar a los concursantes –es hora de decidir por los ganadores...- los concursantes empezaron a acercarse a sus lugares –bueno chicos es hora de la votación...de las chicas ¿Quién canto mejor?-

-Sakura- Shika

-Sakura- Shino

-Sakura- Kiba

-Sakura- Lee y Naruto al unisimo

-Sakura- Chouji

-bueno como TenTen no esta en condiciones debido a circunstancias desconocidas, su votación sera en blanco ademas parece que es muy obvio quien gana

-Sa...Sakura- Hinata

-por frentezota-

-O/O no sabia que cantaba tan bien...-

-solo falta...donde esta Neji?- miro a su alrededor y noto como este estaba aun con su tonto enfrentamiento con el exsensei de su amiga de la infancia –NEJI VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO- grito la rubia atrayendo la atención de ambos hombre –VEN AHORA MISMO- el castaño se levanto pesadamente de su banquillo dedicándole una mirada de odio a su rival

*maldito Hyuga*

-que quieres?- tan gentil como siempre pregunto el bouke

-debes de decir tu voto...¿quien de las chicas merece ganar?- la castaño volcó su vista a la pelirosa poniéndola mas nerviosa de lo que estaba el joven sonrio de lado

-Sakura- dijo divertido viéndola como se ponia mas colorada

-bueno Sakura tu ganas...ahora para los chicos-

-Neji- Kiba

-Neji- Shika

-Neji- Ino

-YO- ¬¬ Naruto y Lee señalándose con el dedo

-Ne...Neji- Hinata

-je...creo que yo- arrogante como siempre el cubito de hielo Hyuga

-Neji- Chouji

-Neji- Shino

-frentezota...dale, dinos quien tu voto- presionaba la ojiazul

-bue...bueno...eto...yo...creo que...- la mirada opalina del joven la ponia mas nerviosa ademas el ya gano asi que debia decirlo, tenia que enfrentarle pero su mirada la hacia desfallecer –Ne...Neji...U/U- menciono avergonzada con la cabeza agacha

-bueno chicos...que los ganadores suban al escenario...Shikamaru ven ayúdame con el equipo- el joven Nara se acerco a la rubia donde estaba con el aparato

-bien ahora un tema apropiado...que me dices de este...-

-ese es muy bulgar Ino-

-¬¬ ese es mi favorito-

-van a cantar Neji y Sakura, deben de trasmitirse seguridad ante sus sentimiento...- miro los temas restantes hasta que noto uno bastante viejo –que te parece, es perfecto-

-...mmm... no lo se es muy conocido por los jóvenes, es bastante viejo el tema- penso unos segundos –pero la canción es muy hermosa...decidido le pondremos este- su compañero se fue para su asiento

-bien chicos estan listos?- pregunto la rubia acercándose a ellos

-s...si...O/O- no podia verlo a los ojos sabia que notaria su sonrojo...pero por mas que lo ocultara el castaño sabia como estaba y eso lo divertía

-bien...que lo disfruten- y le guiña un ojo a ambos sentándose junto a Hinata –esto funcionara a la perfección-

Las luces se apagaron, solo una tenue luz los iluminaba creando una hermosa atmósfera entre ambos; pero cierto ninja de elite estaba que explotaba de los celos de saber con quien estaría haciendo dueto su tan inocente alumna...el sonido del piano comenzó a sonar sacando de sus pensamientos a cierto joven de ojos perlas

*este...este es...* no podia creer que volvería a escuchar esa cancion *mi padre se la dedico a mi madre hace muchos años...la favorita de mi madre* miro con sumo detenimiento a su cerezo, como ella se ponía roja ante su presencia *que ironía del destino cantar este tema con la persona que amo...parece que la vida al fin confabula a mi favor* sonreía al notar que Sakura trataba de ponerse valiente para cantar con el

El piano seguía sonando...enseguida aparecerían las letras en el pequeño televisor que estaba a sus pies...

(^^ el tema es uno muy conocido por las chicas...la cancion de amor de la película de Moulin Rouge...la cancion de los amantes que se aman en secreto...bueno asi dicen que se llaman en la obra que hacen los protagonistas, espero que les guste pues yo amo esta cancion y es perfecta para que Sakura se entere de una vez por todas sus sentimientos...ABRAN EL TELO, QUE COMIENCE EL ESPECTACULO...^^)

(Neji)

**Never knew** (no sabia)

**I could...feel..like this** (que podia sentirme asi)

**It's like I've never seen the sky...before** (como si nunca hubiese visto el cielo...antes)

**Want to vanish...** (quiero desaparecer)

**In side... your kis...** (en medio de tu beso)

El castaño comienza cantando mirando a Sakura a los ojos con completa sinceridad...sus ojos delataban su mas grande secreto, los sentimientos que tenia hacia ella

(Saku)

**Every day I'm loving you **(cada dia te amo)

**More and more** (mas y mas)

**Listen to my hert** (escucha mi corazón)

**Can you hear it sing?** (puedes oirlo cantar?)

**Come back to me** (regresa ami)

**And forgive...** (y olvida...)

**Everything** (todo...)

Por alguna razón Sakura ya no estaba nerviosa, es mas miraba a su compañero de la misma forma, no podía evitar que su corazón tratara de salir de su pecho, no podia evitar su sonrojo ante la mirada opalina tan profunda...pero se dejo llevar por el hermoso momento de que ambos estaban compartiendo

(duet)

**Seasons my change** (las estaciones pueden cambiar)

**Writen to springe** (de invierno a primavera)

**But, I love you** (pero, te amo)

**Till the end...of...time...** (y lo are hasta el final... de los tiempos)

Los ojos de ambos brillaban ante la confesión que se dedicaron...a pesar de ser solo una estrofa de una canción pero ahora...estaban ellos dos solos, dedicándose esas bellas estrofas que sus corazones escondían en lo mas profundo

Nadie podia creerlo esos dos estaban dando un gran espectáculo, los cómplices estaban sorprendidos ante el plan de la rubia que habia funcionado...pero digamos que no todos estaban tan contentos u orgullosos de que su plan aya salido a la perfección.

(Neji)

**Come whant mey** (pase lo que pase)

**Come whant mey** (pase lo que pase)

**I will love you** (te amare)

**Until my dying day** (hasta el dia de mi muerte)

Pues el poseedor de un solo sharingan estaba siendo sujetado por Anko, Jiraya, Iruka, Ibiki, Asula y Genma no podían sujetarlo por mas tiempo se habían dado cuenta de que el ninja copia había roto una botella en sus manos al ver como el castaño y su alumna cantaban con sentimiento esa canción... parecía un toro enfurecido clamando por sangre, en especial por el cierto joven que se hace el Don Jun con su pequeña alumna

(duet)

**Suddenly the world** (de repente el mundo)

**Seems such a perfect place** (parece un lugar tan perfecto)

**Suddenly it moves** (de repente se mueve)

**With such a perfect grace** (con una gracia perfecta)

**Suddenly my life doesn't... seem such a waste** (de repente, mi vida no parece... un gran desperdicio)

**It all revolves around you** (todo gira en torno a ti)

(duet)

**And there's no mountain** (y no hay montañas)

**To high** (demasiada altas)

**No river too wide** (ni ríos demasiado ancho)

**Sing out this song** (canta esta cancion)

**And I'll be...** (y estare...)

**There by your side** (alli mismo a tu lado)

**Storm clouds may gather** (pueden cubrirnos las nubes)

**And stars may collide** (y las estrellas pueden estallar)

(Neji) **But I love you** (pero, te amo)

(Saku)** I love you** (te amo)

(Neji) **Until the end...** (hasta el final)

(Saku) **Until the end...** (hasta el final)

(duet) **Of...time...** (de los tiempos)

(duet)

**Come what may...** (pase lo que pase)

**Come what may...** (pase lo que pase)

(duet)

**...I will love you...** ( ...Te Amare...)

En un rincón de la sala TenTen estaba sorprendida no podia creer lo que veia...ella siempre tenia que tenerlo todo, veia claramente como ambos correspondían a la canción, se quedo petrificada estaba ahí desde hace un tiempo que habia empezado a cantar los dos, sin pensarlo salio del boliche sin que nadie lo notara pues todos solo veían a esa pareja

Los dos terminaron la canción pero en ningún momento sus ojos se despejaban del otro, había total silencio...Neji se acerco un poco, levanto apenas su mano posándola en la mejilla de ella

-Sakura...yo...- pero algo le impedía avanzar, esos ojos verdes llenos de brillo que parecían que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto...unos ojos azules que se teñian de rojo estaba apunto de saltarle encima al poseedor del byakugan al estar asi con su mejor amiga Ino al saber de anticipo su reacción estaba preparada, los chicos lo tenían sujeto a el al igual que sostenían a Kakashi, Lee bueno solo lloraba a mares al ver que su eterno rival se ganaba su bella flor de su vida

Neji avanzo un poco mas estando frente a frente a esos ojos verdes pero no lo suficiente como para besarla pues la mirada de ella lo desconcertaba...hasta que algo rompió el momento...

-MALDITO DEJALA O TE MATO...- Kakashi estaba echando humo hasta por los oídos no soportaría ver esa escena otra vez

-MAS VALE QUE LA SUELTES O MORIRAS AHORA MISMO NEJI- grito cierto rubio

Ambos jóvenes salieron de su mundo regresando a la realidad los dos estaban colorados por la vergüenza no sabían donde esconderse estaban totalmente apenados y siendo el punto observación de todos los presentes

-ustedes no se preocupen por nosotros...^^ sigan, sigan – insistía Ino

-O/O- Neji y Sakura

-TOT noooo mi bella flor como pude perderte-

Los dos se vieron a los ojos nuevamente con un leve sonrojos en sus mejillas, el castaño solo le sonrió

-Sakura...- pero el joven bouke no pudo terminar pues la chica salio corriendo por la vergüenza, la pena, la humillación pero mas que nada la confusión que había dentro de ella –Sakura espera- la siguió sin embargo dos personajes familiares de la rosada bloquearon su camino queriendo enfrentarse con el roba cunas de Neji Hyuga

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La joven kunoichi de cabello rosa corría desesperada por las calles no sabia porque pero quería esconderse donde nadie la viese, no quería que nadie la encontrara sin embrago su huida sin rumbo la llevo a un lugar conocido...el lago donde lloro por Sasuke, pero ahora lloraba por otra razón, sentada cerca de una de las rocas enormes de la orilla del lago descargo su confusión en un simple llanto

-que me pasa...por que estoy asi...- recordó unos ojos blancos –por que me pone asi...no entiendo...-

-acaso no lo ves?- una voz llamo su atención

-quien eres muéstrate?-

-acaso ya te olvidaste de mi, mi pequeña Sakura?-

-tu...eres la Diosa? Donde estas?-

-...estoy aquí...- la pelirosa sin saber que la impulso se acerco al lago, asomo su cabeza viendo su reflejo en el agua pura...de un momento a otro su reflejo cambio por la de aquella entidad

-que...que haces aquí?-

-yo debería preguntarte eso...¿se puede saber que haces aquí sola?- pregunto amablemente esa deidad

-...snif,snif...-

-ya veo...asi que por fin te diste cuenta...-

-de que hablas?-

-ya te lo había dicho meses atrás, tu amas realmente a alguien, ese sentimiento es realmente mas fuerte que nunca y que crece cada vez mas sin que te des cuenta...-

-...-

-dime que harás? Se lo diras?-

-...no... no puedo-

-por que?-

-el no me corresponde, tengo miedo de ser rechazada nuevamente, tengo miedo de que lo que veo sea solo una ilusión mia-

-por que dices esos? Por ahí el siento lo mismo que tu...solo que...su orgullo es bastante fuerte-

-no importa...pude superar a Sasuke, puedo superarlo a el también-

-en eso te equivocas...ahora no lo sabes pero lo que sientes por el es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa...date una oportunidad-

-Sakura...- la llamo una voz detrás suyo

-Ne...Neji...que...que haces aquí- el joven aparecio de la nada poniendola mas nerviosa por miedo de que alla escuchado su conversación

-te buscaba- se sentó junto a ella –saliste corriendo y me preocupe, no debería estar sola a estas horas-

-...- evita su mirada

-estas bien?-

-s...si...-

-entonces por que no me miras?-

-yo...yo...es que...- no podia responderle, no sabia que decir...pero el justo la interrumpio

-es muy tarde debemos partir-

-Neji puedo...puedo preguntarte algo?- menciono temerosa

-por supuesto, que me quieres preguntar?-

-si alguien no es correspondido que debe hacer? Que se hace?-

-...- cerro los ojos meditando la respuesta

-y bien...-

-la pregunta es bastante complicada y depende del punto de vista de la personas pues no todos harían lo mismo en esa circunstancias...-

-tu...tu que arias...-

-...- la ve a los ojos pero ello no lo rechaza sostiene su mirada quería la respuesta de el quería saber como pensaba respecto a ese tema –veras, yo...- sus ojos se posan al cielo estrellado –yo creo que se debería hacer una pregunta cuando uno se enfrenta a esa verdad-

-que pregunta?-

-que harías por la persona que amas?...muchos dirían "daría mi vida", "lucharía por su amor", "vendería mi alma"...y un montón de cosas mas, pero todas están mal

-por que?-

-porque esa persona se culparía por la infelicidad que le causa a otros...-

-entonces que se hace?- la pelirosa solo esperaba su respuesta, el joven volvió a verla a los ojos haciendo que se ruborizara

-la dejaría ir...-

-pero porque?- se quedo sorprendida por la respuesta

-por que?... Por amor...si realmente amas a una persona de verdad, deberías desearle toda la felicidad del mundo, una gran dicha, no importa con quien este siempre y cuando esa persona sea feliz en la vida sin importar con quien este...esa es la mas grande demostración de amor que uno debería hacer...pero- suspira viendo nuevamente el cielo -...no todos saben eso y por eso uno siempre termina desdichado y haciendo sufrir a las personas que lo rodean- la mira nuevamente

-...- ella no sabia que decir, el tenia razón esa era la demostración de amor mas grande que uno aria, no pudo verlo a los ojos...solo abrazo sus rodillas como aquel dia en que Sasuke se fue

-aun lo amas...¿verdad?- esa pregunta le carcomía la cabeza muchas veces, tenia que decirlo aunque le doliera

-...- negó con la cabeza sin decir nada

-entonces...¿por que estas asi?-

*Sakura dile lo que sientes...* la diosa estaba hablando dentro de su cabeza

*yo...no puedo*

*sino te arriesgas nunca sabrás la verdad*

*si me arriesgo...sufriré nuevamente y sera peor...prefiero ser su amiga, a ser rechazada y no verlo mas* contemplo el lago una vez que dio su respuesta

-estoy bien Neji...solo...pensaba- le sonrió como solia hacerlo pero con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos

-vamos...- se levanta –es hora de ir a casa-

-Sakura-sama la estábamos buscando- unos ambus aparecieron detrás de ellos

-...no se preocupen ya voy a casa...-

-aun asi tenemos ordenes de llevarla-

-nh- *quienes se creen estos* el de mirada opalina le molestaba considerablemente que interrumpieran cuando estaban solos

-Sakura!- venia corriendo el peliplata -tuve que avisar a los ambus que te impuso la Hokague-

-no era necesario estoy bien-

-asi es, ella estaba conmigo ¬¬ - *tenia que ser él el que arruinara todo*

-con mas razón para mandar a los ambus-

-no te preocupes Neji ire con Kakashi y los ambus- se paro la ojiajade despidiéndose del chico dejandolo en el lago totalmente solo

-esta bien, cuídate- no podia hacer nada solo sonreirle al marcharse con su odioso sensei

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

(02:35 am del dia lunes...la fiesta de Ino fue el sabado ^^ por las dudas aclaro)

En el balcón de cierta habitación estaba como todas las noches el joven romeo para ver a su amada dormir...pero al momento de entrar ella se despertó dejando al pobre castaño con un paro cardiaco frente a la cama de la rosada que lo escucho desde que llego

-Neji...que haces aquí?-

-...- el pobre se olvido que podía hablar..pero la joven se acomodo en su cama sentándose contra el respaldo de la misma encendiendo la luz, luciendo una camiseta blanca bastante grande (su pijama de invierno una camiseta y un pantalón de shogueen)

-Neji sucede algo...a que viniste?-

-yo...bueno...es que el otro dia no terminamos de hablar, y hoy no viniste al entrenamiento... *perfecto Neji bien echo con eso te salvas*

-haaa...pues estoy bien...-

-pues no lo parece-

-no te preocupes, estoy bien-

-y porque faltaste hoy al entrenamiento?-

-no me sentía de ánimos para ir-

-...Sakura se que algo te pasa ¿Por qué no me lo dices?-

-no pasa nada Neji- sonrie, pero su sonrisa es un poco forzosa

El joven se acerca a ella para revolverle el cabello como una niña

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea Cerezo-

-jiji gracias-

-ahora si es tu hermosa sonrisa-

- O/O gra...gracias-

-bueno Cerecito, buenas noches-

-buenas noches Neji- el castaño sale de su habitación -...(suspiro)...Neji juro que jamas te dire lo que siento, prefiero esta hermosa relación...- se dijo asi misma, apago la luz mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente

-espero que estés bien Cerezo- se decía al saltar de rama en rama yendo a su casa

(a la mañana de ese mismo lunes)

-que se le ofrece Godeime?- pregunto el ojiplata

-veran su sensei ha tenido uno problemas en la misión que le encomendé hace unos dias-

-Tsunade-sama Gay-sensei esta bien por favor díganos?- su pupilo estrella estaba mas preocupado de lo normal

-no se preocupen el esta bien, esta en una posada de la tierra del fuego...-

-acaso debemos encontrarlo y ayudarlo a completar la misión? O me equivoco-

-como siempre tan acertado Hyuga...si deben encontrarlo y completar la mision-

-cuando partimos?-

-esta misma tarde...estén a las 2 de la tarde en las puertas de Konoha-

-hai- dijeron los cuatro alumnos de la bestia verde

-Sakura tu no iras- esto dejo a todos sorprendidos

-pero Tsunade-sama es mi sensei y seguro necesitan una medinin-

-no iras y punto...estarás haciendo tiempo completo en el hospital, asi que ve ahora mismo a prepararte te necesito para algunas operaciones-

-esta bien...- ahora si los cuatro salieron...pero la rosada solo seguía callada caminando hacia su habitación

-Sakura- escucho un voz ronca en su espalda –no te desanimes, ya tendremos otra misión-

-gracias pero no es eso-

-y que es?-

-acaso no lo ves...Tsunade-sama esta evitando mandarme a las misiones ya no me entrena como antes, solo medicina...quiere mantenerme aquí, como una muñeca-

-Sakura...eso no es cierto ella tiene mucho trabajo, seguro tiene una explicación no te lo tomes a la ligera-

-no lo se Neji...bueno que les valla bien en su mision...y cuéntame todo si- se fue dándole una melancólica sonrisa

*Sakura algo tienes...¿por que no quieres contarme?*

-NEJI VAMOS QUE ESPERAS...- su amigo de cejas anchas estaba apurándolo asi podrían irse lo mas pronto posible a socorrer a su sensei

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

(2 pm en las puertas de Konoha)

-Tsunade-sama ¬¬ se puede saber que hace "èl" aquí- el bouke señalo despectivamente a cierto peliplata con el rostro cubierto

- ¬¬ a mi tampoco me agrada mucho tu presencia Hyuga-

- ¬¬ se puede saber que tiene ustedes dos?- no te ganas de aguantarlos, ya tenia suficiente con cierto ojiazul rubio molestándole todo el santo dia para ver a su querida hija -bueno no me importa, Kakashi esta aquí para guiarlos además su tutor esta misión y quizás no podrá guiarlos para que completen su objetivo-

-nh ¬¬- Neji

-nh ¬¬- Kakashi (ambos volvieron con su duelo de miradas)

-chicos...cuídense mucho y saludos a Gai-sensei- menciono cierta rosada, pues estaría al menos para despedir a su equipo

-no te preocupes mi bella flor no me pasara nada...- comento divertido el pelinegro del grupo

-asi es Sakura no debes procurarte estaremos bien- comento el castaño

-asi es ^^ ademas yo los guiare asi que estaran en buenas manos- pero su mente decia otra cosa *salvo el Hyuga, a eso ni lo pienso defender prefiero que muera por algun ninja*

- ¬¬ - parece que Hyuga podia sentir lo que pensaba el peliplata...la mirada que le mando lo decia todo

- ^^ jiji...cuídensen mucho y vuelvan pronto no se tarden- noto como se preparaban cada uno para salir

Lee se despidió con su pulgar en alto haciendo brillar la esquina de su sonrisa tal y como la hace su sensei...TenTen, bueno estuvo callada en todo el dia...Tsunade solo miraba con cansancio el grupo con cara de "las cosas nunca cambian" y les deseo buena suerte

-Neji...- lo llamo antes de que se fuera -ten mucho cuidado, procura de volver, si - la rosada esta mas roja que un semáforo, su exsensei noto esto dándole mas rabia a la situación

-Sakura...- Neji la llamo antes de partir volteando a verla –no te preocupes regresaremos bien, regresare sano y salvo...solo, esperame si...-

-s...si...lo are...-

-je..- partio con su grupo liderado por el ninja copia pero antes de seguirlo le dedico una sonrisa a su cerezo dándole confianza de que regresaría sin ningún rasguño

*cuidate Neji* penso la joven viendo el lugar donde segundos antes estaba ahí parado su amor secreto

-vamonos a casas Sakura, preparate para acompañarme al hospital-

-hai-

**O.O creo que este capitulo se me hizo re contra largo que los demas me ocupo 20 hojas...guauuuu...bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo tan interesante...nos leemos ...**

**DEJEN REWINS PLIS ^O^ NO SEAN TAN MALOS**


	16. Chapter 16 No llores CerezoYa regrese

**Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo. Que lo disfruten mucho**

**...NO LLORES CEREZO...YA REGRESE...**

En el capitulo anterior Neji y su equipo liderado por Hatake Kakashi salieron en busca de Maito Gay al país del fuego a completar la misión...pero nuestra rosada chica de ojos verdes se quedo en la aldea a petición de la Hokague, aun así Sakura se sentía mas inservible e inútil debido a que su madrastra Tsunade ya no le daba mas misiones, ella tenia sus sospechas pero nunca pudo enfrentar a la rubia...mas bien quien seria capaz de enfrentarla, pues nadie la Hokague tenia un carácter de temer pero mas que nada se había tomado su papel de madre exageradamente, su protección hacia ella había exagerado demasiado...

Así pasaron las semanas, la chica preguntándose el por que el cambio de actitud de su madre, ella ya no era tan débil dominaba muy bien el jutsu secreto (aunque la rubia ni cuenta) tenia una gran fuerza que muchos dicen que supera a muchos jenins y en la medicina había logrado un manejo increíble en esa área incluso varios ancianos del consejo estaban asombrados de cómo una niña de 15 años este tan cerca de superar a su maestra, aunque corren los rumores de que ya la supero; pero esa respuesta la sabe la misma Tsunade sin embargo nunca tocaron el tema, es mas la rubia la seguía tratando como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana que se podría romper en seguida...

La pelirosa estaba en la azotea del hospital contemplando el cielo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos o mas bien perdida en las ultimas palabras que le dio cierta persona de ojos perla...su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas entre su madre, la obligación de estar siempre en el hospital sin misiones de ningún tipo, la estaban poniendo mal, pero el tema mas importante era aquel sentimiento impropio que tenia por cierto Hyuga

-Sakura...? Sakura te he estado buscando...-

-je...creo que ya me encontraste...¿que quieres Ino?-

-que quiero...? mujer estamos por tener una operación y tu aquí perdiendo el tiempo...vamos-

-no era que Tsunade-sama se encargaría de las operaciones...yo aun no tengo la edad...-

-deja de decir estupideces, no tiene nada que ver tu edad, sabes muy bien que dicen estas por superarla así dale- la agarra del brazo –vamos-

-...(suspiro)...- se voltea mostrando su rostro carente de brillo y sin su típica sonrisa –esta bien vamos-

-Sakura estas bien? Que te sucede? Has estado así por días-

-no pasa nada Ino...vamos- se adelanto a bajar por las escaleras seguida por la rubia

-oye frentezota...- la chica debía hacer algo no soportaba verla tan seria y melancólica,

se dio cuenta de que estuvo asi desde que salio Hyuga a su misión y no había señales de ellos todavía –me entere de que estuviste a solas con Hyuga Neji...cuéntame lo que paso- le guiño el ojo

-no hay nada que contar- agacho su cabeza de tristeza

-como...? no paso nada?-

-que querías que pase?-

-pues obvio mujer...¿te gusta verdad?...bueno a el también le gustas...los vi en mi fiesta como se miraban- seguía cargoseándole

-te equivocas yo no siento nada por el, y él...(suspiro)... él menos...- estaba en el abismo oscuro de su corazón pero su mejor amiga no permitirá que ella se haga eso

-pues parece que estas mas ciega que nunca..- bufo despiadada –si que eres tonta, él esta loco por ti todos lo notan menos tu- esto hizo molestar a la rosada pues odiaba que le den esperanzas a algo imposible

-si crees que podrás convencerme, olvídalo...- se paro en seco volteando para verla –esos son puros cuentos, por si no sabias estamos en la realidad y los cuentos no existen, lo que piensan son solo mal interpretaciones...él jamás podrá quererme de esa forma...- quería llorar nuevamente por descargarse de esa forma con su amiga –yo no siento nada, nada escuchaste...y él tampoco, así que déjame en paz- voltio hacia el frente entrando a la sala de operaciones para terminar con eso e irse, no tenia ganas de estar con nadie ni menos con su amiga de la infancia...

-Sa...Sakura...- la rubia estaba en shock no sabia como reaccionar ente lo que dijo la pelirosa solo pudo escuchar y verla entrar a la sala –eres una terca- dijo saliendo de su asombro yéndose del pasillo a ver a otros enfermos

Como era de esperarse la operación fue todo un éxito a pesar de ser solo una niña adolescente muchos doctores la respetaban incluso le pedían ayuda en ciertas ocasiones...pero la joven enfermera y doctora no podía estar mas tiempo ahí, tenia la urgencia de estar en las puertas de Konoha como lo había prometido, a pesar de enterrar sus sentimientos no podía evitar estar ahí cuando él llegue...

Salio del hospital mas temprano de lo que acostumbraba yéndose en seguida a la torre a pegarse un buen baño y arreglarse un poco (mas bien se pondría su ropa de siempre...) como ya estaban en invierno cambio su remera roja sin magas por una camiseta negra ajustada, encima de esta una pequeña remera roja que le llegaba solo tapándole el busto sus mangas empezaban un poco mas abajo de sus hombros hasta los codos, una pollera corta color negra con una calza larga hasta las rodillas color azul oscuro portando su bolsa de armas en la cintura decorada con una pequeña cadena plateada y por su puesto las pequeñas botas negras...

Sin duda su figura era cada dia mas bella cada vez mas hermosa su pequeño cuerpo de niña estaba desapareciendo dando lugar al de una joven mujer en pleno florecimiento, su tez mas blanca que la propia familia mas antigua en Konoha su cabellos estaba cada vez mas largo muy pronto alcanzaría el largo de antes pero hasta hora solo llegaba unos 15 centímetros arriba de su cintura (para ser mas especifica esta mas o menos por donde se abrocha el brasier)

Tsunade se había dado cuenta de cómo su pequeña hija crecía tan rápido después de encontrarla pareciera que el tiempo volaba muy rápido y eso la disgustaba, la ponía mal pues sabia que dentro de pocos años la perdería para siempre es por eso que la ha mantenido a salvo de cualquier riesgo que podría ocurrirle antes de tiempo, pero eso no significa que se quedaría con los brazos cruzados...ella siempre estaba ocupada debía encontrar algo, alguna forma de que su desafortunado destino nunca pase...

TocToc

-pasa Sakura-

-Tsunade-sama ha tenido noticias de los chicos?-

- no querida me temo que no...pero no te preocupes seguro están bien-

-pero es que ya pasaron 3 semanas...y no hay señales ni notas de ellos-

-Sakura no te preocupes es muy común muchas veces pasan meses sin noticias y es porque no quieren que nadie se entere de su localización...- deja de leer los papeles que hasta ahora no había levantado la vista para verla –además es el equipo de Gay ellos son muy fuertes y están con Kakashi..no te preocupes-

-esta bien...(suspiro)...saldré un rato...-

-no vengas tarde-

-ya lo se- salio con cierto enojo pues aun la controlaba como cuando tenia doce mas bien peor...

Estuvo caminando por la aldea dirigiéndose hacia las puertas de Konoha, desde hace unos pocos días tenia un mal presentimiento, y eso no le gustaba...Sin querer recordó como había comenzado su relación con el castaño, las primeras palabras que se dirigieron... fueron insultos...

-jijiji...quien lo creería, empezamos de una forma muy especial...- recordaba cuando estaban en el pasillo cuando ella le saco la lengua (plis ver el capitulo "Recuerdos 1ra parte"...si no se acuerdan)

*si como olvidarlo...fue amor a primera vista lo nuestro* apareció su Inner

* ¬¬ huy si nos queríamos tanto que casi nos arrancamos los ojos en la misión* contesto sarcásticamente *además en ese tiempo aun amábamos a Uchiha Sasuke*

*amábamos cosa pasada, ahora Neji es el presente...¿desde cuando piensas estar sin hacer nada? Dile la verdad cuando regrese nuestro príncipe *¬* ...Neji...*

* ¬¬ puedes comportarte y tener mas dignidad*

*mira quien habla que se esta ahogando en su propio vació*

*cállate...además como le dije a Ino no siento nada por él*

*si...si... ¬¬ y yo soy Madona, por si no te acuerdas nos empezó a gustar ese papacito cuando estábamos en la cueva en nuestra primera misión juntos*

*Ò/Ó eso no es cierto*

* ¬¬ a no...eso lo veremos* inner agarra una de esas pantallas de cine (esta en la cabeza de Saku asi que saca cualquier cosa de donde sea, pues es su mente) con un control remoto rebobina sus recuerdos hasta la parte donde entraron a la cueva.

_Recordaba como se había puesto colorada al sentir la mano de Hyuga donde luego lo suelta bruscamente, paso donde ella se estaba debatiendo si desvestirse o no cosa que lo hizo se saco la ropa mientras el castaño estaba de espalda pero nunca supo lo que el joven pensaba...de ahí se quedo dormida y cuando despertó noto que el joven estaba con los ojos cerrados con un semblante extraño como si le doliera la cabeza _(^^ si no se acuerdan en ese momento aparece el Inner de Neji que es un pervertido sin control...sigamos) _había puesto su mano en la mejilla de él para ver si tenia fiebre pues no podía pedir que se quitara el protector sabia que no podía pedir tal cosa mas de saber como se siente por tener ese sello del bouke solo hizo lo que su instinto de enfermera dictaba, lo abrazo sin siquiera pensar en la circunstancias en las que estaban...(_si quieren leerlo nuevamente vean el capitulo "Recuerdo 2da parte")

*vez como empezó la cosa ^o^* Inner estaba feliz de ver nuevamente eso

-O/O – Sakura estaba totalmente colorada se había olvidado que tubo ese momento con Neji y justo en estos momento solo pasaba en sus sueños

*bueno como te deje con la baba...sigamos...*

(ahora si les mostrare la parte de los recuerdos por parte de Saku)

_Después de que se detuvo la lluvia estaba amaneciendo lentamente los rayos de sol estaban entrando de improvisto a la cueva, una pequeña figura femenina estaba abrazando a cierto castaño que yacía dormido tan tranquilo...el sol despertó a la pelirosa provocando que abriera los ojos muy lentamente se acordó de lo de anoche que había abrazado a Hyuga para que no enfermara por su culpa, como siempre la culpa recaí en ella. _

_**Pov's Sakura**_

_Lentamente uno de tus brazos que estaba muy cómodamente pasando por el abdomen del joven se acercaba a tu rostro para refregarte los ojos con cuidado para no despertar a tu compañero, pero te detuviste en seco recordaste que no solo estaban abrazados sino que solo los cubría esa maldita manta, viste con detenimiento con un ligero color carmín en tu rostro, pues ese insoportable sujeto tenia un buen formado cuerpo a pesar de ...¿que tendría?... ¿15 o 16 años?... pero cuando viste su rostro no pudiste evitar ponerte mas roja_

_*demonios! Por que tiene que verse tan perfecto cuando duerme?* la chica no sabia que pensar ese desgraciado era también famoso por las chicas pero que sea perfecto hasta para dormir era el colmo _

_*ya se porque también hay chicas que se fijan en el* paso su mano muy discretamente acariciando la mejilla del chico corriendo algunos mechones marrones _

_*Sasuke y él son bastantes parecido...en ciertos aspectos* sonrió melancólicamente *...Sasuke...*no podía evitar pensar en el pelinegro de su compañero de equipo_

_-si Sasuke estuviera en su lugar...- dijo por lo bajo sin pensar, hubiera querido, no...deseaba que en vez de estar abrazando a ese desconocido quería en su lugar al Uchiha menor_

_-creo que fue lo mejor... el siempre me desprecio...(suspiro tristemente)...- sin saber por que se acerco al rostro inmutable del joven dedicándole una pequeña frase a su oído casi tocando su lóbulo de forma triste y melancólica_

_-espero que nunca hagas sufrir a alguien como lo hace Sasuke conmigo, nunca la humilles...- una pequeña lagrima salio inesperadamente de sus ojos aterrizando sin querer en el cachete de castaño recorriendo su cuello después de decirle algo totalmente tonto pero necesario para su corazón le dio un beso en la mejilla un poco cerca de la comisura de los labios_

_No supiste porque lo hiciste, solo querías hacerlo y ya decirle en sueños aquellas palabras para que no cometa los mismos errores que tu compañero de equipo, con mucho cuidado te despejaste de el levantándote sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, caminaste hacia la pequeña y ya casi extinta fogata, te quitaste la manta que te dio tu compañero totalmente segura de que él esta totalmente dormido..._

_**End Pov's Sakura**_

_**Pov's Neji**_

_Estabas totalmente despierto, llevabas despierto... ¿que una hora y algo...?...no te importo solo te quedaste sumiso en tus pensamientos hasta que sentiste un pequeño movimiento cerca de tu estomago, decidiste no abrir los ojos ¿Por qué? Ni tu lo sabes... pero lo que te sorprendió en tu letargo fueron unas caricias tibias en tu rostro que viajaban en tu mejilla sentiste como aquella calida mano corría uno de tus largos machones, te sentías tan bien con aquella suave caricia, esa calida sensación de su mano tan suave e inocente no querías despertar nunca, querías sentir esa seguridad siempre pero nada te preparo paro lo que estabas por escuchar_

_-si Sasuke estuviera en su lugar...- esas palabras te mataron, inconscientemente una de tus manos se cerraban tan fuerte que temías de atravesar tu propia palma con tus dedo (esta mano estaba fuera de la vista de la joven) _

_*no sabe otra cosa que pensar en ese fracasado* tenias ganas de abrir los ojos y fulminarla con uno de tus comentarios que harían llorar a cualquiera..._

_-creo que fue lo mejor... el siempre me desprecio...(suspiro tristemente)...- eso te detuvo...de repente sentiste una extraña cercanía en tu rostro, sentiste una aliento suave muy calido en tu oído_

_*O/O pero que ara esta niña ahora...?*_

_*por favor deja que haga con nosotros lo que quiera ^o^*_

_*¬¬ tu otra vez...*_

_* ^o^me extrañaste...? yo si... en especial a esa diva que tenemos enzima *¬* *_

_*¬¬ cállate...* ibas a tener una nueva pelea con tu inner sin embargo al sentir los pequeños labios de la pelirosa rozando tu lóbulo te olvidaste de todo, tu corazón latía a mil por hora sentías que en cualquier momento explotarías de los nervios y de su maldito acercamiento_

_-espero que nunca hagas sufrir a alguien como lo hace Sasuke conmigo, nunca la humilles...- esas palabras hicieron que reaccionaras, sin saber por que desebas abrazarla darle cariño para que dejara de sufrir...sentiste aquella pequeña gota derramarse sobre tu mejilla y recorrer tu cuello, estaba llorando...ella estaba llorando por un imbesil... por alguna razón sentiste un gran rencor a ese tipo ya no era por competir quien era el mejor de los clanes, nooo... ahora sentías un gran odio a su persona...¿y por que demonios lo estabas maldiciendo...por que estabas imaginando como matarlo cuando lo veas?... la respuesta no apareció estabas tan concentrado en como matarlo y hacerlo sufrir que no sabes ni el motivo. _

_Tus pensamientos asesinos hacia ese sujeto detestable desaparecieron cuando sentiste unos labios cerca de tu boca..._

_*eso no es posible O.O* estabas en shock *por que? Por que lo hizo?* no podías creerlo aquella chiquilla tonta y llorona te dio un beso y muy cerca de tus labios ¿como se le ocurre... en que estaba pensando? eso si que no te lo esperabas te habían tomado por sorpresa y peor aun...te había gustado aquella sensación tan delicada de sus pequeños labios rosas...sentiste como ella se iba alejando de de ti muy despacio, pero tu no querías desebas que se quedara mas tiempo pero no...ella se levanto escuchaste sus pisadas dirigirse hacia la fogata y poco a poco con atención escuchabas como se estaba cambiando...decidiste aun hacerte pasar por dormido no querías incomodarla._

_**End Pov's Neji**_

_La ojiajade término de vestirse se acerco a donde estaban las mochilas revisando algo para poder desayunar...pero lo que había no alcanzaba para ambos asi que decidió salir por si encontraba algunas frutas y de paso llenar las pequeñas botellas de agua, y asi sin mas que pensar salio de la cueva._

_Neji que al escuchar que su acompañante se fue se levanto aprovechando para cambiarse también, noto que cerca de la extinta fogata había unos garabatos en la tierra echa con alguna ramita, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver la pequeña nota dedicada para el _

_Hyuga: si despiertas y no estoy es que salí por algo de agua y un poco de comida, espero que no te enojes regreso enseguida. _

_Sakura_

_-pudo haberme despertado para que valla yo o por lo menos acompañarla- se dijo poniéndose su hiori blanco –espero que no le pase nada, sino me matan- recordó las palabras de la rubia_

_Paso 20 minutos y aun la chica no venia, el pobre se estaba desesperando su paciencia se había ido hace rato_

_-pero por que tarda tanto?- _

_Decidió salir a buscarla pues su misión principal era protegerla por eso lo enviaron, tomo su mochila y la de su compañera saliendo de la cueva a toda velocidad con el byakugan activado, a unos metros pudo distinguir su chakra_

_-con que ahí esta- corrió a una velocidad increíble_

_Sakura estaba en el rió lavándose los brazos estaba impregnada de sangre desde sus manos hasta los codos...la pobre estaba desesperada odiaba tener sangre en sus manos_

_-Sakura que te paso?...- escucho como una voz llena de preocupación se acercaba a ella, voltio mirando al portador del byakugan _

_-no pasa nada estoy bien- trato de sonreír_

_- como puedes decir eso, estas manchada de sangre...- rápidamente el joven frunció el ceño -¿Quién te hizo eso?- estaba totalmente enfadado_

_-...- _

_-contesta mujer...¿quien demonios te hizo eso?- el castaño estaba a punto de tener un ataque de rabia_

_-no te preocupes no es mi sangre- _

_-y de quien es?- sonó aun mas enojado_

_-...(suspiro)...- ella solo señalo algo detrás del joven, este voltio a ver lo que señalaba había un bulto detrás de uno de los árboles que se asomaba...el ojiplata sin dudarla se acerco enseguida con intención de rematarlo pero para su asombro solo era un pequeño animal...uno de esos jabalís salvajes _

_-cuando estaba por agarrar una fruta de uno de los árboles mas atrás apareció ese animal...retrocedí pero el animal no se que abra pensado y empezó a seguirme no quería hacerle daño pero se me vino encima para atacarme...- no sabia por que se sentía tan mal forzándose a no llorar –yo no quería matarlo...- se enjuagaba las manos en un frenesí de nervios _

_Neji estaba apunto de reírse pero noto como estaba la pelirosa, ¿acaso se sentía mal por matar a un simple anima? _

_*que inocente* una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro se acerco a ella viendo como se limpiaba la sangre del aquel mamífero pero mas le dolía como estaba la chica_

_-Sakura, no fue tu culpa...- se acuclillo al lado de ella –ya estas limpia para que sigues lavándote- pero la kunoichi no respondía seguía refregando sus manos sintiéndose sucia. _

_Hyuga no espero mas la agarro del brazo con cuidado levantándola viéndola a los ojos _

_-Sakura...ya esta no te culpes, no fue tu intención...- _

_-..snif, snif...- se seco unas lagrimas –no es eso...yo...trate de curarlo...pero no funciono, no sirvo soy una inútil...- cubrió su rostro con sus manos tratando de ahogar el llanto pero fue en vano –soy una inútil, no sirvo para nada, solo estorbo...una molestia para los demás...Sasuke tiene razón...no sirvo para nada-_

_Ahí esta nuevamente ese maldito nombre de mierda, ese tipo lo único que sabia hacer era hacerla llorar, no podía verla así odiaba lo que veía odiaba lo que escuchaba..._

_-te equivocas, no eres inútil solo que tu no confías en ti misma...- la chica poco a poco dejo de llorar –si dejas que los demás te limiten jamás mejoraras, nunca escuches tales estupideces...además nadie nace sabiendo, solo debes seguir entrenando y mejorar...- sus palabras eran ciertas pero lo decía demasiado autoritario la rosada sintió cierto tono de enojo._

_Se seco las lagrimas con sus manos sus sollozos ya se habían apagado, su rostro era la de un pequeño ángel sus ojos vidriosos por el llanto y sus mejillas coloradas_

_-gra...gracias Neji-_

_-nh- sonrió de lado al ver como dejaba de llorar la chiquilla insoportable que debía cuidar –bueno es hora de irnos-_

_-que, no quieres desayunar?-_

_-nh, no es necesario estamos cerca de un pueblo podemos parar ahí y comer algo-_

_-estas bien?-_

_-toma...es tuyo- le paso su mochila de color lila –sigamos-_

_-hai- el castaño ya sentía mejor al ver esa inocente sonrisa en ella esos ojos brillantes de alegria a pesar de las marcas del llanto_

_La misión siguió su curso, pasaron dos días hasta llegar a los anbus que estaban refugiados la gran mayoría tenia heridas muy graves, muchos por efectos de venenos potentes... Sakura se sentía aliviada de haber traído todo las pociones incluso tubo que improvisar un poco ya que faltaban algunas medicinas, pero eso no le impedía pues sabia medicinas caseras y esas eran las mas efectivas, solo debía buscar las hierbas correspondientes a los síntomas y hacer una especie de ungüento, así que muchas veces salía del escondite acompañada de Neji por protección._

_Mientras ella hacia su trabajo él solo observaba con detenimiento cada movimiento de la chica, estaba como en transe el genio del clan Hyuga pasar horas y horas solo observando como ella curaba a aquellos hombre pero odiaba algo, había cierta actitud de ella que lo ponía furioso y eso era la forma de ser de ella...¿como es eso posible?...simple, ella era muy sociable y eso le molestaba, odiaba considerablemente como trataba tan amigablemente a unos extraños, odiaba de sobremanera que sonriera a las bromas de esos inútiles que decían llamarse ambus...si nuestro Neji Hyuga estaba muriéndose de los celos, es mas nunca la dejo sola con ninguno de ellos menos cuando dormía no permitiría que nadie se le acerque ni que la tocase, tenia suficiente con ver como ella los tocaba para curarlos o vendarles incluso cuando muchos la halagaban por ser tan linda, dulce, agradable, y quien sabe que mierda decían ya que cuando escuchaba eso instintivamente activaba el byakugan matando a todos con la mirada, muchos notaron la reacción protectora de su compañero pero la muy ingenua no sabia lo que pasaba a su alrededor solo seguía con su trabajo. _

_Estuvieron dos semanas en aquel escondite Sakura debía evaluar la evolución de cada uno de sus pacientes, sin embargo se notaba a leguas que el castaño estaba mas apresurado de irse de ese maldito lugar y desear que todos ellos mueran en su misión...bueno tal vez era algo exagerado, asi que mejor seria que quedaran lisiados o sin alguna extremidad asi ella no se fijaría en ningunos de esos hombre...aunque pensándolo mejor ella es enfermera y los vería constantemente, así que o se curaban rápido y se casen con cualquier mujerzuela o mueren, si eso era mucho mejor para el..._(O.O este chico esta loco)

_Por fin para el alivio de el señor-cubito-de-hielo era hora de regresar a su aldea, hacer el bendito informe para la Hokague pero lo mas importante era alegarla de aquellos depravados de menores tan inocentes como su fastidiosa compañera de misión._

_-bueno chicos ya nos vamos, cuídense y suerte- saludo la joven de cabellos rosados a los ambus (nota: ninguno se saco la mascara en presencia de los dos jóvenes)_

_-gracias linda, y no te preocupes- menciono un ambu con la mascara de pájaro –somos ambus no moriremos tan fácil-_

_-jijiji mas vale que se cuiden no será bueno que venga siempre a tratarlos-_

_-si vienes a curarnos cada vez que nos lastiman me arriesgare mas en las batallas así te veo- mociono uno en el fondo acostado con una mascara de zorro_

_-nh- cabe aclarar que cierto castaño de ojos plata estaba irritado por los comentarios de esos hombres_

_-no te pongas asi compadre- menciono uno con mascara de águila –ella es muy chica para nosotros-_

_-si pero no me importaría esperar hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad-_

_-jijijiji que graciosos-_

_-nhjg...Sakura vamonos ya-_

_-huy pero que humor...bueno princesa cuídense en el camino- menciono el ambu de pájaro_

_-adiós chicos, espero verlos nuevamente en Konoha-_

_La joven se despidió de todos deseándoles suerte, nunca le gusto las despedidas pues no tenia la seguridad de volverlos a ver por la misión que aun debían cumplir, pero eso no le impedía mostrarles una de sus mas bellas sonrisas._

_Han pasado 4 horas desde que partieron y faltaban 2 o 3 días para regresar a casa. Neji Hyuga estaba mas callado de lo normal, por lo poco que lo conocía sabia que normalmente largaba algún comentario ofensivo o sino sus monosílabos que el mas usado era el "hum" o "nh" pero no ni eso, estaban saltando de rama en rama por mas de 4 horas y se estaba cansando de esto, al menos antes le daba una miraba desafiante o burlona pero ni eso._

_*pero que demonios le pasa a este?*_

_-Neji?- llamo la kunoichi pero el muy condenado no contestaba seguía adelante sin haberla escuchado _

_-Neji?- siguió después de un rato y no un ni se molesto en verla por el rabillo del ojo como fastidiado o escuchar su mal nacido monosílabo, la rosada se estaba cabreando de ser ignorada olímpicamente como si no existiera y ni siquiera sabia el motivo_

_La noche llego y debían descansar pues habían salido a primera hora de la mañana y no descansaron nada pues al parecer cierta persona con un humor muy fastidioso quería llegar cuanto antes...El joven jounin bajo sin decir nada empezando a preparar la carpa que uno de los ambus le dio para pasar las noches en la intemperie _(por si no se acuerdan ambos olvidaron sus otros bolsos al momento que comenzó la tormenta "Recuerdo 1ra parte")

_-Neji Hyuga se puede saber que demonios te pasa conmigo ahora? òó- la chica se paro detrás de el gritándole pero este seguía haciendo lo que hacia –NEJI MIRAME- ordeno la ojiajade y este seguía igual, sin darle ni 5 de bola_

_-MALDITO HYUGA...- grito con el puño dirigiéndose a su cabeza pero el castaño lo esquivo a pesar de estar de espalda –MALDITO, MIRAME- decidió darle una patada pero este se agacho como queriendo ajustar la carpa desde abajo, ya esta eso la hizo peor la ignoraba hasta para pelear y empezó a lanzar una lluvia de puños _(igual cuando Naruto se mandaba una macana)_ pero el grandísimo idiota los esquivaba sin esfuerzo haciendo que miraba la carpa por si estaba bien puesta _(huy pero que ¬¬ irritante es Neji)

_La joven se dio por vencida el chico la estaba ignorando completamente así que solo se alejo de él, suspiro pesadamente y empezó a preparar la cena con los víveres que compraron días atrás para cuando salieran. Asi paso la noche, el joven termino de armar la carpa y se sentó en la sima de uno de los árboles contemplando la Luna, mientras Sakura preparaba la comida sola y sin nadie, odiaba sentirse abandonada como si a nadie le importarse su presencia. Termino de hacer la comida saco los platos hondos pues había improvisado un rico ramen, pensó un poco si llamarlo o no pues parecía después de tanto meditar que estaba enojado con ella por algo que habrá dicho o hecho y ella ni cuenta_

_-soy una tonta, pensar que por ahí me estaba llevando dentro de todo bien con él- pero si fue su culpa por algo entonces debía disculparse...si así será se disculpara, asi que miro donde se encontraba el joven mirando el cielo._

_El heredero del bouke estaba perdido en sus pensamientos no sabia que hacer o que pensar sobre esa chica que estaba abajo cocinando, su conciencia lo estaba confundiendo de sobremanera tal que ya no sabia ni quien era_

_*Sakura que me has hecho?* pensaba con cierta melancolía *por que me siento asi tan...tan...nh tan idiota cuando otros te miran o te hablan?*_

_*pues porque estas celoso obvio ¬¬ * _

_*genial ¬¬ ya apareciste, no tengo ganas de aguantarte*_

_* querías saber que te pasaba, bueno..te digo... estas celoso ^^*_

_* celoso? Yo, no me hagas reír*_

_*huy pero que idiota eres, como puede ser que seas un genio ¬¬ , estas celoso y sabes el porque?*_

_*para estar celoso hace falta sentir algo por la persona, sentir que se le están por arrebatar*_

_*y bueno es eso, o será que te estas volviendo un psicópata asesino como Itachi Uchiha que quieres matar a quien se te cruce? ¬¬*_

_*por favor no soy un psicópata, asesino por ahí si por que soy un ninja, pero hasta ahí*_

_*pero si que eres duro ¬¬ estas...no, ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS DE SAKURA HARUNO, ALUMNA FAVORITA DE LA HOKAGUE SU HIJA ADOPTIVA IM-BE-SIL*_

_*deja de decir estupideces...yo ...sentir algo por ella...Ò/Ó*_

_*¬¬ bueno si no me crees, lo estaremos por averiguar ahora mismo...mira al frente*_

_*qu...* el ojiplata dejo de ver el cielo mirando al frente y se sorprendió se sobremanera tan que casi se cae de la rama, estaba la chica justo frente a el su rostro muy cerca al suyo con los ojitos de jade brillando con tanta intensidad, estaba en cuatro, sus manos pequeñas agarrando la rama sin tocar los pies del chico parecía una niña chiquita queriendo un caramelo (^o^ huy pero que mona)_

_-Sa...Sakura...- el castaño estaba demasiado nervioso por tenerla asi tan cerca y tan...tan bonita e inocente_

_-Neji...por favor...- se acercaba a gatas mirándolo fijamente _

_*por dios si se sigue acercando no aguantare* _

_-Neji...perdóname...- una silenciosa lagrima apareció en su rostro –no se que hice o dije, pero lo siento..si estas enojado conmigo, discúlpame-_

_-...(suspiro)... pero de donde sacaste eso?- trato de sonar amable_

_-tu me odias ¿verdad? No te culpo, pero no me trates asi...- una segunda lagrima salio de sus bellos ojos_

_-Sakura...yo no te odio ¿de donde sacaste eso?-_

_-entonces por que estas asi conmigo ya ni me insultas o te burlas?-_

_-lo siento...estaba pensando- la verdad estaba luchando consigo mismo sobre su comportamiento tan protector sobre ella _

_-aaa...bueno...y ¿que pensabas?- _

_-...he...pues...- trato mirar para otro lado pero sus ojitos tan grandes y brillantes como cachorrito abandonado lo impedía –es que...no se porque...(suspiro)...me molestaba como esos ambus se te insinuaban-_

_-aaaa...es lo mismo que hace Naruto y Kakashi-sensei, eso es normal...- sonríe mas animada –eso significa que te agrado ¿verdad?-_

_-nnn...creo...no se...si, puede ser-_

_-que bueno, sabes por que tu me agradas fue muy divertido tenerte como compañero a pesar de que no hablabas mucho pero tu compañía me hace sentir muy segura...- sonrió de oreja a oreja –desde que me dijiste que confiara mas en mi misma, nos empezamos a llevar bien ^-^ -_

_-nh...creo que si U/U-_

_-entonces...- se acerco mas a su rostro mirándolo con esas orbes verdes –somos amigos ¿verdad?-_

_-...O/O...-_

_-creo que lo tomare como un si- sonrió radiante –bueno ahora que somos amigos...¿puedo saber algunas cosas de ti?-_

_-he...creo que si...¿que quieres saber?-_

_-mmm... que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre, tu color favorito, tu comida favorita, lo que no te gusta...mmm...tus sueños, anhelos, no se que mas pero por ahora lo básico-_

_-...(suspiro)...entrenar- (empezó a contestar en el orden de las preguntas de la chica) –el negro, el azul oscuro y el blanco...comida..mmm...el sushi... lo que no me gusta, creo son demasiadas cosas para enumerarlas, es decir casi todo pero sobre todo que me mientan...no tengo sueños ni meta ni anhelos solo quiero convertirme en ambu y cumplir mi papel a la perfección-_

_-tu...tu papel?-_

_-cumplir con mi misión, proteger el heredero del souke-_

_-aaa...y referente a ese tema...- acerco sus manos a la banda del joven desatándolo lentamente –puedo?- el ojiplata asintió con cierto brillo de ilusión en sus ojos por la acción de la joven, sintió como sus manos desataban el nudo de su nuca, como sacaba con cuidado la banda acariciando aquel sello que tanto odio lo apresaba –te abra dolido mucho-_

_-no sabes...cuanto...- se dejo acariciar por sus manos recorriendo la forma del sello, sintió como empezaba a sacar la venta de su frente_

_-no te molesta?- el chico solo estaba apreciando sus caricias con los ojos cerrados asi que solo negó con la cabeza, no le salían las palabras se había olvidado que podía hablar_

_-sabes te ves muy guapo asi- sonrió con cierta alegria –tienes una frente muy bonita, no como la mia...- bufo burlándose de si misma –pero bueno todos tenemos defectos, algunos no y otros demasiados ¿no es asi?-_

_-tu no tienes ningún defecto, solo eres muy parlanchina- respondió viéndola como sonreía tan dulcemente para él –además tu frente esta bien, ya veras como cambiaras poniéndote mas hermosa-_

_-gracias Neji, eres el único que me dio un halago de esto- acaricio su propia frente fingiendo un puchero _

_-nh..- el joven solo dio su monosílabo sonriendo de lado, la chica volvió a posar una de sus manos en él solo que esta vez contemplaba su cabello, lo acariciaba enredando sus dedos desde la frente de él arrastrando su pelo hasta uno de los costado, Neji estaba sorprendido nadie le había hecho eso, solo una persona hace muchos años...su madre..._

_-sabes siempre envidie tu cabello- empezó a acariciarlo con ambas manos –a pesar de ser varón cuidas muy bien de tu pelo-_

_-nh... son costumbres del clan, no es obligatorio pero a mí me gusta asi-_

_-pues te queda muy bien... y ¿Qué usas?-_

_-nada en especial, solo lo lavó y ya esta...no confió en esos químicos son patrañas para mi-_

_-aaaa... yo que me he comprado y puesto tantas cosas-_

_-je...-_

_-bueno Neji, bajamos- dejo de acariciarlo –ya esta la comida- _

_-bueno ya bajo...- pero antes de que la chica se moviera un milímetro el dijo –dame la venda y mi banda de Konoha primero-_

_-...mmm... no- le saco la lengua_

_-OÔ que?-_

_-jiji te queda lindo así...así que te lo daré mañana por la mañana-_

_-dámelo ahora...- exigió estirando su brazo para que se lo de_

_-y se te doy otra cosa?- sonrió como una niña cuando planea una travesura_

_-nh...no...- pero antes de seguir reprochando se acerco la joven acariciando su cabello suelto nuevamente corriendo unos mechones de su frente con cierta delicadeza se acerco posando sus labios en el sello del bouke de Hyuga, este quedo sorprendido no podía creerlo ella lo había besado por segunda vez...se sintió tan maravilloso ese beso parecía que el tiempo se congelo sentía sus labios, su textura tan suave como pétalos de una flor, su aroma tan cerca, estaba embobado...estaba loco por ella...ya entendió, al final su maldito Inner tenia razón, estaba enamorado de ella y ¿Cómo fue? No le importa solo quería estar a solas con ella para siempre...pero para su desgracia la kunoichi se fue alejando centímetro a centímetro haciéndolo como una tortura_

_-bueno, ahora vamos- sonrió como siempre_

_-si...- contesto como una niño enamorado *iré a donde tu vallas Cerezo*_

_Ambos empezaron cenaron tranquilamente comentando cosas triviales sobre lo rico de la comida, guardaron todo preparándose para dormir...ninguno de los dos tenia pijama asi que durmieron con esa misma ropa que traían, como solo consiguieron una bolsa para dormir y una carpa debieron compartirla hasta llegar a la aldea, ella era delgada asi que no ocuparía tanto espacio tranquilamente los dos entrarían sin problemas en la bolsa para dormir_

_*hay no O/O debo dormir en la misma bolsa con Neji, bueno esta vez estamos vestidos* trato de tranquilizarse_

_*O/O creo que me olvide de ese detalle, nuevamente dormiré a su lado*_

_-bueno...ha...creo que hay que dormir ^/^-_

_-nh...- trato de que no notara su sonrojo_

_La rosada fue la primera en acomodarse, acostándose de lado viendo hacia el rincón...Neji se metió una vez que ella le había dicho que entrara así no lo molestaba al tratar de acomodarse, el también se acomodo de lado dándole la espalda. Poco a poco la chica tranquilamente se fue entregando a Morfeo el castaño escuchaba como su respiración era mas pausada, señal que estaba dormida...el joven no podía dormir _(¬¬ otra vez)_ le era imposible conciliar el sueño con ella al lado y no poder darle un beso o abrazarla..._

_Después de varios minutos bastantes largos sintió como su compañera se movía inquieta_

_*je hasta para dormir es inquieta* pero para su desgracia empezó a sentir como un leve sollozo *esta llorando?* se voltio lentamente se acerco a ella para verla que le pasaba _

_-Sakura...- susurraba apenas audible –Sakura...despierta- pero ella seguía en sus pesadillas, algo la tenia mal llego un momento de su sueño que se voltio quedando boca arriba, el castaño diviso lo que pensaba estaba teniendo una pesadilla, sus lagrimas, aquel suspiro sufrido que salía de sus dulces labios y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente _

_-Cerezo que tienes que estas sufriendo de esa manera?- acaricio su rostro de forma protectora _

_-...Sa...Sasuke...por que?- el castaño frunció el ceño debía haberlo adivinado, lloraba nuevamente por ese miserable que no merecía nada de ella -...por que...por que me odias...por que me odian todos...?- ahora recordó lo de la otra vez cuando lloro diciendo que no servia_

_-Sakura...- acaricio su cabello –yo no te odio...- se acerco a su oído –yo...te quiero...tal y como eres- esas palabras la tranquilizaron su semblante era mas tranquilo una pequeña pero imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro de ángel...Neji estaba feliz por haber podido espantar esos sueños que la atormentaban _(^o^ y también así comenzó ese vicio de velar sus sueños por las noches declarándose solo cuando ella dormía)_ se acomodo de lado viéndola dormir mientras acariciaba eso cabellos rosados, ni en sus sueños se imaginaba que para conciliar el sueño debía estar con un ángel al lado_

_*eres como un angelito* acomodo su cabeza sobre la almohada apenas su mentón tocaba la cabeza de la chica, muy despacio empezó a jalarla para abrazarla y ella inconsciente se acomodo para abrazarlo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del Hyuga_

_*ahora si...* sonrió feliz de la vida *podré dormir tranquilo* y era verdad desde que murió su padre no dormía solo descansaba como le había enseñado su adorado padre, hoy después de mucho tiempo Morfeo se acordó de él brindándole el sueño que años no tenia, solo necesitaba la cercanía de hermoso ser angelical un poco parlanchina, pasando su mano por la cintura de la chica para que no se moviera de su abrazo mientras que su otro brazo estaba cómodamente sobre la cabeza del chico _(espero haberlo explicado bien como estaban)

Y asi empezó todo, asi había empezado la tortura que Neji Hyuga combatía secretamente en su mente, asi empezó su manía por estar con ella, su vicio de decirle sus sentimientos cuando dormía, su amistad tan especial con la hija de la Hokague, sus celos incontrolables que le venían cuando estaban con cualquier masculino incluso con su sensei... (bueno ahora si de aquí terminan los recuerdos de cómo se conocieron, como Neji empezó a sentir algo por Sakura y su incontrolable necesidad de decirle que la amaba...bueno sigamos...)

Sakura estaba en las puertas de Konoha ya estaba atardeciendo y él no llegaba

-creo que hoy tampoco vendrá- suspiro resignada sabiendo que en cualquier momento debía ir a casa o sino otro castigo, se havia dado vuelta empezando a dar los primeros pasos...se detuvo, creyó haber escuchado su nombre, se volteo viendo a Lee y a TenTen que traían a Gay-sensei entre ambos. Sakura empezó a correr hacia ellos examino con la mirada a los tres, con cuidado se acerco a su nuevo sensei para ver si no tenia ninguna lesión

-no te preocupes, estoy bien Sakura- sonrió como siempre el rival eterno del peliplata

-y Neji...y Kakashi-sensei?...- pero ninguno de los tres respondió solo agacharon la cabeza cerrando los ojos fuertemente –que...que paso con ellos?- pero seguían en silencio –por que no responden?- tenia un mal presentimiento de esto no podía pasarle nada sin haberle dicho lo que sentia

**Flas back**

_-Neji... ten mucho cuidado, procura de volver, si-_

_-Sakura... no te preocupes regresaremos bien, regresare sano y salvo...solo, esperame si...-_

_-s...si...lo are...- _

_-je..- partió con su grupo liderado por el ninja copia pero antes de seguirlo le dedico una sonrisa a su cerezo dándole confianza de que regresaría sin ningún rasguño_

_*cuídate Neji* pensó la joven viendo el lugar donde segundos antes estaba ahí parado su amor secreto_

**Fin del Flash back**

*****no puede ser... no...Neji...¿no regresara?...- sin darse cuenta dos ambus aparecieron detrás de ella

-Sakura-sama debe ir a casa ya es tarde-

-...- pero la chica no respondió

-Sakura-sama?-

-díganle a la Hokague que regreso el equipo de Maito Gay-

-Sakura-sama debemos irnos- pero ella voltio a verlos totalmente enfadada

-HE DICHO QUE VALLAN, DIGANLE QUE REGRESO EL EQUIPO DE GAY-SENSEI...YO ESPERARE A NEJI Y KAKASHI-SENSEI...VALLANSEN AHORA MISMO...¡ES UNA ORDEN!-

-hai...- desaparecieron los dos ambus

-Lee que paso, donde están?- la chica estaba con la mano en el corazón tratando de no llorar

-ellos se quedaron mas atrás, nos atacaron unos hombres de Orochimaru...ellos iban a retrasarlos...no sabemos nada mas...-

-sensei vamos ya al hospital necesita ir enseguida- interrumpió la castaña de chonguitos

-Sakura debes irte a casa, no te preocupes- dijo el hombre herido sostenido por sus dos discípulos

-no, me quedare...me quedare a esperarlos...le prometí esperarlo-

-avísanos cuando regresen- dijo Lee con cierta esperanza

-s...si...- ella se quedo sola en aquel camino esperando a la persona mas importante...en sus sienes el corazón marcaba los segundos, Sakura cerro los ojos con fuerza *vuelve* se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza pero sentía la desgracia, olía la muerte, ese presentimiento la presencia del dios de la muerte llevándose la vida de Neji...

-Ne...Neji...- sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar, ese vació en su corazón volvía a sentirse nuevamente, esa soledad en su alma no la dejaba de aterrar, su cabeza no podía evitar imaginar verlo sin vida

*no...no...no puedes morir...* dirigió sus manos para cubrir su rostro no aguantaba mas callo de rodillas llorando por el hombre que amaba estaría muerto en el camino *por...por favor...regresa...* no dejaba de llorar

-Ne...Neji...re...regresa...- decía entre sollozos su llanto era desgarrador, lloraba como alma en pena, su corazón sentía como moría lentamente ante el miedo de la ausencia permanente del castaño...sus lagrimas gruesas morían en el suelo en la sucia tierra

-no...no...no me dejes...Neji...regresa...- sentía que quería morir ahí mismo, no deseba vivir sin él, sin verlo sonreír con su tono burlo, sin sus comentarios irónicos, sin su compañía...si él moría ella también, ella iría a donde él estaría...podía aguantar cualquier perdida pero no él...no él...¿por que la vida era tan cruel con ella, por que el destino odiaba a Neji, por que...por que...por que?...pensaba la chica por el infortunio que ambos pasaron.

_-Sakura... no te preocupes regresaremos bien, regresare sano y salvo...solo, esperame si...-_

Recordo las ultimas palabras que escucho de su querido Neji

-Neji...regresa...POR DIOS...REGRESA...- grito del dolor agarrandoce con fuerza los mechones de su frente -...¡NEEEJJJIII!...- grito desaforada del dolor, se sentía débil, sentía como su cuerpo le pesaba por el dolor y la desesperación, todo su cuerpo temblaba convulsionaba del llanto sin cesar

En ese momento de dolor y sufrimiento que pasaba la pelirosa sintió dos chakras muy pequeños, eran muy débiles estaban a unos cuantos kilómetros pero podía sentirlos...y eran dos...

-...- sus ojos se aferraron al final del camino, trato de levantarse tambaleándose por el dolor en su interior, no dejaba de llorar esas lagrimas empapaban el cuello de su ropa se ayudo a apoyarse contra uno de los árboles no podía moverse por mas que lo deseaba sus piernas le temblaban como una hoja en una fuerte tormenta...pero decidió avanzar por mas que le costara

*por favor...por favor* caminaba lentamente como un enfermo sosteniéndose con los árboles para mantenerse de pie *dios...por favor...solo...quiero...quiero verlo...lo necesito* lloraba desesperadamente ahogando sus gemidos de dolor con una mano en su boca

El viento frió del invierno soplaba como muestra de mal augurio, provocando un gran escalofrió que traspasaba hasta sus huesos pero aun así ella quería ese milagro. Esas dos presencias estaban cerca, solo varios metros...

*tienen que ser ellos...por favor...debe ser él...por favor...*

El sol ya se había ocultado la noche reinaba a su alrededor, pero ella firme al frente esperando a la persona que ama...una sombra desconocida avanzaba desde el horizonte...no, eran dos, una sombra tenia el brazo del segundo en su cuello estaban avanzando muy lentamente pero no podía divisarlos...por la emoción solo emitió un gemido desgarrador un sollozo se quedo inmóvil ante esas figuras, su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble que podía morir de un infarto...

**(TOT pliss de aquí lean con la música de Tsubasa Chronicle (Maaya Sakamoto)...es una tonada de piano se llama "Lost Wing"...por desgracia dura muy poquito así que repítanla hasta que yo les avise mas abajo) (aquí les dejo el link http : / www. Todocaleta .com / tsubasa –chronicles .htm)**

Las nubes empezaron a despejarse para que la luna iluminase el firmamento...su respiración era agitada, sus lagrimas seguían cayendo...ahí estaba, un joven casi a desfallecer ayudado por un ninja de elite

-Ne...Neji...- no podía evitar sonreír y llorar de la emoción. Empezó a avanzar a correr hacia ellos, corría torpemente por la desesperación

-¡NEEJIII!- grito a lo lejos trayendo la atención del hombre de cabellos plateado que sostenía a cierto joven apenas conciente

-Sa...Sakura que hace ella aquí?- pronuncio con cierta duda el ninja. Pero el joven a su lado escucho su nombre muy a lo lejos...sin embargo el nombre de Sakura hizo que levantase la vista forzándose a abrir los ojos...

Y ahí estaba, su ángel, su flor de cerezo, su Sakura sonrió apenas pero hasta eso le dolía pues la batalla había sido muy difícil y casi muere, pero no lo hizo él debía de regresar pues alguien lo esperaba

-¡NEEJIII!- volvió a gritar su nombre con cierto dolor el joven no soporto la espera de un movimiento se soltó del agarre de Kakashi para avanzar sin ayuda y llegar hasta ella...pero solo logro dar tres pasos moribundos

-Sa...Sa...ku...ra...- sus ojos se nublaban al verla avanzar corriendo hacia el, sus piernas se doblegaron, estaba cayendo lentamente...estaba por perder la conciencia...pero su cuerpo nunca llego a tocar el suelo.

Sakura había llegado en el momento justo había visto como el cuerpo de Neji estaba apunto de tocar el suelo se apresuro a sostenerlo...lo abrazo fuertemente antes de que se tumbasen en la tierra arrodillados...rodeando el cuerpo del castaño con sus pequeños brazos

-Neji...gracias...gracias a dios...regresaste...- lloro desconsoladamente al tenerlo entre sus brazos, la cabeza del ojiplata había caído pesadamente hacia el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la rosada pero ella lentamente lo acomodo en su pecho acariciando su mejilla, corriendo unos mechones marrones de su rostro mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre del chico entre llanto

-Sa...ku...ra...- llamo Neji abriendo apenas uno de sus ojos –gra...gra...cias...por...es... ...pe... ...- pero su voz callo en silencio antes de terminar la frase

-shh...tranquilo...snif...snif...yo...yo te cuido...- acariciaba la cabellera larga y ahora enmarañada que tanto le gustaba a ella –Neji...no sabes...no tienes idea...de ...lo asustada...que estaba...- lo abrazo fuertemente lo estrechaba mas a su cuerpo temiendo que en cualquier momento desapareciera

-Sakura...- el peliplata no existía en ese momento el estaba a un segundo o mas bien tercer plano observando como lloraba su alumna por aquella horrible sensación de que nunca mas vería al Hyuga, pero ahora esas lagrimas volcadas que caían en el rostro del chico eran de felicidad, de una gran felicidad...no podía creer lo que estaba pensando, desearle la muerte al joven seria ver llorar a su hermosa alumna llorar desconsoladamente para siempre

*creo que me equivoque contigo, espero que algún día me disculpes...Neji...* miraba la escena tan desgarradora pero con cierto alivio que uno de los indeseables pretendientes que tenia Sakura estaba bien, solo estaba dormido...muy profundamente dormido en los brazos de la chica que tanto ama

-SAKURA! SAKURA!- a lo lejos los gritos de una mujer se escuchaban, pero la kunoichi no escuchaba nada solo estaba ahí en el suelo sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de su querido Neji llorando en silencio mientras enredaba sus dedos en las cortinas oscuras de su cabello

-SAKURA!...- la mujer se acerco a su alumna temiendo que algo le aya pasado al verla arrodillada en el suelo pero fue falsa alarma, ella estaba bien pero notaba un bulto entre sus brazos que estrechaba considerablemente –Sakura estas bien?...- pero la rosada no respondió –Kakashi que sucede? Por que esta asi?- el hombre solo dijo una palabra

-Neji Hyuga- ¬¬ bueno dijo dos palabras, el nombre del chico que estaba abrazando su alumna

-Hyuga?- miro con detenimiento como su hija lloraba en silencio acariciando a un joven de cabellera larga, no podía ver su rostro solo su cabello largo y apenas la ropa se reconocía con tanta suciedad, sus prendas estaban despedazadas en varias partes con grandes manchas de sangre –ese es Neji?- señalo con cierta incertidumbre mientras el ninja copia afirmaba con la cabeza

-Sakura- la Hokague se acuclillo frente a ella –hay que llevarlo al hospital- la rosada escucho a su madre, levanto la vista mostrando sus verdes jades llenos de lagrimas empapando todo su blanco rostro con una pequeña sonrisa –debe ser atendido de urgencia, querida- no quería verla sufrir de esa forma, nunca le gusto verla derramar una lagrima. La ojiamiel poso su mano encima del hombro de la chica notando como aun temblaba por la emoción, los dos ambus anteriores se acercaron a la rosada –ellos lo llevaran, no te preocupes- ayudo a su hija a levantar el cuerpo inconsciente del Hyuga acomodándolo en la espalda de uno de los ambus, este desapareció en un puf frente a los presentes...el segundo ambu debía quedarse para que tanto la Hokague y su hija no les pasen nada ya que estaban fuera de la villa en medio de la oscuridad.

-Okasa...quiero estar en el hospital...- menciono la joven mientras caminaban camino a la aldea

-no puedes, sabes que tienes que...-

-por favor...- sus lagrimas no paraban de surcar sus mejillas –por...por favor...madre...quiero estar ahí...-

-...(suspiro)...esta bien, te quedaras pero solo esta noche...-

-gracias...- mostró un sonrisa apenas brillante

-Sakura, si quieres puedes adelantarte...- comento el peliplata –se que estas apurada por verlo- ella le sonrió, corrió velozmente camino al hospital **(bueno desde aquí ya pueden dejar de repetir esa música)**

-por que hizo eso Kakashi?-

-tuvimos unos problemas en el camino...-

-se encontraron con Uchiha?-

-...asi es...- miro el cielo estrellado –Sasuke ha cambiado de forma considerable, lo hemos perdido...-

-trato de matarlos ¿verdad?-

-asi es...nos quería matar de la manera mas cruel...Neji se salvo de milagro, aun no se como se salvo del Magenkio Sharingan...Sasuke lo ha dominado en poco tiempo- (XP no se si se escribe asi esa técnica...cualquier cosa díganme y la corrijo, gracias ^o^)

-espera Hyuga...salio de esa técnica por si solo?-

-asi es...Sasuke lo atrapo, se metió en su mente torturándolo con las pesadillas que Neji mas teme...(suspiro)... pero de eso no quería hablarle-

-entonces de que?-

-vera...Sasuke y Neji estaban peleando con todo, yo tuve que encargarme de un tal Suigetsu y Jugo me dieron muchos problemas pero cuando divise la pelea de ellos... Neji estaba paralizado, Sasuke lo había atrapado en un descuido...había utilizado demasiado chakra como para utilizar su byakugan, me apresure enseguida para socorrerlo pero esos dos me estorbaban el paso...solo pude escuchar como el silencio se corto por un grito de dolor...Neji estaba en la tortura de esa técnica...- miro los ojos de la Hokague –pero lo que vi después, me aterro...Neji estaba gritando de dolor de tal forma que me asustaba, su cuerpo empezó a ser rodeado de un chakra maligno, de color oscuro...(suspiro)...era como ver a Naruto cuando el zorro se desata, pero era Neji...en un momento callo al suelo de rodillas...Sasuke iba a rematarlo con la espada, en ese momento su chakra se lo impidió lo que estaba en frente mío no era Neji Hyuga parecía otra persona, era como ver a un asesino de verdad...con una velocidad increíble se movió quedándose detrás de Sasuke, con un solo golpe le rompió varios huesos los otros dos que me estorbaban se abalanzaron para matarlo pero fue en vano...ellos fueron expulsados varios metros por su chakra tan poderoso, ni siquiera se pudieron acercar a tocarlo...Neji se acerco a Sasuke, agarro la espada de él para eliminarlo...pero lo que dijo en ese momento aun me tiene pensando...-

-que escuchaste?-

-Neji dijo al alzar la espada...-

_-tu...tu la mataste...la mataste...- alzo la espada que era de su enemigo –¡MUEREEE!-_

-Sa...Sasuke murio?-

-no...- miro al cielo sin saber si fue lo correcto o no -yo lo detuve con mis perros y varios hilos, a pesar de ser el enemigo...no quería ver a mi alumno morir...se que es un ninja renegado buscado, pero no podía permitir que lo matara...-

-entiendo, no te preocupes es comprensible-

-en ese momento apareció Orochimaru y Kabuto, estaban sorprendidos de ver que un miembro del bouke tenia tanto poder, se llevaron a sus hombre incluyendo a Sasuke...- volvió a ver a la rubia -Tsunade-sama debemos tener mas cuidado...parece que esa serpiente esta interesado en Hyuga...-

-debemos cuidar a nuestros propios ninjas de ese tipo-

-en ese momento, pensé... ¿que pasaría si se enteraran de Sakura?...hay que destruir esa evidencia Tsunade-sama-

-crees que no lo he intentado...esos pergaminos, se dicen que fueron hechos por los dioses no puede ser destruido de ninguna manera...lo único que pudimos hacer es esconderlo...-

-...tenemos que cuidar también a Neji no sabemos que podrá hacer con los poderes de ambos clanes...ya perdimos a Sasuke, no perderemos a este, y mas cuando posee tanto poder escondido-

-...me pregunto...-

-...hum?...-

-que habrá visto Hyuga para enfadarse de tal manera para perder el control?-

*tengo una sospecha de que habrá visto pero...no estoy seguro...* -no tengo idea, después de que ellos desaparecieron, Neji volvió a la normalidad y cayo semi-inconsciente...no podía ni ponerse de pie...debió haber sido algo que lo altero demasiado para ponerse así...-

-había dicho... "tu la mataste"... a quien se refería...?- el hombre encogió de hombros

-no tengo idea...- *no puedo decirle lo que vi aquel día en el lago, Sakura ya sufrió mucho y Tsunade ya tiene demasiados problemas *

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**^o^ y...que les parecio? Muy bueno la cosa verdad...bueno para dejar en claro, ya va empezar un poco de accion Orochimaru aparece queriendo algo mucho mejor que el cuerpo de Sasuke, y claro este no se queda atrás pues no le gusta nada que la serpiente lo deja de lado como un muñeco ya usado e inservible...pero todo a su debido tiepo...ya que dentro de poco se desata la una gran pelea, se descubren unos secretos, aparece por fin el NejiSaku que tanto esperamos...asi que que no se me mueran de intriga**

**DEJEN REWINS ^O^ **


	17. Chapter 17 Pesadillas ¿Reales?

**...PESADILLAS...¿REALES?...**

_(en el capitulo anterior)_

"_-tu...tu la mataste...la mataste...- alzo la espada que era de su enemigo –¡MUEREEE!-"_

-Sa...Sasuke murio?-

-no...- miro al cielo sin saber si fue lo correcto o no -yo lo detuve con mis perros y varios hilos, a pesar de ser el enemigo...no quería ver a mi alumno morir...se que es un ninja renegado buscado, pero no podía permitir que lo matara...-

-entiendo, no te preocupes es comprensible-

-en ese momento apareció Orochimaru y Kabuto, estaban sorprendidos de ver que un miembro del bouke tenia tanto poder, se llevaron a sus hombre incluyendo a Sasuke...- volvió a ver a la rubia -Tsunade-sama debemos tener mas cuidado...parece que esa serpiente esta interesado en Hyuga...-

-debemos cuidar a nuestros propios ninjas de ese tipo-

-en ese momento, pensé... ¿que pasaría si se enteraran de Sakura?...hay que destruir esa evidencia Tsunade-sama-

-crees que no lo he intentado...esos pergaminos, se dicen que fueron hechos por los dioses no puede ser destruido de ninguna manera...lo único que pudimos hacer es esconderlo...-

-...tenemos que cuidar también a Neji no sabemos que podrá hacer con los poderes de ambos clanes...ya perdimos a Sasuke, no perderemos a este, y mas cuando posee tanto poder escondido-

-...me pregunto...-

-...hum?...-

-que habrá visto Hyuga para enfadarse de tal manera para perder el control?-

*tengo una sospecha de que habrá visto pero...no estoy seguro...* -no tengo idea, después de que ellos desaparecieron, Neji volvió a la normalidad y cayo semi-inconsciente...no podía ni ponerse de pie...debió haber sido algo que lo altero demasiado para ponerse así...-

-había dicho... "tu la mataste"... a quien se refería...?- el hombre encogió de hombros

-no tengo idea...- *no puedo decirle lo que vi aquel día en el lago, Sakura ya sufrió mucho y Tsunade ya tiene demasiados problemas *

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

(en el hospital)

Neji Hyuga estaba en terapia intensiva, cuando había entrado a revisión tubo un paro cardiorrespiratorio, tenia cuatro costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado, su cuerpo cubierto de heridas por armas filosas, tenia seis heridas graves, dos eran increíblemente profundas las enfermeras les costo parar el sangrado de esas, las cuatro restantes eran con venenos muy fuertes, causantes de su estado tan delicado; el resto eran simples cortadas, rasguños y varios moretones... dos brazos y una pierna vendada, su frente también tenia una venda, a su costado su cien se notaba una gasa que tapaba una de tantas heridas...su rostro estaba adornado por una de esas mascaras para respirar...asi es tenia un respirador artificial, después del paro cayo en coma, toda la habitación estaba rodeada de maquinas que lo ayudaban a seguir con vida.

Su tan perfecto cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y heridas, nadie podía creer que el genio de la aldea allá llegado en ese estado tan deplorable. Su tío había llegado junto con sus primas para que le explicaran el ¿Por qué de su estado?

-Tsunade-sama...- interrumpió el líder del clan Hyuga cuando la rubia hablaba con una enfermera

-Yumi podrías dejarnos solos- la enfermera se alejo del pasillo

-como se encuentra?-

-por ahora esta estable, lo estamos vigilando a todo momento-

-a que se refiere que por ahora esta estable?-

-cuando entro tubo un paro cardiorrespiratorio...logramos estabilizarlo y curar las heridas mas graves y peligrosas...pero-

-pero que?-

-esta en estado de coma...aun no despierta...-

-por cuanto tiempo estará asi?-

-no sabemos, podría ser unas horas, días o inclusive meses...lo siento pero hicimos todo, solo es cuestión de él ahora-

-entiendo...¿donde esta ahora?-

-por aquí...- se movieron unos cuantos metros pues su habitación estaba solo a 5 puertas de donde estaban hablando, abrió la puerta –los dejare solos- la rubia salio de la habitación dejando al hombre con su sobrino

-...(suspiro pesadamente acercándose a su sobrino)... que estupidez habrás hecho para quedar así?...- lo miro inexpresivo en la habitación solo se escuchaba el ritmo de su corazón en un monitor y apenas se oía su respiración –no tienes remedio- se sentó en la cama observándolo con extrañeza

–lo siento- se disculpo el hombre –por todo lo que estas pasando...y por lo que tendrás que pasar- corrió unos hilos marrones de su frente –no se que te habrá pasado pero de seguro pronto "él" despertara- se levanto viéndolo por ultima vez –eres uno de los Hyuga mas fuertes que hay, saldrás de esto muy pronto- sonrió de lado –se que podrás salir adelante y vencer tu destino- después de esto salio del cuarto viendo como sus dos hijas le pedían entrar

-padre por favor déjanos verlo...- pedía Hinata, el hombre vio a la rubia esperando su respuesta

-esta bien pueden ir, solo por unos minuto-

-gracias Tsunade-sama- agradeció la hermana mayor –vamos Hanabi- ambas entraron para poder estar con su primo su casi hermano

-Okasa...-llamo una joven apurada corriendo hacia la rubia –Hiashi-sama...O/O bue...buenas noches...-

-buenas noches Sakura-sama-

-que se te ofrece Sakura? ¬¬ - la rubia ya sabia lo que se venia

- O/O yo...bueno ya termino mi turno...y usted me dijo que si...hacia un turno de tres horas...podría quedarme...- el hombre la miraba de tal forma que la chica se ponía muy nerviosa –a...a cuidarlo...- jugaba con sus dedos avergonzada por decirlo frente al tio de la persona que quiere

-...(suspiro)...si puedes quedarte...- dijo resignada

*creo que Neji estará muy bien cuidado* sonreía en ver como la chica se ponía colorada ante su presencia (quien no?) llamo a sus hijas, estas se despidieron de Sakura y de la Hokague

-bien Sakura yo ya me voy- se despidió la rubia

Una vez que quedo sola en aquel pasillo miro la puerta de la habitación con cierta tristeza lentamente entro sin hacer el mínimo ruido, se acerco a la cama del joven Hyuga...pero no se movía solo lo miraba aun estando de pie, no sabia porque pero al verlo inmóvil en una cama con tantas vendas, con aquellas maquinas ayudándolo a vivir la ponía mas triste, se sentía impotente no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, para despertarlo...la tristeza, la melancolía invadía la habitación, las lagrimas gruesas y saladas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas se sentía devastada...camino a paso lento sentándose en la cama acariciando el pálido rostro del castaño

-si yo fuera mas fuerte...si tuviera mas poder...- no dejaba de lamentarse, pero ni Lady Tsunade pudo hacer mucho para despertarlo del coma solo era cuestión del mismo Hyuga -Neji...yo...- acomodo su rostro en el pecho del chico llorando a mares -...yo te...te amo...- al decirlo no pudo evitar romper en un llanto desgarrador ante su confesión.

Sakura se rehusaba a dormir a pesar de estar totalmente cansada quería estar despierta ante cualquier cosa, en especial por si él regresaba, asi que se acomodo mejor acostándose a su lado apenas un poco al borde de la cama coloco su rostro cerca del cuello del chico mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabellera larga dándole suaves caricias a su rostro...seguía llorando no podía evitarlo en aquella habitación en donde se escuchaba solo el monitor con sus latidos y su respiración tan lenta, tenia miedo de no verlo despierto nunca mas...sola en aquel lugar oscuro velando a su querido Neji para que despertara solo podía llorar y pedirle que despierte...empezó a cantar por ahí podría oírla y despertarlo mas rápido

**Ame ni nureta hoho wa** (la débil fragancia de las lagrimas)

**namida no nioi ga shita **(en mis mejillas empapadas por la lluvia)

**yasashii manazashi no** (y en el calido aspecto)

**tabibito **(en el rostro del viajero)

*por favor Neji...despierta...por favor...*

**shizuka ni hibiiteru** (las nostálgicas melodías)

**natsukashii ongaku** (de nuestra infancia resuenan de fondo)

**omoidasenai kioku samayou** (estos recuerdos que desesperanzada trato de recordar van a la deriva)

*por...por favor...* puso su mano en el pecho del chico agarrando con fuerza las sabanas que lo cubría *no me dejes...no me dejes*

**yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de** (pero con estas diminutas alas que en mis sueños desplegué)

**omoi no kienai basho made** (volaremos juntos hacia cielos)

**futari de** (y mares distantes)

**tooi umi wo sora wo koete **(hacia un lagar donde prevalezcan los recuerdos)

*no me dejes sola...Neji...te...te necesito* lloraba sin parar al compás de su canto de sirena, sus lagrimas mojaban el hombro del chico empapando también la almohada

**kurai yoru no naka de** (tu iluminas mi camino)

**watashi wo terashiteru** (en la negruna de la noche)

**yasashii manazashii no** (ese calido aspecto)

**anata ni** (en tu rostro)

*te amo Neji...te amo tanto...*

**aitai...** (lo hecho de menos)

-regresa Neji...te lo pido...no te vallas...- cerro los ojos, le estaba costando mantenerse despierta –porque te amo...- susurro cerca de su oído antes de ser vencida por el sueño pero aun en su sueños seguía llorando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**EN LA MENTE DE NEJI...SUS SUEÑOS...**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aclaración de quienes hablaran:

-Neji-

_-Inner Neji-_

- **la extraña voz** – que no revelare por ahora su identidad

-"otros personajes"-

_**-"dios de la noche"-**_

En un lugar completamente rodeado de oscuridad estaba tirado inconsciente el joven de ojos plateados, este iba despertando lentamente sin saber en donde se encontraba

-...unm...en donde estoy?...-se dijo al despertarse y ponerse de pie –acaso...¿estoy muerto?- se pregunto mirando a su alrededor...encontrándose completamente inmerso en la nada –nh...perfecto...estoy muerto y nunca...nunca pude decírselo- recordó con melancolía la chica de cabello rosa

-_no creo que estemos muerto_- respondió una voz bastante familiar para él

- ¬¬ perfecto, ahora hasta en el otro mundo debo soportarte-

- _^-^ pues si, soy tu conciencia_-

-nh ¬¬ no me lo recuerdes...por mi puedes dejarme solo...- pero el castaño sintió un jalón de su pelo miro para todos lados pero no había nadie

-_como puedes decir eso...-_ escucho que le gritaban en el oído y lo golpean en el cuello

-pero q...?- noto una criatura muy parecida a él pero en versión miniatura (así es un chibi Neji con el verdadero Neji) agarro con sus manos a aquella personita igual a él pero con un semblante mas tierno –tu...tu eres mi maldita conciencia?- pregunto sorprendido pero con gran aire de burla

_- ¬¬ si soy yo...y no te atrevas a reírte de mi...-_

-y si lo hago que?...acaso me darás una mini paliza?...por favor mírate eres solo un insecto...- mientras lo estrujaba con sus manos poniendo a su Inner miniatura de color púrpura

-_oye...que...que haces...?-_ no podía respirar sus ojitos se desorbitaban, pero como Neji no seria capas de matar a alguien tan débil lo dejo de apretar _–asi esta mejor...-_

-bueno a todo esto...¿donde demonios estamos?-

-_pues donde crees...en tu cabeza, ¬¬ Don Genio...sino porque crees que puedes verme_-

-callate...- lo puso sobre su hombro nuevamente –¿y como despierto?-

-_y yo que se...quien te crees que soy, una guia que tiene todas las respuestas_-

- ¬¬ si eres mi conciencia deberías saber como debo de despertar, estamos en mi mente, eres mi conciencia deberías servir para algo ¿no?-

-_tienes razón pero por desgracia esta parte de tu cabeza nunca he estado, creo que es una parte oculta de ti..._-

-una parte oculta de mi? O.Ô-

-_asi es...muchas veces las personas no saben como son completamente, siempre hay una parte oculta, una parte que nunca sale a la luz...y es donde estamos...-_

-me pregunto...¿que paso?...tu lo sabes?-

-O.O _que cosa?-_

- ¬¬ como que cosa?...como es que quede aqui?...en especial como fue que Kakashi y yo vencimos al traidor ese de Uchiha?-

_-...mmm...ahora que lo dices, por alguna razón sentí como que algo me dormía y no supe que hiciste para vencerlos ya que nunca me pierdo una batalla tuya...asi que no, no se_-

- ¬¬ veo que no sirves para nada-

**-quieres saber que paso...-** una voz retumbaba en el lugar

-quien eres?-

**-quieres saber que paso...¿verdad?-** esa voz de ultratumba volvió a preguntar

-asi es, pero muéstrate-

-**lo siento pero no puedo**-

-Inner ¿quien mas vive en mi cabeza aparte de ti?-

-_..._-

-Inner?- miro en su hombro como el mini Neji estaba como dormido, este lo tomo zarandeándolo para que despertara –oye despierta...contesta ¿quien mas esta en mi cabeza?- se desesperaba el Hyuga

-_no...no lo se...pero es... muy... fuer...te...ten...cuidado_- desapareció de las manos del chico

-que le hiciste?- el castaño estaba molesto por lo que le hacían a su molesto acompañante que a pesar de odiarlo era el único quien lo acompañaba en todo

-**yo?...je... nada solo se quedo dormido, pero tranquilo...te vuelvo a preguntar...¿quieres saber que paso?**-

-si digo que si, te mostraras?-

**-...mmm...puede ser**- sonó con cierta burla –**entonces te mostrare**- dijo con un tono divertido pero macabro –**TE MOSTRARE LO QUE PASO**-

De repente la oscuridad comenzó a sujetarlo de los pies hundiéndose en el piso como si fuera arena

-que haces? suéltame...suéltame...¡HAAAAAAA!...- su cuerpo se fue hundiendo mas y mas desapareciendo de aquel lugar oscuro

-**querías saber que paso, bueno entonces...TE MOSTRARE, VERAS LO QUE PASO... HACE MILES DE AÑOS...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**- fue lo ultimo que Neji escucho antes de desaparecer por el dueño de esa sádica voz.

Gritos, llanto, personas corriendo, sonidos de que había una pelea, un calor intenso sintió a su alrededor...tirado en el suelo boca abajo escuchaba y sentía como una guerra se llevaba a cabo, abrió los ojos y lo primero que diviso fue unas botas negras subió un poco mas la vista y ante sus ojos una figura imponente estaba parado frente a él; el fuego a su alrededor, el viento agitando su largo cabello sin ser sujetado con nada, aquel hombre sombrío lo hacia ver aterrador, llevaba puesto un uniforme similar al de un ambu pero este era un poco diferente...no tenia un chaleco verde, este traía uno que parecía ser blanco pero no se notaba del todo ya que estaba bañado en sangre, tenia vendado sus dos brazos un poco antes de tocar sus hombros que al parecer estaban descubiertos, por encima de aquellas vendas tenia unos guantes largos que llegaban hasta los codos de color negro, en sus ante brazos por encima de los dichos guantes tenia una especie de metal para protegerlo en las batallas, un pantalón negro que se confundía con la oscuridad, por sus hombros y cubriéndole un poco el cuello tenia una capa bastante larga de color oscuro, por su altura y musculatura debería tener unos veinte algo, pero por alguna razón no podía ver su rostro la oscuridad se lo impedía. Neji estaba sintiendo terror ante aquella persona a pesar de no ver sus rasgos solo una media sonrisa lo hacia sentir como a un gato asustado

-**levántate**- el chico se levanto mirando todo a su alrededor

-esto es...una guerra...-

-**je...algo asi**-

-donde estamos?...y por que me trajiste aquí?- estaba enfadado de ver a donde lo trajo

-**querías saber que paso...¿no es asi?**-

-me refería a la pelea con el Uchiha no...esto-

-**hu lo siento debiste ser mas especifico**- se burlo –**no te preocupes te mostrare lo que paso aquí, lo que paso con ese tal Uchiha y...lo que podría llegar a pasar**- este comentario dejo muy intrigado al castaño

-en donde estamos?-

-**estas en la aldea de la Luna**-

-aldea de la Luna? Nunca oí de esa aldea ÒÔ-

-**pues claro que no**- levanto sus manos como algo obvio –**la aldea fue destruida con todos lo que la habitaban**-

-quien comenzó la guerra? Acaso fue la del sonido o alguna otra aldea?-

-**je...por favor esos débiles...mira, allá esta el culpable-** señalo a las espaldas del joven Hyuga.

El joven voltea viendo como un hombre mataba a cada ser vivo que se le cruzara no le importaba nada, pero al verlo detenidamente se dio cuenta que era la misma persona con la que estaba hablando

-**asi es...ese soy yo**- sonrió de lado con aire de cínico mientras el castaño lo miraba petrificado

-como puedes...hacer tal cosa?-

-**je..no te asustes acaso... ¿no te diviertes? mira a tu alrededor...no es hermoso, sangre, gritos, suplicas, es precioso como la adrenalina te invade por todo tu cuerpo...**- se acerco al castaño –**acaso ¿no sientes la felicidad al ver muerte por do quier...sentir la sangre de las personas en tus manos?**- el ojiplata observaba como a su alrededor se llevaba a cabo una matanza por aquel demonio que se encontraba frente a él

-por que?...por que?...- miraba como corrían los niños para salvarse y esconderse –por que lo hiciste?...¿POR QUE LOS MATASTE?- se había enojado de tal manera porque aquel sujeto le mostraba tal atrocidad

-**por que?...porque me quitaron lo que mas quería...me quitaron lo que mas amaba...me quitaron a la única persona que merecía vivir mas que nadie en este sucio mundo**-

-eso no es motivo para cometer todo un genocidio-

-**grrrrr...eso crees...pues mira**- alzo su brazo deteniendo todo lo que ocurría, llevándolo horas antes de esa masacre –**observa con detenimiento lo que paso si crees que no se lo merecen**- sentencio antes de desaparecer ante los ojos del castaño dejándolo cerca de un templo

-"ya suéltame"- oyó una voz bastante familiar –"suéltame...no iré a ningún lado"- se safo del agarre de un hombre bastante mayor comenzando a correr por la aldea sin un rumbo fijo

-Sa...Sakura?- veía a su pelirosa pero mas grande con un kimono blanco de seda con pétalos de cerezo rojos muy intensos un poco dañado y sucio pero su figura era aun mas hermosa con un obi rojo sangre

-"MALDITA MUJER"- empezó a correr tras la chica que la tenia agarrada –"NO TE ESCAPARAS DE MI TAN FACILMENTE"- Neji estaba asombrado al ver a Sakura corriendo hacia donde él se encontraba pero al parecer la chica no lo veía

-Sakura...- corrió hacia ella –Sakura que suce...- pero aquella chica había pasado a través de él como atravesándolo como si fuera un fantasma o algo asi –pero que...que fue eso?-

-**por si no te acuerdas "geniecito" esto son solo memorias**- escucho como aquella voz se había puesto detrás suyo

-no es real...lo que veo no es real- estaba un poco molesto que al ver a su Sakura siendo perseguida por un sujeto asqueroso –aun así me siento impotente por no poder ayudarla- veía como la rosada corría y corría por las calles, cerro sus puños con fuerza –aun así...- veía que gritaba por auxilio pero nadie salía de las casas era un pueblo vació –aun así- comenzó a seguirla, pero aquel hombre sombrío se quedo mirando como ese niño seguía a la joven y aquel viejo repugnante

-**asi es...corre, corre, corre, corre...JAJAJAJA LA FUNCIÓN ACABA DE EMPEZAR**- y desaparece en la oscuridad

Neji había seguido esos dos hasta que los perdió de vista en una de las calles, pero eso no lo detuvo siguió corriendo a toda velocidad

-**veo que te perdiste**- apareció al lado suyo cuando trataba de recuperar un poco de aire

-nh-

-**si quieres te llevo**- le sugirió cerca de su oído sintiendo un escalofrió por el aliento frió era como la de un muerto

-no necesito tu ayuda- voltio rápidamente pero ya no estaba

-**jeje...que orgulloso**- estaba detrás de él mas específicamente la espalda de ambos se tocaban –**igual te llevare**- ambos desaparecieron de las oscuras calles apareciendo a pocos metros donde se realizaba una especie de ceremonia

-que es esto? Donde esta Sakura?-

-**paciencia...**- dijo en un tono frió –**prepárate... para morir nuevamente**- menciono con cierto enfado

El ojiplata iba decir algo ante ese comentario pero el grito de una mujer lo callo enseguida atrayendo a ambos espectadores, Neji corrió traspasando a las personas recordando que no era real...lo que vio le desagrado de tal forma que había activado su byakugan preparándose para golpear la viejo que la agarraba con brusquedad pero ella se resistía

-**no puedes hacer nada por ella**- la voz de aquel hombre se torno melancólica no parecía el mismo tipo que se burlaba del joven Hyuga

-no me quedare aquí sin hacer nada- pero antes de saltar hacia el viejo sintió como lo sujetaban con fuerza

-**solo observa...no importas lo que hagas... esto, es el pasado**- ese hombre tenia razón él se encontraba en algún rincón de su mente con otra persona que no es su Inner...miro aquel hombre quería verlo pero aun no podía ver su rostro solo veía como aquella sonrisa de lado ya no estaba cambiándola por la de una de total seriedad...su vista regreso hacia la pelirosa siendo sometida por ese sujeto, apretó sus puños con fuerza no podía ver eso.

La chica en un intento desesperado corrió hacia el centro donde se hacia la ceremonia, se apresuro había tomado una decisión la decisión de ser libre por primera vez...en la mesa de piedra donde se llevaba a cabo los sacrificios la ojiajade tomo la daga de oro hecha especialmente para esas ocasiones

-que va hacer?- pregunto preocupado y desesperado el bouke

-**...**- pero no dio respuesta

Ahí frente a ellos la rosada empieza a recitar algo en una legua ajena para los oídos de Neji, las personas se alejaron de ella parecían huir de ante mano sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, aquel viejo trato de detenerla pero una luz blanca la rodeo atravesando el cielo

-"Dios Yue acepto tu oferta...me convertiré en ti, seremos un solo ser..."- al decir su decisión sus lagrimas recorrían su rostro –"ya no tengo nada...él ya no esta...ya nada me importa"- viendo el cielo iluminado por el resplandor de su cuerpo alza la daga en alto –"mi cuerpo y mi alma te pertenecen"- al decir esto la chica se clava el arma en su corazón

-¡SAKURA!- grito Neji queriendo correr hacia ella pero el hombre lo detuvo, el chico le dirigió una mirada de odio con el byakugan activado que haría correr a cualquiera pero aquel tipo solo lo tironeo tirandolo al suelo

-**aquí fue...fue cuando todo acabo**-

El castaño voltio mirando tras suyo vio una sombra que se acercaba pero no sabia quien era, aquel sujeto se quedo quieto al ver a la pelirosa caer al suelo con un arma en el corazón, esta persona corrió a toda velocidad hacia ella

-**si hubiera llegado a tiempo...si hubiera sido mas rápido...esto nunca hubiera pasado**- se dijo aquel hombre que aun estaba al lado de Neji viendo la escena

-"Sakura...¿por que?..."- agarro a la chica en brazos

-"...estas...estas bien..."- sonrió la joven al ver a su amado con vida –"creí...creí no volver a verte"- derramo lagrimas de felicidad y tristeza

-"Sakura ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?"-

-"porque te había perdido...pero ya es tarde"-

-"no digas eso...te pondrás bien...solo debemos curarte y..."-

-"es tarde...el Dios de la Luna...le ofrecí mi cuerpo y alma"- poso su mano débilmente en el rostro del hombre –"no llores...todo estará bien..."- sonrió la chica

-"no...nada estará bien, no te vallas"- suplicaba el hombre entre lagrimas por perder a su amada –"por favor...resiste..."- la estrecho contra su cuerpo fuertemente –"aceptaste ser mi esposa lo olvidas, no puedes irte"- trataba de controlarse pero no podía lloraba al saber que la perdería

-por que me muestras esto? No tengo por que verlo- se rehusaba a continuar viendo aquella escena que le causaba tanto dolor

-**por que?... Porque esto es lo que te pasara si no cambias tu destino**- su voz se torno seria, sombría pero con un gran dolor –**yo no pude protegerla...llegue demasiado tarde**- Neji no podía creerlo aquel sujeto que abrazaba a Sakura rogándole a Dios que no se la llavera, aquel que lloraba suplicando... ¿era el responsable de la matanza que se desataría dentro de poco? ¿era el mismo que estaba a su lado?

-**ese... soy yo...antes de convertirme en lo que soy ahora...**- explico para que el joven entendiera. En un parpadeo todo se oscureció solo estaban ellos cuatro Neji al lado de esa persona y a unos cuantos metros estaba el hombre abrazando a su querida Sakura

-"Yue...yo..."-

-"no lo digas...por favor...no lo digas, solo aguanta..."- rogaba entre lagrimas el joven mientras ella solo seguía acariciando su rostro

-"_**no puedes evitar su muerte**_"-una voz en su cabeza le hablaba

-"me hubiera gustado tener una vida contigo...una familia..."- le sonrió dulcemente –"pero seguirá siendo solo un sueño"- su cuerpo empezaba se desintegraba en formas de pétalos de cerezo

-"_**unete a mi y podrás verla de nuevo**_"- nuevamente esa voz se escucho, pero también podía oírlo el Hyuga y el hombre de su lado...frente aquel hombre destrozado aparece un gran dragón chino...sus ojos rojos como la sangre, su aliento frió como el invierno, todo su cuerpo era de color negro resaltando esos rubís carmín que observaba a la pareja

-no puede ser...un dragón...es imposible...- Neji estaba asustado, esa bestia era terrorífica

-"no digas eso"- trataba de sonreír y no escuchar a la bestia pero le era muy difícil –"eso se puede cumplir, solo no te vallas...quédate...casate conmigo por favor"- veía como poco a poco se iría para siempre

-"_**unete a mi...concededme tu cuerpo y alma y yo te daré poder**_"- pero el ambu lo ignoro nuevamente

-"Yue...te... am..."- no pudo terminar de decirlo, había desaparecido en forma de pétalos rosas dirigiéndose hacia el cielo

El hombre quedo en shock no podía articular palabra alguna solo se quedo viendo sus manos entre ellas un pétalo yacía entre sus dedos

-"Sa...ku...ra..."-

-"_**si haces el trato podrás tenerla de nuevo...únete a mi**_"- pero aun el joven no salía de su estado, con sus manos atrapo ese pétalo rosa, lo único que le quedo...lo apretó con sus manos

-"¡HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"-dando un grito de dolor tan horrible, tan doloroso que ni el mismo Neji Hyuga pudo evitar sentir ese dolor tremendo en el pecho

-"_**vengate de aquellos que provocaron su muerte...cobra venganza por la muerte de tu amada...únete a mi y te daré el poder de destruirlos...a todos...**_"-

-"primero...¿quien eres?"- su mirada estaba en el suelo su voz temblaba de odio, rencor, impotencia, tristeza pero mas que nada dolor

-"_**disculpa mis modales pero como sentí tu desesperación... por ahí te gustaría unirte a mi...tal y como ella lo hizo con el Dios de la Luna**_"

-"responde mi pregunta"- replico enfadado

-"_**je veo que eres perfecto para mi...**_"- el dragón inclina la cabeza –"_**soy Yagami...el Dios de la noche, dueño de la oscuridad, soberano de las tinieblas...así me dicen los humanos**_"- lo vuelve a ver –"_**y bien...cual es tu decisión?**_"- pregunto con cinismo

-"si me uno a ti, si te doy mi cuerpo...¿quien lo manipulara? ¿tu o yo?"-

-"_**mmm veo que no estas convencido**_"-

-"¿Por qué necesitas mi cuerpo?"

-"_**veras los Dioses carecen de forma humana...la apariencia verdadera que nosotros tenemos no dura mecho tiempo, nuestro poder es demasiado fuerte demasiada energía...el cuerpo humana tiene algunas propiedades como por ejemplo el alma humana que al fundirse con la nuestra contiene nuestro poder dominándolo por completo...esa es una de las razones que solo puedo revelarte**_"-

-"no contestaste lo otro ¿Quién dominara?"-

-"_**nuestras almas se fundirán convirtiéndose en uno...ambos seremos un solo ser, así que lógicamente dominaremos ambos**_"-

-"...acepto..."-

-"_**je**_"-

-"con la condición de volverla a ver"- lo vio a los ojos con toda la seguridad, con la determinación de poder estar con ella nuevamente

-"_**CON-CE-DI-DO**_"- el dragón estaba mas complacido consiguió un humano poderoso

Frente a ambos espectadores (Neji y aquel ambu que nunca se movió de su lado, observando su pasado) el castaño no podía dar crédito a lo escuchado

-Sakura...Sakura fue una diosa?-

-**asi es...pero ella no lo sabe**-

-quien...quien eres?- contemplo la figura de aquel hombre a su lado

-**je, alguien a quien tu conoces**- señalo donde estaba el dragón y su otro yo –**por que no ves, asi entiendes lo que pasara luego**- el bouke siguió prestando atención

El joven se paro frente a aquella bestia poderosa poco a poco la majestuosa criatura empezó a rodear el cuerpo del hombre quedando cara a cara con aquel humano

-"_**preparate...para tu nueva vida**_"- aquella bestia sonrió malévolamente mostrando sus filosos dientes, se adentro en el pecho del ambu provocando un ardor en todo su cuerpo pero debía ser fuerte debía soportarlo si quería volver a verla

-"_**si soportas el dolor de tu alma, tu cuerpo ardiendo en llamas...vivirás...y seremos uno**_"- le decía desde adentro del chico

Su cuerpo se estaba consumiendo en una especie de fuego negro estaba luchando para seguir con vida, luchaba para soportar la tortura dentro suyo al fundirse con aquella bestia que parecía salir del mismo infierno. En esos instantes la oscuridad se desvaneció estaban nuevamente en la aldea de la Luna, aquel joven había sobrevivido a la tortura interna

-**desde ese momento...deje de ser yo**-

-a que te refieres?-

-**desde que acepte a ese Dios me convertí en alguien sediento de sangre**- sonrió de lado recordando y viendo nuevamente esa hermosa noche

Los dos observaban como aquel hombre desenvainaba lentamente su espada, diviso al viejo que comenzó todo, aquel feudal fue asesinado tan fácilmente por el joven, le atravesó la espada por el pecho luego lo decapito mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción...le encanto lo que había hecho le fascinó sentir la sangre podrida de ese viejo en sus manos

-"tu sangre apesta"- le dijo aquella cabeza tirada en el suelo, vio los ojos de aquel viejo recordando a su querida Sakura –"te veré en el infierno"- coloco su pie sobre esa cabeza haciendo presión hasta aplastar su cráneo como si fuese una simple uva

Los soldados contratados por aquel feudal corrupto estaban aterrados, todos corrieron para salvar sus pellejos pero ninguno se salvo...uno por uno iba siendo ejecutado por el ambu de la aldea de la Hoja, pero este ya no llevaba su banda porque ya no era un shinobi, no era un ninja era un Dios, un Dios dominado por la locura ante la perdida de un ser amado, había perdido la cordura ya no era un ser humano...sus ojos tenían un resplandor rojizo (cof...cof...U.U no se confundan no tiene el sharingan) mostraba una sonrisa de lado típico de un psicópata. Las casa encendidas las llamas llegaban hasta el cielo como querer quemar el paraíso las personas corrían para salvarse ante aquel demonio pero nadie se salvaba de sus garras...parado en la cima del templo siendo el edificio mas grande observaba la desesperación de las personas el olor a ceniza y a sangre el viento agitando su capa toda rota y su cabello largo... libero todo su poder, libero a la bestia dentro suyo que solo él podía dominar

-"TODOS USTEDES MORIRAN, MORIRAN POR SU PECADO"- su chakra maligno era mas poderoso que antes surcando los cielos apareció ante todos el gran Dragón, el Dios Yagami

-"_**USTEDES SERAN MI CENA**_"- menciono la enorme bestia ante el terror de los aldeanos

-"ASI ES COMETELOS A TODOS"- ante lo dicho Yagami no espero mas bajo hasta la aldea arrasando todo a su alrededor devorando a todo ser vivo que se encontraba en su camino dejando solo destrucción y cadáveres en aquella pequeña aldea

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA SE LO MERECEN POR ABANDONARLA JAJAJAJAJAJA"- se reía de forma tan desquiciada que daba miedo, bajo del techo para seguir con su diversión...matar y seguir matando hasta que no quede ninguno vivo...aquel demonio con forma humana destruía todo en su camino al igual que la abominable bestia

-sacame de aquí- apretaba sus puños fuertemente ante la matanza provocado por aquel sujeto

**-¿acaso no quieres seguir viendo?- **su voz sonó divertida con un toque de burla

-sacame de aquí- cerró con fuerza para no seguir viendo como gente inocente moría de la forma más cruel

-**que débil eres**- sonrió desapareciendo todo lo que los rodeaba, nuevamente estaban en la plena oscuridad, pero él también había desaparecido estando solo Neji en el medio de la nada

-por que querías mostrarme esto?-

-**¿acaso no lo entiendes?**-

-por que tuviste que matarlos?- estaba furioso por la muerte de tanta gente –ella jamás te lo hubiera perdonado- recordó como desapareció la chica igual a Sakura

-¿**que por que lo hice?**- sonrió –**porque soy un demonio**-

Neji estaba completamente solo recordando todo lo que había visto todo lo que ese demonio le dicho...en plena oscuridad debajo de sus pies noto que estaba parado sobre el agua pero no le importo, vio su reflejo y como este desaparecía...en lugar de su imagen veía la figura de perfil de aquel ambu, este estaba situado debajo del agua en su costado izquierdo simulando ser un reflejo del chico, su semblante era serena y triste

-"nunca te rindas...debes cambiar el futuro"- dijo el hombre de forma melancólica pero del otro costado, a su derecha apareció otro reflejo era la misma persona pero con algo diferente...este ya era aquel sujeto desquiciado convertido en Dios por aquella bestia

-"**mata a todos en tu camino, jamás te arrepientas de nada**"- sonrió como todo un loco

-"yo no pude protegerla...fui débil...llegue tarde"- se recriminaba el ambu

-"**pero cobre venganza en su nombre...vengue su muerte matando a todos los responsables**"-

-"pero aun asi...nunca pude verla"-

**-"¿y** **para que?...mate a todos, los hice sufrir...¿y para que?...para nada...**- cerro sus puños con fuerza enfadándose mas y mas –"**no pude estar a su lado...no pude volver a verla**"-

-"a pesar de ser un Dios...no tengo contacto con las demás deidades"-

-"**esos cobardes...antes de tomar este cuerpo humano me desterraron por ser lo que soy...un Dios corrupto sediento de sangre**"-

-"inmerso en la oscuridad, escondido entre las tinieblas...espero siempre charlar con ella todas las noches en el mismo lugar...en aquel lago que esconde nuestro secreto, en aquel lugar donde la Luna es mas hermosa... ella siempre fue hermosa"-

-"**no importa lo que haga o diga no puedo subir a donde esta ella...estoy condenado para toda la eternidad devorando almas en este bajo mundo**"-

-"aun asi..."-

-"**aun asi...**"- ambos sonaban con un gran dolor (aclaración aun no se ve el rostro de este hombre, de ninguno de los dos XP)

Ambos desaparecieron volviendo a la aldea como el aquel sujeto había destruido todo...estaba sentado en aquella mesa de piedra sin emoción alguna...al rededor de él una gran cantidad de cadáveres se lucia de fondo mientras todo ardía en llamas, se puso de pie viendo el cielo y una lagrima de sangre corrió por uno de sus ojos, ante esto hizo una mueca de enfado

-"¿POR QUE, POR QUE?...¡¿POR QUE?"- en sus manos apretaba con fuerza un colgante –"¡¿POR QUE NO PUEDO ESTAR CONTIGO?"- grito a los cielos para ser escuchado, pero ante su pregunta no tubo respuesta...una pequeña gota salada resbalo por su frente seguida de mas y mas...estaba comenzando a llover en la aldea de la Luna, pero aquel hombre sabia que no era una simple lluvia...eran lagrimas, lagrimas de su querida Sakura

-"SAKURA TE PROMETO QUE ESTAREMOS JUNTOS"- gritaba en medio de la lluvia –"TE PROMETO QUE TE PROTEGERE MEJOR"- comenzó ascender al cielo contemplando la aldea destruida –"TE JURO QUE NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER"- grito mas alto mientras ascendía con su chakra .-"TENDREMOS UNA NUEVA VIDA"- sonrió de lado alzando su brazo con el collar en alto –"VOLVEREMOS A VIVIR Y CUMPLIREMOS NUESTRO SUEÑOS..."- comenzó a desprender todo su poder sin importarle nada –"NO ME IMPORTA MORIR, PORQUE NACERE Y RECLAMARE A MI MUJER...¡SAKURA!..."- pero liberar de esa forma toda su energía, todo su poder y odio hacia aquellos Dioses que le impedían regresar para poder ver a su amada, su cuerpo empezó a deshacerse en una especie de niebla y murciélagos entre la lluvia, se estaba sacrificando invocando una especie de conjuro para que él y su querida Sakura regresen a la vida en algún futuro y poder tener la vida que ambos tanto desearon...

Aquel ambu en los cielos estaba desapareciendo riéndose del fracaso de los Dioses y de los humanos por tratar de separarlos, maldiciéndolos a todos al momento de irse a quien sabe donde, estallo destruyendo todo a su alrededor cubriendo con su manto de oscuridad miles y miles de kilómetros a la redonda sin dejar rastro de la existencia de que en ese lugar allá habido una aldea...todo desapareció, las casas, las calles, los cadáveres...no había nada, era un desierto total los árboles carbonizados, la tierra seca y dura como si nunca hubiera llovido pero la verdad es que aun seguía lloviendo...lo único que se encontraba en aquel suelo seco y muerto era un colgante una piedra preciosa de jade que brillaba en medio de la soledad y oscuridad

-ese tipo...se destruyo...- Neji no podía dar crédito a lo que veía aquel hombre tan fuerte se destruyo junto con la aldea sin dejar rastro de su existencia

-**después de ese día aun seguía lloviendo**- una voz detrás suyo apareció, pero no se voltio ya sabia quien era

-quien...quien eres...?- menciono sin darse vuelta

**-¿por que te interesa saberlo?-** sonrió de lado

-responde quien eres?-

-**esto aun no termina**- de un parpadeo Neji se encontraba en aquella batalla con Sasuke –**te dije que te mostraría lo que paso y... lo que pasara...-** desapareció cundo Neji trato de voltearse y encararlo

-maldito desgraciado-

-**ho, no te enojes por mas que no me veas siempre estoy aquí-**

-nh-

-**bueno vamos a ver por que no recuerdas tu pelea?-**

Neji estaba observando como pelaba con Sasuke Uchiha, recordaba como le costo esquivar varios ataques reduciendo así su velocidad y fuerza pero lo que mas lo debilitaba eran aquellas heridas profundas que el pelinegro ejecuto en su cuerpo

-recuerdo esta parte- veía con enfado como era golpeado, costándole esquivar sus ataques

y en su descuido Uchiha lo atrapo en el Tsukuyomi Mangekyou Sharingan dejándolo totalmente ido en la batalla, en ese instante el castaño había dado un grito tan doloroso y terrorífico que hasta el mismo Neji se asusto al escucharse mientras el poseedor del Sharingan tenia una expresión de enfado al ver cual era lo que tanto hizo sufrir y enloquecer así a su rival del clan Hyuga...

**Bueno hasta aquí llego no quiero que se me corte de nuevo...TOT la verdad me emocione escribir este relato pues me salio mejor de lo que me imaginaba. Quiero aclarar que estuve buscando por internet el Dios de noche o de la oscuridad y resulta que salto el apellido de Ligth de Death Note con su significado del nombre y apellido...y me gusto el significado de su apellido que es dios de la noche, dios de las tinieblas pero lo paradójico es que su nombre significa luz...bueno dejo esto que no viene al caso.**

**¿Qué vio Neji cuando fue atrapado en la técnica de Sasuke?**

**¿Qué será lo que pasara en el futuro?**

**¿y quien sera aquel sujeto extraño que se fusiono con Yagami el dios de la noche?**

**^O^ PLIS DEJEN REWINS**


	18. Chapter 18 Quiero Despertar

**Importante de leer para los/las lectores/as...**

**Bueno como verán uno de ustedes, mas específicamente ese tal "Fraw" me envió un comentario diciendo que me archivo en un maldito foro donde soy una de las que no debo ser leída...bueno si lo llegas a leer te diré una cosa... ANDATE BIEN A LA MIERD*, TENGO SUFICIENTES PROBLEMAS EN MI ASQUEROSA VIDA PARA SOPORTAR A UN EXTRAÑO QUE ME DIGA QUE APESTO O SOY INUTIL SUFICIENTE YA TENGO A MI FAMILIA PARA ESO...Tengo faltas de ortografía como todos los demás a veces las teclas se traban eso no es para morir o derribar la autoestima de uno, con un "fíjate tu ortografía" esta bien, y si también te molesta mis interrupciones como autora no lo leas y punto sino no te gusta la historia no hace falta que me molestes... Quiero decirles a todos/as que me han acompañado en la historia muchas gracias pero gente como esa "Fraw" me saca de quicio como verán esta historia tendrá unas cosas que no les gusta a muchos pero es mi primer finc y es obvio que nadie nace sabiendo o algunos nacieron sabiendo leer y escribir y narrar historias cuando salieron de su santa madre, ¿no?...bueno entonces no molesten. Miren yo he leído muchas historias de Naruto, Hellsing y un par mas algunos son buenas en la trama que quisieron hacer pero la narración estaba horrenda sin embargo trataba de alentar a los autores para que mejoren acompañándoles hasta el final y no los tiraba a bajo. Pero estos tipos de personas hace que el mudo sea una mierda porque la verdad hacer un foro para tirar abajo a unos escritores que quieren compartir su historia con demás fanáticos, son verdaderamente una porquería, yo soy una chica dulce que siempre dio la otra mejilla, siempre he agachado la cabeza pero estoy en tal punto que ya no soporto como antes me estoy poniendo de forma que no soy y por culpa de ese tipo de gente. **

**Aquellos que lean esto y son como ellos por favor no lean mi historia nunca mas en su vida...para aquellos que les gusta y me han seguido desde el principio muchas pero muchas gracias, por su apoyo seguiré hasta el final y a medida que pase el tiempo lo mejorare pero por ahora estará asi con sus fallas como todo principiante...**

**Espero no hacerles pasar un mal momento pero el 2010 fue el año mas horrible de mi vida, perdí amigos, peleas en casa, tensión con mi pareja pero aun asi sigo adelante creyendo que todo mejorara y creo en eso...Asi que quiero disculparme por hacerles leer esto pero necesitaba que lo supieran, yo estoy sola en esto no tengo a ningún amigo como los demás para compartir esta historia o una opinión antes de subirla...estoy sola como siempre pero no soy una renegada, no... yo soy como soy, una chica que trata siempre de ver lo bueno a pesar de que todo esta en mi contra...Asi que POR FAVOR YA NO ME MOLESTEN yo no les he hecho nada a nadie, no le he dicho nada malo y menos por internet porque no soy cobarde...**

**Debido a mi situación y al mensaje me pone a pensar que debería abandonar la historia, pero no lo haré ¿saben porque? Porque no me rendiré, yo me considero una buena persona y creo que de apoco ire creciendo y aprendiendo de mis errores no permitiré que nadie vuelva a pisar mis metas, muchos años fui dejada de lado siendo pisoteadas por indeseables conocidos pero lo supere y no dejare que un extraño me pise la cabeza y si lo hace vera con quien se mete, tengo una ira contenida de muchos años asi que mas vale que se cuiden para aquellos que quieran ponerme en otro foro como esos y si alguien de ustedes que me siguen les pediré que me avisen cuando lo sepan **

**AHORA SI SIN MAS ME DESPIDO AGRADECIENDO A LOS QUE ME HAN DADO SUS TAN LINDOS COMENTARIOS Y A LOS 4 CIENTOS Y PICO DE LOS QUE LEEN SIN DEJAR REWINS, PERO NO IMPORTA GRACIAS IGUALMENTE POR LEERME**

**Y para aquellos como "Fraw" "Vallasen a la mismísima mier...* pendej...* de su p...* madre, los maldigo a todos"...**

**ME DISCULPO PARA MIS SEGUIDORES POR MIS FUERTES PALABRAS**

**(ÒÓ) (ÒÓ) (ÒÓ) (ÒÓ) (ÒÓ) (ÒÓ) (ÒÓ) (ÒÓ) (ÒÓ) (ÒÓ) (ÒÓ) (ÒÓ) (ÒÓ) (ÒÓ) (ÒÓ)(ÒÓ) (ÒÓ) **

**Quiero Despertar**

Aquí les subí el siguiente capitulo...aviso de ante mano que aquí no habrá ninguna intervención mia...no me siento bien para bromear asi que espero que lo disfruten.

Atención este capitulo y el anterior me salieron muy "Gore", no se si les gusta, pero necesitaba poner esas escenas de horror y sangre es muy importante para mi...se que soy un poco rara pero me encanta que haya un poco de sangre

Aclaraciones:

-Neji-

- **la extraña voz** – ahora se sabrá la identidad del ninja desconocido, amado de Sakura del pasado

-_Yue, el amado de la vida pasada de Sakura_- (estará en cursiva solo en este capitulo para diferenciarlo de las palabras de Neji y Yagami)

-"otros personajes"- (personajes de situaciones pasadas o futuras)

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

(en el capitulo anterior)

_Neji estaba observando como pelaba con Sasuke Uchiha, recordaba como le costo esquivar varios ataques reduciendo así su velocidad y fuerza pero lo que mas lo debilitaba eran aquellas heridas profundas que el pelinegro ejecuto en su cuerpo_

_-recuerdo esta parte- veía con enfado como era golpeado, costándole esquivar sus ataques_

_Y en su descuido Uchiha lo atrapo en el Tsukuyomi Mangekyou Sharingan dejándolo totalmente ido en la batalla, en ese instante el castaño había dado un grito tan doloroso y terrorífico que hasta el mismo Neji se asusto al escucharse mientras el poseedor del Sharingan tenia una expresión de enfado al ver cual era lo que tanto hizo sufrir y enloquecer así a su rival del clan Hyuga..._

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Dentro de la mente de Neji, Sasuke se aseguraba de hacerlo sufrir con sus peores pesadillas con sus temores mas profundos, sin embargo el pelinegro no pudo evitar sentirse realmente enfadado de quien ocupaba mucho su mente era nada mas y nada menos que su ex-compañera de equipo Sakura Haruno

-"asi que sientes algo por esa molestia...que patético"- menciono el Uchiha con una mueca de desprecio al ver uno de los recuerdos que Hyuga tanto adoraba...el beso en el lago...al ver eso Sasuke se sintió realmente confundido no podía creer lo que veía en la mente del bouke, ...ella... su molesta compañera de equipo que siempre le profecía amor con sus promesas tontas y varias cursilerías mas, había besado al mediocre de Neji Hyuga, se sintió traicionado, dejado de lado, abandonado por la persona que siempre creyó que lo esperaría. Sasuke actuó por instinto, con su técnica busco al castaño para pulverizarlo

-"te encontré"- menciono al verlo que de apoco se levantaba del suelo oscuro

*maldición* se dijo al ver el pelinegro acercársele como si nada *debo salir de aquí...mas bien debo sacarlo de mi mente...¿pero como?* se estaba preparando para cualquier ataque pero su enemigo solo seguía avanzando

-"je"- sonrió de lado el poseedor del Sharingan –"prepárate para la tortura"- sus ojos rojos con las tres comas eran mas intensos, sin poder hacer nada solo cerro los ojos para evitar su contacto visual pero eso no servia ya era tarde...escucho una voz dulce y melódica, sabia quien era, lentamente abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un bello prado sentado bajo un árbol junto con su querida Sakura

*esto no puede ser, es solo una ilusión* pensó enseguida levantándose de donde se encontraba

-"Neji estas bien?"- sakura lo había mirado un poco confundida pero él no dijo nada seguía viendo lo que lo rodeaba –"Neji que sucede?"- se levanto la chica mirándolo con cierta preocupación

-"aléjate"- dijo secamente

-"pero que dices, Neji ¿Qué te ocurre?"- trato de poner su mano en el hombro del ojiplata pero el se alejo

-"muy bajo de tu parte Sasuke, hacerte pasar por Sakura para confundirme...je no lo lograras"- había tomado una pose de defensa

-"pero que dices Neji"- se agarro el pecho con la intención de no llorar antes las palabras de su amigo –"soy yo, Sakura acaso no me reconoces"- sus lagrimas caían por su mentón –"Neji mírame por favor"- suplicaba la ojiaverde entre lagrimas. Hyuga no podía creer lo que veía era realmente era su Sakura, su querido Cerezo frente a él

-"discúlpame"- bajo la guardia –"pero es que...tu... no eres real"- dijo sin mutarse en la expresión

-"soy real, acaso ¿no me vez?"- pregunto entre sollozos –"sabes, piensa lo que quieras pero yo te cite aquí para decirte algo muy importante"- se seco las lagrimas con su pequeña mano –"hay algo que quiero confesarte"- estaba roja de los nervios

*maldito Sasuke si crees que caeré en eso*

-"Neji yo...desde hacia varios meses..."- jugaba con sus dedos al igual que su prima –"siento algo muy fuerte..."- cerro sus ojos con fuerza estando mas roja de lo normal –"asía ti...es decir...yo...te...te quiero"- ella no había abierto los ojos pero sus lagrimas volvían a escaparse

-"Sakura...yo lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo"- el joven de cabello chocolate se fue del lugar dejando a la chica sola bajo aquel enorme cerezo *me las pagaras Uchiha* maldecía por dentro al sobreviviente de los Uchiha por usar la forma mas barata para engañarlo y mas por usar la imagen de su querida Sakura.

Pero algo lo detuvo, el grito de una voz femenina lo hizo estremecer, corrió hacia la dirección donde estaba la pelirosa que es donde provenía aquel grito; sabia que era una ilusión pero su instinto fue lo primero que apareció abandonando la razón en estos momentos

*maldito desgraciado* corría a toda velocidad hasta encontrarse con algo que nunca en sus sueños podía tener...Sasuke había atravesado el corazón de Sakura con su espada, este retiro su arma bruscamente de la joven kunoichi la cual ahogaba un gemido de dolor

-"SAKURA"- el castaño corrió hacia ella viendo como se desplomaba como una marioneta sin hilos –"Sakura estas bien?...Sakura responde"- la chica solo lo veía al ojiplata mientras derramaba sus ultimas lagrimas dedicándole una tierna sonrisa

-"Ne...ji..."- trato de seguir hablando pero sus ojos se cerraron inmediatamente

Hyuga tenia en brazos el cuerpo sin vida de su querido ángel, no podía dar crédito a lo que había pasado no quería creerlo él tan inteligente que era y alardeaba de eso estaba por peder el control olvidándose de que solo era una ilusión

-"eso te pasa por meterte con lo que me pertenece"- interrumpió el asesino de Sakura, cuando Neji levanto la vista él ya se había ido, ya no se encontraba en aquel prado estaba nuevamente sumido por la oscuridad...se levanto apretando sus puños pero con un gran dolor en el pecho al ver la muerte de la persona mas querida por él

-"esto no termina Hyuga, te voy a hacer sufrir como nunca"- poco a poco fue rodeado de imágenes de cada recuerdo que tenia con la alumna de la Hokague pero había algo distinto, en todas salía de improvisto el menor de los Uchiha

El primero que apareció, fue cuando tuvieron aquella primera misión juntos, Sakura estaba en el rió lavándose los brazos estaba impregnada de sangre desde sus manos hasta los codos, el castaño sabia cual era, ese recuerdo fue aquel que sin querer ella mato a un jabalí pero luego confeso que trato de curarlo fracasando en su intento...revivió ese recuerdo cuando ella menciona gentilmente..

-"gra...gracias Neji"-este la miro devolviéndole la sonrisa pero algo lo sorprendió, una estela de luz había golpeado la espalda de Sakura haciendo que caiga al suelo con un hilo de sangre en su boca. Neji había quedado inmóvil no sabia que hacer estaba en shock al sentir como ella dio su ultimo respiro en el suelo mirando de donde provenía el ataque...ahí lo vio, unos ojos rojos con tres comas que giraban a toda velocidad. El recuerdo cambio por otro...este era el día que fue a su casa después de lo ocurrido en el lago, enterándose después de que ella estaba castigada por cinco meses arruinando los planes de su entrenamiento en secreto

–"sabes a veces siento que Tsunade me cuida demasiado, siento que quiere mantenerme en una jaula de oro..."- forma una sonrisa forzosa de ironía –"me parezco a ti en ese contexto, soy un pájaro enjaulado y eso que no tengo ningún sello"-

-...- el bouke no contesto solo se limito a verla aun con la mano el vidrio como queriendo traspasarla y acariciar esa frente linda que tiene su amad...amiga, en ese momento ella levanto su mano colocándola donde estaba la mano del ojiplata

-"gracias Neji...por escuchar y estar siempre...eres un gran amigo"- esas palabras lo hirieron sin embargo diviso que una sombra detrás de ella se formaba, no pudo advertirle ya era tarde aquella persona había ejecutado a Sakura frente a sus ojos. Hyuga respiraba con cierta dificultad sus ojos abiertos como platos por la impresión de ver a la kunoichi tirada contra el vidrio mientras aquel ser se acercaba agarrando la cabeza de la ojiaverde rompiendo el vidrio con ella

-"aquí esta tu querida Sakura"- zarandeaba la cabeza de la chica mientras sonreía al ver la expresión del castaño –"acaso no piensas decirle nada, vamos que esperas"- se acercaba mas y mas poniendo el rostro de ella que chorreaba sangre frente a él –"¿no piensas decir nada? Que patético ni siguieras pudiste protegerla en una simple ilusión...¿como piensas protegerla en la realidad?"- le aventó la cabeza de la chica entre sus pies, este solo la miraba horrorizado

-"Sa...ku...ra..."- solo eso pudo mencionar al ver semejante imagen tan horrible en sus pies como su cabellos rosados llegaba a tocar sus sandalias. El chico no sabia que sentir un mar de emociones lo golpeaban, odio, desesperación, rencor, impotencia, sorpresa, tristeza, dolor una gran dolor y una gran cantidad de resentimiento no solo por el pelinegro frente que sonreía ante su acto sino por él mismo, no pudo protegerla, no pudo cuidarla...la escena desapareció dejando a ambos jóvenes solos nuevamente en la oscuridad

-"¿te diviertes?"- pregunto cínicamente el ojirojo –"yo lo estoy disfrutando"- sonrió de lado al ver que el castaño no salía del shock y una lagrima inesperada salía de su rostro

-"ho veo que no eres un cubo de hielo como esperaba"- se burlo al ver que este derramo una cuantas lagrimas por la chica, totalmente fuera de si, se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos dando un grito lleno de dolor y furia (este fue el grito de se escucho en la pelea que tanto Kakashi lo había echo asustar)

-"al fin reaccionas, si que eres lento"- se acerca a castaño –"para tu desgracia lo veras una y otra vez"- le susurro antes de desaparecer para nuevamente repetir la escena cuando la ejecutaba una y otra vez.

Neji ya no lo soportaba, no podía aguantar como ese sujeto la degollaba frente a sus ojos repetidamente sin poder hacer nada, gritaba de dolor, suplicaba a quien sea para que alguien lo saque de ese tormento

_-" _**yo te puedo ayudar a salir de este tormento"**- escucho una voz mientras veia la muerte de la chica otra vez

-"...sacame, sacame de aquí"- suplico el castaño al estar inmóvil con la escena frente suyo

-"**debo advertirte que si despierto ahora perderías la vida"**-

-"no me importa, prefiero morir antes de ver esto otra vez"- le respondió dolido debido a la cantidad de emociones que sentía en ese momento

-"**tu lo has decidido"**- la escena de Sasuke frente a él sosteniendo en sus manos a Sakura desapareció y en su lugar un hombre alto apareció–"**te dare un poco de mi poder para vengarte...véngate de aquel que se atrevió de usar a tu amada"**- se acerco al castaño –"**acepta mi poder y podrás matar al bastardo que utilizo a Sakura..."**- extendió su mano liberando una gran cantidad de chakra –"**no morirás...pero..."-** el ojiplata se acerco recibiendo ese chakra oscuro siendo invadido por completo por esa energía maligna **–"...al despertar de ante mano podría ocasionar unos problemas"**- el castaño lo miro con el ceño fruncido eso a él no le importaba quería matar si o si a Sasuke Uchiha no le importaba nada mas en el mundo –"**JAJAJAJAJA muy bien niño asi se piensa, nunca te arrepientas del insecto al que le darás una digna muerte llena de dolor JAJAJAJA"**- se reia como un loco desquiciado, se acerco a Neji mirándolo a los ojos, el castaño estaba sorprendido por lo que veía, ese sujeto tenia los ojos blancos...él... no podía ser...realmente era un Hyuga

-"quien quien eres?"- le costaba hablar pues el chakra que le había dado le causaba un gran dolor costándole acostumbrarse a semejante poder

-"**pero que pregunta es esa?"**- se acerco mas quedando frete a su rostro –"**veo que mi reencarnación es igual a mi, a cuando era un humano"**- respondió dejándose ver, el rostro pálido con media sonrisa en él, su cabello largo y oscuro al igual que Neji pero con la diferencia de que este no tenia nada que sujetara su cabellera, pero lo que lo hacia mas diferente es que no tenia ningún sello en la frente no tenia ni siquiera su banda de la aldea, solo por ese detalle lo demás físicamente era el mismo Neji Hyuga viéndose como seria en un futuro no tan lejano.

-eso no puede ser...¿yo... soy...tu?- Neji miraba como fue que había salido de la técnica del Magenkyo Sharingan, observándose como era consumido por ese gran poder y como el culpable de todo se reía al ver que sufría –yo...soy... un demonio?- dio un paso hacia tras negando con la cabeza, él no podía ser la reencarnación de un ser tan despiadado un hombre que se vendió a si mismo por poder y venganza

-**asi es...tu eres yo...veo que mi reencarnación es muy débil**- miraba a su costado como este estaba en shock al saber semejante noticia y por primera vez el castaño diviso horrorizado aquel sujeto a su lado que esbozaba media sonrisa...ahora podía verlo, sus facciones eran iguales a las suyas pero un poco mas adulto

-yo...- recordaba como hace unos instantes ese sujeto había matado a miles de personas en esa aldea –yo no puedo ser tu reencarnación- dijo mas para si mismo que para su acompañante que le mostraba como había derrotado al azabache traidor

-**jajaja no pongas esa cara, pareces aterrado**- se burlo del genin que lo miraba sorprendido –**no te preocupes eso no significa que cometas mis mismos errores**- se puso serio al mencionar lo ultimo –**pero te diré algo**- poso su vista a aquellos instantes donde Neji estaba derrotando a los hombres de Orochimaru sin ninguna piedad...vio como en ese recuerdo olvidado de Neji había tomado la espada para matar a Uchiha –**debes eliminar a todo aquel que se interponga en tu camino- ** pero en el momento que alzo la espada vio como era detenido por un hombre con una mascara ** -todo aquel que sea un obstáculo para cumplir nuestro deseo, nuestro anhelo...**- el Hyuga vio detenidamente como ese hombre volvía su semblante serio escuchando con atención lo que decía –**a pesar de que tu seas mi reencarnación no significa que tengo control sobre ti, salvo que necesites mi poder, sin embargo te será muy difícil controlar mi energía por eso solo yo podré ayudarte...**- aquel hombre se acuclillo ante Neji, este quedo sorprendido, ese asesino lo estaba mirando con cierta tristeza en sus ojos

*al fin y al cabo antes fue un humano*

-**asi es...fui humano**- afirmo para asombro del Hyuga

-puedes leer mi mente?-

-**je...estamos en tu mente, tu eres yo y yo soy tu, pues es obvio que lo sepa**- sonrió cosa que disgusto al bouke –**retomando lo anterior**- su semblante volvió a ser serio- **tu futuro, nuestro futuro es incierto...pero hay algo que debes saber**- el chico asintió –**hay personas que saben de mi, de mi historia y la de mi Sakura...pero no saben mi identidad no saben que soy un Hyuga**- el castaño aprestaba atención a todo lo que decía –**es por eso que debes esforzarte, no, cumplirás con la promesa que dimos hace miles de años**-

En eso el chico de ojos perla recordó

_-"SAKURA TE PROMETO QUE ESTAREMOS JUNTOS"- gritaba en medio de la lluvia –"TE PROMETO QUE TE PROTEGERE MEJOR"- comenzó ascender al cielo contemplando la aldea destruida –"TE JURO QUE NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER"- grito mas alto mientras ascendía con su chakra .-"TENDREMOS UNA NUEVA VIDA"_

Aquellas palabras que el sujeto frente a él juro a los cielos, a su amada y a si mismo

-**asi es, esa promesa**- ante esa afirmación del demonio Yagami, sin poder evitarlo un leve sonrojo se apodero de las majillas de Neji –**je, veo que a pesar del tiempo y de la vida el amor prevalece-** mociono con cierta melancolía –**pero no será fácil cumplirla**-

-que quieres decir?-

-**se que no te costara confesarte...pero hay personas que serán una verdadera molestia en tu camino**-

-Uchiha- menciono Neji con el ceño fruncido, siendo el principal de su lista

-**asi es...pero mas que nada de aquellos que se oponen desde antes que nacieras, es decir, al haber un grupo de personas que saben lo que paso en aquel tiempo dedicaron años tras años de saber mi identidad y la de Sakura, si ellos saben quienes son realmente ustedes...morirán en el acto**-

-¿que?...¿por que? No hemos hecho nada- se altero enfadado el castaño

-**es por lo que supuestamente harán...yo maldeci a todo aquel que me prohibió estar con mi querida Sakura por eso hay personas que buscan nuestra cabezas para poder sacarse esa maldición...la verdad, es que eso no tiene sentido para mi, pero se que hay mas cosas ocultas que puedo ignorar**-

-¿como puedo...como puedo evitar ese futuro, evitar que me encuentren?-

-**eso lo deberás saber por ti mismo, además yo estaré dormido siempre hasta que llegue la hora**- se puso de pie mirándolo fijamente

-¿la hora de que?- no le había gustado nada la ultima frase que dijo

-**la hora de reclamar a mi mujer, la hora en que yo deberé despertar por completo para irme con mi Sakura**- el chico frunció el ceño

-¿irte a donde?- sonaba preocupado pero su voz reclamaba entre rabia el porque

-**no lo se...solo se que si hay obstáculos, por desgracia, pasara lo inevitable**- sonríe de lado –**se repetirá el genocidio**- concluyo

-eso no pasara, no permitiré que destruyas a personas inocentes-

-**eso crees je...veras lo que quiero decir, es que hay un limite para mi y para mi querida Diosa de la Luna, el aniversario de nuestra muerte se cumplirá la profecía**-

-la profecía? Que profecía?-

-**si te cuento no será divertido...**- se encogió de hombros enfureciendo al castaño -**haaa casi me olvido de mostrarte el mas posible de tu futuro...**- sonrió divertido

-no quiero saberlo, no me interesa- respondió enfadado suponiendo lo que le mostraría

-**lo siento pero deberías verlo así podrías evitarlo**- mociono con voz de ultratumba mientras desaparecía dejando solo a Neji en medio de la nada.

De repente estaba en una especie de arena de duelo, todo estaba vacía no había nadie...pero ese lugar lo reconoció en seguida, estaba parado en el lugar donde combatió con Naruto y perdió. En un abrir y serrar de ojos el lugar estaba lleno de gente pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que a pesar de que este el sitio este de lleno de personas el silencio reinaba en el ambiente.

-que sucede aquí?- se pregunto el castaño al notar que la gente hablaba, algunos lloraban y gritaban pero él no podía oír nada, también parecía que nadie lo veía ya que unas personas cargaban un bulto, colocaron un tronco no mas de dos metros, lo fijaron bien reforzándolo con chackra.

En lo alto donde estaban la ultima vez los Kages de varias aldeas, se encontraba la quinta Hokague que lloraba desesperadamente siendo sujetada por varios ninjas de elite y a su lado unos cuantos viejos del consejo, siguió con su vista quienes mas estaban y se sorprendió de ver a su tío atado de manos también, con ambus sujetándolo por cualquier intento

-pero que es esto?- se dijo al ver como su tío ya no tenia esa mirada seria que infundaba respeto, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y por un momento creyó ver una lagrima de parte del líder de su clan. En seguida voltio a ver quienes ocupan la tribuna...y ahí estaba sus primas llorando desgarradoramente abrazándose una a la otra, Naruto estaba imposibilitado de pies a cabeza al igual que Kakashi que les eran imposible quedarse ahí sin hacer algo...siguió mirando la tribuna y todos sus compañeros amigos todos los chicos de su generación estaban llorando algunos eran sacados del lugar por intentar para lo que pronto se vendría, el rubio del kyubi y su sensey fueron desplazados de la tribuna por oponerse...pero a pesar de ver todo lo que estaba a su alrededor solo el silencio reinaba, cuando se dio cuenta ladio la cabeza a su costado donde posaba el tronco que habían colocado hace unos segundos.

-YAGAMI QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO- grito a lo alto mirando el cielo para que aparezca ese sujetos despreciable, pero no apareció estaba solo en esa ocasión, en eso escucho que algo cayo al suelo algo metálico, voltio a ver y en la entrada de la arena de duelo, diez hombres tenían atado a una persona, su cabeza estaba tapada por una tela negra, este sujeto era arrastrado por ninjas, pero se notaba que ponía resistencia al

no querer seguir caminando, aquellos ambus les había costado hacer caminar al joven de la capucha en la cabeza pero lograron amarrarlo en el poste con sogas hechas de chakra y algunas comunes que estaban rodeadas de pergaminos

-me pregunto...- se acerco al poste para ver mejor a la persona sometida –...no...- se sorprendió al ver la vestimenta que llevaba esa persona, en eso un viejo de crepito se acerca al chico diciendo algo pero Neji no lo podía oír solo miraba aquel viejo con sumo odio mientras se acercaba lentamente para sacarle la tela que cubría el rostro del joven mostrando a Hyuga Neji de 18 años furioso con el byakugan activado mientras sus ojos se hacían mas blancos de lo normal (recuerden que los Hyugas tienen un tono de sombra medio violáceo o gris en sus ojos, no son completamente blancos)

-"Neji Hyuga ha llegado el momento"- se escucho lo que el anciano del consejo decía

-"MALDITO VIEJO DE CREPITO SUELTAME AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERES MOR...- pero los ambus taparon su boca para que no pudiera decir nada, sin embargo su mirada lo decía todo, estaba forcejeando con todo, estaba empleando su chakra pero esos pergaminos se lo impedían haciéndolo como un corto circuito, siguió luchando de su opresión no quería morir así

-"es hora"- el viejo se voltio yendo a donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de ninjas, parecía que habían unos 50 al frente del sometido Neji

-"no puedes hacer nada esos pergaminos son para someter a los biyus y a dioses...por lo que te será imposible escapar"- menciono aquel viejo mientras hacia un ademán con la mano en eso los ambus alzaron sus manos empuñando los arcos en alto, las flechas estaban envueltas con un pergamino para asegurar que la bestia nunca podría volver a nacer ni salir del cuerpo de Neji, estaria encerrado para siempre en ese contenedor humano

En una desesperación incontrolable el castaño pudo liberarse del paño de su boca

-"YO NO HICE NADA, SUELTENMEN"- gritaba con desesperación para hacer entrar en razón a los del consejo –"SIEMPRE FUI FIEL A MI ALDEA, NUNCA HICE NADA EN SU CONTRA, NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO, NO PUEDEN SENTENCIARME POR ALGO QUE NUNCA HICE...SAKURA Y YO NO TENEMOS NADA QUE VER, POR FAVOR, NO"- vio como el viejo firme a su decisión hizo otro ademán indicando el momento de la ejecución –"ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDEN, JAMAS ARIAMOS ALGO CONTRA USTEDES, POR FAVOR... NO LO HAGAN"- un sinfín de armas se dirigían a él, con orgullo inflo el pecho con su semblante característico inmutable de cualquier sentimiento acepto su ejecución sin embargo no pudo evitar susurrar un nombre

-"Sakura"- apenas escucho Neji las palabras que él mismo pronuncio, se vio a si mismo esbozar una sonrisa a pesar de ver como lo condenaron a muerte

-acaso ¿este es mi destino?- se dijo al ver como las armas se clavaban en el cuerpo de su supuesto futuro siendo atravesado por miles de flechas

-**así es, este es el futuro mas probable que tengas**- contesto una voz tras suyo pero él ya sabia quien era no hacia falta voltearse

-"traigan a la chica"- dijo el viejo al ver como el castaño daba sus últimos suspiros mientras una carreta que arrastraba un hombre bastante mayor lo coloco a unos metros al lado del poste, algunos de los que lo ejecutaron lo desataron del poste tirandolo a esa carreta como si fuera una basura

-¿como se atreven tratarme asi?- estaba mas que furioso el castaño de cómo lo tiraban como si no fuera nada

-**así son los humanos, al no poder controlar algo, le tienen miedo y deciden que es mejor eliminarlo**-

-"NOOO"- un grito se escucho de parte de una mujer, Neji voltio de quien se trataba y era de la Hokague que se había soltado de su agarre

-"AGARRENLAN QUE ESPERAN"- grito aquel viejo viendo como la rubia que corría hacia donde saldría la próxima victima pero justo cuando estuvo por atacar a los ambus que se le atravesaron en su camino, fue sorprendida por otros detrás suyo la habían imposibilitado de pies y manos cosa que no podría hacer nada

-"NO POR FAVOR, DETENGANSEN"- gritaba entre llantos la mujer –"NO LA LASTIMEN ELLA NO HIZO NADA MALO"- desesperada trato de sacarse a los sujetos que la sostenían

-"sabes muy bien que esto se debía hacer"- dijo aquel viejo desde su lugar viendo como acomodaban a una chica en el poste de ejecución sacando aquella tela oscura que cubría su rostro revelando un cabello rosa

-Sakura...¿van... a matarla?- Neji que estaba a solo unos pasos de ella no pudo contener su ira por lo que se lanzo al viejo pero no podía darle ningún golpe pues lo atravesaba como si él fuera un fantasma

-**no puedes hacer nada, ya que solo es una visión**- respondió seriamente el Dios de la noche

-"NO POR FAVOR...YA BASTA"- el llanto de la rubia era desgarrador

-"madre no llores ¿si?"- la joven de cabello rosa esbozo una dulce y tierna sonrisa a su madre para tranquilizarla, pero por mas que sonriera sus lagrimas caían de su hermoso rostro –"todo estará bien"- miro con detenimiento a cada uno de sus amigos en la tribuna, no podía evitar sentirse mal, todos lloraban, Ino su mejor amiga y rival estaba siendo contenida por Shikamaru y Chouji.

La ojiaverde sonrió tiernamente a todos los presentes en la tribuna, sabiendo que no volvería a verlos

-"cuidensen todos"- menciono tristemente viendo a cada uno de sus amigos. Su vista fue hacia la carreta que estaba a unos metros de distancia –"Neji...eternamente... juntos"- dijo al ver el cuerpo de su querido amor –"los sueños solo son sueños"- se dijo al ver el rostro del joven notando como la sangre de su boca caí gota por gota –"aun así pude ser feliz, mi querido Neji"- puso su vista en frente hacia los que serian sus ejecutadotes

-"yo no les tengo rencor"- miraba a los del consejo y a los ninjas frente a ella –"gracias madre por darme la vida"-

-"SAKURAAA...POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN...QUE ALGUIEN DETENGA ESTO..."- nadie escuchaba a la rubia no podían obedecer esa orden

-"me hubiera gustado tener un vida simple con la persona a quien amo"- respiro lentamente, sus lagrimas eran mas fuertes pero trataba de estar tranquila ya que pronto estaría para siempre con su querido Neji en el otro mundo, por eso no se resistía, por eso no luchaba porque ese era su destino.

-no quiero ver esto Yagami, no quiero estar aquí- el castaño no aguantaba ver mas esa visión no quería ver nuevamente como mataban a su querida Sakura

-**lo siento Neji pero debes verlo, necesito que sepas tu futuro**- también le costaba ver como seria ejecutada la chica

La joven que estaba sentenciada a muerte no podía evitar llorar ante lo que seria unos instantes, ese viejo del consejo ordeno la ejecución, no sabia porque pero no quería verlos, sus ojos se dirigieron al cielo despejado, era un día hermoso, podía sentir las aves cantar, la suave prisa de la primavera, una sonrisa inesperada se apodero de ella al ver como un ave cruzaba el cielo, las lagrimas se hicieron mas intensas pronto dejaría de vivir...

-"somos dos pájaros enjaulados por nuestro destino...pero seremos libres por fin..."-

En un segundo sintió como miles de flechas le atravesaron su pequeño y fino cuerpo, sus ojos se serraban lentamente viendo como su madre lloraba en el suelo , su vista se fue nublando hasta ver la oscuridad, sintió como la cargaban y la tiraban en la carreta...un perfume familiar invadió sus fosas nasales, trato de abrir los ojos pero le estaba costando, eso era señal de que pronto se iría de este mundo, sus orbes verdes vieron el cuerpo maltrecho de su amor, cubierto de flechas en esos segundos que fueron eternos pudo escuchar que él aun seguía con vida, había una flecha clavada en su pecho pero parece que no llego a dañar por completo el corazón

-"Ne...ji...te..."- no podía respirar y hablar le era imposible, escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, pero debía decirle sus ultimas palabras, la carreta se movió bruscamente provocando que su fino cuerpo se acercara un poco mas a su amado, con toda la fuerza vital que le quedaba completo su frase

-"te...a...mo..."- al decirlo instantáneamente su vida se extinguió

Sabia muy bien que estaba llegando su fin, sentía un frió por todo su cuerpo, un frió helado que se apoderaba de él, pero por alguna razón ante la oscuridad en la que estaba inmerso esperando al ángel de la muerte, sintió algo tibio, un calor apenas perceptible pero muy familiar, en eso escucho que alguien lo llamo, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba trato de abrir los ojos y ahí la vio tan dulce e inocente como siempre, pero al notar todo su cuerpo cubierta por esas malditas flechas se horrorizo, no podía verla en ese estado, pero pudo escuchar como le dedicaba sus ultimas palabras

-"te...a...mo..."- fue lo que escucho de su querida Sakura

-"Sakura..."- iba a continuar a decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no pudo ella ya había dejado este mundo, sus ojos verdes llenos de alegria ahora estaban sin vida no había ningún rastro de su brillo, sus labios rosados e inertes estaban entreabiertos pero con una pequeña y diminuta sonrisa solo para él, sus lagrimas seguían derramándose por sus mejillas a pesar de que solo fuera un cuerpo vació y frió

-"lo siento...lo siento...no pude...no pude pro...te...ger...te..."- la rabia, el dolor, la impotencia hizo que sus últimos segundos se aceleren –"también...te amo..."- fue lo único que llego a decirle antes de cerrar sus ojos blancos cubierto de lagrimas.

Una caravana seguía la carreta llevada por unos caballos, debían llevar esos cuerpos para que nunca mas en la historia se repita lo que sucedió, tardaron unos pocos días en llegar a un precipicio, debían tirar esos a esos dos en el mar para que nadie pueda encontrarlos y liberarlos, unos hombres reforzaron mas sus ataduras colocándoles mas pergaminos a los difuntos, uno de ellos a pesar de no conocer a la pareja sintió un gran dolor al ver a esos jóvenes sin vida

-"lo siento por ambos...lo que hace la gente por superstición y coincidencia"- menciono por lo bajo para que los demás no lo escuchen, no podía creer que la aldea sentencio a unos jóvenes que tenían la vida por delante sean cruelmente juzgados por algo que nunca hicieron y por parecerse a unos personajes de un cuento.

Una vez que se les coloco el último pergamino en la frente de cada uno de los jóvenes, los tiraron al precipicio escuchando como chocaban con el agua contemplando como se hundían debido a la pesa que se les había puesto en los pies.

Unos días después la aldea se entero de una triste noticia, la quinta Hokague se había suicidado, no podía vivir mas, había perdido a su querido Dan años atrás y ahora después de tantos años de cuidar y proteger a su hija había sido asesinada por el consejo, todos se habían sorprendido ante la decisión tan irresponsable de la que alguna vez fue la legendaria sanin, había dejado una carta disculpándose ante su decisión, y poniendo como siguiente Hokague de la aldea a Naruto, que al igual que a todos estaban en un mar de tristeza por la muerte cruel de sus dos amigos y ahora de Hokague...

Una noche en el fondo del mar, donde estaban aquellos dos amantes descansando en las frías aguas, suspendidos en el fondo por una pesa en los pies, la cuerda de uno de ellos empezó a ablandarse, los pergaminos que quedaban en su cuerpo eran pocos debido a la corriente y presión del agua, en el silencio sepulcral de las prefundidas del mar un leve golpeteo se escuchaba que provenía del difunto Hyuga, nuevamente ese golpeteo invadió las oscuras aguas, chispas azules empezó a divisarse alrededor de la soga que lo tenia apresado, después de varios minutos la soga se rompió, los pergaminos habían perdido fuerza especialmente el de su frente se había rasgado contra las rocas al momento de caer al agua, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con el byakugan activado largo un gruñido de furia tensando sus músculos y liberándose de las pocas cuerdas que lo tenían atado, miro alrededor suyo con el ceño fruncido pero al contemplar cierta figura frente a él lo invadió una ola enorme de venganza, con sus manos ahora libres se saco cada flecha de su cuerpo sin ningún asco, no sentía dolor pues supuestamente él ya estaba muerto; por ultimo concentro chakra en su brazo y de un solo movimiento corto la cadena de su tobillo que lo ataba de cierto objeto pesado como si fuera un simple hilo.

Se quedo viendo a la mujer por unos momento, se acerco nadando y una vez de llegar hasta ella la abrazo enseguida con mucha fuerza, le quito las cuerdas, los pergaminos pero aun ella no despertaba pues estaba muerta...Una gran duda lo invadió ¿Por qué regreso a la vida...por que? él ya estaba muerto y ahora despierta como si todo fuese solo una pesadilla...pero no lo era, se encontraba en la oscuridad del mar con el cuerpo de la persona que tanto amo...¿por que no podía estar con ella en el otro mundo?...se pregunto nuevamente mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo acariciando su cabello rosa...pero algo en su cabeza sonó...

-"venganza"- asi es, tal vez la muerte se apiado de él permitiéndole regresar a la vida con el fin de vengarse de todos aquellos que le quitaron su tesoro mas importante, sus sueños...su amor...corto la cadena que sujetaba el pie de la chica comenzando a ascender a la superficie.

Una vez que volvió a sentir el aire en sus pulmones activo su byakugan al 100% libero su chakra, todo su poder oculto, su poder era enorme e incontrolable comenzó a ascender por los cielos por medio de levitación teniendo aun en brazos a su amada como si fuera de cristal, aquel chakra oscuro que se expandía cada vez mas tapando el cielo y la tierra con su presencia. Largo un grito de furia provocando que la ola de oscuridad se intensificara, con la mirada perdida lleno de tristeza y sufrimiento salio disparando hacia su aldea natal, La aldea de la Hoja, esparciendo un manto oscuro en todo su camino invadiendo cada rincón del bosque, cada aldea que se topaba lo cubría con la muerte negra...

-**en todo el transcurso de la historia no has dicho nada...¿acaso te sientes mal?**- pregunto la vida pasada de Neji

-estoy bien...solo...-

**-¿Qué?-**

-al saber que voy a ser correspondido por ella...ya es tarde...voy a morir para los 18 años- miro inexpresivamente al hombre

-**dije que podría ser un posible futuro, el mas seguro de todos...pero eso no significa que si o si te des por vencido**-

-no importa lo que haga este será mi destino ¿no es así?-

-**posiblemente...pero prefiero que pelees por tu vida y por ella**-

-aun así, sigo siendo un demonio... porque somos uno- ahora ambos estaban en el techo de una de las casas que se encuentran frente a la entrada de Konoha

-"que es eso"-

-"una nube extraña se acerca"-

Varios aldeanos empezaron a mirar aquella nube negra hasta incluso los ninjas avisando por completo al nuevo Hokague

Para el asombro de todo habitante de la aldea la oscuridad solo rodeo la aldea por completo, y en la cima de las cuatro cabezas de piedras de los grandes Hokagues se distingue a alguien cargando en brazos un bulto.

-"no puede ser"-

-"es imposible"

-"ellos...ellos murieron...estoy seguro"- aquel viejo que patrocino la ejecución de los jóvenes estaba aterrado, pálido como nunca, al igual que otros viejos del consejo

-"todos ustedes...no tuvieron piedad..."- menciono conteniendo su enojo mientras se dirigía a la aldea –"a diferencia de ella..."- miro a la chica en sus brazos –"yo si les tengo rencor, nunca se los voy a perdonar"- su chakra crecía inmensamente surcando los cielos, su cabello se alzo a lo alto debido a su energía, rompiendo su banda de Konoha al igual que la venda de su frente

-"jamas los perdonare"- su voz se fue tornando mas oscura sin ninguna humanidad, sonaba como un demonio, su mirada se dirigió nuevamente a la aldea que lo traiciono, alzo su brazo derecho a lo alto mientras que con el izquierdo sostenía a su amada como si estuviera dormida

-"AGONIZARAN DE DOLOR COMO LO SUFRIO ELLA"- grito descarriado de ira y sin razón, pareciéndose a su antigua vida del pasado al destruir la aldea de la Luna, de su mano derecha que aun la tenia en alto un resplandor oscuro se fue formando hasta convertirse en una bola de energía lanzándola en la aldea, al impactar el suelo aquella bola negra salían criaturas con alas rotas, seres deformes algunos parecían seres con diferentes partes de animales otros con partes de insectos, mataban a las personas sin importar quienes eran, se los comían si podían.

-Yagami...-

**-¿Qué?-** este le daba la espalda pues disfrutaba el espectáculo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos mientras que Neji solo tenía la cabeza agacha con los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras apretaba sus puños

-quiero despertar- le dijo alzando la vista viendo solo su espalda

-**pero la función acaba de empezar**-

-no me importa no quiero verlo, quiero despertar y olvidarme de todo lo que vi-

-**lo siento pero te será imposible**- le dijo fríamente

-te exijo que me despiertes, quiero salir de aquí-

-**no lo aras...**- lo miro fríamente pero aun así Neji ya no le tenia miedo lo estaba enfrentando –**cada vez te pareces mas a mi**-

-yo jamás seré como tu-

-**pues eso no me los estas demostrando**- le dio nuevamente la espalda viendo como aquel sujeto en la sima de la montaña sostenía a su Cerezo marchito

-como tu lo has dicho es solo una ilusión, yo nunca seré como tu-

-**nunca digas nunca, te podrías sorprender**- respondió sin dejar de ver lo que pasaba en la sima de la montaña...pero alguien detrás de Neji apareció...este también le daba la espalda

-_él tiene razón_- se refería al castaño heredero del bouke –_él jamás será como tu_- Neji voltio para ver de quien se trataba...se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver como podía haber dos Yagamis

-¿acaso hay dos de ti?- pregunto rabioso al verlo y reconocerlo a pesar de que le de la espalda

-**no, ese no soy yo...es mi "yo" antiguo...**- sonrió de lado mirando a Neji por el rabillo del ojo

-_es verdad...yo no soy Yagami, mi nombre es...Hyuga Yue, heredero del souke del clan Hyuga_- este voltio mostrándose frente al castaño era exactamente igual al sujeto que se dice llamar Yagami, sin embargo el semblante de ese hombre era diferente

-ahora recuerdo, hace unos instantes, después de la destrucción de la aldea de la Luna tu eras ese reflejo en el agua...- recordó sus palabras ( ver capitulo 17 por si acaso)

**Flas Back**

_-"nunca te rindas...debes cambiar el futuro"- dijo el hombre de forma melancólica que apareció a su derecha en un reflejo en el agua... -" yo no pude protegerla...fui débil...llegue tarde"- se recriminaba el joven_

_-"pero aun asi...nunca pude verla, a pesar de ser un Dios...no tengo contacto con las demás deidades...inmerso en la oscuridad, escondido entre las tinieblas...espero siempre charlar con ella todas las noches en el mismo lugar...en aquel lago que esconde nuestro secreto, en aquel lugar donde la Luna es mas hermosa... ella siempre fue hermosa... aun asi..."-_

**Fin Flash Back**

-_asi es...pero no soy un simple reflejo..._-

-tu eres aquel ambu, tu eres verdaderamente mi vida pasada- interrumpió el castaño

-_correcto_-

-ahora entiendo...- cerro los ojos por unos breves segundos meditando todo lo que había visto y escuchado, al abrirlos continuo –cuando Yagami te ofreció su poder tu le concediste tu cuerpo, ambos dominarían el cuerpo sin embargo tu humanidad se había ido dejando solo la parte desquiciada del demonio-

-_así es, en pocas palabras somos uno y a la vez somos dos seres diferentes_-

-Yue es la parte humana y razonable- el mencionado asintió –y tu- se giro para ver al responsable de toda tragedia –eres el Dios de la Noche, Yagami-

-**pero que genio**- menciono con burla haciendo enfadar al castaño

-nh- se voltio mirando a Yue –¿por que me dejaste con este loco, yo soy tu reencarnación o no?-

-_como abras este sujeto te ha hacho ver morir a Sakura incontable veces, lo siento pero yo no puedo verlo, a pesar de ser una ilusión, aun sigo sintiendo ese dolor, ese vació en mi interior al perderla como tu ya lo habrás visto anteriormente antes de aceptar este pacto con "él"_- lo menciono despectivamente

-**je, no me desprecies de esa forma, porque se que te diviertes y disfruta de la matanza cuando tocas una espada**-

-_no importa lo que digas, ya que mi dolor es tu dolor, lo que yo siento por ella tu también lo sientes...así que no hables_-

-**nh**-

-se podría decir que ustedes son como el Yin y el Yan ¿verdad?-

-_veo que comprendiste a la perfección la situación...escucha detenidamente, pase lo que pase si ves que cierta persona esta en grave peligro puedes liberar nuestro poder, sin embargo debes de tener cuidado ya que podrías morir aun no estas capacitado para soportar un chakra de esa magnitud_- Neji sabia lo que decía pues lo había visto cuando por fin supo como fue que derroto a los hombres de Orochimaru –_escúchame bien_- el chico asintió –_lo que ayas visto, recuerda, solo fue una ilusión, este futuro no esta escrito, aun hay bastante tiempo para cambiar nuestro destino_- poco a poco Yagami y Yue iban desapareciendo

-**pero nunca te contengas, debes de ser fuerte para traspasar todo los obstáculos**-

-_el destino aun no esta escrito_-

-no importa lo que vea, no importa lo que pase, esto solo es una ilusión...mi futuro, mi destino lo hago yo...- alzo la vista contemplando como aquella figura encima de la montaña con Sakura en brazos

No importara quien tratara de enfrentarse a él todos morían en el acto sin siquiera acercarse, ni siquiera Naruto podía detener la matanza que miraba realmente con semblante triste lo que su amigo hacia.

-"Sakura..."- acaricio la mejilla de la chica mientras escuchaba gritos, suplicas, podía oler la sangre de cada victima, el fuego se expandía por toda la aldea, siendo el verdadero infierno

-"seguro que me estas esperando..."- le dijo con cierta tristeza y dolor al saber que no podría estar en el cielo debido a sus actos –"aun así quiero imaginarlo..."- dejo de acariciarle el rostro dejando su manos en su mejilla mientras lentamente acercaba su boca con los de ella, poso sus labios con los fríos y azules de su amada Sakura, era un beso dulce de despedida, la estrecho fuertemente a su pecho derramando lagrimas por el fracaso de tener una vida común junto a ella

-"juntos...para toda la eternidad"- le susurro al oído a su flor de Cerezo mientras que liberaba completamente su poder haciendo aparecer en el cielo oscuro al gran y enorme dragón oscuro, Yagami, el que nuevamente estaba arrasando otra aldea devorando a todo ser viviente mientras que Neji solo desaparecía con su amada en brazos, no sabia si se les cumpliría otra bendición de vivir, pero quería imaginar, tenia esperanzas que quizás en algún otro mundo, en algún otro lado, él podía estar al lado de su querida Sakura para siempre compartiendo la eternidad en donde sea que ella este. El gran Dragón seguía destrozando la villa, deteniéndose justo en frente de Neji, que lo miraba de forma amenazante, a pesar de ser la ilusión de la bestia este se había dado cuenta de su presencia

-"_**esto será lo que te depara el futuro"**_-

-te equivocas...el futuro aun no esta escrito...esto jamás se cumplirá- le respondió desafiándolo con la mirada, sin flaquear en sus palabras a pesar de la majestuosa presencia y aterradora del Dragón...la criatura sonrió mostrando sus grandes dientes y en un segundo se abalanzo hacia al joven para comerlo pero Neji no se movió, es mas sonrió de lado esperándolo...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Habían pasado unos días de que Sakura se había dormido junto al inconsciente Neji cantándole (el tema era"You are my love" versión Sakura) pero aun así él estaba sumido en la oscuridad de su mente, en sus pesadillas. La joven kunoichi de ojos verdes se había quedado desde ese momento todas las noches para verlo, para velarlo mientras aun seguía sin despertar, fue entonces cuando sucedió... ella estaba como todas las noches ella se recostaba a su lado llorando mientras suplicaba que despertara, fue ahí cuando Sakura pudo sentir que levemente Neji cerraba sus puños

-Ne...Neji?...Neji puedes oírme?- se separo de él sujetando su mano fuertemente sintiendo como la mano del castaño apretaba su delicada mano –Neji me escuchas?- insistió entre sollozos la chica, pero al no haber señal alguna al sentir como la presión desaparecía, se rindió, se había abalanzado sobre el pecho del muchacho mientras que sus rodillas temblaban a pesar de estar en el suelo

-Neji...- decía su nombre entre llanto, enseguida sintió como el chico se estaba poniendo inquieto, Hyuga parecía estar teniendo una batalla interna, su semblante tranquilo y pacifico había desaparecía, sus ojos estaba fuertemente cerrados su boca tenia una mueca de dolor, sus manos se aferraban mas a las sabanas...Sakura se levanto enseguida trataba de contenerlo sujetándolo por los hombros para que no se moviera, pero parecía tener bastante fuerza a pesar de estar inconsciente

-por dios... Neji...¿que tienes?- la chica entre lagrimas luchaba para contener al joven Hyuga, este había posados una de sus manos en la muñeca de la chica oprimiéndola con fuerza provocando que la rosada largara un pequeño grito de dolor debido a la presión del castaño

-Ne...Neji despierta...- le suplicaba mientras trataba de safarse de su agarre pero le era imposible –Neji, escúchame, soy Sakura- le dijo mientras trataba de safarse, enseguida el chico dejo de ejercer presión pero aun no la soltaba...

*puede ser...tal vez este intentando despertar* al pensar esto se acerco al oído del bouke

-Neji despierta, por favor...te necesito...te necesito...no te vallas, no me dejes...- le suplicaba con un poco de esperanza en sus labios pero el no despertaba, atenta mirando sus ojos para volver aquellas par de lunas...pero nada los minutos seguían pasando pero él no volvía, lloro en silencio nuevamente mientras sus piernas caían al suelo frió y helado de la habitación

*debo despertar...¿pero como?* en la oscuridad de su ser Neji aun estaba luchando para salir de su inconciencia, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba pero se estaba empezando desesperar...y lo peor de todo es que tenia la seguridad de que su inner aparecería después de la charla de Yue y Yagami, pero no...ese chibi no aparecía

-maldición ahora que lo necesito no esta ese condenado de mi conciencia- se enfureció mas al saber que necesitaba la ayuda de ese insecto

-_me extrañabas Neji ^^-_ aparecida algo diminuto en el hombro del castaño

-¬¬ por fin te dignas a aparecer...puedes decirme como demonios despertar-

-_tranquilo, tranquilo que el estrés no es bueno para ti-_

-¬¬ no comiences con tus tonterías, solo sacame de aquí-

_-¬¬ ya te dije que no soy una guía_-

-eres mi conciencia, tu vives aquí...Òó así que debes de saber como salir- el castaño se estaba poniendo como una fiera

-...(el chibi suspiro)..._yo quería estar mas tiempo contigo, nunca estamos juntos_-

-ÒÓ maldito insecto todo este tiempo sabias como salir y no me lo dijiste-

-_es que quería pasar mas tiempo contigo ^^'-_

-mira...no te destrozo porque después me arrepentiría-

-_O.O eso quiere decir...TOT que si me quieres_-

-ÒÔ no malinterpretes las cosas...ahora sacame ÙÚ –

-_con una condición ^^-_

-_quiero que le digas a Sakura lo que sientes, ya quiero abrazarla y darle besos_-

-¬w¬ si me sacas ahora mismo prometo no destruirte-

_-^^' creo que mejor elijo esa opción...bueno debes de seguir ese camino_- señala al frente

-pero que camino si no hay nada- pero ante sus ojos un pequeño camino de estrellas iniciaba bajo sus pies perdiéndose a lo lejos –bien creo que por fin fuiste útil- empezó a caminar tranquilamente mientras podía escuchar una dulce voz, sentía como a lo lejos esa voz estaba como...¿cantando?...enseguida Neji apresuro el paso, poco a poco aquella canción se escuchaba mas claramente

-es Sakura...- empezó a correr por el sendero hasta divisar una luz blanca -esa debe ser, esa deber ser la salida...Sakura esperame- pero justo antes de llegar el camino de estrella se desmorona bajo sus pies haciéndolo caer

-demonios...¿y ahora que?-

-_no te preocupes ^^ ya saldremos_-

-¿que paso? ¿Porque se deshizo el camino?- preguntaba el castaño con cero tolerancia mientras caía sin saber cuando aterrizar

-_bueno, bueno mira como a veces la mente juega sucio no quieres que despiertes tan pronto_-

-¬¬ eres idiota o que...¿como que la mente?- en eso dejaron de caer sintiendo como nuevamente estaba sintiendo bajo sus pies el piso

-**el chibi tiene razón Neji**-

-perfecto tu otra vez-

-**parece que alguien estaba extrañándome**-

- _òó tuuuu otra vez_- se quejo la conciencia de Neji –_tu me hiciste dormir cuando este mas me necesitaba_- quiso lanzarse hacia aquel sujetos pero alguien lo detuvo

-tranquilo, si te acercas te aplastara- sujeto a su conciencia enseguida antes de que haga una tontería

-_hn_-

-**solo vine a despedirme, acaso no puedo**-

-¬¬ bueno ya lo hiciste, ahora déjame, necesito irme-

-**huy pero que genio tienes hoy**- se burlo –**bueno solo tengo un mensaje de Yue**-

-¬¬ y porque no vino él?-

-**él ya esta durmiendo, además no tengo ganas de soportarlo**-

-¿cual es el mensaje?- carraspeo, Yagami se acerco a paso lento pero el joven no le tenia miedo, es mas lo detestaba no lo aguantaba, el hombre poso su dedo de índice y mayor en la frente del ojiplata

-que que vas hacer?- el chico no podía moverse y menos su conciencia

-**Yue me dijo lo siguiente- **en eso vio la imagen de Yue que le decía **-"se que tienes miedo y se que aras cualquier cosa para cambiar lo inevitable, pero no quiero que por un error arruines todo y lo rebeles, lo siento pero debo borrarte algunas cosas...quizás algún día lo recordaras o veras algunas imágenes en tus sueños...no me odies pero no quiero arriesgarme"**-

- ese maldito... ¿acaso quiere que olvide todo lo que me dijeron y mostraron?-

-**algo así**- saco su mano de su frente mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás –**lo siento Neji pero él tiene razón...pero te quedaras con algunos recuerdos, como la batalla en la técnica del Saringan de ese tal Uchiha y algunas de tu muerte en el día de tu ejecución**-

-huy pero que contento me voy...-

-**descuida por ahí un día de estos tus sueños se convertirán en pesadillas...todo a su tiempo**- el hombre desapareció entre la oscuridad

-bien hay que retomar el camino...- bajo sus pies nuevamente las estrellas formaban un sendero –Sakura...- comenzó a correr teniendo al chibi de su conciencia aun en su hombro –te prometo, te juro que jamás te dejare...te protegeré- dicho esto aquella luz blanca al final del sendero se hacia mas grande, en un impulso salto para llegar mas rápido mientras era invadido por una segadora luz...

**BUENO ESO ES TODO...BESOS Y ESPERO QUE A USTEDES NO LES PASE LO MISMO QUE A MI, LES DESEO LO MEJOR, Y DISCULPEN MIS PALABROTAS PERO CUANDO ME ENFUREZCO SOY UN DEMONIO TIRANDO ASIDO Y PESTE A TODOS; EN FIN SOY UNA LOQUITA RARA, PERO MUY BUENA Y HONESTA TAMBIÉN ^O^' "FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ AÑO Y FELICES REYES"**

_**Aqui les doy un enlace para que vean el chibi Neji que seria su conciencia, este me encanto y es perfecto http: / sphotos. ak. /hphotos -ak- snc4/ hs1119. snc4/ 148184_ 175537299142163_ 100000576815713_ 524291_ 5466164_ (sino vean el fecebook de amaliasoto en el album de animes varios**_


	19. Chapter 19 Comienza la busqueda

**COMIENZA LA BUSQUEDA**

-**Yue me dijo lo siguiente- **en eso, vio la imagen de Yue que le decía **-"se que tienes miedo y se que aras cualquier cosa para cambiar lo inevitable, pero no quiero que por un error arruines todo y lo rebeles, lo siento pero debo borrarte algunas cosas...quizás algún día lo recordaras o veras algunas imágenes en tus sueños...no me odies pero no quiero arriesgarme"**-

- ese maldito... ¿acaso quiere que olvide todo lo que me dijeron y mostraron?-

-**algo así**- saco su mano de su frente mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás –**lo siento Neji pero él tiene razón...pero te quedaras con algunos recuerdos, como la batalla en la técnica del Saringan de ese tal Uchiha y algunas de tu muerte en el día de tu ejecución**-

-huy pero que contento me voy...-

-**descuida por ahí un día de estos tus sueños se convertirán en pesadillas...todo a su tiempo**- el hombre desapareció entre la oscuridad

-bien hay que retomar el camino...- bajo sus pies nuevamente las estrellas formaban un sendero –Sakura...- comenzó a correr teniendo al chibi de su conciencia aun en su hombro –te prometo, te juro que jamás te dejare...te protegeré- dicho esto aquella luz blanca al final del sendero se hacia mas grande, en un impulso salto para llegar mas rápido mientras era invadido por una segadora luz...

–por fin despertare- dijo el castaño cerrando los ojos ante el brillo cegador de esa luz

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Neji despierta, por favor...te necesito...te necesito...no te vallas, no me dejes...- le suplicaba con un poco de esperanza en sus labios pero el no despertaba, atenta mirando sus ojos para volver aquellas par de lunas...pero nada los minutos seguían pasando pero él no volvía, lloro en silencio nuevamente mientras sus piernas caían al suelo frió y helado de la habitación, sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a las sabanas que tapaban el pecho del joven.

Poco a poco el chico comenzó a recobrar la conciencia pero no podía abrir los ojos le pesaban demasiado

*dios mi cabeza* se quejo mentalmente, pero sintió algo de peso sobre el, y apenas unos sollozos muy familiares...estaba conciente pero sentía tanto dolor que no podía moverse

_-Neji despierta, por favor...te necesito...te necesito...no te vallas, no me dejes...- _esa frase resonó en su mente, no podía creerlo ella estaba con él esperándolo a que despierte

*Sakura...gracias por quedarte a mi lado* agradeció mentalmente, quería despertar para tranquilizarla y que ya no sufra. Hyuga empezó a esforzarse para poder auque sea abrir los ojos para que la rosada no se preocupara, abrió lentamente ese par de lunas podía ver un poco borroso por la luz de la habitación, cuando pudo divisar mejor las cosas, sintió ese calor encima suyo, esa calidez única que le brinda solo una persona...y ahí la vio, arrodillada sobre el suelo con su rostro sobre su pecho llorando de una forma tan horrible, sintiéndose culpable de haber llegado en el estado en que estaba por no haberse cuidado mejor, la vio en silencio por unos instantes se sentía tan mal que no podía articular palabra alguna. Solo una cosa se le ocurrió.

Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que Neji se encontraba despierto, mientras seguía llorando se sorprendió al sentir una presión sobre su cabeza, mas específicamente una mano, lentamente subió a penas su vista viendo al culpable de su tristeza, él la estaba mirando con una calida mirada y una sonrisa que pocas veces ve del engreído, el muy tonto solo revolvía el cabello de la chica como pocas veces le hizo como si fuera una niña

-Ne...Neji- solo eso le salio de su boca mientras sus lagrimas se hicieron mas gruesas

-Cerezo...- fue lo que pudo llegar a decir ya que inesperadamente la ojiaverde se lanzo enseguida a abrazarlo por el cuello descargando toda la frustración de tantos días, la felicidad de ese momento de verlo despierto que tenia miedo de que sea solo un sueño

-Cerezo...ya no llores...- la abrazo fuertemente para que sienta que todo esta bien, pero ella solo pudo aferrarse más fuerte a él

-tonto...- escucho que entre sus sollozos fue regañado –debiste ser mas cuidadoso- empezó a tranquilizarse –acaso ¿querías morir?-

-lo...lo siento Sakura...- no sabia como reaccionar ante su regaño.

Lentamente ella fue deshaciendo el abrazo para verlo a los ojos, apenas frunció el seño dirigiendo su temblorosa voz para seguir reprochándole

-que estupido eres...*snif, snif*- se refregó unos instantes –dijiste que llegarías sano y salvo ¿en que demonios estabas pensando?- su voz comenzó de nuevo a debilitarse, sus jades verdes colorados por el llanto nuevamente sus lagrimas se desparramaban por su mejilla

-Sakura lo siento, pero...- acerco su mano derecha y con suma delicadeza acaricio la mejilla de la chica, ella quedo estática ante su caricia, esa sensación suave y calida que experimento la kunoichi en su rostro, provoco que su corazón de un vuelco brutal, este latía a toda velocidad poniéndola nerviosa y con apenas un sonrojo.

Neji que solo la miraba con un gran cariño en esos ojos carente de pupilas podía sentir el nerviosismo de la chica, verla sonrojada cosa que era hermoso para él, su mano se detuvo un momento viendo detenidamente los ojos brillantes de la chica y sin pensarlo paso su dedo pulgar suavemente por debajo de sus orbes verdes secando los rastros de lagrimas de esas hermosas gemas que lo miraban con un brillo diferente al de siempre, en su labor el chico sintió como ella detenía su mano posando sus delicadas manos sobre la del chico, ella quería detener el momento, quería disfrutar y detener el tiempo para siempre, quería quedarse así mientras tenia la mano de él sobre su mejilla, cerro los ojos apretando un poco la mano del Hyuga y con apenas una sonrisa dulce menciono

-estaba tan preocupada por ti- su voz era mas calmada –creí que..ya no volverías- abrió los ojos para ver ese par de lunas que la observaban con sumo detenimiento

-sabes que soy duro de matar- a pesar de estar hospitalizado su arrogancia y su gran ego estaban intactos haciendo que la sonrisa de la chica se notara mas

Un gran silencio invadió la habitación ninguno de los dos quería romper el momento y menos de separarse, aun ella sostenía la mano del chico sobre su rostro mientras se miraban con un gran cariño

*debo decírselo...ya no puedo mas con este peso* pensaba el castaño contemplando la figura de la joven frente a él

-Sakura hay algo que debo decirte...- ella vio como el castaño se ponía serio y eso a ella no le gustaba

*¿acaso se abra dado cuenta?...no, no nooo... Sakura tranquila... respira...es imposible, él no puede...* comenzó a sentir una gran opresión en su pecho y un nudo en su garganta, tenia un mal presentimiento, no quería ser rechazada sin haber dicho ni una palabra

-disculpa Neji debo...- saco la mano del Hyuga sobre su rostro dejándolo en la cama –debo seguir, estoy en turno todavía...- el joven, en un vistazo rápido, miro por la ventana y el reloj de la pequeña mesita que estaba a un lado

-creí que no hacías los turnos de noche- respondió frió mirándola de soslayo

-le pedí a Tsunade-sama para poder estar y ver como progresabas en estos días- se levanto tratando de contener cada sentimiento que tenia sobre el bouke –bueno Neji avisare a tu familia, te dejare descansar- se paso la mano por sus ojos y con una sonrisa le dijo –te veré mañana- cuando se había volteado para salir del cuarto sintió que alguien la sujetaba del brazo

-no te vallas- dijo suavemente embelesando a la chica –debo decirte algo y no quiero esperar- ella voltio lentamente contemplando la determinación del genio Hyuga, la mitad de su rostro estaba en penumbras pero podía ver perfectamente como sus ojos de perla resaltaban en la oscuridad

-no puede ser maña...-

-no- sonó muy autoritario, ella se quedo viéndolo desde su lugar –podrías sentarte- le hizo un espacio junto a él (Neji se había acomodado sentarse contra el respaldo de la cama, lo quería aclarar por si acaso...sigamos)

*por Kami Sakura por ahí se nos quiere confesar* menciono su Inner ilusionada

-que quieres decirme?- trataba de sonar segura pero no podía ocultar el mar de nervios que estaba dentro de ella

-Sakura en este tiempo yo...- estaba nervioso, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar e inevitablemente sus manos apretaban las sabanas de los nervios

*vamos Neji tu puedes decírselo* alentó su conciencia

*para ti es fácil decirlo, no estas en esta situación* respondió el chico a su inner

*te recuerdo que si somos una persona*

*cállate y desaparece no me dejas concentrarme* replico el castaño

*hay por favor, no es tanta ciencia decir... "Sakura Te Amo" ves es fácil*

El chico respiro profundamente para tener todo el valor de poder decirle, de confesarle dos míseras palabras, cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse para luego mirarla con toda la determinación de que era el momento para decirle la verdad de sus sentimientos

-veras Sakura yo...yo te...-

-Sakura te necesito ahora en...- interrumpió una rubia con una diadema en la frente –Hyuga ya despertaste- se sorprendió la Hokague al verlo despierto, ambos jóvenes estaban con el corazón en la boca pues era un momento muy pero muy delicado, la rosada estaba con toda la cara roja pero agachaba la cabeza para que ninguno de los dos presentes lo notara

*kyyyyaaaaaa...maldita mujer justo ahora que este terco se esta por confesar* el inner de Neji se agarraba de la mechas debido a la interrupción (XD se imaginan al chici Neji super enojado agarrandoce de la mechas, yo si XD)

-Sakura debiste avisarme enseguida que había despertado- se acerco a la cama del chico para verlo y examinarlo (no sean mal pensados solo miraba y apenas palpaba sus heridas vendadas)

-Tsunade-sama estoy bien- decía el chico levemente sonrojado no por la situación sino por su inoportuno aparecimiento

-bueno Hyuga creo que estas bien, mañana aremos bien los análisis para ver tu estado- se dirigió a su alumna –Sakura te necesito en la sala de operaciones, vamos- se dirigió hacia la puerta

-bueno Neji será hasta mañana- le sonrió

-pero es que yo...-

-nos vemos- lo saludo con la mano mientras se alejaba con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas

-espera...- pero ya la puerta se había cerrado quedándose solo en esa habitación –grrrr maldición- se cruzo los brazos mientras contemplaba la luna en el cielo oscuro –bueno, por algo no se dio- se acomodo para poder dormir deseando que mañana no haya ningún obstáculo

(al día siguiente)

Cierto joven de cabello color chocolate se encontraba sentado en su cama esperando a que cierta medinin entrara por la puerta

(el paso del tiempo enfocando el reloj) 8:00...8:45...9:30...10:15...(me encanta cuando se enfoca el reloj y pasan los minutos que uno esperaba)

-...(suspiro el joven)...por que se tarda tanto- se pregunto el chico con los brazos cruzados viendo la puerta, en esos momento empezó a escuchar un gran alboroto en el pasillo –¿pero que es todo ese ruido?- y de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una multitud de gente que se peleaba por preguntarle quien sabe que, pues no se le entendía nada porque todos hablaban al mismo tiempo...todos los jóvenes estaban presentes hablándole al mismo tiempo...Kiba, Naruto, Lee y Gai-sensei eran los que hablaban alborotados, su prima Hinata junto con Hanabi estaban a un lado de la cama, Neji solo les sonrió diciendo "estoy bien" ellas asintieron y le sonrieron, Shikamaru y Shino estaban en los pies de la cama dirigiéndole a ellos una mirada arrogante y superioridad

-veo que estas mejor Hyuga- fue lo que le dijo el chico de la coleta poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras que solo el domador de insectos asintió con una sonrisa

–huy...pero que problemáticos, dejen de hacer ruido estamos en un hospital- se quejo el admirador de nubes, mientras su compañero come patatas estaba a su lado con una bolsa de frituras

-Naruto baka no empujes- gritaba Kiba

-mira quien habla, tu y tu perro no pueden entrar, no se admiten animales- menciono el rubio

-chicos ya no pelean- el sensei de Neji trataba de calmar a los dos chicos pero era demasiado para él, los dos seguían discutiendo mientras los demás los miraban con una jotita en la nuca incluyendo a Hyuga Neji, su vista fue a la puerta esperando encontrar a la chica dueña de su corazón pero solo vio a su compañera de equipo que estaba parada en la entrada de la puerta con la mirada triste, el castaño pensó en desviar la vista pero opto por ser mas caballeros solo sonrió forzosamente, TenTen entendió y se marcho del lugar mas tranquila al saber que su amor no correspondido estaba bien.

-¿Neji como te encuentras?- pregunto Lee mientras se escuchaba a los otros dos pelear todavía

-he tenido peores días-

-Kakashi-sensei nos contó a mi y a sensei lo que paso realmente- ante ese comentario todos callaron esperando a que el castaño hablara

-¿Hyuga que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Naara, el castaño miro a Naruto y este le devolvía la mirada con mucha tristeza, entonces entendió que seguro el ninja copia le habrá dicho a su alumno lo que había ocurrido...pero algo lo perturbo ¿también lo sabría Sakura?

-oye no te hagas el interesante y cuéntanos- reprocho el chico perro (XD sory pero me gusta decirle chico perro)

-chicos, chicos no lo bombardeen hace poco que despertó- el único adulto trato de calmar la tensión de los presentes

-bueno eso no importa ahora, lo bueno es que estas bien- menciono Shikamaru

A pedido de la Hokague que había entrado segundos después saco a todos a patadas por el alboroto que hacían en la habitación del chico que se escuchaba por todo el hospital. Después de que todos salieron de la habitación, la rubia comenzó a chequera la salud del castaño

-bueno al parecer estas mejor, te dejaremos dos días mas para evaluar las heridas mas profundas aun no cicatrizan bien- comento la Hokague cuando iba a preguntarle sobre el motivo de su estado entro Naruto que estaba esperando en el pasillo –Naruto he dicho que...-

-por favor déjame hablar con Hyuga- la interrumpió seriamente, la mujer se dio cuenta de lo que quería hablar con el chico así que sin decir nada salio de la habitación. Una vez que ambos estaban solos el rubio camino hacia la ventana mirando el paisaje, Neji solo lo seguía con la mirada

-Naruto lamento si...-

-esta perdido ¿verdad?-

-...-

-ya no lo puedo salvar de la oscuridad ¿verdad?-

-lo siento Naruto, pero así es...ya no regresara, fue consumido totalmente-

El kiuby apretaba sus puños fuertemente mientras dejaba salir sus sentimientos, su amigo su eterno rival se perdió en la oscuridad de la venganza

-Hyuga- se volteo viendo al chico sentado en su cama –aun asi, gracias por no matarlo-

*¿Qué...acaso estaba por matarlo?* se pregunto el chico

-quiero pedirte un favor- le pidió el ojiazul

-dime-

-por favor no se lo digas a Sakura...no se como lo tomaría-

-no te preocupes, jamás diría algo sabiendo que la aria llorar-

-ho aquí estas Naruto te estaba buscando- interrumpió el ninja copia

-jeje lo siento Kakashi-sensei pero quería hablar con Hyuga- trato de sonreír como lo hace siempre, pero su sensei se dio cuenta

-sabes que si tenías mas dudas podías haberme preguntado-

-jejeje lo se- se rasco la cabeza ante su respuesta, miro al joven de ojos blancos –después quiero que me cuentes detalle por detalle el encuentro- le sonrió colocando sus dos brazos hacia atrás mostrando una gran sonrisa

-Naruto ya déjalo en paz- reprocho el hombre

*esperen un momento...¿como sabe que yo vencí a todos esos tipos y yo no?* vio al chico rubio salir de la habitación quedando solo el peliplata, en ese momento aprovecho para preguntarle sus dudas

-Kakashi me podría decir que fue lo que paso-

-asi que no lo recuerdas- este negó con la cabeza, el hombre suspiro pesadamente –pues tu solo los venciste-

*grrr...eso ya me di* -¿pero como?- pregunto de mala manera por la poca información que le da el hombre

-...mmm...- se rasca la cabeza pensando lo que dirá –pues golpeaste a Sasuke, luego se te vinieron encima los otros dos (que serian Suigetzu y Jugo) y los mandante a volar-

-¿eso es todo?-

-sip- sonrió

*este tipo si que es odioso* pensaba ya que con la poca información que le dio no le servia

-Kakashi-sensei que bueno que le haga compañía a Neji- una voz dulce sonó en la habitación

-oi Sakura ¿como estas?-

-pues como ve estoy bien- respondió la rosada, luego se acerco de apoco al chico –buenos días Neji ¿como amaneciste?-

-mejor-

-jijiji bueno ahora tengo unos minutos de descanso si quieres te puedo hacer compañía-

- sabes que puedes quedarte, no hace falta que me pidas permiso-

-cof, cof- interrumpió intencionalmente el peliplata –Sakura deberías traerle algo para que coma, debe tener hambre-

-tienes razón, ya vengo Neji- y salio del cuarto apurada

-nh- el joven le dirigió una mirada fulminante a hombre de la mascada

-la próxima vez ten mas cuidado, no quiero verla llorar nunca mas en especial por tu culpa- Neji solo miraba con el seño fruncido –pero aun no te doy del todo de mi consentimiento-

-como si me importara su opinión-

-como su sensei tengo todo el derecho de desaparecer a cualquier insecto que se le insinué, sin importar su apellido- amenazo –aun asi...- el hombre suspiro pesadamente –mas te vale que nunca la lastimes-

-yo no soy un bastardo como otros- el chico insinuó un insulto a cierto Uchiha menor haciendo enojar mas al ninja copia

-ya vine- entro alegremente la chica de ojos verdes sin saber que una guerra se estaba desatando

-bueno Sakura yo me voy, seguro Naruto me debe estar esperando-

-nos vemos Kakashi-sensei- se despidió la chica

-nh- se despidió el castaño con la mirada fulminante hacia el poseedor del sharingan

-cuida tus espaldas chico- sentencio el hombre antes de salir

-¿Por qué habrá dicho eso?- se pregunto la chica

-no es nada...¿que trajiste?-

-ah si...- saca una pequeña cajita cuadrada –te traje una gelatina de fresa, una manzana y un poco de agua, no puedes llenarte el estomago todavía-

-esta bien-

El tiempo fue pasando, ella le contaba lo que había hecho estos días sobre los pacientes y problemas que traían, pero él en ningún momento la interrumpió le encantaba escucharla, además se sentía en el cielo por sus delicados cuidados como al momento de pelar la manzana y le darle pequeños trozos de esta. Llego un momento donde había un silencio tranquilo y pacifico

*ahora es el momento, no hay nadie* pensó el ojiplata –Sakura-

-si- seguía cortando los trozos de la fruta

-ayer nos interrumpieron...- menciono el castaño haciendo que la joven se detuviera en su labor

*hay no...hay no...se acordó...por kami* la rosada estaba nerviosa hasta la punta d los pies

-de lo que estaba por decirte...- *vamos Neji tu puedes no es tan difícil* se animaba mentalmente -...yo...- *demonios Neji no seas cobarde* le recrimino su inner

Su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos, sus manos sudaban por los nervios, pero estaba decidido le diría por fin aquellos sentimientos que lo agobiaban noche y día por todo un año

-Sakura...yo...estoy e-ena...-

-disculpen- interrumpió alguien cerca de la puerta

(por Jashin-sama ÒÓ tantas veces van a interrumpir, justo que estaba por decir su confesión...Jashin los castigara a todos si siguen interrumpiendo al lindo y pobre de Neji...disculpen me enoje creo que lei muchos fincs de Hidan...sigamos)

*maldigo a todo el maldito mundo que me impide decírselo* el castaño estaba que reventaba de la furia por dentro, pero por fuera estaba como siempre su rostro impecable y carente de emociones

-Hi-Hiashi-sama- se sorprendió el castaño al levantar la vista y ver a su tío parado cerca de la puerta, inexplicablemente al ver los ojos del líder de su clan, imágenes borrosas caían de avalancha en su mente sintiendo un gran dolor como si le martillaran la cabeza incontables veces.

Soltó un gruñido debido al dolor insoportable sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos, Sakura y Hiashi no sabían que le pasaba, la rosada enseguida se acerco para auxiliarlo

-Neji ¿que sucede?- se desespero la chica, pero su tio continuaba en el mismo lugar tratando de estar calmado, aunque apretaba sus puños al ver sufrir a su sobrino sin poder hacer nada

-por favor Neji...¿que tienes?- se preocupo mas la chica

Pero el castaño no la escuchaba, su cabeza se le estaba partiendo por dentro, imágenes empezaban a desfilar a través de sus ojos, escuchaba a alguien reír de una forma desquiciada...recuerdo tras recuerdo lo invadían

**Flash Back 1**

_-"aquí esta tu querida Sakura"- el Uchiha zarandeaba la cabeza de la chica mientras sonreía al ver la expresión del castaño –"acaso no piensas decirle nada, vamos que esperas"- se acercaba mas y mas poniendo el rostro de ella que chorreaba sangre frente a él –"¿no piensas decir nada? Que patético ni siguieras pudiste protegerla en una simple ilusión...¿como piensas protegerla en la realidad?"- le aventó la cabeza de la chica entre sus pies, este solo la miraba horrorizado_

(...)_-" _**yo te puedo ayudar a salir de este tormento"**- (..)

(...)_"-tu...tu la mataste...la mataste...- alzo la espada que era de su enemigo –¡MUEREEE!-" (...)_

**Fin flash back 1**

-GRRRRRR NOOOOOO BASTAAAA- gritaba Neji al tener esas horribles imágenes en su cabeza

-por dios Neji, calmate- trataba de tranquilizarlo pero no funcionaba, el chico agarraba fuertemente su cabeza por el dolor y el horror

**Flash back 2**

-"_**vengate de aquellos que provocaron su muerte...cobra venganza por la muerte de tu amada...únete a mi y te daré el poder de destruirlos...a todos...**_"-

**Fin Flash Back 2**

**Flash Back 3**

_-"YO NO HICE NADA, SUELTENMEN"- gritaba con desesperación para hacer entrar en razón a los del consejo –"SIEMPRE FUI FIEL A MI ALDEA, NUNCA HICE NADA EN SU CONTRA, NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO, NO PUEDEN SENTENCIARME POR ALGO QUE NUNCA HICE...SAKURA Y YO NO TENEMOS NADA QUE VER, POR FAVOR, NO"- vio como el viejo firme a su decisión hizo otro ademán indicando el momento de la ejecución –"ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDEN, JAMAS ARIAMOS ALGO CONTRA USTEDES, POR FAVOR... NO LO HAGAN"- un sinfín de armas se dirigían a él, con orgullo inflo el pecho con su semblante característico inmutable de cualquier sentimiento acepto su ejecución sin embargo no pudo evitar susurrar un nombre _

_-"Sakura"-_

**Fin Flash Back 3**

**Flash Back 4**

_-"somos dos pájaros enjaulados por nuestro destino...pero seremos libres por fin..."- En un segundo la joven de cabellos rosados sintió como miles de flechas le atravesaron su pequeño y fino cuerpo_

**Fin Flash Back 4**

**Flash Back 5**

_-"Sakura..."- dijo el joven viendo el cuerpo sin vida de la pelirosa frente a él_

_-"lo siento...lo siento...no pude...no pude pro...te...ger...te..."- la rabia, el dolor, la impotencia hizo que sus últimos segundos se aceleren –"también...te amo..."- fue lo único que llego a decirle antes de cerrar sus ojos blancos cubierto de lagrimas_

**Fin Flash Back 5**

**Flash Back 6**

-"_**esto será lo que te depara el futuro"**__- el Gran Dragon sonrió mostrando sus grandes dientes y en un segundo se abalanzo hacia al joven para comerlo_

**Fin Flash Back 6**

-HHHAAAAAAAA- grito Hyuga Neji de una forma tan horrible, en ese momento Hiashi estaba sujetando a su sobrino pues la kunoichi no podía controlarlo

-Sakura-sama busca a la Hokague ella sabrá que hacer-

-h-hai- la chica salia corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, sus pasos apurados se escuchaban por los pasillos

-Neji tranquilízate- le dijo de forma autoritaria haciendo presión en los hombros del chico –no me dejas opción Neji- en ese momento activo su byuakugan debía verificar una cosa, analizo sus flujos de chakra que al parecer estaban perdiendo el control, sin embargo el color de este era diferente , normalmente su sobrino tenia un chakra color blanco con cierto tono grisáceo, pero lo que veía afirmaba su sospecha su energía ahora se tornaba en algunas partes un tono oscuro podía sentir que dentro de él un aura maligna se formaba

-Neji escúchame- pedía el hombre pero el hijo de su hermano seguía sufriendo de quien sabe que cosa, se acerco al oído de su sobrino empleando una voz grave y fria cargado de un gran dolor y arrepentimiento –escúchame Neji, se que puedes oírme, no importa lo que veas o lo que oigas nada es real- el chico seguía sufriendo convulsionando de dolor en su cabeza –nada es real entendiste...nada es real- el heredero del bouke al parecer se había tranquilizado, su respiración era agitada pero aun sus manos estaban en su cabeza

-ya llegue- anuncio la rubia acercarse enseguida hacia el chico, con la ayuda de Hiashi lo recostaron con un poco de dificultad debido a que Neji se resistía, su cuerpo luchaba por librarse de quienes lo oprimían, su mirada era fría y terrorífica con el byakugan activado pero a pesar de que su mirada de miedo parecía que estaba ido, ya no gritaba tanto pero gruñía amenazadoramente al sentir que lo sujetaban. Sakura que estaba ahí solo lloraba tapando su boca con una de sus manos, no soportaba verlo asi, no sabia que tenia, pero aun asi ella permanecería a su lado

-Neji por dios...que tienes- decía por lo bajo la pelirosa al verlo de esa forma

-Sakura en esa mesita hay una jeringa- grito la Hokague tratando de controlar al chico –en el mismo cajón hay un frasco de morfina-

-Tsunade-sama no creo que sea conveniente que le de algo tan fuerte no permitiré...-

-Hiashi-sama con todo respeto no puede decirme como hacer mi trabajo, debemos calmar a Neji-

-si algo le llega ocurrir- su mirada fue desafiante

- no se preocupe solo será una dosis muy pequeña...SAKURA DATE PRISA- la joven regreso enseguida, mientras la rubia media la dosis Sakura ayudaba al lider del clan a sostener al castaño –bien, con esto será suficiente, Sakura trata de inmovilizar cualquiera de sus brazos y si es necesario utiliza tu fuerza-

-pero Tsunade-sama-

-hazme caso- la ojiajade concentro su fuerza sobrehumana sobre su brazo derecho, con éxito logro que no se moviera haciendo que la Hokague le sea mas fácil su labor, le suministro una dosis de la morfina logrando tranquilizarlo poco a poco Hiashi y Sakura dejaron de ejercerle presión al ver que empezaba hacer efecto el calmante

-Tsunade-sama que le habrá pasado-

-no lo se, pero estará en observación por unos días- dicho esta la rubia pidió que ambos dejaran la habitación, necesitaba examinar al joven bouke, luego de unos minutos salio de la habitación explicando que había sufrido algún tipo de shock interno pues físicamente esta sano, pidió a su alumna que llamara a ciertos médicos de su confianza ya que debía aprovechar de que el paciente este inconsciente para examinarlo.

Luego de varias horas de espera que se sufría desde el momento que empezaron el examen, la predilecta alumna de la Hokague y el líder del clan Hyuga esperaban en el pasillo nuevamente. Cuando salio una de las grandes sanin pidió hablar estrictamente con el tutor del chico a pesar de las suplicas de su querida hija

-¿que es lo que tiene?-

-lo hemos revisado varias veces y no hay duda...por alguna razón Neji esta siendo consumido por una gran cantidad de chakra, este poder en él puede hacerlo mas fuerte, pero...-

-pero que?-

-ese chakra tiene una aura maligna no es de confiar, lo mas probable es que muera en el proceso...lo siento, no podemos extraer esa energía cada vez que lo drenamos aparece mas en su flujo de chakra esparciéndose como un virus-

-entiendo- cerro los ojos tratando de digerir la noticia –podría, podría verlo?-

-por su puesto- abrió la puerta pidiendo a los demás doctores y enfermeros que se retiren del lugar dejando como la primera vez a ambos familiares solos

-ojala Hizashi estuviera aquí, el sabría como acompañarte en estos momentos- se acerco al chico –pero para mi eres un hijo mas...- se sentó en la cama junto a él como el primer dia –solo espero que nadie te descubra... tantos años escondiéndonos y ahora...- mira a su sobrino de forma paternal, en eso busca entre su ropa algo para darle al chico –esto te ayudara- coloco en un anillo de plata bastante antiguo en uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda, este tenia una inscripción con unos grabados extraños

-Neji esto te protegerá, ya que antes te pertenecía- se levanto de la cama pero antes de irse coloco su mano en la frente de su sobrino, no tenia su banda ni la venda, le trasmitió un poco de su chakra para que se recupere mas rápido –no es mucho pero es el chakra de un Hyuga del souke debe servir por lo menos para que despiertes...si algún día despiertas será un gran honor conocerte, Yue...- la ultima frase se la había dicho solo para aquella vida que vivió hace miles de años atrás, al voltear y caminar hacia la puerta sintió un viento entrar por la ventana pero lo que lo detuvo en ese momento fue la presencia de alguien detrás de él

-_gracias_- fue lo que escucho Hiashi, cuando voltio a ver de quien se trataba... era el mismísimo Yue en persona parado al lado de su sobrino (no se confundan no es Yagami su parte oscura, es Yue...disculpen pero por si acaso tengo que aclararlo ya que ambos son diferentes) sus ojos mostraban gratitud ante uno de sus descendientes sonriéndole calidamente al ver como cuidaba de su reencarnación, el líder del clan le devolvió la sonrisa e instantáneamente aquella figura se desvaneció

-no fue nada- respondió al viento el tío de Neji

La noche paso tranquilamente, el joven Hyuga ya no presentaba ningún tipo de ataque, al caer el día fue despertando lentamente sin saber lo que le había ocurrido, escruto la habitación si había alguien que lo acompañara o mas bien quería saber si cierta joven de ojos verdes estaba a su lado como siempre

-veo que has despertado- una voz conocida pero que lo molestaba estaba cerca de la ventana, giro su vista y ahí encontró a su tío contemplando el panorama de la ventana

-que sucedió?-

-tuviste un ataque-

-...- no dijo nada solo siguió mirando al hermano de su padre

-descansa, mas adelante te lo contare- y sin mas ceremonia se retiro pero antes de salir dijo –que bueno que estés bien, regresare mas tarde- y así se fue de la habitación

-...(suspiro pesadamente contemplando el techo)...que habrá sido todo eso- tratando de recordar lo ocurrido pero un punzante dolor en la sien apareció –demonios...- se froto los costados de su cabeza para calmar el dolor sin éxito alguno

-Neji- escucho a alguien en la puerta, esta persona corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente

-Sakura...estoy bien...pero...- trataba de calmarla pues la presión que ejercía sobre el cuello del chico lo estaba dejando sin aire

-ho lo siento Neji ¿estas bien te duele algo?

-estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-Sakura-sama la necesitan en la guardia- llamo una chica desde la puerta

-bueno debo retirarme- se tranquilizo al ver a su querido amigo que estaba bien –regreso enseguida- la joven salio de la habitación dejando nuevamente solo al castaño

La noche cayo rápidamente en la aldea, el invierno ya se había instalado la gente andaba abrigada hasta por las orejas, pero a pesar del frió los niños jugaban en los parques la gente debía seguir con sus deberes...en el cuarto del hospital del joven ninja del clan Hyuga se encontraba sentado en su cama y por alguna tonta razón estaba sus manos encadenada a la cama ¿Cómo es posible? Pues el muy genio no le gustaba estar en los hospitales y como Sakura estaba teniendo mucho trabajo estaba mas solo y aburrido, en querer ocupar su tiempo en algo o mas bien en lo único que sabe hacer lo encadenaron por haberse escapado y estar entrenado en la azotea con el frió que hacia

-esto no puede ser mas deprimente- se dijo al ver solo por la ventana como el cielo era iluminado por las estrellas, su mente estaba en blanco viendo como la Luna era la protagonista del firmamento, un viento frió y helado entro por el cuarto pero a Neji no le importaba, contemplando la aldea desde ahí sin hacer nada noto como un pequeño bollito blanco caí del cielo

-el comienzo del invierno- dijo para si solo viendo a ese primer y diminuto copo de nieve.

Después de un rato admirando como la nieve iba desfilándose por la ciudad Sakura lo había visitado para ver como se encontraba, le había comentado todo lo que había hecho, sus riñas y peleas con su amiga Ino e incluso con la Hokague, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro mas aun admirando el espectáculo de la naturaleza que se encontraba fuera de la habitación, luego de un rato el joven se dio cuenta que la chica no había dicho nada por un largo rato, miro donde ella estaba sentada y vio que la pobre kunoichi se había quedado dormida

-debió haber tenido un día muy agotador- menciono el chico, este tomo una de las tantas frazadas que estaban al pie de la cama para poder cobijarla, se quedo vendo como ella dormía, una sonrisa se apodero de él sabiendo que siempre quiso compartir la noche con ella, dormir a su lado, sentir de nuevo ese perfume dulson que desprende su ser, ese recuerdo de la primera misión juntos estaba clavado en sus memorias, ya que pudo aunque sea una sola vez estar al lado del ángel mas bello que dios pudo crear.

Los días fueron pasando y el pobre de Neji estaba desesperado por que le den el alta, no aguanta un segundo mas sin hacer nada, eso lo ponía de un humor bastante malo...en fin después de casi una semana y media de tanto pelear con la Hokague y varios doctores mas le dieron el alta, pero la rubia le había dado instrucciones de lo que no se esfuerce demasiado en los entrenamiento, que lo tome con calma.

(y aquí mi especial de Navidad que no podía faltar)

Todo había regresado a la normalidad todos estaban con sus asuntos pero mas que nada había un gran jubilo en la aldea por la época mas esperada del año...La Navidad...asi es niños y grandes esperaban con gran emoción esa fecha, los adornos, los regalos, la dicha, la esperanza, la familia y amigos reunidos, todo amaban esa temporada...la temporada de las risas.

Sakura había planeado una gran fiesta para todos sus amigos, quería pasar ese día con todos sus seres queridos en especial con cierto chico de ojos perla, le tomo varios días comprar lo adecuado para la gran cena, y mas al decorar la torre algunos ninjas que le tenían gran afecto le ayudaban con las guirnaldas y las luces que irían en la parte de afuera para decorar su enorme mansión, claro esta que no solo tenia ayuda de jóvenes mayores que ella sino también del chico mas serio y frió de la ladea...pues como Neji tiene unos celos incontrolables siempre se ofrecía para ayudarla (XD ya saben como es)

Los días pasaban y la navidad estaba mas cerca, todos tenían un regalo para aquella persona especial, sin embargo había un chico de cabellos castaños que recorría las calles sin encontrar algo adecuado para una joven de ojos de jade

-no hay nada que me convenza- se dijo al ver las vidrieras por vigésima vez, siempre recorría varias veces las calles y aun no encontraba nada adecuado –quizás deba preguntarle a Hinata, ella sabrá mejor estas cosas- y como si el cielo lo hubiera escuchado a unos metros venia su prima con su pequeña hermana ayudándola con algunas pequeñas compras

-Neji que raro verte por estos lados- menciono su prima al asercarcasele

-Hinata necesito pedirte un consejo- ambas hermanas se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como plato no sabían si estaban alucinando o si escucharon mal, la reacción de ambas mujeres ponía al chico bastante enfadado

-olvídenlo- siguió de largo pero sus primas lo detuvieron, la mayor de las dos se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba pues ya conocía esa cara de afligido

-no te preocupes te ayudaremos a encontrarle un regalo- le sonrió dulcemente como solo Hinata sabe hacer mientras que Hanabi solo reía picadamente al ver a su primo de esa forma

Los tres estuvieron recorriendo todo tipo de tienda, joyerías, jugueterías por algún peluche e incluso las tiendas de ropa; pero Hanabi quería reírse un poco por como se pone su primo, incluso le hizo una pequeña treta, lo agarro de la manga y lo llevo a una tienda de ropa para que observara la vidriera y ver que le gustaba para la joven medinin sin embargo la chiquilla no lo llevo a una tienda normal, sino a una de lenceria donde en la vidriera exhibía lencería de color rojo por la época, el joven Hyuga se puso como un tomate al imaginar a su rosada con uno de esos trajecitos que la mujer luce para su pareja, Hanabi se reía abiertamente de su primo mientras este solo regreso con su prima Hinata enojado y con la cara de vergüenza. Estuvieron dando vueltas por un rato mas y no había nada que al genio-cubito-de-hielo le venia bien, hasta que paso por una juguetería, había peluches por montones que mostraba la vidriera, pero en una esquina algo que le llamo la atención, un peluche de un lobo blanco de ojos celestes muy claros casi simulando ser el color de ojos de un Hyuga, un recuerdo fugaz cruzo su mente

**Flas Back**

Desde que empezó la época navideña todos los días Neji recorría cada calle buscando algo para Sakura, pero para su sorpresa en su recorrido se encuentra con la chica de sus sueños

-muy buenas tardes Neji- saludo amablemente la chica

-buenas tardes Sakura ¿Qué haces aun por las calles?-

-estoy comprando para la noche del 24, asi cuando falten unos días no tendré que buscar como loca porque sabes después no encontras lo que queres, se agota todo en esta época, y... ¿tu no que hacías?-

-solo caminaba- Neji había acompañado a la chica hacer sus compras, y menos mal que Sakura se topo con su querido amigo porque la lista era bastante larga

-creo que por hoy será suficiente- dijo con un poco de cansancio la ojiaverde caminado hacia su casa acompañada del castaño, pero se detuvo en seco para ver los peluches que exhibía una juguetería

-no sabia que te gustan los juguetes- se burlo el chico para hacerla enojar, pero ella solo miraba fascinaba los peluches

-asi es, me encantan en especial los peluches- respondió con una gran sonrisa dejando al pobre con sus ganas de hacerla rabiar, la chica tenia sus ojos fijos en cierto animalito blanco de ojos muy claros, era un lobo muy lindo

*que lindo se parece a Neji* pensó la chica sin haberse dado cuenta del intento de su compañero para hacerla enojar *el lobo es inteligente, ágil, audaz, precavido... igual... que Neji* su vista viajo para encontrar los ojos opalinos de su compañero –vamos- menciono la chica con una sonrisa brillante que iluminaba su rostro, la joven se adelanto unos pasos pero Hyuga quería ver lo que tanto miraba la rosada, encontró el culpable de la distracción de la chica, un peluche de lobo, sonrió de lado y siguió su camino

**Fin Flash Back **

-creo que encontré el regalo perfecto- menciono el ojiplata

-he?- la peliazul solo miraba los peluches preguntándose cual de todos le daría a su amiga

El tan esperado día llego, hoy es noche buena y Sakura tenia a todos sus invitados en la casa pero la Godeime al principio tenia cara de pocos amigos al aguantar a todos en su casa pero al ver a su alumna a su tan querida hija que hablaba con sus amigos pasando una bandeja con bocadillos, la rubia sonrió con una dicha al ver como ella estaba teniendo una vida llena de felicidad y alegria enseguida se acerco su amigo el pervertido para que jueguen una partida de poker...y como sabrán ella acepto, nunca se puede rehusar mas al escuchar una jugosa apuesta como varias dotaciones de sake y dinero, Kakashi había hablado con su rival Maito Gay pero en un momento cuando estaban en una platica el pelinegro había llamado a su pupilo donde empezaban los dos a darle clases sobre la vida, la belleza y el poder de la juventud mientras el peliplata los veía con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca

*como me meti en esto?* pensó el ninja copia al ver esos dos con sus discursos y lo peor de todo es que no lo dejaban irse hasta que ellos terminaran

Kiba y Akamaru estaban persiguiendo a un rubio hiperactivo por atreverse besar la mano de su compañera y hacer que se desmaye

-te voy a matar imbecil- grito Inozuka

-pero yo no hice nada malo-

Los dos correteaban por todo el salón pero al parecer nadie les presto atención, la pobre de Hinata estaba recostada sobre el sillón, la pobrecita se había desmayado al sentir los labios de cierto ojiazul en su mano al decirle que se veía mas hermosa cada día que pasaba, y claro a pesar de estar inconsciente se notaba que seguía colorada. Su compañero Shino se encontraba en un rincón hablando con sus insectos, estos trataban de parar a los alborotados. Ino le estaba gritando que sabe que a su compañero de coleta, cada vez se peleaban más esos dos, pero Shikamaru solo miraba el techo con aire de cansado, Chouji se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de una persona comiendo una bandeja entera de pastelitos.

Los demás senseis (que me da fiaca mencionarlos a todos) hablaban amenamente sentados alrededor de una de las mesas, riéndose contando anécdotas de cada uno o de su equipo, claro que no podía faltar a los ninjas de la arena, Temari estaba ahorcando a su hermano por tratar de revelar a los demás lo que siente por cierto chico problemático, Gaara se encontraba sentado en el piso cerca del gran árbol de navidad mirando con cierto cansancio como Naruto seguia corriendo perseguido por su compañero y su perro. Sakura pasaba por cada uno de ellos para ver si todos sus invitados se encontraban a gusto o dentro de todo bien, sabia que no podía esperar un fiesta en donde todos se comportaran amablemente, sabia que era imposible pero le daba tanta felicidad verlos a todos a pesar de escuchar un par de riñas pero no le importo le era normal y era muy feliz de esa forma, miro el reloj que marcaban las 23:25 suspiro tristemente pues se había arreglado bastante para ese día para ser notada por unos ojos blancos que al parecer no vendría, a diferencia de los demás habían venido con su ropa habitual, lo estuvo esperando toda la noche y se le hacia raro ya que él nunca lleva tarde siempre se lo distinguió por su puntualidad, se acerco al balcón contemplando la ciudad cubierta de nieve y el mando de estrellas sobre su cabeza.

*no debí arreglarme tanto, al final no vino* miro la Luna detenidamente mientras daba un leve suspiro, una brisa fría hizo mover su largo cabello rosado levemente recogido por unas pequeñas flores blancas, lucia un fino vestido largo de color rosa oscuro con un escote en "V" mostrando sus bien formadas curvas, de los costados de este (un poco mas debajo de los muslos) mostraba sus finas piernas que terminaban luciendo unas hermosas sandalias del mismo color sus tiras largas adornaban sus piernas, sus mangas eran bastante largas como las de un kimono, su maquillaje era simple y sutil pero la hacia ver extremadamente hermosa, dando un toque final a su bello cuerpo, su cuello de cisne era decorado con varias vueltas de un exquisito collar bastante simple donde la gema principal de jade solo se mostraba en el esternon de la chica.

-disculpe mi tardanza Sakura-Hime- escucho una voz dulce y bien conocida para ella, su corazón se detuvo su respiración ceso y muy lentamente se voltio para ver al chico que espero por toda la noche...un joven de cabello largo que se desparramaba por su espalda estaba arrodillado como todo un caballero ante una princesa, el joven levanto la vista embelecido por la gran belleza de la joven, esbozando una suave sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la pelirosa pues el joven Hyuga estaba realmente apuesto llevando solo una simple camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y un pantalón de vestir oscuro, su apariencia de formal pero a la vez de rebelde ya que la camisa no estaba dentro de su pantalón que normalmente uno aria, pero lo que mas admiro fue su rostro, se veía tan bien sin nada en su frente, no llevaba la banda de su aldea ni siquiera la venda, se lucia apuesto a pesar de tener el sello de su familia.

Se levanto sutilmente caminado hacia ella sujetando en sus manos un obsequio para la chica

-un presente para usted Hime- sonrió con cierta diversión al verla sonrojada, acerco apenas sus manos para que ella lo tome

-gra-gracias Neji- tomo el paquete sin dejar de ver esos ojos blancos que tanto adoraba

-espero que sea de su agrado-

-de seguro me encantara- sonrió la joven –por cierto ya puedes dejar de hablarme con formalidad-

-Hime, acaso le molesta?- sonrió burlón ganadoce una mirada irritante de la chica

-nh- su vista se poso sobre su regalo, y delicadamente desenvolvió el papel decorado, destapo la caja y con sus ojos abiertos como platos que brillaban mas que las luces una sonrisa grande ilumino su rostro

-gracias- menciono la joven de ojos jade –como, como supiste cual era?- no podía evitar su sorpresa

-un ninja siempre esta atento a cualquier movimiento- le respondió con su alter ego –Feliz Navidad Sakura- arrastro esas palabras como una caricia para ella

-Feliz Navidad Neji- sonrió abrasando al peluche de lobo

-vamos- el castaño ofreció su brazo para ella, caminado hacia los invitados donde empezaron una conversación de varios temas triviales y reírse de ellos, Lee ya estaba un poco tomado y todos saben como el chico de la eterna llama de la juventud se pone al beber alcohol pero el pobre duro poco tiempo conciente pues se había acercado torpemente a Sakura con un muerdago en una de sus manos y zarandearlo encima de su cabeza para que la chica lo bese, diciéndole piropos y cosas así provocando que la ira de uno de los invitados, mas específicamente Neji, y propinarle un buen golpe que lo hizo estrellarse en una de las paredes, el chico estaba con el byakugan activado y aun con el puño en posición tratando de calmarse para no matar a su compañero pero no podía evitar la terrible necesidad de eliminarlo por atreverse a comportarse de esas forma con Sakura...todos los presentes lo miraban atónitos incluida Sakura que estaba apenas con un sonrojo.

-que miran tanto- les dirigió a todos una mirada fría causando que todos volvieran a lo que hacían

Ya llego la hora todos estaban tirandoce confetis, se escuchaban los fuegos artificiales en la calle, todos se habían acercado al hermoso árbol de navidad decorado hermosamente por la chica de ojos verde, y los obsequios estaban debajo de este.

Empecemos con Kakashi, este le habían dejado unos tomos nuevos del libro Icha Icha, unas cuantas armas y lo mas gracioso (que lo vi en una imagen de Navidad) es que recibió dos mascaras nuevas que eran igual al que usaba, Kiba recibió unas nuevas píldora de alimento para Akamaru, estas eran mas efectivas y nuevas que venia con sus instrucciones e información, un paquete con diferente tipo de armas (este obsequio lo recibieron todos, todos tenían un paquete nuevo de armas así no tengo que mencionarlo tanto) pero había un obsequio que decía "para chico perro" instintivamente miro a Naruto que lo observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrió su obsequio y lo agarro con una cólera enorme dirigiéndose a cierto rubio

-esto no es gracioso idiota-

-pero es necesario además es mejor prevenir- se le empezó a burlar, el castaño tenia en su poder un collar antipulgas para Kiba, este lo deshizo en sus manos volviendo a perseguir a Naruto. Muchos habían recibido ropa, armas, algún que otro peluche para las chicas, Ino había cogido un paquete que decía "cerda"

*este es de la frentesota* y cuando lo abrió comenzó sus ritos hacia la pelirosa, le habían comprado un libro para adelgazar.

Querrán saber que fue lo que la pequeña flor de Cerezo regalo a Neji, pues una vez que todos se acomodaron nuevamente comenzando una charla nueva, jugando a las cartas o discutiendo de nuevo, Sakura aun se encontraba frente al árbol contemplando la estrella que brillaba en la cima

-sucede algo?- escucho detrás suyo para ver de reojo a cierto Hyuga de cabello chocolate

-no pasa nada...por cierto ahora que todos están con su platica- se escuchaban ciertos gritos y maldiciones de fondo

-si-

-es hora de que te de mi obsequio- rodeo el árbol y detrás de este bien escondido en la oscuridad saco una espada muy hermosa, el mago estaba decorado con una soga de color plata que destellaba en la luz, la funda que cubría la hoja también era de plata con un bordado decorativo muy peculiar y delicado del mismo color pero un poco mas oscuro pero lo que mas sorprendió la vista del chico eran las iniciales de su nombre gravado en la espada y en la funda. (no se si se llama así el objeto en donde uno desenvaina la espada)

-gracias- pronuncio el joven examinado el arma

-se que dijiste una vez que tu familia estaba dotada de diferentes armas, pero esta es solo para ti es solo tuya-

La velada siguió de largo...ha casi me olvido verán Lee aun seguía inconsciente en el piso balbuceando el nombre de Sakura y pidiendo un beso de la chica...en fin, el resto de los demás incluyendo a la pelirosa y al heredero del bouke se habían juntado contándose cosas, anécdotas, o secretos de sus otros compañeros. Todo era perfecto en ese lugar.

Pero muy lejos de Konoha, alejado de toda civilización en un bosque sombrío lleno de miedo donde la atmósfera era sumamente pesada donde cualquiera que pisara el lugar moriría en un instante, una casa... mas bien un escondite secreto es lo que ese bosque guardaba y protegía, dentro de este lugar en uno de los pasillos oscuros apenas iluminados de velas, una puerta de madera rechinaba dando paso a una sombra que se dirigía a una gran silla

-lord Orochimaru, para que me ha llamado- el joven se arrodillo viendo apenas los ojos amarillos del hombre

-querido Kabuto, necesito que llames a Sasuke-

-si mi señor-

-por cierto cuando el chico venga tu también preséntate, tengo una misión para ambos-

Kabuto salio del cuarto dejando a su amo sumido en sus pensamientos ha estado así por varios días mas específicamente desde que vio al Hyuga del bouke, algo en ese chico llamaba su atención, sabia muy bien los poderes que tenían los Hyugas pero cuando presencio el momento en que casi estaban por matar a su próximo recipiente noto que el chico era diferente, a pesar de ser un Hyuga sellado tenia en su interior un gran poder escondido.

-esa familia tiene a un joven bastante fuerte, su chakra no era como cualquier Hyuga, parecía un asesino- sonrió de lado cínicamente al pensar en tenerlo, en tener a un nuevo recluta o mejor aun quizás sea mas fuerte que Sasuke.

-para que me querías?- pregunto descortésmente el pelinegro ante su amo

-que forma de tratar a tu sensei- menciono aun sentado en su silla

-ve directo al grano- replico el Uchiha

-Sasuke mas respeto- se enfureció el peliblanco

-tranquilo Kabuto esta bien-

-cual es la misión?- pregunto el de anteojos

-mi querido Kabuto necesito que investigues a una familia de la aldea de la Hoja-

-si mi señor-

-solo nos mando a llamar para espiar a alguien?- el Uchiha tan cortes como siempre

-tranquilo Sasuke tu tienes otra tarea, quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas de la familia Hyuga en especial de ese tal Neji-

-nh solo quieres que te de información de ese tipo? lamento decirlo pero no lo conozco bien, solo se que es un perdedor-

-hummm un perdedor que te mención con un solo golpe-

-disculpe lord Orochimaru ¿para que quiere saber sobre ese chico?-

-por que? Porque se me antoja una nueva presa, ese chico tiene un poder escondido y es mas su chakra era maligno, nos serviría mucho para nuestros planes, además... tengo la sensación de que la Hokague oculta algo muy importante al igual que la famosa familia Hyuga-

- entiendo-

-averigua todo, quiero que me traigas toda la información de ese chico, tengo un buen presentimiento desde que vi su mirada, hay algo muy importante en él-

-si señor-

-tienes cuatro meses para completar tu misión-

-tanto señor-

-necesito que averigües algo muy importante, necesito saber si la quita Hokague tubo un hijo-

-que un hijo?-

-asi es, Sasuke tu también prepárate porque tu iras como mi espía interno para robar información, eso te da ventaja ya que esa niña tonta que Tsunade protege vive con ella y tengo entendido de que siente algo por ti-

-nh si quieres que use a Sakura para robar información no lo are, pero será un gusto regresar para saldar una cuente pendiente- sonrió de lado

-bien puedes retirarte, yo te avisare el momento en que hagas tu gran aparición- el Uchiha salio de la habitación caminando por el pasillo apenas iluminado

-Neji Hyuga vamos a ver quien es mas fuerte- su rostro marcaba el desprecio que sentía por ese chico de ojos perla, pero le emocionaba saber que le ganaría algo que él anhela...Sakura...a pesar de decir que no se atrevía a utilizarla, en ese momento no le pareció mala idea para hacerlo sufrir.

Una guerra se avecinaba, una lucha entre clanes comenzaba, el premio...una flor de Cerezo...pero mas que nada el destino de dos jóvenes empezaba a desfilar, marchando sin rumbo sin saber que destino cruel les traerá el futuro. Ahora comienza la verdadera historia, secretos que saldrán a la luz, personas que quieren ese poder para sus beneficios sin medir consecuencia alguna, la venganza y la ambición cubrir la vida de nuestros protagonistas llenándolos de sufrimiento y angustia descubriendo su verdadera naturaleza...

**JIJIJIJI lo siento si esperaban la confesión de ambos tercos ahora, pero lo pensé bien y lo are en un capitulo especial, que será el siguiente o en el próximo...en cualquiera de los dos llegara el gran día, pero primero debo hacer que ¬¬ ese Sasuke regrese a la aldea y tenga unos problemas...así que lo mas seguro es que en el capitulo 21 Neji se declare...si es que me alcanza y no extenso la historia... ^^ pero a mi me encantan las historias largas. Besos y Dejen Rewins por favor. (y espero que hayan visto al chibi Neji cuando les mande el enlace, espero que les aya gustado)**


	20. Chapter 20 La sorpresa de Sakura

**LA SORPRESA DE SAKURA**

-mi querido Kabuto necesito que investigues a una familia de la aldea de la Hoja-

-si mi señor-

-solo nos mando a llamar para espiar a alguien?- el Uchiha tan cortes como siempre

-tranquilo Sasuke tu tienes otra tarea, quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas de la familia Hyuga en especial de ese tal Neji-

-nh solo quieres que te de información de ese tipo? lamento decirlo pero no lo conozco bien, solo se que es un perdedor-

-hummm un perdedor que te venció con un solo golpe-

-disculpe lord Orochimaru ¿para que quiere saber sobre ese chico?-

-por que? Porque se me antoja una nueva presa, ese chico tiene un poder escondido y es mas su chakra era maligno, nos serviría mucho para nuestros planes, además... tengo la sensación de que la Hokague oculta algo muy importante al igual que la famosa familia Hyuga-

- entiendo-

-averigua todo, quiero que me traigas toda la información de ese chico, tengo un buen presentimiento desde que vi su mirada, hay algo muy importante en él-

-si señor-

-tienes cuatro meses para completar tu misión-

-tanto señor-

-necesito que averigües algo muy importante, necesito saber si la quita Hokague tuvo un hijo-

-que un hijo?-

-asi es, Sasuke tu también prepárate porque tu iras como mi espía interno para robar información, eso te da ventaja ya que esa niña tonta que Tsunade protege vive con ella y tengo entendido de que siente algo por ti-

-nh si quieres que use a Sakura para robar información no lo are, pero será un gusto regresar para saldar una cuente pendiente- sonrió de lado

-bien puedes retirarte, yo te avisare el momento en que hagas tu gran aparición- el Uchiha salio de la habitación caminando por el pasillo apenas iluminado

-Neji Hyuga vamos a ver quien es mas fuerte- su rostro marcaba el desprecio que sentía por ese chico de ojos perla, pero le emocionaba saber que le ganaría algo que él anhela...Sakura...a pesar de decir que no se atrevía a utilizarla, en ese momento no le pareció mala idea para hacerlo sufrir.

Una guerra se avecinaba, una lucha entre clanes comenzaba, el premio...una flor de Cerezo...pero mas que nada el destino de dos jóvenes empezaba a desfilar, marchando sin rumbo sin saber que destino cruel les traerá el futuro. Ahora comienza la verdadera historia, secretos que saldrán a la luz, personas que quieren ese poder para sus beneficios sin medir consecuencia alguna, la venganza y la ambición cubrir la vida de nuestros protagonistas llenándolos de sufrimiento y angustia descubriendo su verdadera naturaleza...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Después de las fiestas de Navidad y del comienzo de Año Nuevo, Konoha había entrado en días de paz, esto le preocupaba mucho a la quinta Hokague pues al tener tranquilidad significaba que una tormenta se avecinaba.

-que aburrido- una joven de cabellos rosados se había tirado en su cama mirando al techo, ladio su cabeza a un costado mirando el reloj –apenas son las 5 de la tarde...que deprimente- cerro los ojos y enseguida pudo recordar los ojos blancos de cierto chico –Neji salio de misión ayer espero que hoy venga...no creo que le cueste escoltar a un feudal a su tierra-

-no, no me costo- al escuchar esa respuesta abrió sus ojos de golpe con la cara toda roja viendo de reojo por la ventana –acaso no vas abrirme- se levanto caminando con la cabeza agacha totalmente avergonzada por ser escuchada por el chico que la pone tan nerviosa

-bu-buenas tardes Neji- menciono sin verlo abriéndole la ventana

-que bueno que me estés esperando- ante lo dicho la chica se sonrojo mas –como no tenemos misiones buenas desde hace un buen tiempo me gustaría- el corazón de la kunoichi latía a toda velocidad –que tengamos nuevamente nuestro encuentro-

-que?- la chica se sorprendió ante lo que dijo el castaño, por un lado estaba desilusionada por pensar que la invitaría, por el otro estaba mas tranquila –si, me encantaría- sonrió con apenas un tono carmín en su rostro

Desde ese día Sakura y Neji entrenaban solos cuando no estaban con su equipo y cuando ella tenia el dia libre en el hospital, se veían muy seguido y ambos les encantaba pasar mas tiempo con el otro aunque sea como amigos...Neji había tratado varias veces decirle lo que siente en el momento correcto cuando estaban solos en el bosque o por las calles cuando el ambiente le propinaba un momento perfecto, pero por desgracia en todos esos momento siempre era interrumpido por alguien, Naruto, Lee, Kakashi, Tsunade incluso los Ambus que vigilan todavía a la chica.

El invierno estaba terminando y Konoha estaba recibiendo la primavera con gran agrado. Pero para otra persona comienza su plan de mandar a uno de los suyos a infiltrarse en la aldea como uno mas y tratar de ganar su confianza.

-Sasuke ya enviaste la nota a la Hokague?-

-si ya lo hice-

-bien prepárate, por que comienza el espectáculo- sonrie mostrando su sinica sonrisa

(en la torre)

-con que...el chico quiere regresar-

-debemos avisarle a su equipo-

-tranquila Shizune, yo me encargo...- se levanto viendo la cabeza de los kagues anteriores en la montaña -llama a Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura-

-hai- la castaña salio de la oficina

-Sasuke Uchiha ¿Por qué quieres volver?-

-porque reconozco que me equivoque- respondió un sombra detrás suyo

-no creas que se te será tan fácil ganarte a la gente que dejaste atrás- le dijo con cierto rencor sin siquiera voltearse a verlo

-nh, no me importa solo quiero reconstruir mi clan-

-te recuerdo que si regresas olvídate de tu venganza, ya has hecho mucho daño- lo miro por el rabillo del ojo totalmente enfurecida

-se porque siente un rencor por mi y no se preocupe, yo solo quiero que el clan Uchiha tenga nuevamente la gloria que tubo antes- dio un paso hacia el escritorio mostrándose a la luz

-sabes que debes cumplir una condena-

-si, y la acepto con tal de regresar a mi aldea-

-Tsunade-sama ya están aquí- interrumpió Shizune, dejando pasar a los tres del ex-grupo 7

-vieja para que nos nece...- el rubio se quedo mudo al notar una figura muy familiar

-Okassa que sucede?- menciono preocupada sin siquiera notar al invitado, pero al ver a su amigo hiperactivo que estaba con la cara desencajada miro a aquella persona, dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía –Sa-Sasuke...que hace él aquí?- pregunto la rosada sosteniendo la tristeza y el rencor

-nh yo también me alegro de verlos- se voltio el pelinegro viendo a su equipo en especial a la joven de ojos verdes

-tranquilos... Sasuke regresa a la aldea-

-Teme eso es cierto? Regresas?-

-acaso estoy para bromas baka- respondió con una sonrisa de lado

-Teme te extrañamos un montón- Naruto salto sobre el chico

-baka suéltame no me toques- se quería librar del abrazo del rubio

-Sasuke bienvenido- menciono su sensei con una sonrisa en su mascara dándole una palmada en la espalda, olvidándose por completo de aquel enfrentamiento

-nh- miro a la chica que aun seguía ahí viéndolo con intriga, hasta que ella se acerco a él

-Sasuke- lo miro fijo, poniendo un poco nervioso al chico pues no esperaba verla tan hermosa, ella sonrió un poco dándole con su dulce voz –bienvenido-

*seguro se va lanzar abrazarme* pensó el chico, pero le sorprendió como ella solo le extendió la mano *esperen ¿que demonios pasa, por que no se lanzo a abrazarme ni llorar porque regrese? ¿que esta pasando?* no dejaba de verla de forma interrogante pero Kakashi se había dado cuenta de la expresión de su alumno

-sucede algo Sasuke?- le pregunto Sakura

-nh, nada- y de mala gana estrecho la mano de la chica

-bueno, ahora debo irme, con su permiso Tsunade-sama-

-Sakura espera- llamo la rubia, la chica se detuvo regresando su vista a su madre adoptiva –ahora que Sasuke regreso ¿Qué harás?-

-como que are?-

-regresaras al equipo 7 o te quedas en el equipo de Gay?

-lo pensare, por ahora estoy a gusto estando con el Gay-sensei, Neji, Lee y TenTen- sonrió la joven como si nada dejando a Uchiha con la cara de duda –disculpen pero Neji debe estar esperándome- salio de la oficina

*pero que mierda esta pasando? Como se atreve a ignorarme así*

-no te preocupes Teme ella estará en el equipo- le aseguro su compañero –vamos al Ichiraku, sensei tu invitas-

-nh, sino tengo de otra-

-Naruto si sigo invitándote me quedare en banca rota-

-no se preocupe tengo muchos cupones-

Los tres salieron encaminándose hacia el local de comida favorito de Naruto, pero Sasuke solo seguía con la vista a cierta chica que caminaba mas adelante luego de desaparecer en una de las calles

-yo los alcanzare después quiero hacer algo primero-

-debiste haber ido al baño más temprano-

-callate baka- le dio un golpe en la cabeza y desapareció en un puf

(con Sakura)

*Sasuke regreso...pero ¿por que?* pensaba la kunoichi, llego al campo de entrenamiento donde solía encontrarse con Hyuga, se sentó en el suelo esperando a que sea la hora de que venga, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas entre el regreso de Sasuke, lo que sentía por él y lo que siente actualmente por cierto chico de mirada opalina

-Sakura que haces tan temprano?-

-Neji- la joven no levanto la vista pero su voz sonaba al borde de un colapso de llanto

-Sakura que te sucede?- se preocupo el castaño acuclillándose para estar a su altura, levanto el mentón de la chica con delicadeza para que lo mirara a los ojos –Sakura por que lloras?- le pregunto, la chica solo se lanzo a abrazarlo fuertemente, él correspondió en el abrazo

-Neji...Sasuke...regreso-

-entiendo- su corazón sintió una apuñalada al tenerla llorando de nuevo por ese tipo –todo estará bien, te prometo que no dejare que te vuelva a lastimar- esas palabras le había costado decirlas, al fin y al cabo ella aun lo amaba

-no es por eso...creí que si regresaba algún día...yo lo abrazaría y lloraría agradeciéndole de que haya vuelto...pero no, estoy normal, me dio igual que aya vuelto...¿por que Neji? No siento lo mismo que antes...¿crees que al fin madure?- levanto la vista con una sonrisa mirándolo fijamente –siento que...ya no lo amo- esas palabras en la cabeza de Hyuga retumbaron provocando que su corazón de un vuelco de felicidad

-es normal Sakura- la estrecho fuertemente acariciando su cabello –cuando se fue seguiste adelante, no le diste el lujo de llorar por él cada día de tu vida, creciste en este tiempo y te hiciste mas fuerte-

-gra-gracias Neji- recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico

A lo lejos una sombra entre la copa de los árboles veía la escena de ambos chicos, había escuchado la conversación haciéndole sentir realmente furioso, sus ojos negros se habían tornado de un rojo sangre

*maldito Hyuga me quitaste lo que me pertenecía*

-Sasuke, recuerda el plan- una voz familiar detrás suyo lo hizo reaccionar

-Kabuto sino quieres que te mate largate-

-mi misión es investigar todo acerca de ese chico, deja tus celos de lado y concéntrate en saber como ganaras la confianza de todos en solo unos pocos días-

-no me molestes- y desapareció el poseedor del Sharingan

-Sakura si quieres podemos dejar hoy el entrenamiento-

-no es necesario Neji-

-si quieres puedo llevarte a casa-

-no tengo ganas de ir a casa-

-no puedo dejarte aquí-

-cómprame un helado- le dijo enseguida

-y por que?-

-para animarme-

-yo te veo mejor-

-cómprame un helado- le dijo nuevamente efusiva

-de acuerdo, vamos te comprare un helado-

-sssiiiiii-

*se me hace que me monto un numero para evitar el entrenamiento y que le compre un helado* la miraba con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca –bueno vamos- menciono sin ganas comenzando a caminar hacia la heladería

-quiero de chocolate, vainilla, frutilla...-

-espera, no pienso comprarte la heladería entera-

-no, solo quiero un pote de 1 kilo-

-1 kilo? Tanto vas a comer-

-no, quiero que me quede para mañana, pasado y el próximo día-

-acaso quieres que te compre el postre para llevártelo a tu casa-

-si pero ahora comeremos un cono de helado cada uno- le dijo sonriente

-si pero lo pago yo-

-eso es lo divertido-

-nh, pues confórmate con solo el cono de helado-

-que amargado eres-

-y tu una glotona-

-no soy glotona, solo tengo ganas de helado-

-eres una caprichosa-

-cubo de hilo-

-e-na-na- remarco cada silaba

-grrrrr tu no eres Don perfecto Sr. Higado-

-jaja bueno vamos antes de que te agarre la cólera-

-siiii quiero helado-

*no puedo creer que caí en una trampa de ella para comprarle un capricho* veía por el rabillo del ojo como la chica camina tan alegremente contemplando el horizonte, sus ojos bien brillantes, apenas sus mejillas coloradas, sus manos estaba entrelazadas en su espalda, su andar tranquilo admirando sus finas curvas

-Neji-

-si-

-y tu que opinas?-

-sobre que?-

-sobre el regreso de Sasuke?-

-me da igual, no me afecta en lo absoluto-

-haaa- la joven agacho la cabeza esperando que el chico le diera aunque sea un pizca de celos pero no; pero lo que no sabe es que si estaba muriéndose de los celos al saber que el muy desgraciado de Uchiha trataría de alejarla de él

-solo espero que no te haga daño, no me gusta que llores y menos por él- esas palabras hicieron que Sakura se sonrojara

*tal vez me quiere un poquito* pensaba animadamente la kunoichi.

Llegaron a la heladería, cada uno pidió el sabor que mas les gustaba, el de chocolate, se dirigieron a una pequeña banca de una plaza disfrutando la tarde compartiendo un simple helado

*kyyaaaa Sakura-chan esto parece una cita con el papacito de Neji* apareció Inner Saku

*cállate, no arruines el momento*

-Sakura-

-si- le sonrió mientras comía su delicioso helado

-quiero decirte que...- bueno como sabrán Neji aun sigue persistiendo en decírselo

-Sakura- interrumpió un pelinegro poniéndose frente a ambos jóvenes

-Uchiha- menciono como veneno el ojiperla

-Hyuga-

-Uchiha-

-Hyuga-

-que sucede Sasuke?-

-podemos hablar?-

-si dime- le dijo amablemente la rosada

-a solas si puede ser- al pedir esto Neji había apretado con tal fuerza el cono mientras el helado se escurría por su mano viendo al Uchiha amenazadoramente

-de acuerdo, Neji esperare tantito regreso enseguida-

-por que tanto secreto Uchiha-

-este tema no te concierne, Hyuga- un duelo de miradas se estaba llevando a cabo

-Sasuke- la chica le agarro de la maga de su remera azul (como Sasuke regreso comenzó a vestirse como cuando tenia doce, una remera azul con el símbolo Uchiha y un pantalón largo de color negro) –vamos- lo alejo enseguida del castaño pues tenia un mal presentimiento, una vez que estaban a unos metros de distancia el ojinegro comenzó hablar

-Sakura quiero saber si te encuentras bien?-

-solo eso querías preguntarme? Pues si estoy bien ¿por?-

-me refiero a si esta todo bien conmigo, yo esperaba...no se...-

-te refieres si no me lance a tus brazos a llorarte?-

-he...si-

-pues veras, yo he madurado bastante este tiempo, he crecido y quiero disculparme por mi actitud tan patética hacia tu persona- le explico suave y amablemente como solo ella podía hacer –me di cuenta que solo estaba enamorada del amor y no de ti, pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera, yo te quiero al igual que Naruto, ambos son dos hermanos mayores para mi- sonrió dulcemente

-entiendo, entonces ¿me disculpas?-

-por su puesto-

*maldito Hyuga juro que me las pagaras por robarme a Sakura* apretó sus puños mirando a Hyuga por el rabillo del ojo

-solo espero que podamos llevarnos mejor a partir de ahora-

-nh-

-y ahora que te pasa?-

-nada, pero antes de irme-

-si- inesperadamente el pelinegro abrazo a la chica fuertemente

-se que te he hecho daño y lo recompensare- le dijo en el oído esperando un sonrojo de ella pero nunca se puso así, solo correspondió el abrazo, mientras cierto chico de ojos perla estaba que echaba fuego por la boca y mataba con la mirada

-que bueno que podamos ser amigos, bueno- la chica deshizo el abrazo –si no te molesta-

-te vas con el Hyuga ¿verdad?-

-si, se ha vuelto mi mejor amigo...nos vemos mas tarde- se retiro la chica caminando hacia el banco donde estaba Neji

-que te dijo?- escupió amargamente el chico

-se disculpo por haberme tratado mal- se sentó junto a él

-nh-

-que sucede? Estas enojado o algo?-

- no, estoy brincando de alegria- le dirigió una mirada fría que asustaría a cualquiera

-Neji déjame limpiarte- saco un pañuelo entre su ropa (recuerden que ella dejo el vestido rojo por una repera sin magas de color rojo, debajo de esta una remera de red, una pollera negra y una calza del mismo color)

-déjame- le saco su mano

-podrías quedarte quieto y tranquilizarte-

-por que no te vas con el Uchiha?-

-acaso estas celoso?-

-yo, celoso? por favor de ese invesil-

-entonces que demonios te pasa?-

-nada- le dio la espalda a pesar de estar enojado no se fue solo la ignoro

-no me ignores Hyuga Neji-

-...-

-pero que terco eres- lo agarro del brazo, mas bien lo tironeo bruscamente, y limpio la mano del chico que estaba cubierto de helado de chocolate –te comportas como un niño caprichoso y me dices a mi caprichosa- regaño la chica mientras limpiaba la mano del castaño

-no pedí que me ayudaras-

-si estas molesto por que Sasuke me abrazo déjame decirte que lo hizo para recompensar todo el tiempo que me humillo y me hizo daño- le dijo casi gritando

-nh-

-deja de hacerte el ofendido por un simple abrazo-

-me molesta que a pesar de que te hizo daño, te hizo llorar le permitas tales muestras de cariño-

-yo no soy rencorosa-

-pero eres estupida- ante esto la chica lo abofeteo

-si, soy estupida por perdonar, pero no soy una persona que se envenena con el rencor o la venganza, asi que mide tus palabras...y para que te quede claro- Sakura se levanto indignada –te recuerdo que ya no amo a Sasuke Uchiha, gravatelo bien en esa dura cabeza hueca que tienes- tiro el pañuelo en el piso desapareciendo entre los árboles, necesitaba llegar enseguida a su casa no quería llorar frente a él, se encontraba saltando de rama en rama, el cielo se estaba nublando, el viento empezó agitar las hojas de los árboles, y una pequeña gota cayo en su rostro seguida de sus propias lagrimas

-es un tonto- menciono la rosada mientras seguía sus saltos sintiendo la fría lluvia en su cuerpo

-Sakura espera- sintió que alguien la llamaba, se detuvo ladiendo su cabeza para ver detrás suyo como Neji venia siguiéndola

-si vas a seguir insultándome, ahorra tus palabras- su voz la estaba traicionando tenia ganas de llorar ahí mismo

-Sakura espera- la chica estaba por retomar su camino pero él la detuvo sosteniéndola por el brazo

-suéltame- estaba por darle un segundo bofeton pero este lo atajo con su otra mano

-escúchame un maldito segundo- la chica forcejeo pero ante la cruda tormenta resbalo de la rama cayendo arrastrando a Hyuga con ella

-por tu culpa me caí-

-mi culpa? tu no te quedabas quieta-

-callate tu que sabes- sus ojos estaban por desbordar de lagrimas

-Sakura yo...lo siento- se acerco donde ella estaba sentada sin moverse aun –no debí decirte esas cosas horribles- acaricio su rostro sacando el rastro de lagrimas que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia resbalando por su rostro

-descuida- se paso la mano por sus ajos para secarse las lagrimas la ponía nerviosa las caricias del castaño –no debí hablarte así-

-tenias todo el derecho de insultarme y gritarme, lo siento se que tengo un mal carácter-

-lo se te conozco bien- trato de sonreírle en medio de la lluvia

-déjame que te ayude-

-estoy bien- trato de levantarse por si sola pero un dolor en su tobillo le impidió ponerse de pie –creo que me torcí el tobillo-

-..(suspiro el chico)...no queda de otra, te llevo- el chico se agacho dándole la espalda para que la chica se suba a él

*por dios Sakura, estaremos recostada sobre su espalda* su inner estaba que le sangraba la nariz

-que esperas mujer-

-voy, voy- se acerco al chico rodeando apenas su cuello y en un movimiento rápido Neji la sujeto por debajo de los muslos provocando cierto vértigo en la chica sujetando su cuello fuertemente

-no aprietes o quieres ahogarme-

-lo-lo siento- se sonrojo –pero camina no corras-

-si no te diste cuenta esta lloviendo-

-que camines- le tironeo fuertemente el pelo *quiero disfrutar mas tiempo estando con él* sonrió por dentro

-ya, ya esta bien pero ni se te ocurra tirar de mi cabello de nuevo- la amenazo

-si, si lo que digas ahora camina- le ordeno como una niña pequeña con una gran sonrisa mientras el joven solo daba un pesado suspiro.

Como Sakura se lo había ordenado Hyuga caminaba entre las calles en medio de una leve lluvia, poco a poco fue ameniando, el sol estaba intentando salir de las oscuras nubes

-Neji dejo de llover-

-me alegro-

* pero que ánimos tiene* se dijo sarcásticamente –ahora que me acuerdo ¿Por qué llevas ese anillo?-

-me lo dio mi tío, por superstición-

-haaa-

-le perteneció a un Hyuga hace muchos años, me dijo que me contaría la historia pero al parecer esta muy ocupado-

El silencio se instalo de nuevo en ambos pero no era incomodo, Sakura estaba mas feliz de la vida recargada en la espalda del castaño, rodeando su cuello, aspirando el perfume tan delicioso del chico, había acomodado su mejilla para sentir la calidez de la espalda de Neji, en esos momentos no había nada en el mundo que arruinara el momento; en cambio Neji también se sentía feliz de la vida, cargarla en su espalda sintiendo el cuerpo de la rosada contra el suyo. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la cantarina risa de la joven

-de que se ríes Hime?-

-jijiji solo me acordaba de unas cosas-

-y que recordó?-

-una de las tantas veces que te lleve el almuerzo, Hinata piso una madera floja provocando que en la otra punta saliera volando el pequeño pastel de vainilla que te había preparado-

-eso te pareció gracioso?- sonó molesto al recordarlo

-debiste ver tu cara en ese momento jijiji fue gracioso el gran Neji Hyuga tenia un pastel en la cabeza jijijiji-

-yo no le veo el chiste- respondió frunciendo el ceño ante la burla de la chica (XD yo también me reiría si lo viera en ese momento)

-riete-

-...-

-que amargado eres, pero te voy ayudar- le dijo felizmente, coloco sus dos manos cerca de la boca del chico

-oye que demonios vas hacer?-

-voy hacer que sonrías- se burlo, coloco sus dedos índice dentro de la boca del chico jalando para obligarlo a sonreír contra su voluntad

-bfueltame- le dijo apenas entendible

-por que?-

-folque yo lo digo-

-primero quiero verte- poso su cabeza cerca de su cuello obligándolo a que la viera –mmm creo que te ves mejor serio, es raro verte así- lo soltó sacando sus manos de la boca del chico

-gracias- le menciono fríamente

-bueno Neji sigamos, arre, arre caballo-

-y ahora que te pasa...quédate quieta...deja de tirar de mi pelo-

-va ser la única vez que puedas llevarme de esta forma asi que debo de aprovecharlo...arre caballo- agito dos de sus mechas como si fueran las correas de un semental

-Sakura deja de molestar sino te tiro al suelo y te llevo a tu casa arrastrándote de las mechas-

-dudo que lo hagas porque le diré a Okasa lo que me hiciste- sonrió triunfal

*por mil demonios esta chica parece de 5 años*

-vamos Neji- jalo de la cabellera castaña del joven

-tu te lo buscaste- el Hyuga paso cerca de una plaza

-oye donde me llevas?-

-para que aprendas- camino velozmente hacia el centro de la plaza donde se apreciaba una gran fuente

-que planeas Hyuga?-

-jeje-

-ni se te ocurra- comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en la cabeza del chico para que resistiera de su plan, pero el chico en un movimiento rápido tenia a la chica alzada de frente con sus brazos rodeándole por debajo de las rodillas y por la espalda

-mi venganza- sonrió de lado

-maldito Hyuga no te lo permitiré- le daba golpes en su pecho para que no lo hiciera

-jeje-

-si me tiras al agua yo te arrastrare conmigo-

-eso lo veremos- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Neji soltó a Sakura dejándola caer en la fuente llena de agua...pero lo que el genio no se esperaba es que la chica persistiera, antes de que la soltara ella lo agarro del cuello de la chamarra arrastrándolo hacia la fuente...

-SPLASH- se escucho

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente para gritarle miles de maldiciones al culpable pero se quedo helada al ver el rostro de Neji tan cerca suyo, los dos se quedaron viendo, ninguno articulaba palabra alguna, mientras en el rostro de los dos jóvenes se tornaban de un leve color rojo, ambos estaban en una situación muy comprometedora; Sakura estaba sentada apenas se sostenía de sus manos, sus rodillas apenas flexionadas y entre ellas se situaba Neji que podía sentir como las piernas de la rosada tocaba su cintura, sus manos estaban a un lado de las caderas de la chica para evitar caer enteramente al agua

*por Kami... Sakura se ve tan...tan hermosa* pensaba el castaño sin dejar de verla toda empapada, su ropa mojada que se pegaba a su cuerpo tan escultural.

-Ne-Neji- dijo apenas audible y muy avergonzada ante la cercanía del castaño, provocando en él unas irresistibles ganas de besar los labios de la chica, pero cuando la vio que se mordía el labio inferior por los nervios perdió el control, ya no aguantaba mas se acerco lentamente acortando la distancia entre sus labios

*por Kami Sakura, Neji nos va a besar* grito su inner

*queeeeeee?* Sakura sentía su corazón latir fuertemente temiendo que hasta incluso Hyuga lo oyera, sintió una sequedad en la boca producto de los nervios al ver como el castaño la miraba profundamente mientras se acercaba a sus labios

*quizás... él sienta por mi...* cerro los ojos esperando al joven

*Sakura... acaso ella...* también cerro los ojos

-pero que están haciendo?- se escucho una voz chillona cerca de ellos provocando que ambos dieran un brinco del susto separándose velozmente del otro

*estaba tan cerca de besarla* tenia una mano en su pecho para tranquilizar su respiración *estaba por besarla* se repitió en la cabeza frunciendo el ceño apretando sus puños volteando a ver al miserable que se atrevió a interrumpir por segunda vez su intento de declararse

-no creen que para andar haciendo esas cochinadas deberían estar en un hotel?- comento una joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio

-pero que dices cerda, no seas mal pensada- le reprocho una Sakura totalmente roja

-ha no? entonces porque se estaban por besar?- sonrió maléficamente con una mano en la boca al ver a su amiga de la infancia ponerse mas roja que nunca

-Sakura vamonos- menciono fríamente el castaño fuera de la fuente

-acaso estas enojado porque interrumpí? no te amargues- sonrió Ino

-no interrumpiste nada, porque nada iba a pasar- fue tosco y cortante –Sakura vamonos- coloco su espalda para que ella se subiera emprendiendo la marcha a la casa de la rosada

-pero que gruñón resulto ser Hyuga- se dijo la rubia al ver como el joven desaparecía en el camino.

En el trayecto un gran silencio reinaba en ambos, ninguno de los dos había dirigido la palabra, cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos

*Neji* suspiro la ojiajade tristemente recordando lo que hace minutos escucho de él

_-"no interrumpiste nada, porque nada iba a pasar"-_

*creo que mi cabeza me jugo una mala pasada, él nunca se fijaría en mi* enterró su rostro entre la oscura melena del chico

-llegamos- dijo después de un gran silencio, bajándola delicadamente cerca de la puerta de su casa

-gracias Neji-

-nos vemos mañana- el chico ya se estaba yendo

-espera- este voltio –e-estas enojado? Te sentí muy frió- el chico suspiro viéndola fijamente a los ojos

-lo siento, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y no estoy enojado- le dio una diminuta sonrisa –hasta mañana, y no te metas en problemas-

-nos vemos- saludo la chica entrando a su casa un poco pensativa

-SAKURA QUE TE PASO?- grito a los cielos su madre

-me caí en un charco-

-báñate enseguida no quiero que te me enfermes-

-me ayudarías? me torcí el tobillo cuando me caí-

-por dios Sakura debes tener mas cuidado- la alzo llevándola al baño –no te preocupes yo voy a cuidarte-

-Okasa no tengo 7 años-

-no importa como tu madre debo cuidarte no quiero que nada te pase- estaba preparando la bañera con agua caliente para su hija –listo el agua ya esta ahora sacate la ropa-

-espera no vas a salir del baño-

-Sakura yo soy tu madre y soy mujer no tienes nada que no aya visto- sonrió –déjame yo te ayudo- la desvistió ayudándola a meterse en el agua, se sentó al borde de la bañera para limpiar su cabello

-madre ya no hace falta que estés-

-a mi no me molesta- la rubia se veía tan serena siempre quiso compartir con su hija muchos momentos pero debido a la situación jamás pudo disfrutar su niñez, verla crecer, por eso aprovechaba cada momento porque para la Hokague esos instantes con su hija eran únicos.

Una vez que Sakura salio del baño limpia con la ayuda de su madre, esta le preparo algo caliente para comer, cenaron tranquilamente contándose lo que habían hecho en el día, luego cada una se retiro hacia su habitación.

Y como todas las noches cierto joven entraba en el cuarto de la rosada para decirle en los sueños de ella lo que no puede decirle de día, cuando Neji salio del cuarto activando el sello en la ventana era seguido por uno de los espías de Orochimaru, Kabuto vigilaba atentamente al chico sin que este lo notara, debía averiguar si los Hyuga tenían un secreto. Cuando todos los habitantes de la mansión Hyuga dormían Kabuto aprovechaba para rastrillar cada perímetro, cada rincón sin encontrar nada en absoluto, el único lugar que no podía entrar era una habitación que solo Hiashi podía abrir.

*maldición debo saber que hay ahí adentro, al menos tengo tiempo para poder entrar*

En la residencia Uchiha, Sasuke se encontraba en su cuarto esperando noticias nuevas

-que averiguaste?-

-aun no he podido encontrar nada, y el cuarto que me falta por examinar esta cerrado y solo el líder del clan puede abrirlo-

-nh, eso quiere decir que el viejo esconde algo importante-

-asi es, y tu ¿pudiste acercarte a esa chica?-

-mas o menos-

-entiendo, Hyuga siente algo por ella-

-ya lo se-

-debes ganar su confianza o al menos trata de infiltrarte en la torre, si ese chico lo hace para ti no debe ser un problema-

-a que te refieres?-

-ha pero si te lo digo podrías arruinar la misión-

-dímelo-

-esta bien- se a gusto los anteojos como siempre –Neji entra al cuarto de esa chica todas las noches para confesar sus sentimiento mientras ella duerme- sonrió esperando el comportamiento del pelinegro

-nh que patético no tiene el valor de decírselo, esto si que será divertido- sonrió de lado entre las penumbras de su cuarto.

(al dia siguiente)

-Sakura Tsunade-sama te espera en su despacho- entro Shizune a despertar a la rosada

-Shizune es temprano-

-vamos hermanita, levántate Tsunade tiene una sorpresa para ti-

-mmm pero es muy temprano-

-vamos seguro te encantara- puso sus manos en forma de rezo

-esta bien ya voy-

- bien te preparare el desayuno-

-si...- se reflejo los ojos para despertarse un poco mas

(en el despacho de la Hokague)

-no, no, no y no pedí específicamente que sean rosas blancas y jazmines, no rosas rosas-

-lo-lo sentimos Tsu-Tsunade-sama es que usted nos dijo...-

-YO NO PEDI ESTO- le lanzo las flores en la cara a uno de los floristas –dios necesito sake- se sentó en su silla masajeándose las sienes –bien, escuchen detenidamente porque no tolerare otro error-

-h-hai-

-necesito rosas blancas y jazmines blancos...la cantidad se las dirá Shizune, estas decoraran el salón, y los pasillos en el exterior quiero una decoración exquisita de las flores mas hermosas que tengan...y para que no haya errores los supervisara una jovencita experta en flores, una de mis alumna Yamanaka Ino-

-una jovencita va supervisarnos?-

-hay algún problema?-

-n-no-

-ella es la mejor amiga de Sakura y necesito a alguien que conozca los gustos de ella, y estará acompañada de Hyuga Hinata para que aya otro punto de vista mas delicado-

-y cuando vienen?-

-ya deben estar por llegar-

-Tsunade-sama para que me necesita?-

-Sakurita hermosa- alzo los brazos la rubia para darle un gran abrazo

-esta bien Okasa? Que hacen estos tipos aquí?- miro a los floristas con varios ramos desparramados

-estoy armando para tu fiesta de 16 años, pronto te convertirás en toda una dama, una señorita, y quiero que todo este perfecto-

-esta es la sorpresa?-

-asi es linda-

-pero es que yo...- vio como la rubia ponía sus ojitos grandes –ha esta bien, quiero la fiesta de los 16-

-siii, mi amor veras que serás la princesa, no, mejor serás un ángel en tu cumpleaños, yo me encargare de todo pero necesito tu aprobación para saber si te gusta o no ya que es tu fiesta-

-buenos días frentezota-

-Cerda que haces tan temprano?-

-tu madre querida nos mando a llamar para que Hinata y yo nos encarguemos de las flores-

-buenos días Sakura-sama-

-buenos días Hinata-

-bien muchachos ellas son las que deben obedecer en todo...chicas pueden ir a ver el salón y arreglar la cantidad de flores que habrán?-

-no se preocupe somos expertas con los arreglos florales ¿no Hinata?-

-así es-

-bueno ya pueden irse- los floristas y las dos chicas salieron del despacho de la Hokague

-Tsunade-sama no se hubiera molestado-

-Sakura eres mi hija y sabes que te quiero-

-lo se pero no hacia falta que gaste dinero en mi fiesta de cumpleaños-

-para mi no es ningún gasto de dinero además... eres mi única hija, quiero hacer lo que toda madre le da a una hija, no importa lo que sea...solo quiero ser una madre- la rosada la abrazo fuertemente

-gracias mama confió en que me aras la fiesta mas grande y fabulosa del mundo-

-claro también que será tu presentación en sociedad- le despeino la cabellera

-que, que?

-asi es, como mi hija debo presentarte en sociedad por mas que todos te conozcan es solo una tradición de los que tienen dinero-

-voy a estar frente a un montón de gente importante?-

-asi es-

-kyyaaaa no quiero, sabes que me pongo muy nerviosa mas si me van a mirar esos viejos amargados, sabes que no les caigo bien-

-Sakura tranquila, no te preocupes Hinata se encargara de ayudarte en cuanto a los modales para ese momento, ella ya tubo su presentación en la sociedad-

-pero y si me equivoco, si tropiezo y quedo en ridículo?-se altero la rosada

-nada de eso pasara estarás con todos tus amigos, veras que saldrá bien...ahora- se alejo de la chica yéndose hacia su escritorio –quiero que vallas a esta tienda- le da una dirección –y elijas el modelo de tarjeta que te guste, tráeme la muestra para que Shizune se encargue de su contenido y obvio que tendrás que estar con ella para que le des tu consentimiento-

-esta bien-

-en estas dos semanas trata de estar aquí, necesitas decidir cada aspecto de la fiesta-

-no se preocupe, esto será una misión mas para mi-

-asi se habla hija-

Sakura había salido de la tienda que le había indicado su madre para la elección de las tarjetas, pero como habían muchas que le gustaban se llevo tres de muestra para mostrárselo a Shizune y su madre. En su regreso a casa se estaba imaginando el vestido que elegiría, su baile, todo...

*tendré un vestido hermoso de 16, bailare el vals con Neji...y se dará cuenta de que soy realmente hermosa...* puso sus manos en su mejillas soñando con el día de su cumpleaños *kyyaaaa espero que me bese y me pida que sea su novia, seria tan feliz* agitaba su cabeza volando en sus fantasías

-Sakura-

-he?...ha... hola Sasuke ¿Cómo estas?- saludo la joven un poco avergonzada por verla hacerse la tonta y soñando despierta

-bien...¿a donde vas?-

-voy a casa, Tsunade-sama esta preparando mi fiesta de cumpleaños junto con Shizune, Ino y Hinata-

-cierto que vas a tener los hermosos 16-

-asi es y tenemos que ver las invitaciones así tenemos un problema solucionado-

-de seguro yo estaré ¿verdad?-

-pero por su puesto- le sonrió –todos estarán invitados-

-puedo acompañarte a tu casa?-

-claro-

Los dos iban caminado en silencio, la kunoichi se sentía un poco extraña pues el silencio era incomodo nada que ver cuando estaba con Neji...

*Neji* otra vez recordó a ese chico de ojos perla

-Sakura que tipo de relación tienes con Hyuga?- esa pregunta tan directa que le lanzo Sasuke le sorprendió

-co-como que relación?-

-tienes algo con él?-

-eto...yo...- *dios que le digo?*

-estoy esperando-

-Neji es mi amigo...mi mejor amigo, nada mas- la rosada suspiro tristemente pues para ella él la veía así

-pues no pareces muy convencida...¿acaso sientes algo por él?-

-por que tantas preguntas?-

-por curiosidad- encogió sus hombros al mismo tiempo con su respuesta -por que dejaste de amarme?- le pregunto fríamente deteniéndose en seco esperando su respuesta

-...- *que por que deje de amarlo? No lo se solo paso y ya...¿que le digo?* -no-no lo se-

-a quien le pregunto?-

-Sasuke a donde quieres llegar con tus preguntas?-

-responde- se acerco muy peligrosamente hacia la chica –quiero saber por que Neji me reemplazo-

-no...no lo se...paso, solo paso-

-no pudo haber pasado de la noche a la mañana, tu me perseguías durante años con tus cursilerías y ahora después de un año de ausencia me entero que ya no me amas...¿que paso, por que ya no me amas...?- poso su mano acariciando la mejilla de la chica, haciendo que tiemble no por los nervios sino por miedo, los ojos negros profundos y vacíos carente de emoción y calidez de Sasuke le daban miedo –por que me temes Sakura?-

-no...no se de que hablas-

-estas temblando de miedo, tus ojos me lo dicen...- se acerco a su rostro

-por...favor...no...- la chica retrocedía hasta sentir la fría pared en sus espaldas, ya no tenia salida

-siempre quisiste que sea tuyo pequeño Cerezo...¿por que me rechazas ahora?-

-Sa-Sasuke...no te acerques-

-Sakura...- le susurro en el oído –no importa lo que aya echo Neji para conquistarte...serás MIA te guste o no- el ojinegro estaba por plantarle un beso pero ella lo esquivo –no te libraras de mi- la sujeto fuertemente ambas manos poniéndolas arriba de su cabeza, debido la presión que el chico ejerció hizo que Sakura se le cayera las muestras de las tarjetas

-suéltame- suplico mientras derramaba la primera lagrima

-serás mía Sakura, tu me perteneces- menciono fríamente con cierto enojo por el rechazo de la chica, sujeto las muñecas de ella con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba su boca apretando sus mejillas –tendrás el honor de ser la mujer que restaure mi clan Sakura- sonrió de lado al ver el rostro de terror de la chica al decirle tal declaración

-no...por favor...- suplico la chica entre llanto –...Ne-ji...- cerro sus ojos con fuerza llamando al único que siempre la ha salvado

-esta vez tu salvador no te rescatara- la beso desesperadamente, le había robado un beso, su primer beso que solo se lo guardaba para el joven Hyuga, la chica forcejeo trato de librarse pero no podía Sasuke la tenia agarrada de las manos mientras que con la otra fue de su rostro hacia su cintura para profundizar el deseo del Uchiha

-nooo suéltame- pidió en llanto, se había librado de los labios opresores del pelinegro –no me toques- siguió pidiendo entre lagrimas

-escúchame bien Sakurita serás mía te guste o no, así que acostúmbrate- apretó fuertemente su cintura y sus muñecas provocando que suelte un gemido de dolor.

En ese momento de deseo y desesperación que sentía, el Uchiha la beso nuevamente devorándole la boca, ella lloraba y forcejeaba pero sentía que sus fuerzas disminuían por el miedo al sentir la mano de él que viajaba por su cintura metiéndose dentro de la remera de la chica

*no... Neji...Neji...donde estas...* rogaba la chica, tenia miedo, estaba aterrada, Sasuke se estaba pasando, la estaba manoseando con una mezcla de deseo, desesperación, locura y furia

-veras que te divertirás conmigo- sonrió de lado al ver esos ojos desbordando de lagrimas –te daré tu regalo de cumpleaños en mi casa- con una sola mano iba hacer el jutsu de tele transportación (si Haku pudo hacer su jutsu con una sola mano, los demas con practica tambien)... pero un kunai impidió que los sellos se completaran –grrr ¿quien es?- pregunto con enfado

-déjala si no quieres que te descuartice- un joven de cabellera larga apareció en el acto con su espada en mano

-largate-

-si no la sueltas tu cabeza saldrá volando- su byakugan estaba activado, sus ojos blancos consumidos por la furia, su voz de ultratumba dejando salir su parte oscura

-me estas retando Hyuga?-

-suéltala- replico de nuevo

-nh acaso la quieres?- agarro las muñecas de la joven colocándola frente a él como escudo –trata de quitármela si la quieres-

-ggrrrr- Neji no dudo ni un instante en aparecerse detrás de Uchiha para darle una muerte segura pero antes de que la espada llegara a tocarle el cuello fue paralizado por algo...mas bien por alguien

-tranquilícense los dos- pidió el ninja copia que apenas podía retener a Neji –Sasuke suelta a Sakura- este hizo caso liberándola de su opresión, ella cayo de rodillas alejándose arrastras viéndolo con sumo terror, a pesar de estar su sensei el aun le estaba clavando la mirada –Neji tranquilízate- pidió mientras lo seguía sujetando con los hilos fuertemente, pero este no lo escuchaba solo podía observar a Uchiha con la necesidad de matarla en ese momento –Sakura ayúdame a controlarlo, salio de control-

La joven salio de su letargo al escuchar el pedido de su sensei, en seguida se levanto pasando al lado de Sasuke sintiendo un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo ante su mirada

-Neji tranquilo- pidió la chica, coloco sus manos en uno de sus brazos –Neji soy yo...¿me escuchas?- el chico al sentir la mano de la joven poso su mirada ausente pero con sed de sangre a la figura de la chica, Hyuga empezó a forcejear gruñendo de furia totalmente fuera de si –Kakashi-sensei debemos llevarlo al hospital esta teniendo otro ataque-

-no se si pueda mantenerlo por mas...tiempo- los hilos se habían roto, Neji estaba fuera de control, velozmente fue al ataque contra Sasuke

-esto es todo lo que tienes Hyuga?- se burlo de él, este empezó a atacarlo incontablemente con su espada, Sasuke ya no podía seguir defendiéndose con un simple kunai...

Neji estaba en ventaja había echo que su oponente se le cayera el arma, pero este se defendió con el chidori lanzándole directamente al corazón...pero Hyuga no le paso nada

-imposible- se sorprendió el ojinegro al ver como Hyuga alzaba su espada, su chakra era tan poderoso que se podía ver como lo envolvía, esa energía maligna que Orochimaru quiere descubrir y que sea suyo

*lo siento Neji* pensó la joven al lanzar una de sus agujas con un veneno paralizante en el cuello del chico, este no pudo ejecutar a su enemigo sus manos no le respondían...Sakura corrió hacia él para abrazarlo por detrás

-Neji...no mates...tu no eres un asesino...no lo mates...por favor- le pidió desbordando sus lagrimas en la espalda del chico

-Sa-Saku-ra- menciono con un poco de cordura al desviar sus ojos hacia ella bajando sus brazos, recuperando la mirada desactivando el byakugan

-Sakura puedes encargarte de Hyuga?-

-si, parece que el veneno no le hizo efecto pero parece que ya calmo-

-llevalo al hospital o a su casa, yo me encargo de Uchiha- la pelirosa obedeció, sintió como el cuerpo de Neji se relajaba casi perdiendo el equilibrio, por lo que lo ayudo a caminar mientras se dirigía a la mansión Hyuga

-que demonios estabas por hacerle?-

-nh- esquivo su mirada

-Sasuke- menciono furiosamente mientras se acercaba agarrando a su alumno por el cuello de la camisa –estabas por violar a Sakura...no sabes lo que eso implica ¿verdad?-

-ella quería eso- fue lo único que respondió

-pude perdonarte de haber tratado de matarnos en aquel encuentro...pero esto- lo sujeto con fuerza estampándolo contra la pared –jamás te lo perdonare, te estas ganado el destierro Uchiha-

-ella me amaba era lo que quería-

-asi es TE AMABA, pero ya no y acéptalo no cometas una estupidez por peder lo que siempre rechazaste- lo tiro al piso como la basura que es –no te vuelvas acercártele porque te aseguro que no podrás resurgir nunca tu clan- le lanzo una mirada de advertencia llena de desprecio desapareciendo del lugar

-jajajaja Kakashi si tu también te opones tendré que matarte, al final ella será mía- se levanto contemplando el cielo proclamándose triunfante por adelantado.

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el capi 20...pido mil disculpas por el capitulo 19 se me corto justo cuando Orochigey...es decir Orochimaru estaba hablando, U.U debo de escribir solo hasta el termino de la hoja numero 15, porque ahora estoy escribiendo en Word así corrijo mi ortografía...bueno en este capi quería detallar los arreglos de la fiesta de Sakura (que es en marzo) pero creo que lo extendí con el bueno para nada de Sasuke ¬¬ ... pero quería poner a Sasuke provocando problemas, en el próximo tratare de poner lo prometido...la tan esperada declaración...(^^' si es que no me extenso con el tema de Sasuke) besos y gracias por seguirme. Sayo ^o^...y Dejen rewinsssss**


	21. Chapter 21 El Despertar

**En este capitulo trato de dar un avance de lo que será la batalla final entre Neji y Sasuke, ya tengo en mi mente ese enfrentamiento por eso es que aquí Sasuke no tiene la mayoría de sus técnicas que se ve en Shimpuden...pero no desesperen porque el enfrentamiento final será un espectáculo como se vio en la pelea de Sasuke vs Itachi...salvo que Neji no muere, solo les digo que para la próxima será con todo, y me disculpo de ante mano si no les gusta mucho como redacte la batalla es la primera vez que me enfrento a una situación que me complica la existencia...jijiji ^-^' **

**Atención/Advertencia/Peligro... este capitulo tiene un contenido fuerte de lemon, pero no es con consentimiento, es decir que al personaje la ultrajan, para quienes no soporten parte del contenido de la historia absténganse a leer el capitulo...pero seguro la mayoría lo leerá ¬¬ porque todos somos unos pervertidos**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**EL DESPERTAR**

-pude perdonarte de haber tratado de matarnos en aquel encuentro...pero esto- lo sujeto con fuerza estampándolo contra la pared –jamás te lo perdonare, te estas ganado el destierro Uchiha-

-ella me amaba era lo que quería-

-asi es TE AMABA, pero ya no y acéptalo no cometas una estupidez por peder lo que siempre rechazaste- lo tiro al piso como la basura que es –no te vuelvas acercártele porque te aseguro que no podrás resurgir nunca tu clan- le lanzo una mirada de advertencia llena de desprecio desapareciendo del lugar

-jajajaja Kakashi si tu también te opones tendré que matarte, al final ella será mía- se levanto contemplando el cielo proclamándose triunfante por adelantado.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura estaba ayudando a Neji a caminar hacia su casa pero el cuerpo del joven se pegaba a las paredes de las calles, con uno de sus brazos cubría su estomago, inexplicablemente sentía unas terribles nauseas su rostro era una clara imagen de alguien que fue derribado en un segundo en una guerra...

-Neji debes ir al hospital- le pidió Sakura que miraba como él se detenía y caía al suelo sentándose para descansar, le faltaba el aire

-lo siento...por favor déjame solo...-

-pero que dices- se arrodillo frente a él –no voy a dejarte solo-

-por favor...vete- no la mira, su vista solo veía pasar las nubes –no merezco tu ayuda-

-Neji no seas terco...- trato con todas sus fuerzas no ser dominada por sus lagrimas ni que su voz le temblara

-no merezco tu ayuda...por favor, no me lo hagas mas difícil-

-por que dices eso...porque estas así, que te pasa?- no aguantaba mas sentía que en cualquier momento abrazaría al castaño llorando a mares, pero solo lo miraba sosteniendo su mano en su pecho

-no pude protegerte...no llegue a tiempo...si llegaba mas tarde tu...- cerro los ojos con fuerza no podía pronunciar esa palabra, no podía dejar que su mente formara imágenes de su Cerezo siendo violada por el Uchiha...pero ahí estaba bajo sus parpados ella siendo ultrajada, sus puños se cerraban con tal fuerza que los hacia sangrar pero no le importaba

-Neji tus manos- se altero la chica

-por favor Sakura...déjame aquí- abrió los ojos viendo aquellas gemas verdes que estaban a punto de desbordar en lagrimas

-pero Neji, estamos solo a unas cuadras de tu casa- coloco sus manos en el rostro del chico viéndolo fijamente, derramando pequeñas lagrimas –por favor déjame acompañarte a tu casa, así sabré que estas ahí a salvo- el chico lentamente retiro las manos delicadas y pequeñas de la chica

-no merezco tu ayuda, tus miradas, ni tu bondad...no llegue para evitarte ese momento tan horrible...no tengo perdón-

-pero Neji si llegaste, me salvaste...no digas tonterías- trataba de sonreír pero solo podía llorar a las crudas palabras del Hyuga

-Hyuga hazle caso a Sakura, si no quieres su ayuda yo te ofrezco la mía, te guste o no- apareció Kakashi acercándose hacia el chico, lo levanto colocando su brazo recorriendo su cintura mientras acomodaba el brazo del chico sobre la nuca de él –bien ahora camina- el castaño sonrió a duras penas

Los tres ya se encontraron en la puerta de la casa, Sakura llamo a la puerta cuando el criado abrió, noto como su amo del bouke estaba en ese estado deplorable. En ese momento Hiashi se acerca para ver quien era el que visitaba la casa sin embargo le sorprendió ver al el ninja copia, a Sakura y su sobrino, este ultimo tenia signo de haber tenido una pelea, se acerco rápidamente para agarrar el cuerpo del hijo de su hermano

-Neji en que lió te metiste ahora?- regaño su tío

-no fue su culpa- defendió enseguida la rosada

-Sakura- llamo suavemente el peliplata poniendo una mano en el hombro de su ex-alumna

-no importa- dirigió una mirada rápida en la mano izquierda del chico que sostenía su estomago fuertemente, pero lo que quería apreciar en realidad era el anillo este apenas daba un tintineo brillante miro detenidamente notando que absorbía apenas un aura oscura...Sakura dirigió su vista en el mismo punto donde miraba Hiashi, apreciando como el anillo apenas brillaba, miro al líder del clan

-quisiera pedir...- hablo tímidamente –si pued...-

-lo siento Sakura-sama, si puede venga mañana-

-pero es que...-

-se que esta preocupada por mi sobrino, téngale fe...es un chico que no se rinde, no se preocupe- la chica agacho la cabeza mientras pequeñas gotas caía al suelo

-vamos Sakura, te llevo a casa- la joven levanto la vista solo para verlo un segundo, dándose cuenta que el chico ya no estaba conciente

-prometo venir mañana Neji- dijo apenas audible que solo Hiashi pudo escuchar, se inclino respetuosamente ante el líder del clan, partiendo a su casa junto a su sensei

-no te preocupes Sakura, Neji es fuerte mañana seguro lo veras levantado y entrenado- trato de animarla una vez que comenzaron su marcha, ella solo veía el piso, después de unos minutos caminando en silencio se paro en seco colocando una mano en la pared

-Sakura estas bien?- pregunto el peliplata, ella callo de rodillas con su otra mano tapando su boca –Sakura!- se preocupo el hombre, sin evitarlo la chica se descompuso sacando esa angustia, la sensación de asco que tenia en su estomago, para luego largar el llanto.

Kakashi se había preocupado por la descompensación de la chica sin embargo sabia muy bien a que se debía, todo por culpa del chico que en el pasado creyó amar la estaba ultrajando, se acuclillo frente a ella acariciando su cabeza para trasmitirle un poco de seguridad

-tranquila, ya paso-

-Sasuke...por que?...yo no hice nada...- miro a su maestro que también por su único ojo demostraba aquella indignación y tristeza al saber que su alumno aria algo tan aberrante para tener a su compañera de equipo, sin saber porque solo la abrazo, debía hacerlo, tenia que darle afecto como todo padre

-nunca te culpes- le menciono con la voz apagada –todo saldrá bien, Neji nunca perdonara a quien te haga daño, ni la Hokague ni yo- la chica correspondió el abrazo descargando ese miedo esa sensación que Sasuke le provoco, terror y asco.

-no se lo diga a nadie-

-Sakura hay que decírselos a la Hokague él no puede andar libre por ahí para atacarte-

-por favor- pidió la chica aferrándose al pecho de su sensei –no quiero que nadie lo sepa-

-es normal que sientas vergüenza pero debes-

-por favor...- lloraba –no quiero, Okasa esta muy feliz por mi cumpleaños no quiero arruinarlo-

-prométeme que después de tu fiesta se lo dirás- la aleja un poco para verla a los ojos –prométemelo- ella asintió escondiéndose de nuevo al pecho de su maestro, pero ahora solo era un padre para ella

-Otosa- dijo en un susurro

-tranquila mi niña- la levanto del suelo cargándola para llevarla a casa mientras se quedaba dormida

(mansión Hyuga)

Neji estaba acostado en su habitación, lentamente despierta cobrando la conciencia acordándose de los eventos recientes con la pelirosa y cierto Uchiha

-al fin despiertas- menciono su tío que miraba por la ventana del cuarto de su sobrino

-Hiashi-sama disculpa por...-

-no hace falta tu disculpa, lo entiendo- se volteo a verlo –puedes levantarte?- le pregunto con su seriedad de siempre, este asintió –bien sígueme- ambos salieron de la habitación del chico, pasaron por un corredor de la propiedad del souke deteniéndose ambos ante una puerta –recuerdas que te debo una historia-

-no creo que sea el momento de una historia de la familia Hyuga- respondió el chico un poco confundido

-la historia o mas bien el pasado, el presente y el futuro te involucra a ti y a otra persona- esto hizo que el castaño lo mirara sorprendido sin poder saber que decir o como decírselo sin faltarle el respeto –bien entremos- el hombre conjuro unos sellos pudiendo abrir así la puerta, una vez adentro la puerta se serró sin embargo una especie de sombra se había colado al lugar

-nunca había visto este cuarto- su vista escrutaba cada rincón, la habitación no era ni grande ni pequeña solo tenia un pequeño estante con libros viejos, al lado una mesita vieja con cuatro cajones, pero lo que mas le intrigaba es que alrededor de toda la habitación estaba decorada con sellos y pergaminos viejos, como para que nadie pueda salir ni entrar pero algunos sellos tenían símbolos extraño que nunca había visto y por alguna razón se le hacia familiar

-veo que te intriga esos sellos-

-para que son?-

-son para retener a una bestia, como los biyus o... a un dios-

-estoy conciente de los biyus pero... de un dios es imposible-

-todo es posible sobrino y tu eres la prueba de eso- el chico saco su vista de los sellos dirigiéndose confundido hacia su tío, no sabia de que demonios hablaba

-expliquese-

-primero antes que nada colócate ahí- señalo con su dedo el medio de la habitación, en el piso un símbolo del yin y el yang apenas visible –bien- coloco sus manos frente a su pecho realizando varios sellos –pase lo que pase no te muevas del lugar entendido- sorprendido por la advertencia asintió

-actual líder del clan, yo Hiashi Hyuga, reclama que te muestres...- enseguida el símbolo que estaba bajo los pies de Neji se expandió brillando en toda la habitación –ante mi se encuentra la actual vida de vosotros- una ráfaga de viento causaba un remolino siendo el centro Neji

-Hiashi-sama que esta haciendo?- pregunto con cierto enfado

-NO TE MUEVAS- le grito autoritario – desde las profundidades de la oscuridad profeta de la locura y la venganza yo te llamo Yagami Dios de las tinieblas, desde cada rincón de la razón y la compasión, brillando para que el mal no domine, Yue Hyuga antiguo ancestro del souke... los convoco a ambos para que conozcan a su actual reencarnación- sus ojos vieron fijo los de sus sobrino

-pero que demonios- fue lo único que se le escapo al chico

-Neji Hyuga heredero del bouke- al finalizar el rito el símbolo bajo los pies del chico giraba a una velocidad increíble, una barrera se formo en el limite del símbolo encerrando a Neji dentro de este, de apoco una figura se formaba a su izquierda con fragmentos de la oscuridad de la habitación, a su derecha se formaba otra figura con pequeños fragmentos de destellos de luz

-**tanto tiempo sin verte Neji ¿Cómo has estado?**- respondió divertido la figura oscura

-_un gusto en conocerlo Hiashi-sama_- hizo una leve inclinación hacia el líder del clan, la figura opuesta

-quienes son ellos Hiasahi-sama?- quien no salía de su asombro viendo a esas dos personas idénticas a él

-**pero que vergüenza, no te acuerdas de nosotros y eso que nos tomamos el tiempo de conocernos cuando estabas en coma**- sonrió mientras encogía sus hombros

-ustedes ya le contaron?- pregunto sorprendido Hiashi

-_asi es, pero para protección le borramos cierta información_- respondió Yue

-me quieren decir que demonios pasa?- estaba furioso el heredero del bouke al no entender nada

-**veo que no has cambiado**- interrumpió Yagami mostrando sus dientes de bestia

-Neji mas respeto- espeto la cabecilla del clan

-**descuide, ya hemos tratado con él anteriormente y es mejor que sea asi**-

-_sin embargo ahora que nos han convocado creo que debemos explicarle de nuevo lo que pasa_-

-**eso será muy divertido, me encantaría ver su rostro de terror de nuevo**-

-_esto no es un juego Yagami_-

-**no estas de buen humor ¿no Yue? y claro si estaban por violar a la reencarnación de tu noviecita**-

-_cállate porque tu también ibas a salir para matarlo, compartimos el mismo cuerpo, los mismos sentimientos_- se enfureció Yue

-**nh-**

-creo que ustedes no se llevan muy bien- se sorprendió el padre de Hinata

-_es algo normal pues somos lo opuesto del otro, por eso el símbolo del Yin y el Yang sin embargo nos necesitamos mutuamente, uno no puede existir sin el otro_-

-grrrr ya dejen de charlar y explíquense- Neji estaba que reventaba que lo ignoren y no respondan su demanda

-_bueno...(suspiro)... hace cientos de años..._-

-**le vas a contar toda el relato, porque no vas al punto**-

-_como antiguo líder del souke debo comenzar desde el principio para que no haya duda alguna...así que si no te importa Yagami, deja de quejarte_-

-**aburrido**- musito por lo bajo el oscuro pero cierta deidad le dirigía una mirada que lo mataba

-_como decía..._- (lamento si el pequeño dialogo entre Yue y Yagami es...bueno no tan serio, pues en realidad ellos no se llevan bien pero están de acuerdo en pocos aspectos, mejorare los diálogos de sus discusiones)

Yue le contó la historia de él y su Sakura, de cómo conoció a Yagami y su trato de convertirlo en Dios, de lo que paso con la ladea al consumirse por la oscuridad y por ultimo le hizo recordar como seria su mas posible destino... Naji no podía creerlo para él lo que le estaban contando no era posible, no era real pero Yagami para que el relato sea mas creíble y con el consentimiento de Yue le regreso los recuerdos borrados de cuando él estaba en coma...Hiashi le había mostrado los pergaminos y varias hojas de un libro que la familia Hyuga habían robado a cierto escritor para que nadie descubra la identidad de aquel hombre (osea Yue)

*con que eso esconde la familia Hyuga...Orochimaru se sorprenderá cuando le cuente* aquella sombra que había entrado junto con Hiashi y Neji escuchaba toda la conversación, todo el relato, el secreto de los Hyuga había sido descubierto por un extraño, y para peor un enemigo.

Ya era de noche en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, las calles vacías, abandonadas de cualquier rastro humano, una sombra se movía entre la oscuridad llegando hasta la residencia de uno de los sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha

-Sasuke-sama ya podemos irnos ya tengo la información que lord Orochimaru necesita-

-si quieres, tu puedes irte yo aun tengo algo pendiente-

-Sasuke-sama ya tiene los archivos de Tsunade?-

-no-

-necesito que entres como sea y saques todo lo que pueda de la Quinta Hokague-

-no te exaltes, dame unos días y nos iremos- sonríe de lado pues tenía un plan perfecto, tendría los papeles que la serpiente quiere, pero lo mas importante debía poseer era a Sakura y no se iría sin haberla hecha suya para que resurja su clan

-sea lo que sea date prisa, no estamos aquí por caprichos carnales- desapareció

-nh, no es un capricho...ella siempre fue mía y siempre lo será- miro la luna en su ventana como era cubierta por las nubes –matare a mi hermano pero debo dejar un heredero del clan Uchiha- sonrió tal y como lo hace la serpiente –quien mejor que una flor para que cuide al próximo Uchiha-

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

En la torre de la Hokague, mas especifico en cierto cuarto de cierta doncella, un joven descansaba en el tejado contemplando el manto de estrellas que yacía sobre le firmamento, era la primera vez que desde hace como casi dos años no entraba a ver a su bella durmiente, no podía creer todavía sobre la historia que le contó su tío y esas dos personas que se encuentran dentro de él

*no puedo creerlo...soy un fenómeno*

***pero que cosas dices, debes estar orgulloso de ser nuestra reencarnación*** la verdad Neji ya tenia suficiente con su Inner para soportar a dos mas en su cabeza

*soy un demonio* cerro los ojos recordando como había sido que Yagami mato a cada ser que se lo cruzaba *pero por alguna razón...* abre los ojos esbozando un pequeña sonrisa

***te sientes inexplicablemente bien al recordar esa sangre en tus manos*** el chico frunció el ceño, no quería reconocerlo pero cada vez que se encontraba con Uchiha esa necesidad de saciar su sed de sangre lo invadía, sacudió su cabeza para sacar tales ideas absurdas...se levanto después de un rato, mirando de soslayo solo el balcón de la habitación

-lo siento Sakura, siempre te amare pero después de lo de hoy...no se si pueda volver a verte-

***acaso crees no merecerla***

-déjame en paz.-

***nh que delicado***

El chico se fue alejando del lugar, pero unas dos sombras lo vigilaban fuera de su alcance de visión

-Kabuto encargate de entrar y buscar los papeles que necesitas, yo distraeré a los demás-

-espero que no te equivoques- y desapareció en un remolino de hojas

-pero hay algo que tomare primero- sonrió de lado desapareciendo del árbol encontrándose en un segundo en el cuarto de la chica, la veía dormir tan placidamente e inocente, con la respiración tranquila, dejando ver solo de su cintura para arriba como lucia ese camisón de seda color blanco al igual que la pureza que irradiaba

-Sakura- susurro acercándose cuidadosamente hacia la cama de ella sin dejar de verla con esa mirada lasciva y lujuriosa –eres perfecta- se sentó suavemente en la cama corriendo unos mechones del rostro de ella

-...mmm Neji...- sonrió dormida moviéndose apenas, Uchiha frunció el ceño ante lo oído, cerro sus puños con fuerza pero volvió a verla como dormía la joven frente a él tan dulce y tranquila, se acerco a su rostro acariciando su mejilla lentamente, sonrió de lado al ver como ella comenzaba a despertarse

-...mmm que?...- apenas veía, sus ojos le pesaban, noto unos ojos negros fríos y vacíos, enseguida la chica abrió de golpe sus verdes jades ante quien estaba frente a ella –pero que? Sa-Sasuke- la chica estaba sorprendida, aterrada e inmóvil, por instinto quiso correrse a un lado lejos de él pero el chico coloco su brazo para que no escapara

-lo siento Cerecito pero no puedo esperar a la luna de miel- sonrió ante la oscuridad, sin dejarle tiempo la atrapo en un beso fuerte y desesperante.

Sakura luchaba como podía, había puestos sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro para empujarlo, le golpeaba los hombros pero no podía alegarlo, sus labios fríos ahora recorrían su cuello mordiéndola y lamiéndola

-ba...basta...basta...- pedía entre lagrimas, el chico se alejo un poco de ella para verla

-Sakura siempre quisiste esto, bueno ahora lo tendrás- sonrió

-no- en un auto reflejo lo empujo en ese momento, se tiro al suelo de un costado de la cama, en el pie de esta tenia un kunai

-aléjate- le mostró su arma decisiva pero no estaba en su mejor momento pues estaba temblando ante la mirada del azabache

-nh acaso crees que puedes intimidarme con eso- se acerco a ella caminando tranquilamente –que débil eres-

-no te me acerques Uchiha- le dijo mas desafiante sin siquiera levantarse

-sabes- sonrió de lado –te has convertido en una hermosa flor- miraba como su camisón estaba levantado mostrando un poco los muslos de la chica, ladio su cabeza queriendo ver un poco mas –y seré yo él que te haga florecer para ser mas hermosa- la chica entendió el doble sentido, sentía que ya no podía respirar, esos ojos rojos giraban a una gran velocidad

-mi "amor" suelta el arma puedes lastimarte- ella apelando a toda su fuerza trato de que sus brazos no lo obedezcan pero era tarde no tenia el control –muy bien- se acuclillo frente a ella acariciando su rostro –ahora demuéstrame todo tu amor- a pesar de no poder correr sus lagrimas aparecieron en un instante, sintiendo como posaba su mano por su rodilla dirigiéndose hacia sus muslos –siempre tuviste una piel suave- se lamió los labios, ya no aguantaba le dio un beso suave y tranquilo.

La pelirrosa luchaba internamente para recuperar su cuerpo

*debo...debo correr* pensaba la chica, cuando sintió las manos de él que la levantaba por la cintura depositándola en la cama concentro todo el chakra que podía, las manos de Sasuke nunca dejaron su cintura pero había empezado a bajar muy lentamente tratando de estar entre su piel y la tela del camisón

-n...no noooo- cerro sus ojos con fuerza, dándole un fuerte cachetazo en la cara, este cayo de la cama al instante

-como te atreves- la miro enfadado como ella se recompuso enseguida tratando de salir por la ventana –no te dejare- se apareció frente a ella antes de cruzar el umbral provocando que retroceda instintivamente

-por.. que? Por que Sasuke? Yo no te he hecho nada malo- lloraba mostrando en sus ojos el temor de tenerlo cerca nuevamente

-a no- camino hacia ella, Sakura ya no podría aguantar la situación estaba decidida, gritaría lo mas fuerte que le den sus pulmones para que los Ambus de su alrededor y su madre la auxilien, pero el azabache fue mas veloz al ver como ella estaba por gritar por ayuda tapándole la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra la tenia rodeando la cintura

-ya me canse de ser amable Sakurita- su voz fría y de ultratumba sonó por la cabeza de la chica, ella cerro los ojos para que no le afecte el Sharingan, comenzó a forcejear pero él era mas fuerte.

Sasuke cansado de la situación sintiendo los golpes de ella en su pecho rechazándolo, la agarro de las muñecas ejerciendo presión, la tiro brutalmente en la cama, dejando que su boca libere un gemido de dolor

-trate de ser amable, pero parece que tendrá que ser por la fuerza, te guste o no- le menciono molesto, ella iba a gritar de auxilio pero los labios de él la callaron, su lengua invadía su boca, sus manos estaban atadas por una de las suyas, sintiendo como rápidamente se colocaba arriba de ella, con su otra mano subía y bajaba por sus muslos hasta las rodillas, la rosada quería patalear alejarlo pero nunca pudo sus manos eran fuertes y apretaba sus músculos para debilitar cualquier intento de defensa.

El recorrido de su fría y áspera mano continuo en el cuerpo virgen de Sakura, de sus muslos fue directo hacia su pecho izquierdo acariciándolo desesperadamente apretándolo con fuerza sin ninguna delicadeza, ella lloraba intentaba safarse intentaba gritar pero su boca no tenia vida era corrompida por los labios de su atacante, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora por una salida pero la desesperación, el miedo, la impotencia no le ayudaba a concentrarse, cuando se dio cuenta Sasuke había levantado por completo su camisón dejando ver la figura delicada y hermosa de sus curvas, el opresor dejo de besarla para dirigirse a su cuello debía devorar, probar cada rincón de su cuerpo virgen, en ese instante de intercambio coloco nuevamente su mano en la boca de ella para evitar que gritara. Después de estar un buen rato en el cuello de la chica contemplo el cuerpo frágil de ella, no traía sostén solo apreciaba maravillado la imagen de su cuerpo semi desnudo salvo por sus pantaletas, enloquecido se dirigió a probar con su boca los pechos de Sakura, la sentía temblar bajo su cuerpo, sus lagrimas empapando su mano opresora de su boca, pero no le importaba seguía con su lengua lamiendo y mordiendo los pezones de la chica

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

En los pasillos de la torre un ninja se movía sigilosamente sin ser visto ni escuchado revisando cuarto por cuarto buscando lo que su amo le había ordenado, le estaba costando encontrar los dichosos papeles inclusive había revisado dos veces en el despacho de la Hokague y nada...pero cuando paso por cierta habitación le llamaba la atención como esta tenia unos sellos alrededor

*tal ves...* pensó el peliblanco desactivando dichos sellos adentrándose a solo una simple biblioteca

*una biblioteca con sellos? algo debe haber* comenzó a revisar los estantes, pero ninguno tenia la información deseada, cuando estaba por salir pudo sentir como apenas una brisa corría por su brazo pero lo mas extraño es que no había ventanas busco de donde venia esa pequeña brisa encontrándose con el muro y un pequeño hueco con algo adentro, retiro la piedra sin hacer ningún ruido

-quien anda ahí?- uno de los hombres de la Hokague hacia su recorrido cuando vio una silueta en la biblioteca de la Hokague

*demonios* pensó el peliblanco, saco la caja de la pared para guardar entre su ropa un libro viejo y unos pergaminos que estaban dentro de esta, en el mismo hueco donde estaba la caja de madera había una pequeño archivo lo retiro de su escondite

-debes estar muy loco para irrumpir la torre- menciono uno de los ambus obstaculizando la única salida –no creas que te dejaremos con vida-

-eso lo veremos- menciono el joven de anteojos sin mostrar preocupación

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-tranquila- le susurro en el oído –veras que no dolerá- sonrió para luego besarla completamente enloquecido de excitación, Sakura no tenia fuerzas para luchar mas solo apenas podía resistirse pero era en vano, sentir como rozaba el sexo del chico sobre la de ella, a pesar de las ropas, provocaba que en cualquier momento su cuerpo convulsionaría del asco, la repugnancia de su propio cuerpo.

En un rápido movimiento del Uchiha ato las manos de su presa con el respaldo de la cama teniendo un poco de libertad para arrancarle de un tiron sus bragas, la ojiajade se estremeció temblando aun mas, llorando desesperadamente en silencio rogando por alguien que la ayude, rogando y seguir pidiendo con su mirada que alguien venga por ella, el chico no le importo nada le gustaba ver su mirada de terror y pidiendo clemencia, se dirigió para acariciar el sexo de su ex-compañera con brusquedad, sonrió satisfecho al ver como la chica lloraba aun mas, sus ojos brillantes empapados de lagrimas

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Un joven de melena larga se encontraba a penas a unos metros de su casa cuando se detuvo bruscamente sintiendo un dolor fuerte en el pecho

-que...que es esto?- se llevo la mano a su corazón que sentía como se retorcía de dolor –tengo un mal presentimiento- miro a los alrededores pero no sentía nada su byakugan estaba activado para verificar a su alrededor

*_Neji... algo esta pasando_* interrumpió Yue en su mente

-lo se lo estoy sintiendo- cerro sus ojos, se concentro aun mas para tener un campo de visión mas amplio y nada...no había nada a su alrededor, de pronto en su cabeza pudo escuchar a alguien llorar, alguien que apenas podía escuchar que mencionaba su nombre

*_esa voz..._* Yue también estaba con todos sus sentidos alertas *_es..._*

-Sakura- dijeron al unisimo y sin pensarlo si era real o no se guiaron por su instinto, fueron a toda velocidad de regreso a la torre

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-ahora si...serás MÍA y de nadie mas- susurro en su oído posicionándose sobre ella.

La chica había perdido la voz, no se acordaba como hablar solo en esa habitación se escuchaban su sollozos, Sasuke aun tenia su ropa pero lo único que debía hacer era apenas desabrochar su pantalón para completar su deseo calmar su hambre, pero no quería hacerlo rápido, empezó a rozar su miembro sobre la de ella, solo jugaba un poco a franelearla, acariciaba sus pechos mientras la besaba de tal forma que le sacaba la vida, su alma era extinguida por cada roce del desgraciado que la ultrajaba ya no quería vivir de esa forma pedía morir, en un momento en que su mirada solo estaba fija mirando la ventana esperando como un milagro a un joven, sus labios susurraron su nombre como una plegaria

-Ne..ji...- pronuncio a lo bajo pues cada palabra que quería decir no podía su corazón latía cada vez mas lento como queriendo dejar de existir para salir de ese infierno, el azabache al escuchar ese nombre se molesto, se sentó a horcadillas sobre ella mirándola con odio coloco ambas manos en su cuello

-como pudiste...como te atreves a remplazarme a mi- presiono mas fuerte su cuello la chica apenas podía verlo ya no sentía ningún gramo de aire en sus pulmones –te violare lentamente para que siempre me recuerdes, matare a ese infeliz de Hyuga y traeré su cabeza como un regalo para ti- con una de su manos estaba por colocar su miembro dentro de ella –ahora si que nos divertiremos-

Un estruendo hizo temblar toda la casa, provocando una cierta inconformidad al Uchiha menor al estar tan cerca de lograr penetrar a la pelirrosa, enseguida se escucho pasos que corrían hacia la habitación de la chica

-maldición- fue lo único que pudo decir –no te preocupes preciosa te llevare conmigo- en eso se abre la puerta de golpe

-SAKURA ESTAS BI...- sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba presenciando, el Uchiha estaba violando y ahorcando a su hija, iba a lanzarse sobre ese bastardo pero para su desgracia esos ojos rojos fueron mas rápido, ella estaba inmóvil sin poder hacer nada

-veo que tenemos una espectadora- no se movió de su lugar, solo había mirado para atrás para detener a la rubia –si quieres puedes mirar como violo a su querida alumna, o debo decir ahora su hija adoptiva-

-SUELTALA-

-ella traerá a la vida al siguiente Uchiha- dejo paralizada a la rubia después se encargaría de ella pero ahora quería terminar con lo que había empezado con o sin testigo no le importaba, se acerco al rostro de ella lamió su mejilla derecha, provocando una gran hoyo negro en el alma de la chica, Tsunade gritaba, pedía, rogaba y lloraba para que no la tocara que la soltara pero él no escucho solo quería una sola cosa y estaba a punto de lograrlo

-U-CHI-HA- se escucho por toda la habitación, el mencionado y la rubia miraron por la ventana de quien era esa voz sombría y ronca... ante la vista de los tres, Neji Hyuga hacia acto de presencia, la oscuridad tapaba la mayoría de sus rasgos pero sus ojos brillaban intensamente como dos faroles en medio de la noche, de pronto en el cuarto se sentía como un aire gélido invadía el cuerpo de ambos, Neji al dar un paso hacia delante

-pero que tenemos aquí- sonrió bufón el pelinegro –el príncipe a rescatar a la princesa- se burlo, el castaño mantenía su respiración tranquila pero sus ojos mostraban que estaba sacado de juicio, Sasuke se alejo de ella, acomodando sus ropas un poco, ya parado en el pie de la cama, el muy desgraciado no tenia ni una pizca de remordimiento ni de correr ante la mirada asesina de Hyuga

-creo que tenemos algo pendiente Hyuga, lamento decirlo pero me interrumpiste, nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto- sonrió ladiendo su cabeza a un costado mostrando lo psicópata que es

Neji miro la persona que yacía atada en la cama, su cuerpo desnudo con moretones en las piernas, marcas moradas en el cuello, sus boca que apenas podía emitir un hilo de aire, sus ojos verdes estaban opacos, apagados, su mirada perdida, su rostro empapado de lagrimas... la chica dirigió su vista carente de brillo y sin vida hacia la figura parada cerca de la ventana, ambos mantenían su vista uno del otro pero al parecer ella había olvidado todo, no podía emitir sonido en su estado, era como un autómata miraba sin siquiera ver, lo único que sus ojos hacían era derramar lagrimas mientras seguía en un estado similar al vegetal...el joven serró sus puños con fuerza mirando al culpable que sonreía como un idiota

-Uchiha, cavaste tu tumba- menciono fríamente y despacio mientras daba un paso mas adelante intimidando a la misma Hokague que miraba aterrada la apariencia de Hyuga

-nh, crees que alguien como tu puede vencerme- agarro su espada que estaba a un lado de la cama de la chica –bueno ¿que esperas? ¿no que querías matarme?- le dijo estando preparado para cualquier ataque

-morirás lenta y dolorosamente, gritaras como un cerdo, te convertirás en la comida de Yagami- estiro su mano izquierda que estaba totalmente concentrada de un chakra oscuro, la misma se dirigió hacia el azabache, este lo esquivo saltando pues ya había tenido un encuentro con ese tipo de chakra del chico, para su sorpresa Hyuga estaba detrás de él en el aire propinándole una muy buena merecida de lluvia de golpes en su espada

*grrr como es que lo hizo* pensó el ojinegro mientras trataba sin éxito de defenderse.

-**jeje te demostrare que tan fuerte puedo ser**- su voz había cambiado de pronto, era mas gruesa con cierto eco macabro (la voz de Yagami se escuchaba, mientras que la de Neji solo estaba de fondo...no se si me entendieron, pero bueno, sigamos)

*acaso ese...es el poder de Hyuga del que hablo Kakashi* pensó la rubia que había caído al suelo

Sasuke cayo al suelo pero antes de aterrizar se da vuelta lanzando una técnica de fuego hacia su oponente que estaba aun en el aire

-Katon Gokakyo no Jutsu (gran bola de fuego)- *no tiene de donde escapar, adiós Hyuga* el fuego fue directo hacia el castaño, en un segundo cayo al suelo, quemando la alfombra de la habitación donde las llamas crecían con todo lo que tocaba.

Sasuke aprovecho el momento para acercarse a la pelirrosa que aun estaba en un estado vegetal totalmente ida de la realidad, le desato las manos

-SUELTALA DESGRACIADO- grito la rubia mientras daba un golpe al suelo derrumbando todo bajo sus pies, el Uchiha salto ante el impacto con la chica en brazos, ante su sorpresa siente como una espada le atavíela su brazo derecho muy cerca por lastimar una de las piernas de la joven

-**SUEL-TA-LA**- repitió Hyuga el pedido de la ojiamiel

-trata de quitármela- se alejo de su oponente -Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu (llamas de Dragón)- atando a Neji con sus hilos de chakra, el fuego consumió nuevamente el cuerpo del joven...pero él aun seguía de pie caminando como si nada, su chakra maligno era mas fuerte que cualquier fuego

-im...imposible- retrocedió el azabache al ver como Hyuga estaba sin ningún rasguño

-**no perdonare a quien lastime a Sakura**- sus ojos blancos ponían nervioso al mismo Sasuke, este frunció el ceño no permitiría que un sujeto como él sea mas fuerte que un Uchiha

(escuchar con el tema zerstören (Destruir)de Rammstein...no se porque pero al leerlo me lo imagino con ese tema)

-**a que le tienes miedo? mocoso...**- se acerco lentamente -**he tenido sed durante muchos años...**- sonrió de lado con su vista fija en el chico –**por fin mis manos se bañaran de sangre nuevamente**- corrió hacia él como un rayo golpeándole fuertemente en el estomago, el ojinegro cayo de rodillas con Sakura en brazos, Neji se acerco aprovechando la debilidad de su oponente para sacarle de su poder el cuerpo de la joven de cabellos rosados –Sakura, perdóname- menciono el castaño con su voz propia pero seguía ese tono sombrío al hablar

-no- se levanto sin aceptar su derrota –no permitiré que te la quedes- su brazo se posiciono hacia el suelo, dejando ver aquel rayo azul –CHIDORI EISO- su ataque en forma de lanza fue directo al pecho del chico, pero lo detuvo con una sola mano (como sabrán en realidad el ataque lo realiza como si nada con su mano alzada pero como quise poner que es nueva la técnica...en MI historia...la aprendió hace poco a controlarla, para el próximo encuentro, la batalla será con todo lo que conocemos)

-humano insignificante, no puedes matar a un Dios con esas técnicas tan débiles- su voz se alzo fuertemente, toda su energía se estaba liberando tan grande era su poder que su cabello se alzaba rompiendo en dos su banda dejando ver el sello del bouke

Meine Sachen will ich pflegen (quiero cuidar mis cosas)

Den Rest in Schutt und Asche legen (y todo lo demas reducirlo a cenizas)

Zerreißen zerschmeißen (rompiendo, arrojando)

Zerdrücken zerpflücken (aplastando, levantando)

Ich geh am Gartenzaun entlang (voy por la reja del jardin)

Wieder spür ich diesen Drang (y siento la necesidad otra vez)

–te enseñare lo que es poder- el poco suelo que había bajo sus pies se estaba deshaciendo, el anillo de su mano izquierda comenzaba a brillar mas fuerte liberando sellos extraños rodeando al chico, al momento de que Neji estaba por dirigirle un ataque al Uchiha, una serpiente enorme golpea la habitación arrastrando con ella la mitad del cuarto, Neji había saltado estando en una parte del tejado, Sasuke estaba en un rincón de la habitación para no caer al vació en la otra punta se encontraba Tsunade, esta miraba la serpiente con cierta frustración

-pero que tenemos aquí- el dueño del animal apareció encima de la cabeza de este mirando el escenario –tu debes ser Neji Hyuga- lo miro ansioso de poseer ese cuerpo, sonrió y se inclino en forma de respeto ante la Hokague y luego a Hyuga –es un gran honor estar en frente a usted... Dios Yagami o debo decirte Yue- lo miro divertido

Ich muss zerstören (debo destruir)

Yag, yag, yag

Doch es darf nicht mir gehören (pero solo si no me pertenece)

Ich muss zerstören (debo destruir)

yag, yag, yag

Doch es darf nicht mir gehören (pero solo si no me pertenece)

Nein (no)

-no soy ninguno de ellos...- sonrió –soy solo Neji Hyuga- menciono con arrogancia

-sabes tu cuerpo seria muy útil si vienes conmigo, tienes sed de sangre ¿no?- el chico frunció el ceño al escuchar que desertara –tendrás la libertad de matar y saciar tu sed mi estimado Neji-

-nh, ni creas que podrás convencerme- salto del techo aterrizando frente a la rubia, le tendió a la chica en brazos viendo fijamente los ojos de Orochimaru –tengo mis propios planes-

Ich nehme eure Siebensachen (tomare tus pertenencias)

Werde sie zunichte machen (are que sean destruidas)

Zersägen zerlegen (observando, dividiendo)

Nicht fragen zerschlagen (no preguntando aplastando)

Und jetzt die Königsdisziplin (y ahora la disiplina maestra)

Ein Köpfchen von der Puppe ziehen (arrancar la cabeza de un titere)

-tener una vida feliz de cuento con tu Diosa?- vocifero divertido –lamento decirlo pero por desgracia tu aldea te condenara a muerte-

-si eso llegara a pasar- vio de reojo a la Hokague como advertencia –se desataría una destrucción por la ira de ambos Dioses- sonrió al ver la reacción de la rubia como camino hacia atrás chocando contra la pared abrazando protectoramente a su hija

-pues sabes no me importa lo que quieras, tendré tu cuerpo, los poderes de un Dios me pertenecerán- saca una serpiente de su boca y esta saca su espada Kusanagi, se dirigió hacia el castaño, este detuvo el ataque con sus manos porque si lo esquivaba Tsunade y Sakura serian atacadas, ejerció su fuerza bruta y su chakra para romper la espada, al ver que se agrietaba Orochimaru retrocedió un poco, en ese momento Neji ataco

-Bombardeo de las ocho puertas- lanzándose hacia Orochimaru para atacarlo al instante que retrocedió, pero es atacado por detrás

-Katon Housenka no Jutsu (llamas de fénix)- una infinita bolas de fuego se dirigieron a la espalda del castaño este las esquivo en el ultimo segundo dando un salto hacia el tajado

Verletzen zerfetzen zersetzen (lastimando, rasgando, pudriendo)

Zerstören (destruir)

yag, yag, yag

Doch es darf nicht mir gehören (pero solo si no me pertenece)

Ich muss zerstören (debo destruir)

yag, yag, yag

Doch es darf nicht mir gehören (pero solo si no me pertenece)

Nein (no)

-no estorbes- se molesto el bouke, pero Sasuke repitió su ataque de llamas de fénix simultáneamente con varios kunais, Hyuga se defendió con Hakkeshou Kaiten (Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas) para su desgracia clones de Sasuke aparecieron atacándolo de la misma forma, provocando que Neji gaste todo su chakra en su defensa para que el ex sanin lo capture

-ya me canse de este juego- se detuvo expulsando su chakra agrandando su poder –morirán de una maldita vez- desapareció ante la vista de todos colocándose arriba de la montaña de los 5 kagues

En esos escasos minutos aparece Kakashi para proteger a la Hokague y a Sakura sacándolas del edificio para su seguridad

-Quinta Hokague se encuentra bien? Que sucedió?- la rubia no respondió solo cubrió el cuerpo indefenso de la inconsciente kunoichi que ya se había rendido, el peliplata miro a la pelirosa en el estado en que se encontraba a pesar de estar cubierta por los brazos de su madre supo muy bien de que se trataba y mas al ver al Uchiha junto con Orochimaru

Ich würde gern etwas zerstören (me gustaría destruir algo)

Doch es darf nicht mir gehören (pero solo si no me pertenece)

Ich will ein guter Junge sein (quiero ser un buen chico)

Doch das Verlangen holt mich ein (pero el deseo me posee)

Ich muss zerstören (debo destruir)

yag, yag, yag

Doch es darf nicht mir gehören (pero solo si no me pertenece)

Ich muss zerstören (debo destruir)

yag, yag, yag

Doch es darf nicht mir gehören (pero solo si no me pertenece)

Nein (no)

-Sakura...ella...ella fue...-

-Tsunade-sama tranquila- la abrazo para que no flaquera en ese momento

-Hatake, Tsunade-sama- apareció corriendo el mismisimo Hiashi Hyuga

-Hiashi-sama que hace usted aquí?- se sorprendió el peliplata al verlo

-donde esta mi sobrino?- espeto molesto, la Hokague reacciono al instante, lo miro despectivamente

-usted... ustedes son los malditos herederos de ese demonio- se molesto la rubia en el momento menos indicado

-Tsunade-sama puedo expli...- no le dejo terminar

-Neji Hyuga es la reencarnación de ese maldito que quiere destruir la aldea- estaba perdiendo el control la rubia

-Tsunade-sama tranquilícese, ahora no es el momento- interrumpió el ninja copia

-Hatake tiene razón, ahora no es el momento- desafió el hombre ante la mirada de la mujer, el sonido de un rayo hizo que los tres miraran hacia la montaña de donde provenía ese estruendo

-todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino- vio como Orochimaru se estaba lanzando hacia él sin su serpiente al igual que Uchiha –será destruido-

Zerreißen zerschmeißen (rompiendo, arrojando)

Zerdrücken zerpflücken (aplastando, levantando)

Zerhauen und klauen (cortando y robando)

Nicht fragen zerschlagen (no preguntando, aplastando)

Zerfetzen verletzen (lastimando, rasgando)

Zerbrennen dann rennen (quemando luego corriendo)

Zersägen zerlegen (observando, dividiendo)

Zerbrechen sich rächen (quebrando, vengando)

Un rayo negro descendió del cielo golpeando a Neji dándole un poder increíble, realizo unos sellos invocando al gran Dragón negro, su lado oscuro, la verdadera forma de Yagami, surco los cielos rodeando con su cuerpo a su reencarnación, su tamaño no era muy grande debido a que aun faltaba mucho por desatar su verdadera fuerza (Yagami, el dragón, media solo tres metros, para que tengan una idea)

-Hakke Kūshō (Palma del vacío de los Ocho trigramas)- ataco cuando sus dos contrincantes estaban a una distancia bastante cerca, mandándolos a volar, el Dragón se deslizo por el brazo de su dueño como una serpiente tratando de devorar a cualquiera de los dos enemigos, pero estos lo esquivaban con dificultad, Orochimaru convoco a sus serpientes para entretener al Dragón negro y así acercarse al chico, Sasuke también había aprovechado para acercársele dejando en su lugar un clon, una vez que se escabulleron, ambos, al mismo tiempo estaban por darle el golpe de gracia para dejarlo fuera de combate pero fue su sorpresa que Neji los vio por el rabillo del ojo y sin necesidad de ningún sello de su mano izquierda mas bien de su anillo salio un Dragón igual que Yagami pero este era blanco con ojos celestes, esta bestia no ataco en ningún momento solo se interpuso entre el ataque del azabache y del ojiamarillo usando su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a su nuevo cuerpo

Er traf ein Mädchen, das war blind (conoció a una mujer que era ciega)

Geteiltes Leid und gleichgesinnt (compartía el dolor de mente parecida)

Sah einen Stern vom Himmel gehen (vio una estrella irse de los cielos)

Und wünschte sich sie könnte sehn (y deseo que pudiera ver)

Sie hat die Augen aufgemacht (ella abrió los ojos)

Verließ ihn noch zur selben Nacht (y lo dejo esa misma noche)

-no sabias que tú podías convertirte en Dragón, Yue-

-_nh, hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes Neji_- respondió la bestia

-esto es imposible, otra bestia- el ojinegro se estaba desesperando, acabar con Hyuga era mas difícil de lo que creía, el y su sensei tomaron cierta distancia para evitar cualquier otra sorpresa

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo y disculpen la demora de ahora en mas me tardare un poco en actualizar ya que comienze a trabajar este lunes 17/01/2011...me levanto a las 5 de la mañana y llego a casa a las 19hs...Así que ténganme paciencia...y disculpen TOT quería que el capitulo fuera ya la fiesta de Sakura pero me entusiasme mucho con Neji y Sasuke... pero no se preocupen queda para el próximo ¡DE VERAS!. **

**DEJEN REWINS PLIS ^O^**

**(Espero que les haya gustado la canción que elegí, me pareció muy buena)**


	22. Chapter 22 La Confecion

**Bueno ^-^ aquí les traigo el tan esperado NejiSaku, después de tantas vueltas por fin les doy lo mas esperado, que disfruten el capitulo ^o^ porque yo me sentí re feliz al escribirlo.**

LA CONFECION

En la oscuridad de la noche, dentro de una celda se encontraba un joven que apenas se distinguía con la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por una pequeña ventana con barrotes, el chico solo tenia la mirada baja con los ojos cerrados, sus manos entrelazadas con sus antebrazos en sus piernas, se mostraba calmado no hacia nada para salir de ahí pues era solo temporal para que se tranquilice.

Mientras en la oficina de la Hokage, se encontraba el líder del clan mas respetado de la aldea, Tsunade estaba de pie controlando la necesidad de echar a todo Hyuga de su aldea, pero el peliplata estaba a su lado pues sabia el tema del que hablarían y debía estar ahí para hacer de referí por si la rubia no puede controlarse.

-se lo que le preocupa Tsunade-sama, entienda que fue por protección-

-protección?- frunció el ceño –ocultar esa información a la aldea, a su Hokage ESO ES TRAICION- alzo la voz a lo ultimo

-nosotros nunca hicimos nada para perjudicar a la aldea- se defendió el hombre muy autoritario

-ocultar una información valiosa para la aldea sobre la identidad de su sobrino, es traición-

-con todo respeto pero mi sobrino no hizo nada-

-mire lo que hizo- señalo la ventana mostrando un par de casas destruidas –sabe muy bien lo que le pasara, no tiene solución, entréguense-

-me niego a entregar a mi sobrino- se enfado con la rubia

-sabe muy bien la pena que debe sufrir al ser la reencarnación de ese demonio-

-no hable así de él, sino fuera por su poder esa maldita serpiente y el bastardo desertor de su alumno- miro con resentimiento al peliplata –todo estaría destruido, deberían agradecerle- espeto

-haga lo que haga debe ser sentenciado, la familia Hyuga estará vigilada de ahora en mas por generaciones-

-NO PUEDE HACERNOS ESTO-

-NO ME HABLE EN ESE TONO- se enfado la rubia mirándolo con resentimiento –SABES MUY BIEN QUE ESTOY OBLIGADA A ESTO, EL CONSEJO LO SABRA-

-SI ES ASI- frunció en ceño –YO DELATARE A SU ALUMNA- apretó los puños no quería llegar a esas instancias –DELATARE A SU HIJA-

-COMO SE ATREVE A CHANTAJEARME?-

-si usted entrega a mi sobrino yo delatare a su hija- un poco mas serio tratando de calmarse, la rubia lo miraba inquisidoramente, el hombre siguió sin intimidarse –no crea que no me he dado cuenta Tsunade-sama, ella es su hija, su verdadera hija...como usted lo dijo esta obligada a cumplir la sentencia de ellos- la mujer lo miro con desprecio, iba a decir algo pero callo enseguida, él tenia razón

-no puede hacerme esto- se defendió la Hokage

-si que puedo, si rebela la identidad de Neji, Sakura tendrá el mismo final-

-maldito desgraciado- la ojiamiel no podía contenerse más –si llegas a decir algo...-

-no diré nada si usted hace lo mismo- la mujer se sentó en la silla e su escritorio debía pensar bien las cosas si entregaba al chico su hija moriría con él, cerro sus ojos con fuerza al recordar todo el dolor que sufrió, toda la soledad de saber que no pudo verla crecer en todos estos años por su bien, de no haber estado en cada momento como madre, Hiashi se dio cuenta y trato de ser mas amable

–se por lo que esta pasando- la mujer lo miro enfadada

-usted no sabe nada...no sabe por lo que sufrí, no sabe nada por lo que mi familia paso-

-por que cree que nos escondimos por tantos años? Debíamos evitar esa persecución que se daba de generación en generación...usted tampoco sabe por lo que paso la madre de Neji, ella dio su vida para proteger el secreto de la familia cuando espías enemigos dieron con el relato de la familia- la mujer desvió la mirada –usted hizo lo mismo dejo a su hija para que tenga una vida, que tenga un futuro...respete el sacrificio de mi cuñada, respete el deseo de otra madre que no pudo estar con su hijo-

-se supone que las ramas del souke y del bouke se odian- trato de desviar el tema por la dificultad de la familia

-si usted quiere que yo de a mi sobrino se equivoca- se enfureció al escuchar ese comentario

-él no es su hijo, no tiene porque responsabilizarse- el hombre apretó sus puños se estaba enfadando

-así es, no es mi hijo, pero es el hijo de mi hermano, es mi sobrino, se que nuestra familia tiene resentimientos entre las ramas principales y secundarias...pero no quiere decir que no lo quiera, para mi él es un hijo mas, es un Hyuga y es el mas fuerte de todos-

-es un demonio que destruirá todo a su paso si sigue con vida- se levanto la mujer poniendo sus manos en el escritorio

-gracias a ese "demonio" usted y su aldea siguen con vida- su tono de voz sonó molesto y cada vez mas fuerte

-no permitiré que ese chico ande así como así en mi aldea-

-mas bien no quiere que se acerque a SU hija- se defendió

-QUE INSOLENCIA DE DECIR TAL COSA-

-si vamos al caso usted no quiere que ellos estén juntos, pero no puede evitar que sus vidas se crucen-

-CALLESE, NO PERMITIRE QUE HABLE ASI DE MI HIJA-

-entonces entregue a mi sobrino, yo rebelare la identidad de Sakura y será ejecutada junto con Neji, ambos perderemos- espeto fríamente el líder del clan Hyuga

-si yo silencio su secreto...- le costo recomponerse un poco pero no tenia opción alguna, debía aceptar ese maldito trato con Hiashi –jura que ara lo mismo-

-nh, los Hyuga guardamos muy bien los secretos, debería haberse dado cuenta- respondió un poco mas tranquilo al ganar la discusión y salvar la vida de su sobrino

-solo pediré una cosa mas- miro con cierto resentimiento al hombre frente a ella –no quiero que se acerque a Sakura, no lo quiero cerca ¿entendido?-

-no cree que ciertas deidades se molestarían...-

-NO LE PREGUNTE, LE ORDENE- se enfado

-entiendo...y si no es mucho pedir me llevo a Neji a casa, debe de descansar y pensar bien las cosas- comenzó a caminar a la salida pero antes de que Hiashi sierre la puerta la mujer menciono

-espero que cumpla su parte- el castaño miro indiferente a la rubia dedicándole sus ultimas palabras

-por mas que trate, por mas que pase el tiempo hay vidas que siempre están destinadas a estar juntas a pesar del tiempo y la distancia- y salio de la habitación diciéndole esa pequeña frase

-maldito Hyuga- se enfureció la mujer pero el ninja copia en ningún momento interrumpió, hasta ahora

-Tsunade-sama sin ofender, pero las ultimas palabras de Hiashi- la mujer lo miro con recelo –el tiene razón ellos tiene un vinculo muy especial es cuestión de tiempo para que...-

-no permitiré que ese desgraciado se acerque a Sakura, no permitiré por ningún motivo que ese sujeto me la quite, de ahora mas estará vigilada las 24hs, nadie se acercara a ella- miro con determinación al hombre a su lado –mas vale que no digas nada-

-no diré nada- comienza a salir del cuarto –pero me parece que esta exagerando, esa no es la decisión de un Hokage es la decisión de una madre sobre protectora y resentida- se retiro sin escuchar los insultos de la Quinta, camino por los pasillos que apenas se salvaron de la batalla, quería ir a ver a su alumna como estaba, entro a una habitación un poco apartada de las demás

-Shizune como se encuentra?- pregunto al entrar

-esta mejor, solo esta dormida-

-que tenia que estaba en ese estado?-

-estaba en un estado de shock, pero... por suerte...ella aun sigue siendo un capullo (se refiere a que sigue virgen)...solo tienes moretones...pero...- la castaña le costaba seguir viéndola sabiendo lo que le había echo ese hombre enfermo, trato de ser fuerte –lo siento es que...-

-descuide- se acerco el peliplata a la chica dormida sentándose en la silla que estaba a un lado de su cama –espero que mañana estés mejor- le revolvió el cabello de su niña, se levanto besando la frente de su alumna a través de su mascara –are guardia por los alrededores, a partir de ahora- menciono al dirigirse a la castaña

-gracias-

-cuídela- se retiro dejando a la mujer con su pequeña hermanita

… … … … … … …

-Neji- se escucho una voz detrás de la celda, dirigió su vista notando a su tío parado con la puerta del calabozo abierta –vamonos- le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar hacia la salido, el joven se levanto sin decir nada antes de cruzar el umbral de la celda y el pasillo dirigió su vista a la pequeña ventana donde la Luna brillaba con todo su esplendor

-gracias- menciono el chico siguiendo a su tío a la salida

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

(tres dias después)

-Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama- una mujer de cabello corto color chocolate corría por los pasillos buscando a cierta mujer

-que sucede Shizune- pregunto la rubia, al ser interrumpida cuando estaba dando ordenes a uno de sus hombres

-Sakura...ya despertó- dijo con dificultad

-que?- salio corriendo hacia la habitación donde dormía la joven, al llegar abrió la puerta encontrándose con su querida hija sentada en la cama posando su espalda sobre el respaldo de la misma mirando por la ventana, la mujer se apresuro abrazar a su querida hija con fuerza –Sakura...- se emociono pero la rosada solo seguía viendo la ventana, la Quinta se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal –Sakura que sucede que pasa?- pero no obtuvo respuesta, se acerco a la chica viéndola a los ojos, sus orbes verdes habían perdido brillo, habían perdido vida –Sakura por Dios que tienes? Responde- empezó a alterarse la mujer al abrazar a su niña y llorar...esta jamás se movió ni dijo nada, su vista estaba en el paisaje de la aldea, la mujer solo la seguía abrazando y acariciando su cabello como toda madre, después de un rato ella por fin hablo

-no se porque...- menciono fríamente

-Sakura- miro a su hija de escucharla

-porque...- mira sus manos –tengo la sensación de que olvide algo...siento que olvide algo malo- miro por fin los ojos de su madre –siento algo horrible en mi interior...no se porque pero... me siento sucia- miro de nuevo sus manos, la rubia la abrazo mas fuerte

-toda esta bien, tranquila...solo es tu imaginación- esas palabras le costo mucho decirlo ya que solo quería que su hija olvidara ese horrible momento –descansa un rato mas si, no te levantes te traeré el desayuno- la soltó delicadamente, camino a la puerta pero antes de irse le dijo –ya regreso- la rosada solo sonrió forzosamente al ver a su madre irse

-Tsunade-sama- la llamo Shizune –no me siento bien al hacerle esto a Sakura- bajo su vista estaba arrepentida

-es lo mejor Shizune- también bajo su ojos mirando el suelo –no quiero que sufra mas, no quiero que...recuerde lo de esa noche...por culpa de Uchiha- cerro sus puños con fuerza –Sakura ya no será la misma, entiende por favor es por el bien de ella- vio a la joven a su lado

-aun asi... borrarle la memoria no me pareció bueno...algún día podría recordarlo-

-el jutsu que le aplique es permanente, no podrá recordar lo que le hizo ese bastardo y punto- la miro enojada –no se habla mas del tema, nunca paso- sentencio al darse la vuelta yendo a la cocina.

Por mas que todos veían a una mujer dura y cruel con su hija al prohibirle el trato con ciertas personas, mantenerla en una habitación para que nunca le pase nada, tenerla vigilada las 24hs, todos pensarían que es una mujer, una madre que solo le da infortunio a su pobre alumna...sin embargo nadie puede ver el dolor, el sufrimiento que ella pasa al tener que restringirla del mundo, no porque sea débil, sino para evitar que la descubran, perdió a su amado y lo único que tiene era a su hija, no la perdería por nada del mundo no le importaba los comentarios de los demás, solo quería que su hija siguiera con vida, no permitiría que la persigan por el resto de su vida como un animal salvaje... ella era la Hokage, debía mantenerse fuerte, segura, autoritaria y fría...no importa que, no importa como pero se mantendría firme sin importarle que sus allegados la empiecen a odiar...incluso su propia hija

La rubia de ojos de miel regreso a la habitación con el desayuno para su hija, que consistía en unas tostadas, un tazón de cereal con leche con un jugo de naranja

-bien Sakura- se sentó junto a ella, al costado de la cama posando la pequeña tabla donde traía su comida –como te dije te traje el desayuno- trato de sonreír pero al verla que aun seguía en ese estado de vació interno –tranquila...no paso nada...- trato de hablar –te desmayaste esa mañana al salir de mi oficina- mintió descaradamente debido a que Kakashi le había dicho lo que paso esa mañana con el Uchiha en plena calle –por favor- pidió la mujer en ruego melancólico acariciando un mechón rosado que caía aun lado de su pequeño rostro –come un poco...- pidió la rubia suavemente con tono melancólico, la rosada comenzó a comer de apoco.

La semana fue larga y pesada para la quinta Hokage, ya que debía mostrarse sin ninguna preocupación sobre el recuerdo borrado de su hija, por lo que la fiesta de sus dulces 16 aun seguía en pie...y solo falta un día para la exagerada y esperada fiesta y celebración. Shizune trato junto con Ino y Hinata animar a Sakura lo mas que podían para que olvidara esa sensación de vació, al parecer lo habían logrado en pocos días pues la rosada sonreía como lo hace habitualmente pero en sus ojos se notaba que algo faltaba...además la chica de ojos jade no salio en casi toda la semana apenas pudo ver a sus dos amigas sin embargo siempre espero la aparición de cierto castaño en su balcón (cosa que ya todo estaba reconstruido) pero en esos días no se había aparecido, ni siquiera un mensaje o recado, ni siquiera para misiones escuchando atentamente cuando venían los shinobis para reportarse ante el llamado de su Okasa, por lo que en esos días estaba con los ánimos por el piso, no vio a su querido Hyuga por unos días y ella estaba acostumbrada a verlos todos los santos días en cada momento.

Así estaban las cosas en la torre, todos estaban yendo de aquí para allá con la ropa de la rosada, mientras en el salón de fiestas que su tan querida madre alquilo para esa ocasión especial se encontraba Hinata e Ino dando ordenes especificas a cada persona, revisando cada rincón inclusive el jardín que poseía el lugar era hermoso, todo iluminado por cadenas de luces (tipo las de navidad pero todas blancas) rosas blancas en cada rincón del inmenso jardín tan delicado como salido de un cuento.

Pero no todo en ese día era color de rosa... en una habitación oscura que apenas se filtraba la luz del día por la ventana se encontraba un joven sentado en la esquina de su cama meditando lo sucedido hace unos días...lo que paso en aquella ocasión...si no fuera por su tío y por Kakashi de seguro él no estaría con vida en estos momentos

-ya no se que hacer...- se dijo –no puedo soportar no verla- miro el techo buscando una respuesta cayendo lentamente hacia tras a su cama, se agarro la cabeza con furia –todo es por su culpa...si ustedes nunca se hubieran aparecido- pero fue interrumpido

-**abrías muerto en la pelea con el bastardo Uchiha**-

-_hubieras perdido todo lo que tenias_-

-perder?...como puedo perder lo que ni siquiera tengo?... jamás podré estar con ella- se enfureció al recordar que su tío le prohibió ver a su querida pelirosa alborotada –esa mujer, sus malditos amigos, ese bastardo traidor e inclusive los que se dirigen a mi diciéndose familia no me dejan verla...-

-_eres un shinobi... no, eres mas que eso...pasaste las pruebas ambu_- (quiero aclarar que Neji ya tomo el examen para ser ambu igual que Sasuke...fue después de que Hiashi invoco a Yagami y a Yue, cosa que saltee...sory si no lo aclare en el capi anterior XP además no quería tardar para mas para llegar hasta este capi...gomenee U.U...)

-**no me digas que esas alardearías tuyas fueron solo palabras?**- burlo Yagami

-_no puedes darte por vencido... eres un Hyuga, eres Neji Hyuga, el genio de tu clan_- el chico sonrió de lado ante la forma que lo halagaba Yue –_además... tienes habilidades que ningún ser humano posee, ver a Sakura no debe serte un reto_-

-tienes razón...si pude acabar con esa basura- (se refiere a Orochigey y Sasuke-teme) se levanta caminado hacia el ventanal de su cuarto para abrirla de para en par haciendo que la luz del dia desintegre cada rastro de oscuridad y de duda de la cabeza de nuestro protagonista

-sera mejor comprar algo para la hermosa flor...mañana no pienso faltar a ese día tan especial...ella debe de estar esperándome- desapareció al abrir el vidrio de su cuarto, donde solo dejo un rastro de moviendo por las copas de los árboles

**Flash Back**

-no sabias que tú podías convertirte en Dragón, Yue-

-_nh, hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes Neji_- respondió la bestia

-esto es imposible, otra bestia- el ojinegro se estaba desesperando, acabar con Hyuga era mas difícil de lo que creía, el y su sensei tomaron cierta distancia para evitar cualquier otra sorpresa

-sorprendido...Uchiha?- hablo descaradamente el castaño volteándose por completo para verlo de frente

-mi querido Hyuga piensalo bien...realmente quieres perder la oportunidad de perderte esta oferta?-

-la verdad "serpiente rastrera" ya tengo suficiente con Yagami, Yue y mi molesto inner en mi cabeza, no quiero que nadie domine mi cuerpo-

-que pena- ladio su cabeza de costado –pero sabes... de una u otra forma tendré tu cuerpo- saco su lengua al tratar de amarrar al chico, en ese momento salto bastante alto para tener a sus enemigos bajo suyo a su merced, sin embargo Sasuke fue mas rápido

-Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu (llamas de Dragón)- nuevamente trato de apresar a Hyuga con sus hilos de chakra dirigiendo el fuego a su blanco mientras Orochimaru se posicionaba tras el castaño para imposibilitar otra huida, pero cual fue el asombro de ambos cuando el dragón negro Yagami casi devora por completo al ex senin.

El hombre esquivo esos dientes colocándose justo donde estaba su alumno, su rostro era de completo fastidio y frustración, nunca le había costado tanto tener su presa. Neji Hyuga que se había ubicado parado encima de la cabeza de Yagami y al lado de este se encontraba Yue, estiro sus brazos como las de un ave inclinándose un poco para tomar a sus dos enemigos en su ataque, sonrió de lado maquiavélicamente como lo hace Yagami al asesinar, se sentía ansioso por descuartizarlos, sus ojos con el byakugan activado le daba un aspecto bastante grotesco y aterrador, pero lo que mas resaltaba en la sombría y sádica expresión del castaño eran sus ojos totalmente blancos, que resplandecían ante la oscuridad (si no me explique muy bien ante la pose que toma Neji miren Hellsing Ultimátum ova 4 donde Alucard desciende con esa nave en la flota, esa imagen de él donde tiene sus brazos expandidos confundiéndose con la oscuridad y la nave...esta muy buena...bueno asi me imagino que Neji se lanza hacia esos insectos para destruirlos) el joven se lanzo hacia sus enemigos juntando sus dos manos combinando Yue en su brazo izquierdo, Yagami en su brazo derecho. Combinando ambos poderes se lanzo en picada sobre ellos...

-Sakura despierta...- una voz se escuchaba en medio del silencio de la batalla pero solo la pelirrosa podía oírla –Sakura despierta por favor...- pidió aquella voz femenina

-eres...eres la diosa...- respondió mentalmente la chica aun dormida en brazos de su madre

-Sakura debes parar a Neji... debes detenerlo, lo perderás si continua atacando, perderá la razón, el juicio... detenlo- pidió en tono de ruego la Diosa, se notaba que estaba desesperada

-no se como...- contesto la chica, a pesar de estar inconsciente, ella lloraba –no puedo...quiero...quiero despertar...y no, no puedo...- sollozaba

-yo puedo ayudarte, pero... tu cuerpo no aguantara mucho como el de Neji, quizás quedes inconsciente unos días o semanas-

-no importa...por favor, hay que ayudarlo-

-no te preocupes...lo lograras- después de eso la ojiajade que se encontraba en brazos de la rubia comenzó a emanar un brillo intenso, su cuerpo deslumbraba, la kunoichi despertó pero se veía un poco diferente... su cabello era bastante largo hasta las rodillas pero con su tono rosado normal, ya no estaba desnuda sino que lucia aquel vestido blanco de la Diosa de la Luna cuando se presento por primera vez, Sakura se había combinado con aquella deidad... miro hacia arriba notando como el castaño se estaba preparando para un ataque aéreo lanzándose en picada sobre sus enemigos, la chica entristeció enseguida yéndose hacia donde él se encontraba

-LOS DESTRUIRÉ...- grito Neji

-NO!- se escucho una voz sintiendo como unas manos pequeñas tomaba una de sus manos –onegai...- sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente, sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas cayendo incluso en las manos del joven... ella estaba a un costado del muchacho pidiendo que detenga la batalla –no quiero perderte- rogó la chica

-Sa...Sakura...- se sorprendió como había llegado a detenerlo y a pedirle tal cosa –no...no puedo hacer eso- le dijo amablemente, mirando con odio a cierto Uchiha

-Neji...no quiero perderte- sus manos sujetaron fuertemente las del chico –no lo hagas- comenzó a sollozar –por...favor...no soportaría perderte- dijo en tono de suplica

-Sakura eres muy noble y pura...pero yo no- la miro fijamente –entiende...- recordó como la había encontrado teniendo al miserable sobre ella –no puedo perdonarlos, no me pidas algo que no puedo cumplir-

-si lo haces...voy a perderte...para siempre... no me dejes, no me dejes Neji, no tu...- sus lagrimas eran mas fuertes y pesadas que caían sobre las manos del castaño, este a duras penas bajo los brazos dando a entender que era un buen momento para que la basura se retirara por su propia voluntad

-lo are por ti, mi Cerezo- la miro dulcemente como ella sonreía apenas acercándose para abrazarlo

-gracias...- lo abrazo fuertemente

-y ustedes- refiriéndose a los insectos que querían atraparlo –vallasen si no quieren morir- amenazo teniendo a la pelirosa que lo abrazaba, en ese momento entre los árboles aparece un ninja de cabello blanco con lentes

-Lord Orochimaru se encuentra bien?- el chico estaba muy lastimado pues al parecer los de la hoja eran cada vez mas fuertes

-Kabuto, tienes lo demás-

-si-

-entonces- miro al castaño –nos volveremos a ver querido Neji- arrastro cada palabra de su boca

-regresare por ti... mi querida Sakura- sonrió de lado el portador del Sharingan

-grrrr- los ojos de Hyuga lo fulminaban, al ver como esos tres desaparecían adentrándose al bosque –malditos- dijo en voz baja cosa que escucho la rosada

-déjalos...ya no importan- le dijo dulcemente acurrucando su rostro en el pecho del chico

-SAKURA!- grito la rubia con los nervios de punta por si los viejos llegaban enseguida

-debo de regresarte a casa- acaricio la cabeza de la rosada como si fuera una niña –vamos...Cerecito- la joven levanto la vista para verlo, su querido Neji había regresado a la normalidad, era el chico engreído el cual conoció hace dos años.

Los dos descendieron lentamente tocando el suelo apenas, justo en medio de los destrozos ocasionados por Yagami, pero al momento de que Sakura sintió el suelo se desvaneció enseguida cayendo a los brazos del castaño, este la sujeto enseguida antes de que cayera, Tsunade junto con Kakashi y Hiasahi corrieron hacia ellos

-Sakura...- Tsunade corrió hacia el chico muy preocupada, pero al acercarse se la arrebato descaradamente de los brazos de Hyuga

-no se preocupe solo est...- el ojiplata no pudo seguir

-QUE LE HISISTE MALDITO DEMONIO?- grito enojada la rubia

-yo jamás le haría daño- se molesto frunciendo el ceño

-NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE LE VUELVAS A ACERCAR- agrego la mujer

-no me juzgue por algo que no hice- el castaño se estaba enfureciendo por las acusaciones de la Hokage

-DESTRUISTE MI ALDEA- agrego

-fue Orochimaru y el bastardo de Uchiha- Hiashi y Kakashi escuchaban atentamente sin meterse en esa discusión de la rubia y el castaño, enseguida aparecieron los AMBUS algunos con heridas graves otros no tanto

-CÁLLATE- le corto la ojiamiel –ARRESTENLO!- dio la orden de la nada

-Tsunade-sama no creo que sea...- la cabecilla del clan Hyuga trataba de calmar a la mujer

-Hiashi-sama me debe una explicación ahora mismo- la mujer tapo a su hija (que volvió a la normalidad ósea sin ropa...maldito Uchiha) con su kasaka verde, la mujer quedo con solo su playera blanca

-que?- se sorprendió el bouke –no puede hacerme esto- se molesto al tener un escuadrón que lo rodeaban

-no te resistas, sino quieres estar en prisión para toda tu existencia-la rubia le dirigió una mirada fría llena de rencor al joven mientras cuatro soldados lo escoltaban a la celda

-Tsunade-sama fue muy dura e injusta con Hyuga- comento el peliplata –no creo que sea para tanto-

-se equivoca Kakashi, tomare cualquier medida para que ese sujeto no se acerque a mi hija- se dirigió hacia la torre con la rosada en brazos seguida de Hiashi, Kakashi solo miro a su Hokage irse, dirigiendo su vista a los edificios destruidos, a las casa que se desmoronaban por culpa de la bestia oscura que libero Hyuga, los shinobis ayudaban a las personas que estaban debajo de los escombros...todo era un caos...pero esto no era nada comparado con lo que se aproximaba.

-tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto- se dijo el ninja copia mientras una brisa fría revolvía sus mechones plateados

**Fin Flash Back**

El tan esperado día llego, todos los invitados estaban en un gran salón esperando a la anfitriona de la fiesta, los hombres estaban vestidos de traje negro con camisa blanca algunos tenían corbatas otros como Naruto tenia el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado, las chicas lucias vestidos de noches apenas el largo eras hasta las rodillas, la Hokage tenia su cabello recogido con apenas unos mechones en su rostro un vestido largo de noche de color negro con un escote en "V" pero mostraba su espalda totalmente donde la tela comenzaba en la cintura de la mujer, Kakasyhi estaba de trague como todos los hombres pero nunca se quito la mascara (¬¬ maldición y yo que quería verlo) todos los conocidos por la pelirosa estaban ahí inclusive los hermanos de la aldea de la arena, algunos feudales de otras aldeas vecinas y claro los viejos del consejo, cosa que estos dos últimos traían a sus hijos, sobrinos e inclusive nietos de la edad de la cumpleañera pues veían una gran oportunidad para que la única hija de la Hokage, a pesar de ser adoptiva, sus familias tengan mas poder si sus vidas se entrelazan, muchos de estos viejos (¬¬ como los odio) querían aprovecharse para conseguir de una manera fácil el poder de la aldea por eso llevaban a sus hijos, sobrinos y nietos para poder enamorar a la única hija de la Hokage y conseguir su propio objetivo, cada uno tenia un motivo diferente pero la meta era la misma...Sakura...

Lejos del bullicio de la fiesta, del baile, la música, las charlas, en una habitación muy lujosa donde las paredes estaban decoradas finamente con bordes delicados de oro y plata (no se como explicarlo bien, espero que entiendan, ustedes saben esas decoraciones al estilo princesas de Disney) la pelirosa estaba sentada en un banquito pequeño frente a un gran espejo de cuerpo completo, su vestido era hermoso y delicado, el corsé blanco con decoraciones de pequeñas piedras preciosas, no tenia mangas en sus hombros pues lucia su delicada piel blanca, la falda era aun mas bella, era la imagen de una princesa de cuento, la tela consistía de una decoración sutil de pequeñas flores de cerezo en su cintura donde se unía con el corsé, la primera capa del vestido era de color blanco las puntas de este estaban sujetadas con las flores que lleva su nombre mostrando la segunda capa del vestido que era de color rosa como su cabello... estaba tan hermosa pero su mirada mostraba tanta tristeza, se sentía tan sola a pesar de que estaba acompañada por todos sus seres queridos, suspiro mirándose nuevamente en el espejo se paro acercándose a su reflejo posando su mano en el vidrio

-me siento sola- miro a los ojos de su reflejo en el espejo –a pesar de que están todos... me sigo sintiendo sola-

-no te preocupes Sakura- su imagen en el espejo trato de animarla, era la Diosa que a veces aparecía en los reflejos de los espejos para hablarle –veras que todo saldrá bien-

-que gracioso, yo solía decir eso y ahora me doy cuenta de que esas palabras no sirven de mucho-

-no digas eso, solo ten un poco de paciencia- sonrió la deidad frente a ella –ahora solo diviértete en tu cumpleaños- se despidió de ella

-si no queda de otra, Tsunade-sama se esforzó mucho para darme esta fiesta, todos ayudaron-

-Sakura ya estas lista?- entro Shizune sorprendiendo a la rosada

-si ya estoy- se dio vuelta para ver a la joven de de ojos chocolate la cual le decía hermanita –puedo pedirte un favor?- sonrió dulcemente la ojiajade

-pero claro Sakura- se acerco –que necesitas?-

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Shizune ya esta lista Sakura?- pregunto la rubia un poco alterada pues quería que todo sea perfecto

-si ya esta solo me pidió un favor- la chica se acerco a Kakashi diciéndole algo al oído, el hombre asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa y subió las escaleras

-que favor te pidió?- pregunto la ojiamiel con un poco de desconfianza

-ya lo vera- sonrió picadamente la ayudante de la rubia

-nh- la mujer siguió mirando a los invitados pero mas que nada vigilaba a cierta persona que se acercaba hacia ella

-muy buenas noches Tsunade-sama- saludo respetuosamente Hiashi Hyuga

-que descaro de su parte para venir a saludarme como si nada- respondió la ojiamiel

-por favor Lady Hokage no arruine la fiesta de su hija-

-yo? Mas bien su familia no debería de arruinar la vida de mi Sakura-

-debería de calmarse solo por esta noche Lady Hokage-

-como voy a calmarme si lo mas probable es que ese sobrino suyo pueda venir aquí-

-no se preocupe- sonó un poco molesto por referirse así de su sobrino –él no vendrá-

-mas vale- amenazo la rubia –ya sabe lo que le pasara si lo encuentro cerca de ella- el hombre no contesto se quedo callado, prefirió el silencio antes de decirle todo lo que pensaba de ella en ese momento

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Toc Toc- se escucho el ruido de la puerta, la joven de ojos jade camino a paso tranquilo con un poco de emoción a abrir la puerta para encontrar a su maestro

-gracias por venir Kakashi-sensei- se alegro la joven

-bueno aquí estoy pequeña- entro el hombre -¿Qué necesitabas?- la miro como lucia con ese hermoso vestido parecía una muñeca

-pues...vera no se como decirlo- la chica estaba un poco nerviosa y sonrojada no sabia como pedirle algo a su sensei

-sabes te pareces a Hinata de esa forma- se burlo el hombre para animar a su alumna

-huy...no interrumpa quiero proponerle algo importante y usted lo arruina- se molesto la chica

-mmm...proponerme algo importante?- se quedo pensado un momento hasta que dijo –Sakura eres menor de edad para pedirme "eso" pero cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad con mucho gusto seré el primero- sonrió inocentemente, la chica al escuchar eso enseguida le invadió un aura negra, el peliplata temió por su vida

-PERVERTIDO ¿COMO PIENSA QUE LE PEDIRÉ ESO?- le dio uno de los puñetazos que le da a su amigo Naruto, el pobre del ninja copia quedo incrustado contra la pared con un gran chichón en la cabeza con la frente sangrando y haciendo burbujas con la boca, bueno detrás de la mascara.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-bien, ya estoy listo- un joven de melena larga se retiraba de su habitación

-_ya sabes como entrar?_-

-si- sonrio –he observado la vigilancia asi que será sencillo entrar-

-**creo que le sacas provecho a tus habilidades**-

-nh- el joven seguía su camino perdiéndose en las oscuras calles, debía llegar lo antes posible a esa fiesta, quería sorprender a su Cerezo en el día mas importante para ella

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

En el salon de fiestas las luces se apagaron enseguida interrumpiendo el baile de los jóvenes y la charla de los mas grandes, una luz ilumino la parte superior de las escaleras mostrando a la anfitriona de la fiesta... Sakura se mostraba en todo su esplendor, su figura se delineaba con el hermoso vestido de sus 16, provocando un "wow" de todos por su gran hermosura tan natural ya que apenas estaba maquillada, su cabello recogido por pequeñas flores blancas y rosas pastel dejando caer algunos mechones ondulados en su rostro al igual que en su nuca, la Hokage no podía estar mas emocionada unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad y orgullo nacían de sus ojos, Hiashi la miraba de forma melancólica pero feliz deseaba que su sobrino la viera de esa forma no era justo para ambos jóvenes, sus amigos inclusive los senseis estaban que se ponían colorados por la belleza de la flor de Konoha, las chicas la miraban con dulzura y admiración (salvo algunas ¬¬ como TenTen) los ancianos y sus queridos descendientes que serian los pretendientes no quedaban atrás pues sus miradas eran mas lascivas que el mismo Jiraya, este babeaba pero debió comportarse sino quería ser crucificado por su amiga de añares, Kakashi había aparecido justo al pie de las escaleras esperando a la joven mas hermosa de la fiesta.

Sakura miraba atentamente a los invitados, sonreía con la dulzura que solo ella sabe dar con su inocente mirada, pero sus ojos buscaban a alguien en especial, al bajar lentamente posando su mano en la baranda de la escalera se daba cuenta que la persona que mas añoraba ver ahí no se encontraba, trato de seguir sonriendo pero no podía aun asi debía mostrarse sumamente feliz, al llegar con su sensei este le ofreció el brazo, ella lo acepto con gusto dando apenas un reverencia con la cabeza, la guió por al centro del gran salón donde solo la luz de los reflectores los iluminaba a ellos dos

*asi que eso quería Sakura* pensó la rubia al ver a su hija con su sensei con una mirada llena de tristeza

-gracias Kakashi-sensei por aceptar bailar conmigo este vals- agradeció la chica al poner su mano en el hombro del ninja, pues le pidió bailar el vals de padre e hija

-no, el placer es mío por haberme elegido para esta pieza importante- coloco una mano en la cintura de ella mientras que la otra sostenía la mano libre de Sakura –es un honor cuidar a la flor mas bella del mundo- sonrió

La orquesta comenzó a tocar la pieza del vals, la pareja bailaba con gracia y elegancia ante los invitados al compás de la música, pero a pesar del ambiente tan hermoso ella solo buscaba a un joven entre la multitud

-no te preocupes- le dijo apenas solo para que ella escuche –seguro vendrá- la animo

-gracias...- miro a los ojos a su maestro sintiendo como él esperaba algo de ella, la joven se dio cuenta, le sonrió diciéndole la palabra que mas le gustaba escuchar el peliplata –Otosa...- el hombre no podía pedir nada mas, sonrió ante lo que escucho

El baile continuaba entre padre e hija, porque para ella aquel ninja era su padre, de apoco cada masculino joven iba bailando con la cumpleañera, el primero que se acerco fue Naruto por su puesto que pidió cortésmente la mano de su hermanita

-te ves hermosa Sakura-chan- sonrió el rubio

-jijiji gracias Naruto, tu también te ves muy bien- ambos bailaban coordinadamente, para la sorpresa de muchos no podían creer que el ninja cabeza hueca hiperactivo supiera bailar, pero lo que no saben es que estuvo practicando a mas no poder por petición de la rubia en especial de la rosada pues no querían que arruine el dia mas importante... Asi fue transcurriendo los demás, pasaron todos los chicos de su generación, ella mostraba lo entusiasmada y feliz que estaba ante el baile, inclusive Gaara bailo con ella; mas bien Temari y Kankuro lo empujaron, el pobre no le quedo otra mas que aceptar la sonrisa de la ojiajade.

Parejas se iban acercando para bailar el vals con su acompañante, muchos (mas los solteros) querían bailar de nuevo con la rosada, Tsunade tenia vigilado por si acaso a su amigo Jiraya pues lo conocía muy bien, el pobre erosenin sentía la mirada asesina de la rubia cosa que para la joven le era muy gracioso.

La fiesta siguió su curso, después del vals la chica de cabellos rosados dio un pequeño discurso agradeciendo a cada uno de sus amigos en especial de su querida madre Tsunade, padre Kakashi y de sus hermanos Naruto y Shizune... pero mas quena había un párrafo exclusivo para cierto chico del bouke, cuando vio los ojos de Hiashi por la forma en como la miraba entendió que el chico no vendría, aun así dijo aquel párrafo para su querido Neji su amigo incondicional que siempre estuvo ahí para ella, esto hizo que la rubia de ojos de miel se pusiera realmente furiosa por dentro cosa que Shizune, Kakashi y Jiraya lo notaran inclusive Hiashi lo noto a pesar de estar bastante alegado de ella. Después del discurso la velada continuo con una cena...Naruto estaba de lo mas feliz pues ya se estaba quejando de que tenia hambre, mas cuando supo que había ramen solo para él (¬¬ no se preocupen había todo tipo de comida pero Naruto solo quería ramen) la joven estaba con los que habían tomado el papel de sus padres, en la misma mesa estaba Naruto que lo considera un hermano al igual que Shizune, su hermana mayor, siempre le dio consejos. No podía estar mucho tiempo sentada ya que como anfitriona debía ver a cada invitado en sus mesas o en la pista de baile para ver y vigilar que todo este bien, para conversar con sus amigos y amigas andaba de acá para allá entre mesa y mesa muchos de los chicos que trajeron los ancianos la llamaban constantemente pues su misión era enamorarla, cosa que ni ella se dio cuenta pues estaba feliz por fuera pero por dentro tenia ganas de salir de ahí y buscar a alguien, Ino y Hinata se dieron cuenta cuando la rubia le empezó a preguntar cosas sobre lo que sentía por el castaño

-como que no lo has visto?- se altero la rubia de ojos celeste

-no, hace días que no lo veo-

-Hinata que le anda pasando a tu primo?- pregunto un poco molesta la rubia

-la verdad no lo se... mi padre solo lo ha visto no me lo he cruzado hace días y eso que vivimos en la misma casa-

-eso si que es extraño- pensó la ojiazul

-no importa- menciono sin ganas la rosada –bueno en un rato vengo- apenas sonrió, caminando entre la multitud saludando a sus invitados, pero ella no se quedaba a hablar pasa de largo atravesando el gran salón dirigiéndose hacia el enorme balcón.

Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba silencio pero mas que nada quería que cierto chico de ojos blancos estuviera ahí para verla tan hermosa, poso sus antebrazos en la baranda mirando la Luna suspirando tristemente, agacho la vista viendo el extenso jardín que era iluminado por luces blancas, a un costado del balcón descendía una escalera, no se había dado cuenta de que podía bajar al jardín de esa forma, así que dio una mirada a su madre cosa que ella ya estaba teniendo efectos de su querido sake, se escabullo tranquilamente hacia el hermoso paisaje sentándose en una banca que daba bajo un gran árbol, dirigió su vista al cielo dándose cuenta que sus ojos se estaban nublando, empezó a llorar en silencio sin que nadie la viera

-oigan han visto a Sakura-chan?- pregunto el rubio en la mesa de Yamanaka, Hinata, Hanabi, Kiba y Shikamaru

-no, dijo que vendría en un rato pero no volvió- respondió Hanabi tomando un poco de jugo

-que raro- pensó la rubia

-creo que salio para el jardín, me pareció verla bajar- comento la peliazul

-ya déjenla tranquila, la chica quiere estar un rato sola- comento un poco molesto Kiba

-eso me preocupa- dijo el chico del Kiuby –hace días esta rara- bajo la cabeza –no se que tiene Shizune me dijo que este en lo posible todo el tiempo con ella para que no se sienta sola-

-a mi también me dijo lo mismo- comento Ino un poco triste, pensando en Hyuga Neji como motivo de su tristeza

-pero que problemáticos son, en vez de estar aquí lamentándose porque no la acompañan- el chico de coleta fue mirado con enormes ojos de parte de su compañera –que?-

-muy bien- se levanto Yamanaka –esa frentezota no estará sola, vamos busquémosla y la obligaremos a que este con nosotros-

-siiii!- agrego entusiasmado Naruto

Ino y Naruto se dividieron para decir su idea a los demás chicos, inclusive a los de la arena. Una vez que todos estaban en un rincón del salón salieron todos rumbo al jardín. Hiashi había notado algo raro en el grupo de amigos de la rosada por lo que los siguió con la mirada al ver que salían al mismo lugar por donde desapareció la joven de ojos verdes.

El cielo iluminado por el manto de estrellas una pequeña flor de Cerezo trataba de calmar sus sollozos, una sombra tras suyo se acercaba muy silenciosamente sin que la chica se diera cuenta

-que hace una flor llorando sola en su cumpleaños?- pregunto una voz ronca y suave, la chica se quedo sorprendida pero no se movió por los nervios, el chico camino hasta ponerse frente a ella, le agarro la mano delicadamente mientras él se agachaba arrodillándose como de costumbre como todo un caballero, la miro a los ojos con total dulzura

-lamento haber llegado tarde, Hime- beso sutilmente la mano de la chica cosa que ella se sonrojo

-Ne...Neji...lle...llegaste- trato de no ponerse roja cosa que no logro, y quien no si tendría al mismísimo Hyuga arrodillado con su mano aun sujeta mientras que él la miraba con mucho sentimiento

-por su puesto- sonrió con altanería, típico de él –no me lo perdería por nada- le dio un segundo beso en la pequeña mano de la rosada, logrando que se ponga mas roja que un tomate, este se levanto ofreciendo su brazo para que la chico lo acompañe, ella acepto

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el jardín, Sakura hablaba muy animadamente todo lo que paso en esos días que no se vieron con un sonrojo en el rostro pues estaba muy feliz de tenerlo asi de cerca

-veo que me perdí de mucho-

-jijijiji si, mas o menos, pero sabes te hubiera gustado ver a Naruto practicar el vals jijiji fue muy gracioso- la risa no podía ocultarlo pues Naruto era de madera bailando inclusive dijo que era mas difícil que una batalla en una misión

-ese dobe no cambia más- agrego –que bueno que te ayas divertido en estos días-

-sabes estuve acompañada por Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Shizune y por Tsunade pero sabes- agacho la cabeza un poco triste –me hubiera gustado que tu me acompañaras en los arreglos- lo miro, debía preguntarle el motivo –por que dejaste de venir a verme?- estaba totalmente sonrojada, temía que lo tomara de otra forma, el chico siguió con su vista al frente

-discúlpame, tuve problemas para verte- la miro a los ojos –pero ahora eso ya no importa- sonrió sinceramente –ya estoy aquí- los dos se detuvieron en su caminata se miraban intensamente pero Sakura sentía que su corazón explotaría en esos instante por lo que desvió la vista

-gra...gracias- susurro la chica

Neji no dijo nada solo sonrió, cuando vio al frente para seguir su recorrido noto una galería totalmente adornada con pequeñas luces y flores en sus pilares, tenia un par de velas alrededor (^^ la galería que me imagino es la que esta en la peli de "la nueva cenicienta" de Hilary Duff , solo que esta es un poco mas grande) la ojiaverde levanto la vista al sentir como su compañero se soltó de ella y que avanzo dos pasos, este se inclino como todo un lord cuando la volvió a ver le dijo

-me permitiría una pieza, Hime- sonrió al notar como se sonrojaba la pelirosa

-si- sonrió, dio su mano, el joven la recibió con gusto guiándola dentro de la galería.

El joven poso una mano en la cintura del Cerezo y con la otra tomo su otra mano, los dos comenzaron a bailar lentamente con el silencio de la noche y la fragancia de las flores

-me siento un poco tonta sin música- sonrió la rosada, pero enseguida cinco personas de la orquesta aparecieron y comenzaron a tocar para la pareja, logrando algo de asombro de la chica

-creo que ese detalle ya se arreglo- dijo divertido el castaño

-si- sonrió

-estas realmente hermosa- halago el ojiplata

-gracias- se sonrojo –tu también estas muy... muy guapo- la verdad era poco decir eso, Neji bestia un traje negro al igual que muchos pero él no traía corbata solo los dos botones de la camisa desabrochados, su cabello suelto sin ninguna liga que lo atara y su frente limpia de cualquier tela que impidiera ocultar el sello del bouke (*¬*)

-parece que tu primo se nos adelanto- una rubia de ojos celestes espiaba detrás de los arbustos la pareja bailar

-noooooo perdí a mi bella flor por el genio de la aldea- Lee lloraba con cascaditas en los ojos

-cállate sino van a descubrirnos- se enojo Ino –sino quieres terminar como él- señalo un árbol donde estaba Naruto atado completamente y con una cinta en la boca para que no se lance sobre el castaño

-O.O me quedo calladito- trago pesado el chico guay

-creo que nuestro primo no pierde el tiempo- sonrió Hanabi al verlo bailar

-Hanabi- se sonrojo Hinata –no digas eso-

-ya cállense que nos pueden oír manga de idiotas- dijo Kiba

-la verdad yo creí que esa chica estaba enamora de su compañero- comento Temari –el chico que peleo con Gaara...era Uchiha ¿no?- los presentes asintieron

-Sakura se merece algo mejor- agrego la rubia con una mirada de tristeza ella era la única que sabia sobre lo que paso realmente para que Sasuke se fuera, solo ella sabia sobre aquel incidente lo que le hicieron a su amiga, hubo silencio total mientras los demás veían la escena romántica de la pareja

El ambiente era único, los dos totalmente embelesados por la imagen del otro bailando bajo el manto de estrellas, hasta que en eso Neji se detiene

-sucede algo Neji?- estaba un poco preocupada ante la actitud del castaño

-Sakura se que es muy pronto pero...- la chica sintió como su corazón se ahogaba al escucharlo de esa forma, el se iría si apenas vino a verla –creo que es el momento de...-

-no puedo creerlo por fin ese tonto se le declarara- menciono entusiasmada la rubia con un brillo inmenso en los ojos

-vamos primo tu puedes- Hanabi estaba al lado de ella animando silenciosamente a su primo con brillo en los ojos

-surte primo- dijo bajito Hinata mientras que los demás esperaban ansiosamente la declaración, escuchando todo, inclusive Gaara estaba atento a la escena ( ¬¬ todos son una manga de chusmas)

-darte esto- saco una pequeña cajita negra de su chaqueta –espero que sea de tu agrado- abrió la cajita ante los ojos de la ojiajade, los chusmas espiones estaban atento pensando que era un anillo para declarase mejor

-es...es hermoso- Sakura estaba totalmente equivocada pensando que la dejaría cuando en realidad le iba dar un presente

-permíteme- retiro el objeto de donde reposaba guardando, la caja la guarda nuevamente en su bolsillo, se acerco a ella teniendo en ambas manos la punta del colgante, los espías desvergonzados esperaban un anillo cuando en realidad era un collar, pero no les importo porque el objeto era realmente hermoso

-gra...gracias Neji- menciono con nerviosismo cuando el chico se acercaba a ella colocándole el colgante en su cuello, el castaño no tenia apuro poso sus manos alrededor del cuello de ella acercando su rostro muy cerca de la mejilla de la chica poniéndola muy nerviosa y roja por el acercamiento del muchacho mas cuando el joven murmuro en el oído de ella

-para MI Cerezo- sus manos sujetaban su pecho pues esas palabras la dejaron sin aliento, ella era de él, o sea que la consideraba mas que una amiga, pensaba la rosada mientras Neji terminaba de colocarle el collar alegándose de ella muy lentamente mirándola a los ojos y como ella correspondía mirándolo sin desviarle le mirada a pesar de estar totalmente avergonzada y nerviosa

-podemos hablar- pidió cortésmente el castaño

*bien Sakura ahora no lo arruines, compórtate y confiésale lo que sientes* agrego Inner Saku

*no creo que se el momento además...*

*como que no es el momento... mira estamos en un jardín hermoso, una pequeña orquesta de 5 miserables músicos, bailamos el vals con nuestro príncipe, nos dio un exquisito y bellísimo regalo Y DICES QUE NO ES EL MOMENTO* Inner estaba que mataba a la chica con sus gritos

*lo...lo intentare* se asusto Sakura, nunca le había gritado asi su Inner

-Sakura- la llamo el chico que estaba aun viéndola

-te..te escucho- sonrió nerviosamente –que querías decirme?-

-Sakura se que nos conocemos desde hace dos años... y que nos llevamos muy bien, aunque al principio quería matarte- sonrió para no ponerse nervioso, debía intentar decirle de una vez lo que sentía por la rosada

-jijiji lo se me acuerdo muy bien como nos conocimos- la chica río inocentemente al acordarse ese día

-hay algo muy importante que debo decirte- Hyuga se puso serio, esto a Sakura le estaba dando un mal presentimiento pues lo que peor le podía pasar era ser rechazada sin siquiera decirlo

-vamos, vamos Neji/primo tu puedes- decían al mismo tiempo entusiasmadas Hanabi y Yamanaka al ver como el castaño quería decir lo que sentía en ese momento

-Sakura yo...- al pobre Hyuga le estaba costando hablar –yo siento...- los ojos de ella brillaban intensamente y eso lo ponía mas nervioso pero no podía darse el lujo de retroceder era el único momento en que aun nadie interrumpió y debía aprovecharlo, se acerco mas a ella, su corazón latía a toda velocidad

-yo... siento por ti...algo...es decir...- *por mil demonios estoy balbuceando*

*_ya tranquilo Neji no es tan difícil_* Yue trato de calmarlo

*a no entonces por que me cuesta tanto* pregunto un poco enfadado consigo mismo

*_los Hyuga siempre fuimos orgullosos y admitir nuestros sentimiento o mas bien declararnos nos he muy complicado pero tranquilo, solo dilo y confía en ti mismo_*

*tienes razón* Neji respiro profundamente mirando aquellas gemas verdes que lo enloquecen –veras Sakura no se si tu sientes lo mismo... pero debo confesarte... que yo...te...-

**Lamento el retraso, pero aquí les traigo el tan esperado capitulo prometido de NejiSaku, se que deben querer colgarme y acribillarme pero se me va cortar el capi sino y no quiero eso, espero que les aya gustado quise hacerlo perfecto tal y como me lo imaginaba y lo logre, aunque me costo un poco. Bueno ^^ me despido hasta otro capi **

**Comenten y dejen Reviews plis... porque un fanfic con reviewis es un fanfic feliz ^o^**


	23. Chapter 23

Bueno chicos y chicas mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el tan inesperado capitulo donde por fin Neji se declara... (gracias a jashin, ya era hora) lamento haber tardado pero como estudio para ser diseñadora de modas me retrase con mi vestido por suerte me fue bien mas de lo que me esperaba. Bueno ahora les dejo con el capi esperado gracias por su paciencia y sus comentario, lo que si es que es muy cortito. Pero muy hermoso; ya sin tanto rodeo mis queridos lectores/as con ustedes el cap.23

EL MEJOR OBSEQUIO, TU AMOR

-yo... siento por ti...algo...es decir...- *por mil demonios estoy balbuceando*

*_ya tranquilo Neji no es tan difícil_* Yue trato de calmarlo

*a no entonces por que me cuesta tanto* pregunto un poco enfadado consigo mismo

*_los Hyuga siempre fuimos orgullosos y admitir nuestros sentimiento o mas bien declararnos nos he muy complicado pero tranquilo, solo dilo y confía en ti mismo_*

*tienes razón* Neji respiro profundamente mirando aquellas gemas verdes que lo enloquecen –veras Sakura no se si tu sientes lo mismo... pero debo confesarte... que yo...te...-

-s...si- la chica sintió como el castaño sujetaban fuertemente sus manos

-sabes no me importa si soy o no correspondido... pero estoy enamorado de alguien muy especial-

Sakura sintió como su mundo se venia a bajo... pero enseguida

-por eso...- Neji tomo el rostro de la kunoichi acercándose muy lentamente a sus labios –te amo... Sakura Haruno...- menciono débilmente el chico antes de posar sus labios con los de ella

*no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser... Neji... Neji Hyuga me... me ama* pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, provocando que el castaño pensara que hizo mal al besarla

-Sakura lo siento no debí besarte si tu...- pero fue callado cuando sintió los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello

-Neji... también te amo...- sonrió con las lagrimas dulces en sus mejillas -no sabes cuanto he llorado por ti- el ojiplata sonrió de lado, paso sus brazos a la cintura de ella atrayéndola a él

-gracias- menciono apenas audible el chico

-no, gracias a ti, por curar a mi corazón y mas importante... por corresponderle- dicho esto Neji no espero mas, la beso nuevamente cargando en ese beso todo el dolor, la angustia, la duda, la pasión, la necesidad de estar con ella... fue un beso realmente largo lleno de lujuria pero mas que nada amor.

-Ino que haces?- se asusto la peliazul

-solo quiero capturar el momento- la rubia tenia una cámara de video(quien sabe donde la saco) –me lo agradecerán mas adelante- siguió filmando

-yo me largo, esta loca va a ser que nos descubran- se escapo Kiba

-TOT mi bella flor...mi eterno rival me venció... perdí la flor de cerezo mas hermosa del mundo- Lee lloraba con cascaditas en los ojos, sin embargo lejos de la escena TenTen había observado por si sola lo que ocurría, provocando que se fuera de la fiesta sin decir nada a nadie

-Neji-kun te amo- menciono la rosada cuando se separaron del beso, lo abrazo fuertemente –me encantas- dijo feliz de la vida con un tono carmín en las mejillas pero con una sonrisa tan brillante como las estrellas

-Sakura... cuidado... vas hacer que nos...- la pelirosa estaba tan feliz que al abrazarlo mas fuerte tirandoce mas a él provoco que Hyuga perdiera el equilibrio cayendo ambos al suelo

-jijijiji lo siento Neji- se disculpo la ojiajade que estaba sentada junto a él

-descuida, seguro será costumbre de ahora en mas ¿verdad?- sonrió de lado

-ssssiiiii- nuevamente se lanzo a abrazarlo, y Neji no hizo nada para detenerla solo se ponía mas rojo pero con una gran sonrisa al saber que era correspondido

-se puede saber que hacen aquí?- un hombre serio de carácter respetable estaba detrás del grupo de chismosos ninjas

-pa...padre- Hinata estaba mas blanca que nunca

-y bien?- frunció el ceño, en eso escucha una risita, su mirada esculpe con cuidado el punto fijo donde los jóvenes observaban

-te quiero mucho pero mucho- se sorprendió un poco al ver a la joven Sakura abrazar a su sobrino ambos en el suelo, y ella le daba besitos dulces y cortos en la mejilla del chico mas frió, en un movimiento rápido él sin siquiera tomarla con sus manos le dio un beso, cosa que se alargo.

*no puedo creerlo...* aquel hombre cerro los ojos aflojando su postura rígida *al final el destino... siempre fue estar juntos* sonrió con tal ternura a la escena, nadie pudo percibir ese gesto sincero y único del propio líder del clan mas respetado

-pa-padre no-nosotros- trato de explicarse su hija mayor

-entren todos, es de mala educación espiar de esa manera a las personas- sonó frió y autoritario percibiendo los nervios e incluso el miedo de aquellos chicos

-ha-hai- estaban temblando la mayoría de ellos.

Mientras tanto en la gran fiesta...

-Shisune has visto a Sakura?-

-no, lo siento Tsunade-sama , debe estar con los chicos-

-pero ni siquiera esta ese tonto de Naruto- se quedo pensando mirando a los invitados *tampoco están los demás* siguió observando atentamente notando que entre la multitud faltaba un hombre en especial... el líder del clan Hyuga, estaba ausente. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la entrada para saber si ese hombre o los chicos habían salido del salón, los guardias negaron ese posibilidad pues nadie había salido del edificio. En ese instante atravesó la multitud de invitados yendo al barandal que da al gran jardín.

*donde podrá estar?* sintiendo una angustia dentro suyo

Mientras se calmaba un poco para sacar esos malos pensamientos noto como los chicos regresaban de entre la extensa decoración del jardín suspirando con tranquilidad esperando que su hija este entre ellos, pero no lo estaba, pero la desconfiancita la invadió al ver que detrás de los jóvenes unos metros atrás se acercaba Hiashi Hyuga. Con el ceño fruncido no pudo evitar bajar al jardín con enfado hacia aquel hombre.

-donde esta mi hija?- fue directo al punto, este se habia percaptado cuando ella se acercaba lo que le diría

-no lo se- respondió –se habrá quedado con una de las chicas-

-todos están adentro- replico mirándolo con sumo odio –mas te vale que su sobrino- menciono al joven con total desprecio –no este aquí-

-sus amenazas no sirven- paso por al lado y se detuvo –sabe muy bien lo que pasara si lo sentencia- la rubia apretó sus puños ¿como ese hombre podía amenazarla? ella era la Hokage una de las legendarios tres sanin

-maldito desgraciado- lo insulto –esto no lo pienso pasar por alto- lo miro con todo rencor por el rabillo del ojo haciendo entender que nadie debe meterse con ella pero Hiashi también es un hombre muy duro e imposible de hacer que retroceda por mas que sea el mismo Hokage su enemigo

La rubia avanzo dirigiéndose por donde los chicos venían con su postura arrogante con las intenciones de acabar con ese chico con sus propias manos, su chakra no lo podía controlar sus emociones la invadían.

Aquellos nuevos amantes estaban bailando nuevamente al compás de esa mini orquesta el ambiente estaba a su favor, las luces apenas iluminaban el oscuro jardín sus miradas se perdían en los ojos del otro por fin la felicidad los acogió a ambos bajo sus alas, una plenitud tenían ambos en sus corazones en sus almas, mas esas entidades dentro de ellos disfrutaban del momento el alma de su vida anterior nunca interrumpieron ni tampoco dijeron algo desde que Neji se confeso. Tantos años, tanto dolor, tanta soledad después de tanto esperar al fin estaban juntos.

La melodía hizo que nuevamente se acercaran sus rostros sin decir nada, solo sus ojos podían saber lo que tanto habían ocultado ambos, el castaño corrió con su mano unos hilos rosas de su rostro llevándolos detrás de su oreja, acaricio la mejilla de ella notando como su mirada brillaba mas que nunca, como su sonrisa irradiaba tanta felicidad sin que ella pudiera evitar aquel sonrojo tan tierno que el mismo le causaba. Se acerco lentamente a sus labios pero a pocos centímetros le dijo

-Te amo mi Sakura-Hime- ella sonrió cerrando sus ojos diciéndole

-siempre has sido tu, siempre lo fuiste, si eres real- la abrazo mientras la besaba trasmitiéndole todo ese amor que siempre le tubo y ella hizo lo mismo un apasionado beso duro bastante bajo el manto de estrellas

Sin previo aviso Neji se separo notándose un poco alterado

-te encuentras bien Neji? Que sucede?- pregunto la joven

-la Hokage se acerca- menciono viendo por los alrededores, la presencia de ella estaba fuera de control podía sentir la furia de la mujer a pesar de estar un poco alejada

-QUUEEEE?- se altero la chica

-Sakura debo irme- le menciono enseguida

-pero Neji podemos hacer que ella entre en razón, es muy sobre protectora lo se pero seguro entenderá-

-no Sakura, ella nunca quiso que este a tu lado, ya me lo advirtió-

-que? Pero como...?-

-me expulsara como traidor si yo me acerco a ti por eso...-

-no, tal vez si la convenzo, dame unos meses y...-

-ella nunca te contó la verdad de nosotros ¿no?-

-la verdad? Que verdad?-

-nada olvídalo- la abrazo con fuerza –quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi fuerza, jamás lo dudes- la beso como si fuera la ultima vez que la viera debía irse del lugar la mujer se acercaba podía sentir su chakra, pero Sakura lo retenía mas –Sakura...- le decía entre besos –debo irme-

-no- lo retenía mas –veremos...- entre beso y beso –como salir de esta- lo miro fijamente con sus ojos suplicantes –por favor no me dejes ahora me diste una noche de ensueños-

-nunca te dejare mi amor- le dio un dulce beso de consolación –veré si puedo verte en tu cuarto o en el hospital- sonrió al notar como ella estaba mas tranquila –no te preocupes yo me encargare de pasar por esos molestos guardias que te pusieron en tu alrededor-

-si- sonrió confiando plenamente en el

-te amo- se besaron nuevamente

-te amo- le dijo ella entre sus besos, pero les costaba separarse.

Le costo mucho pero se separo de su princesa sonriéndole, yéndose del jardín, saltando por el paredón, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

-Sakura- se oyó la voz de la mujer, de su madre mejor dicho –Sakura que haces aquí- la rubia veía a su hija de espalda, ¿acaso no la escuchaba? Se acerco mas estando al lado suyo –Sakura me escuchas- menciono un poco molesta

La pelirosa salio de su ensueño al notar a su madre, la joven se había sobresaltado y puesto un poco nerviosa por haberla sacado de su hermoso transe pero rogaba de que no haya visto nada de nada cuando estaba Neji

-que haces aquí Sakura?- le pregunto sin siquiera ocultar su enfado

-yo estaba... con mis amigos-

-hace rato ellos entraron- se enfado había algo en ella, algo diferente, no era algo mas sus ojos habían recuerdo ese brillo hermoso que perdió semanas atrás por el Uchiha era como si su Sakura preciosa regresara de aquel abismo, la rubia suspiro al notar como la rosada aun no contestaba solo esquivaba su mirada –vamos a la fiesta hija, es de mala educación que la anfitriona no este atendiendo a sus invitados-

-he... si madre- la joven suspiro aliviada detrás de su madre con una mano en su pecho

-por cierto-

-si-

-y ese collar-

*hay por kami, como se dio cuenta* se paralizo aterrada –como, como se dio cuenta Tsunade-sama?-

-soy tu madre Sakura, se cada detalle tuyo y eso yo no te lo he comprado nunca-

-me lo dio...me lo dio- su mano viajo al colgante, no quería decir que ese obsequio se lo dio otra persona pero si le decía quien realmente se lo dio de seguro se lo quitaría sin embargo era un articulo caro tal vez no le molesta que sea media verdad –fue un regalo de Hinata y Hanabi-

-nh, bueno- llegaron a la fiesta, ambas entraron y al parecer nadie había notado que esas mujeres habían estado ausentes por un rato.

Toda la noche Sakura se divirtió un montón, sonreía como en esos años del equipo 7, no, su sonrisa ahora era mas dulce con tanta felicidad, bailo un poco mas con los invitados, disfruto de la comida regaño con Naruto (como siempre) ella junto con Ino se peleaban y enseguida se amigaban por cualquier cosa, era como si nunca ese vació que dijo Sakura al despertar por lo sucedido que causo Uchiha nunca hubiera pasado, como si el nunca había regresado ni pisado la aldea. Su madre estaba realmente feliz al verla, contemplarla tan radiante esa noche. Pero la ojiajade solo tenia en mente a una sola persona, y es la misma que le hizo dar un vuelco a su vida, Neji Hyuga, ese muchacho siempre le hizo sonreír, siempre ocupo su corazón y ahora correspondía a sus sentimientos y no podía evitar sentírsela persona mas feliz del mundo además de que a pesar de ciertas oposiciones (en especial su madre, na solo su madre) se verían en secreto como en una novela romántica, cada vez que se acuerda de lo que paso momentos atrás... su llegada misteriosa, ese vals mágico, la confesión su amor... recordaba eso sin razón alguna y se sonrojaba dándole a su rubia amiga de años pie a molestarla con comentarios poniéndola cada vez mas roja.

Espero que les haya gustado ya que este capitulo me costo porque quice que sea perfecto e inesperado, pero estoy muy feliz de haber logrado narrar la historia tal y como me lo imaginaba. Besos. Los quiere

**AmaneAmy**


	24. 24 Ladrones de Amor, Destino Robado

En algun lugar del planeta se encontraban varias chicas con 7 esferas brillantes donde todas digieron al unicimo

Chicas: SAL DE AHÍ SHEN LONG PARA QUE PUEDAS CUMPLIR NUESTRO DESEO

Shenglong: diganme cual es su deseo

Chcas: queremos que reviva a esa infame de Amane Amy asi continua con la historia de nuestro Neji y Sakura (gritaron muchas)

Shenglong: su deseo se ha cumplido adios

Yo:Hola a todoas jejeje ^/^ y como estan?

Chicas: a ella tiene que darnos el proximo capitulo (se lanzaron para aporrearme a golpes)

Yo: TOT lo siento... pero yo no me peguen TOT (con escobas e incluso con rabanos, estilo miku, me pegan) bueno bueno ahora aquí les trago la conti como regalo de Santa Claus me dejo (lanzo un pilon de hojas mientras ellas tratan de agarrarlo yo salgo huyendo cual cobarde)

Chicas: esto no tiene nada, a ella (me corren mientras me muero de miedo al ser seguida, agarro una laptop y empiezo a escribir lo que sea con mis ojitos desorvitados)

Yo: haaaaaaaaa estoy escribiendo pero no se enojen...(me destino es inconcluso si es que vivo a mis lectoras pegandome cual goku a cell)

CON USTEDES EL CAPITULO MAS ESPERADO POR TODAS, disculpen de verdad, muchas cosas pasan en la visa, pero si estoy aca, y les recompezo con mi primer lemon espero que les guste y de haberlo hecho bien, sean amables con mi "lemoncito" sin concretar pero fue todo lo mejor de mi y me esforcé...Dejen un rewin pa saber si les gusto. Besos y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo...

Cap. 24. **LADRONES DE AMOR, DESTINO ROBADO**

Cuanto ha pasado ya desde que estos protagonistas ya se han dejado de rodeos y poner sus sentimientos al frente?

La verdad solo han sido 3 meses de noviazgo y los días siguen siendo contados.

Como sabrán solo la Hokage se opone a esta relación mientras que los demás inclusive Hiashi quiere que estén juntos, pero debido a la amenaza de la rubia el hombre decide oponerse también con un gran sentimiento de culpa pues sabe que esas "deidades" han estado esperando tantos años para estar juntos... Sin embargo a él no se le pasa por alto esos días en que su sobrino sale con un simple "voy a salir" acompañado por un "regreso tarde" sabe muy bien a donde se dirige pues el día del cumpleaños de la rosada fue un momento tan especial para ellos dos. Pero no quiere decir que el jefe del clan no hable con el joven Hyuga, en varias oportunidades le ha dicho que si tiene alguna relación con la hija de la Hokage que no es de amistad que deje esa relación, no debería jugar asi con su suerte. Pero como conocemos a nuestro castaño solo se digno a mirarlo despectivamente.

En fin ellos aun con las amenazas de la rubia, el insistente consejo del jefe de los Hyuga junto con algunas indirectas de Kakashi de no jugar con fuego debido a su relación amorosa... sin embargo ellos seguían viéndose entre las sombras a escondidas y espaldas del toda la aldea, nadie debía saberlo nadie en la faz de la tierra debía saber de su relación... Pero a veces eso cansa mucho...

Sakura se encontraba esperando a su amado Neji, el reloj estaban por dar las 01:30 de la mañana, estaba sentada en su cama viendo por la ventana suspiro con cierta melancolía hasta que escucho un pequeño golpecito de la ventana, su mirada se dirigió a la ventana y ahí estaba ese castaño de ojos plata que la hacia vivir un sueño, se acerco al balcón, desactivo el sello de su madre y abrió la ventana acto seguido recibió un beso inesperado del chico

-muy buenas noches mi Sakura-hime-

-bue-buenas noches Neji- aun la pobre se sonrojaba haciéndole gracia al joven

-disculpa que llegue un poco tarde, pero mi tio tiene sus ojos en mi- mencionaba mientras se sentaba en la cama de la chica

-Neji, sabes- la joven se sentó junto a el –no te sientes cansado de esto- el chico la miro mal

-te refieres a...- la chica enseguida vio su enfado y continuo

-no me refiero a nuestra relación- sonrió –soy muy feliz al estar contigo- lo abrazo –me refiero si no estas cansado de jugar a las escondidas?- menciono con pesadez con un suspiro

-si lo se, pero no tenemos de otra- empezó a acariciar el cabello de la chica –y lo sabes- la vio a los ojos depositando un beso en la frente de ella –es frustrante y cansador que nos veamos como un par de ladrones, pero la Hokage sabes como se pondrá-

-te echara- menciono con tristeza abrazándolo mas fuerte –te amo- dijo en un susurro acomodando su rostro en el pecho del joven

-y yo a ti, pequeña-

Un silencio acogedor rodeo la habitación solo las dulces caricias del castaño sobre el cabello de la rosada se oía junto con sus respiraciones

-Sakura?-

-mm?-

-quieres salir hoy? O nos quedamos aquí?- pregunto con un tono extraño seductor y casi susurro

-la verdad estoy cómoda aquí- menciono con su sonrisa habitual

-muy bien amor, pero no te prometo poder controlarme- le dijo al oído dulcemente, la rosada se separo enseguida de su novio con todo el rostro colorado

-Neji, aun no lo se- lo miro un poco temerosa pero contenta saber que el la deseaba

-bueno, no te mentiré- poso sus dos manos sobre la mejilla de ella y atrayéndola cerca de sus labios –pero no sabes como deseo hacerte MIA cada vez que te tengo cerca- ante esa declaración la chica se puso aun mas roja como un tomate

-Ne-Neji-

-que linda te ves cuando te pones roja- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios –bueno salgamos antes que haga mi voluntad- sonrió con picardía mientras ella solo sonreía con el rostro rojo de vergüenza

Las salidas de los dos jóvenes amantes consistían en ir de paseo por la aldea o inclusive ir a la montaña donde están los rostros de los Kages a ver las estrellas, paseaban con tranquilidad tomados de las manos, Sakura muchas veces preparaba algún aperitivo para llevar y compartir la comida, hablaban amenamente lo que uno hizo en el día, se reían con las cosas que la rosada le contaba de Naruto o de Kakashi, Neji no podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía al tenerla cerca y solo para el, en esos momentos por lo que aprovechaba en numerosas ocasiones en robarle un beso, abrasarla desde atrás y susurrarle un "te quiero" en el oído, amaba verla nerviosa ver lo que el mismo le causaba.

Sin embargo al pasar las semanas, Neji deseaba mas que un simple beso o un abraso eran incontables las noches que soñaba de poseerla sin embargo sabia muy bien que no podía forzarla, no caería tan bajo como ese Uchiha, cada vez que se acordaba deseaba haberlo matado en ese momento, regresando a el, bueno digamos que su sueños ya eran demasiado reales, y muchas veces se le insinuaba a su pequeña Sakura pero ella era muy tímida y miedosa en ese tema, normal en una chica que nunca tuvo nada con nadie, aun así se divertía con sus juegos de doble sentido para ponerla roja de vergüenza.

...Pero algo ocurrirá en esos días que cambiara la vida de ambos protagonistas, cambiando sus vidas para siempre...

Una noche la pequeña flor de Cerezo se encontraba esta vez en el bosque cerca del lago esperando a su novio, sentada sobre unas de las ramas altas de un árbol apreciaba la luna y las estrellas, sus ojos verdes cual jades trasmitían la felicidad de su alma al sentir como la vida y el destino seguían el mismo sendero que ellos deseaban, estar juntos era lo mas importante, aunque sean un par de ladrones del amor que se veían a la sombras del mundo, no le importaba era feliz, pero a veces era muy cansador cargar con ese gran secreto en la espalda y no poder decirlo ni a sus amigos.

-me extrañabas Hime?- una voz se oyó detrás de ella asustándola

-Neji no me asustes mas asi, no me gusta- le dijo con una mano en el corazón odiaba eso que llegaba y la asustaba

-jajaja lo siento pero no pude evitarlo- le dio un tierno beso de saludo y se acomoda junto a ella a mirar las estrellas y compartir aquel silencio, hasta que el castaño suspiro con pesadez captando la atención de la rosada

-sucede algo Neji?-

-Sakura, hay algo que debo decirte, algo no muy agradable-

-Neji...no me asustes- le menciono con sus ojos temerosos de que la deje

-en dos días me marcho- soltó sus palabras como rocas al agua

-¿por que? ¿a donde?-

-la Hokage y mi tio me mandaran a una aldea a pasar una temporada allá-

-QUE?- se sobresalto la joven poniéndose de pie muy consternada a lo escuchado -¿Por qué?-

-no lo se, solo eso me informaron hice todo lo que este a mi alcance para no ir, pero según la Hokage no desea verme aquí-

-Neji, entonces... tu... vas a dejarme?-

-ni lo pienses- se enfado con ella poniéndose de pie y mirándola con el ceño fruncido –nunca pienses algo así, me oíste- poso su mano en su mejilla para acariciarla –no quiero que nunca mas se te vuelva a cruzar esa idea por la mente- su mirada se suaviza un poco mientras se acerca y la abrasaba con fuerza y ella correspondía a tal muestra de cariño

-que aremos Neji? no quiero que nos separen-

-eso es lo que he estado pensando desde que me lo notificaron-

-no dijeron por que era que te tienes que ir?-

-no, ni siquiera eso, solo me dijeron que debo irme a una aldea por tiempo indefinido-

-pueden ser meses ese tiempo?-

-si-

-no quiero, no quiero- lo estrecho fuertemente –no quiero que te vallas-

-ven conmigo- le digo en susurro consolador –escapa conmigo-

-pero Neji como...?- no la dejo terminar

-ire a la aldea y estaré unos días, usa un jutsu de reemplazo junto con el de sustitución y huiremos juntos-

-pero nos descubrirán, nos buscaran... si tu desertaras escribirán tu nombre en el libro bingo...seremos rebeldes-

-no me importa, iremos a unas de esas aldeas donde no hay ninjas y viviremos ahí-

-no lo se Neji, no creo que sea buena idea, tengo un mal presentimiento de eso-

-Sakura si no escapamos nos separaran- la miro a los ojos seriamente

-dame hasta mañana Neji hablare con mi madre o Shizune y te diré lo que averigüe-

-tenemos hasta mañana Sakura, pero solo hasta mañana a la noche, porque tendré que partir a la mañana cuando el sol salga-

-esta bien- Sakura beso la mejilla de su novio –pero ahora solo quiero que seamos nosotros- le sonrió

-por su puesto que si hime- la estrecho mas a su cuerpo y la beso con lujuria y pasión

Esa noche igual que a todas solo eran ellos dos en el mundo de las sombras no existían otros seres solos ellos y su amor eterno

Al día siguiente, Sakura se preparaba en su habitación para descubrir el porque Neji debe irse de la aldea, esa era su misión y la descubriría a toda costa, no importa como, pero lo haría, se acomodo su cabello en una cola alta donde su cabello ya largo se lucia por toda su espalda, una vez que salio de la casa se dirigió hacia el hospital, Shizune tenia turno hasta la tarde así que iría hablar con ella primero.

-Shizune muy buenas días- sonrió Sakura al encontrarla en uno de los pasillos del hospital

-buenos días Sakura, necesitabas algo-

-si me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar con algo importante-

-bueno tengo unos minutos libres, ven vamos al patio-

La castaña caminaba delante de Sakura guiándola al patio interno del hospital, un lugar seguro para los enfermos donde disfrutaban un poco el aire fresco pero siendo vigilados atentamente por las enfermeras, se sentaron en una de las bancas del lugar debajo de un gran sauce

-bien Sakura que necesitas-

-quiero saber si Tsunade-sama te contó algo sobre una misión a largo plazo, con tiempo indefinido-

-no creo, por que lo preguntas-sonrió la castaña

-Shizune, dime la verdad- se puso seria la rosada –se que ella siempre te cuenta todo-

-Sakura...- la mujer giro la cabeza viendo a otro lado –lo siento pero tengo que trabajar- se excuso y partió del lugar

-espera no me dejes así, dímelo que esta pasando- le grito, deteniendo el andar de la mujer

-Tsunade-sama quiere verte hoy para la hora del almuerzo, te comunicara algo importante- ella volteo para ver a Sakura confundida y enfadada, mostrándole un rostro de culpa –discúlpame por no poder decírtelo pero se me prohibió rebelártelo, quiero que sepas que no importa lo que te lleguen a decir, debes pensar las cosas con calma por tu bien y de los demás, de verdad lo siento por ti, mi Sakurita- derramo una lagrima solitaria y salio de ahí rápido antes de que le llegue a contar lo que estaba pasando a espaldas de la joven kunoichi

Sakura no espero mas y salio corriendo del hospital para dirigirse hacia la torre del Hokage debía hablar muy seriamente con su querida madre, una vez que llego, abrió la puerta con brusquedad azotando ambos portones a las paredes, y entro la joven discípula de la sanin con un rostro de enojo

-Sakura se puede saber por que interrumpes así en mi despacho- pregunto la rubia con molestia

-quiero hablar contigo ahora de algo importante- se acerco a su escritorio posándose recta y desafiante frete a la mujer

-bien y de que quieres hablar- pregunto colocando sus manos entrelazadas sobre su rostro

-sabes bien de que hablo- sus ojos jades destellaban furia –algo estas tramando a mis espaldas y no me gusta, que esta pasando, y quiero saberlo ahora- la rubia suspiro colocando su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla

-Sakura, no quería que te enteres de esta forma, pero mañana por la tarde hay una reunión importante donde se decidirá tu futuro-

-mi futuro?-

-mañana serás la prometida de un joven de otra aldea-

Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y mas que nada disgusto y miedo

-QUE?... COMO PUEDES DECIDIR ESO, NO TIENES DERECHO DE DECIDIR ALGO ASI-

-tengo todo el derecho- su mirada se contrajo siendo mas frió que el hielo –soy tu madre ahora y te guste o no te casaras con quien yo te diga, porque ahora eres la hija de un Hokage y como tal debes cumplir ciertas normas- se puso de pie para retarla

-NUNCA- grito ella –jamás lo haré, no pienso cumplir esa orden, prefiero quedar huérfana de nuevo así que destruye esos papeles de adopción-

-**SOY TU MADRE**- se enfado la rubia sacando así el velo de mentira revelando la verdad –**YO** TE DI LA VIDA, ERES **MI** HIJA, TE DI A LA FAMILIA HARUNO PARA QUE PUEDAS VIVIR SIN QUE TE MATEN, ASI QUE AHORA QUE ESTAS BAJO **MI ALA** HARAS LO QUE **YO** TE DIGA- la rubia vio como Sakura estaba en shock por la información –Sakura yo...lo siento... quería decírtelo mas adelante de otra forma mas suave- quiso acercarse a ella

-no...- la chica retrocedió –no es cierto, todos estos años pensando que ellos eran mis padres... ¿Por qué, por que me abandonaste?-

-eres la reencarnación de la Diosa de la Luna, los sabios te matarían al nacer-

-matarme? Yo no he hecho nada malo...¿por que?-

-es una larga historia Sakura, pero tranquila- la mujer se encamino para acercarse a su hija pero ella retrocedía –escúchame no puedes rebelar que eres mi hija verdadera de sangre o ellos te mataran-

-mentira... mientes... no puede estar pasando esto-

-tranquila...-

-que me tranquilice? Que me tranquilice? Todos estos años han sido una mentira, mi vida, mis padres, y ahora quieres que te obedezcas como una criada mas- se enfado mirándola con odio –no soy una muñeca que manejaras con tus hilos...NO SOY UN TITERE PARA QUE HAGA MI VIDA A TU VOLUNTAD-

-todo se hizo para que puedas seguir con vida, pero por favor tranquilízate- trataba de calmarla

-no pienso aceptarte- le dijo fríamente y cortante –no te creas con el derecho sobre mi, solo por parirme- se fue alegando cada paso que la rubia se acercaba –no pienso casarme con un hombre que no conozco y que no amo, yo amo a otro, lo amo, no lo entiendes, y por mas que no te guste, estaré con el- se dio la media vuelta para retirarse pero la quinta Hokage la detuvo

-Neji no estará en esta aldea- le dijo desafiante -crees que no me daría cuanta de tus salidas con ese Hyuga, crees que soy tan entupida de no darme cuenta, si llegas a verlo una vez mas Sakura creeme que conocerás mi lado malo-

-has lo que quieras, tu no vas a detenerme- se retiro de la oficina hecha una furia, como iba a prohibirle que esta con el hombre que amaba, como se atrevía solo por compartir la misma sangre se creía capaz de controlar su vida como la de un títere.

Pero esto no se quedaría así, se iría de la aldea, tal como lo dijo Neji, se irían, huirían, serian renegados, pero no importa con tal de vivir una vida juntos con la persona amada lejos de toda esa maldad y mentiras se iría hasta el fin del mundo.

Sakura camino a paso veloz hacia la residencia Hyuga no podía esperar hasta la noche debía decirle todo en ese mismo momento, cuando llego toco las puertas fuertemente para ser escuchada por toda la residencia, hasta que el criado la atendió de mala cara

-no tengo tiempo para que me reproches tonterías, quiero ver a Neji ahora mismo- replico sin titubeos y con molestia esto no paso por desapercibido para el criado ya que si venia así algo malo le habrá pasado así que la dejo pasar y le dijo que aguarde un momento, mientras el criado le comunicaría la visita de su molesta amiga, ella estaba esperando en la puerta, sin embargo la presencia del Lider del Clan se hizo apreciar enseguida para saber quien vendría de esa forma tan descortés sorprendiéndose de la joven kunoichi de cabello rosado

-Sakura-sama que la trae por aquí- pregunto el hombre

-buenos días Hiashi-sama pero debo hablar con su sobrino, disculpe las molestias- la joven no tenias ganas de andar con rodeos y menos con ese hombre

-Sakura ya estoy aquí ¿Qué sucede?- llego el joven Neji interrumpiendo el momento con su tío y su novia

-Neji...- Sakura no se pudo contener mas y se lanzo a sus brazos a llorar todo lo que le había pasado en el despacho de su madre

-Sakura ¿Qué sucede?-

-Neji...todo es una mentira todo...-

-ven vamos hablar- Neji caminaba siendo abrazado por su novia hacia fuera de la residencia, mientras Hiashi sospechaba el motivo de las lagrimas de la joven se retiro hacia adentro de su mansión

Neji la llevo en los bosques donde ellos se encontraban por las noches así nadie molestaría ni interrumpiría nada, trato de calmar a la joven con dulces palabras y caricias

-por favor dime que sucede?-

-Neji debemos irnos-

-que descubriste?-

-ella...ella quiere comprometerme con otro hombre- le dijo al momento de verlo a los ojos, Neji quedo en silencio mientras ella volvía a romper en llanto sobre el pecho del joven

-ahora entiendo- sonrió con ironía –para eso querían mandarme a otra aldea, para que no este aquí mientras se realiza tu compromiso con otro, porque sino, saben bien que lo mataría sea quien sea-

-Neji...- la ojiajade se seca las lagrimas –también descubrí que soy la verdadera hija de Tsunade-sama, ella es mi madre biológica-

-eso no cambia nada-

-si lo hace, por desgracia no parara hasta verme con otro-

-no, si nos vamos hoy mismo-

-iré contigo Neji, a donde tu me lleves no importa, siempre y cuando este a tu lado- le transmitió su seguridad de irse de la aldea abandonando todo

-gracias mi amor- la beso con delicadeza hasta tornarse de lujuria que el tiene para trasmitírsela a ella

Esa misma noche mientras ellos estaban ocultos en el bosque, Lady Tsunade se encontraba en su despacho vociferando a quien alma se le cruce, ya que Sakura se había ido echo una fiera a quien sabe donde, y resulta que sus vigilantes estaban noqueados desde hace horas, ella aun seguía siendo vigilada, pero como estaba tan enfadada se desquito con esos pobres hombres antes de ir a la mansión Hyuga y le impidan ver a su querido Neji, por lo que el paradero de su hija era desconocido y mas sabiendo con quien andaría. Kakashi se encontraba tranquilo leyendo su libro icha-icha escuchando los ladridos de la rubia hacia esos jóvenes vencidos por su inocente y pequeña alumna, sin embargo la presencia de una persona hizo que el salón quedara en silencio.

-a que me ha mandado a llamar Lady Hokage?- pregunto el Líder de los Hyugas

-Hiashi quiero que me digas donde esta mi hija-

-no lo se-

-SI LO SABE-

-mi sobrino también no se encuentra, porque cree usted que yo lo sabría? Si nosotros somos prácticamente sus enemigos-

-no me venga con esa sarta de estupideces, estoy segura que usted sabia que ellos se veían a escondías y no me notifico nada, ni siquiera hablo con ese "demonio"-

-mas respeto a mi sobrino mujer- lo dijo en voz alta sin la necesidad de gritar –yo le advertí las consecuencias- la rubia volteo a ver hacia la ventana, momentos drásticos, medidas drásticas, su hija conocería su maldad, no importa que ella la llegara a odiar por el resto de la vida pero no permitiría que este con ese moustro mas si se enteran los sabios

-Kakashi- llamo la rubia con tono fuerte, seguro pero se sentía que algo malo pasaría –quiero que tu y otros Ambus realicen la búsqueda, usando a sus perros- lo miro por el rabillo del ojo esperando un negativo pero el peliplata se endureció y mostrando seriedad acepto la misión de búsqueda

-si mi Lady-

-Sakura esto es por tu bien- menciono al aire sin ser escuchada mientras veía las estrellas buscando los ojos de su amado Dan

Mientras en la oscuridad de la noche, dos jóvenes amantes mantenían su encanto de besos, la magia del amor y la dulzura abre puertas a la locura de la mente y el corazón matando con un excitante y afrodisíaco veneno la poca pizca de cordura que les quedaba, el joven no podía soportar mas esas caricias suaves que brindaba a su amada sin poder llegar a mas allá, acorralada contra un árbol sintiendo el embriagante aroma de su piel, el sabor de sus labios finos y delicados, su cuerpo frágil que encajaba tan bien en su propio cuerpo, entre mas la estrechaba mas excitado estaba, y ella podía sentirlo a la perfección

-Sakura...- decía entre beso y beso que brindaba al cuello de su novia, ya no podía resistirlo debía poseerla, hacerla suya, quería... la deseaba en ese momento –se** MIA**- le dijo al llegar a su oído mientras escuchaba el fuerte palpitar de sus corazones y el hermoso suspiro de la boca de esa hermosa flor

-Neji es que...- no podía respirar bien se sentía enferma de calor pero no quería hacerlo ahí en el bosque –no...no es un lugar...- abrazaba a su amado fuertemente escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del joven

Pero Neji no aguantaba mas la presión de su pantalón, ese suspiro ahogado y excitante que sentía en su cuello cuando ella hablo, era demasiado, le hizo perder la razón

-Sakura, ahora...por favor- le susurro el ruego bien cerca de su oído pasando luego su lengua húmeda sobre su mejilla provocando un perceptible temblor en la rosada pero no de miedo sino de deseo, ella también estaba en la cumbre de sus sentidos y no sabia hasta donde aguantaría, las manos de su querido hombre iban y venían de su bajo busto a sus caderas, no llegaba a tocarle el pecho pero sentía como las manos le temblaban debido al control que el mismo se imponía para no pasarse mas, le encantaba saber que la respetaba ante todo a pesar de luchar consigo mismo

-hay un lugar especial mi amor- menciono Neji al abrazarla por completo –un lugar que he guardado celosamente- la miro a los ojos y noto como ella tenia su respiración alterada, su cabello desornado pero se veía tan sexy y hermosa, su tono carmín en sus mejillas y esos ojos...Ho Kami esos ojos brillantes que ardían en llamas como el mismo se sentía, reflejado en esas orbes verdes la beso con brusquedad, pasión, deseo, locura estaba que moría en un infierno y aun así no era suficiente esas llamas para destruirse necesitaba que ella se queme con el, que viva el ardor de el deseo que el siente y ella misma le esta causando

-Neji... vamos...- susurro entrecortado en medio de los besos, el castaño no espero más y en instante la agarro y desapareció en un remolino de hojas

-llegamos- se separo de ella mostrándole la puerta de una cabaña abandonada una fachada terrible, vieja y sucia, ella estaba por decir algo pero el se adelanto

-espera y veras- abrió la puerta y todo el salón se encontraba iluminado con velas grandes que desprendían un delicioso aroma floral, decorado con hermosas telas de color rojo y rosa que iban desde el techo hacia la pareded, en el medio del cielo razo había una hermosa lámpara de araña con velas mas pequeñas pero sin dejar de ser hermosas como las otras, y en ese salón se encontraba una enorme cama con un respaldo de madera bien trabajada, la misma se encontraba cubierta de unas hermosas y delicadas sabanas de seda con grabado de pétalos de cerezo de color tan suave que se perdía con el blanco de la tela, la cama cubierta de pétalos de flores de un hermoso y brillante rojo como la sangre que se encontraban regados por lado la habitación pero eran los pétalos blancos que hacían un sendero de la entrada hacia el lecho de amor

-es...es tan hermoso- Sakura estaba maravillada, jamás pensó que su Neji, el chico frió cubo de hilo presumido tendría el detalle de armar algo tan hermoso para una ocasión tan importante

-sabia que te gustaría- el joven abrazo por detrás a su novia depositando un beso en la cabeza de la encandilada chica, empezó a besar lentamente el cuello de su amada ella enseguida fue perdiendo la noción de todo para maravillarse en las caricias de su amado

-lo tenias todo planeado, ¿verdad?- pregunto la rosada con tono de picardía y enfado fingido aceptando las caricias de su hombre en su vientre que se dirigían a posarse en su pecho

-me conoces bien- respondió satisfecho que acepte sus caricias –además sabes que cuando deseo algo no descanso hasta tenerlo- la miro por el rabillo del ojo estando aun a espaldas de ella mostrando en sus ojos y su sonrisa la arrogancia y el ego de su inteligencia, mientras sus manos acariciaban lentamente los senos de la princesa adentrándose sobre las prendas y así poder tocar su piel y abarcarla por completo

-Neji, amor...- suspiraba entre caricias y besos que le propiciaba el joven

-rogame- le dijo en susurro

-por... favor...- no podía hablar los besos que sentía en el cuello y sus manos celosas que no dejaban de tocarla y apretarla con ansias, pequeños gemidos empezó a cantar y sintiendo la excitación del ojiplata sobre sus muslos, y el la apegaba mas sobre su miembro para que ella lo sintiera

-suplicame- le repitió deteniéndose por completo de sus actos, la volteo por completo para tenerla de frente y ver lo que le provocaba, sonrojada y con un hilo de aire que ella contenía por los nervios ante la atenta mirada de bouke

–quemate conmigo- susurro Neji al besarla con sed de sus besos, como un hombre perdido en el desierto buscando agua, el buscaba su boca, apresándola con sus brazos y ella rodeándole el cuello con los suyos cual ave a la brisa se entrego y se dejo ir al sendero de la locura que Neji desprendía, sus ojos color plata se podía ver un fulgor rojo como una llama ardiente queriendo despertar, pero ella no tenia miedo se sentía protegida, libre de la vida de mentiras y tiranía, mientras sus lenguas danzaban Hyuga despojaba de prenda en prenda a su bella flor y sus ropas también corrían el mismo camino, encaminándola a la cama la abraza por completo sintiendo en sus dedos la suave y dulce piel de Sakura quien yacía despojada de todo rastro de tela salvo por su prenda de abajo que poseía unas bragas blancas y el se encontraba de las mismas condiciones solo con sus calzoncillos, pero esas prenda no dudaran mucho

-Te amo- pronuncio Neji en un momento de calma mientras acariciaba la espalda de la joven

-Tambien Te Amo- su voz era un susurro dulce lleno de ternura, ella busco los ojos plata y pudo contemplar aquel brillo de sus ojos como la luna desplegaba en ciertas noches, pero ella tenia sus lunas y se encontraba en los ojos de su amado, lentamente llevo sus pequeñas manos hacia la frente del castaño quitándole lentamente su banda de la Hoja y aquella tela que cubría su frente vio como esa marca sellaba a su príncipe a un destino lamentable para la línea sucesoria del clan Hyuga, con amor y completa delicadeza sus dedos acariciaban la marca del bouke, haciendo que Neji cerrara los ojos y se deja querer y sentir con esas dulces caricias

-Neji, el destino no siempre esta escrito- le dijo mientras ella besaba su frente –nosotros caminamos por el sendero de la vida y creamos nuestro destino con nuestras decisiones- le sonrió

-gracias- llego a decir solo esa frase apreciando y grabando sus palabras en su memoria, la abrazo con delicadeza pronunciando como un lamento las siguientes palabras –gracias por todo, prometo protegerte de todo- recordó la visión que su antepasado le mostró –te protegeré de todo aquel que quiera lastimarte, yo lo destruiré, destruiré todo el mundo si tengo que salvarte- sintiendo la mano de Sakura en su mejilla la vio a los ojos destellantes de estrellas

-lo se mi amor- le dijo en consuelo

El joven Hyuga retomo su labor, besándola con cuidado y delicadeza, recostándola lentamente en la cama como una muñeca de porcela, sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo frágil de su doncella comiéndola con la mirada mientras ella solo se avergonzaba ante esa mirada tan intensa

-eres hermosa- la acomodo por completo en la cama colocándose sobre ella sin llegar a aplastarla.

Besándose con ternura y despacio para que cada caricia y cada beso sea guardado en la piel del otro así reteniendo el momento, sin nada mas afuera, pues ellos estaban en su mundo de utopía donde ellos triunfaron ante los villanos de "papa y mama" (referencia a Romeo Y Julieta que no podían estar juntos)

En ese mismo momento...

-hemos encontrado el rastro quinta Hokage- menciono un ambu con sus perros olfateando cerca de un lago, donde ellos anteriormente habian estado

-bien, sigan buscando, no se detengan- les ordeno

-Tsunade que piensa hacer cuando los encontremos?- pregunto Kakashi

-eso lo sabras a su momento, pero ahora los encontrare y sabran cual es el castigo por imponerse a mis ordenes- pronuncio con despotismo

*espero que no estén en cierta situación* miro como sus perros olfateaban un tronco y salían corriendo en busca del dueño de ese aroma

Corrian al par de los canes la rubia iba a delantemientras los demas se encontraban a unos pasos mas atrás, Hiashi tambian debia ir por desconfianza de la rubia de que pueda abisarle a su sobrino y se den a la fuga

Neji aun se encontraba sobre Sakura pero esta vez estaban cubiertos hasta la cintura con es fina seda blanca, mientras besaba lentamente los labios rosados de su amada, fue tomando las caderas de ella

-lista amor- pronuncio suave y seductor mientras con sus manos agarraba la tela de sus bragas con desesperación

-si mi amor- lo beso en los labios mientras el correspondía adentrando su lengua dando paso ahora a la pasión

Sus manos fuertes se mantenían aun en sus caderas entrelazo sus manos con aquella prenda molesta y con su fuerza y chakra se deshizo de su obstáculo arrancándole sus bragas siendo ahora solo pequeños trozos de tela inservible

-MIA ahora- se encontraba tan excitado que no podía controlar mas sus ansias, rugió al sentir como ella abría sus piernas despacio pero el la ayudo con ese labor sintiendo como ya no podía vivir mas en llamas, se adentro en ella lentamente sintiendo como se contraía por ese molesto dolor, pero el la ignoro busco su boca y la devoro por completo tratando de calmar la bestia que tenia dentro mientras ella se acostumbraba a su miembro de apoco ella aflojo su abrazo donde había clavado sus uñas en su espalda y lentamente correspondió con ansias a su beso feroz, moviéndose con cuidado empezó la danza de las envestidas eran suaves pero fuertes...

Sin embargo...ninguno sintió lo que vendría por estar en su mundo

Un estruendo se hoyo rompiendo la magia por completo, ahí en la puerta se encontraba la Quinta Hokage con un rostro sombrío digno de un demonio del infierno.

Ambos jóvenes por la impresión se separaron, Sakura había empujado a Neji a un lado queriendo esconderlo detrás de ella mientras se cubría torpemente con la sabana

-creo haberte dicho Hyuga que no quería verte cerca de mi hija- pronuncia con calma y voz áspera, el ambiente era denso y cualquier movimiento era signo de una batalla

El joven Hyuga solo la vio rencor y desafió, no se inmutara ante sus amenazas

-ma...madre- Sakura estaba totalmente incapaz de cómo salvar a su amado o incluso a ella misma –yo...-

-SEPARENLOS- ordeno a los Ambus, estos enseguida se colocaron detrás de Neji sujetándolo por los brazos, le entregaron su pantalón para que se vista antes de estar en la presencia de la Hokage, pero ella solo miraba el estado de su hija

Sakura sentía la mirada filosa de su madre, si hablaba, si pronunciaba algo estallaría en gritos

-te dije que dejes este juego de tontos Sakura- pronuncio cual verdugo

-yo...- ella por primera vez sentía miedo ante su maestra, su madre, nunca tubo tanto temor como ahora sus ojos dorados se clavaban cual cuchillas en su alma, veía como se acercaba lentamente conteniendo la ira se armo de valor a pesar de estar temblando sujetando apenas la sabana para cubrirse, continuo –yo lo amo madre- le dijo en suplica pero la mujer no se contuvo mas, su rostro de piedra se contrajo de ira, torció la boca y sus ojos la fulminaron, apenas dijo su ultima palabra, Tsunade golpeo a su hija con toda su fuerza, una cachetada tan fuerte que hizo incluso romper el corazón de todos los presentes

La joven cayo de la cama por la fuerza que uso en el golpe, estando a pies de su madre Sakura empezó a sollozar jamás creyó que algo así pasaría, Neji ante lo sucedido ya se encontraba semi vestido con su pantalón pero cuando vio como golpeo a su princesa ya nada valía, su madre o no, la mataría por haberla golpeado, sin embargo los Ambus lo detuvieron junto con Kakashi que lo tenia con sus perros y los hilos

-desgraciada, como te atreves a lastimarla- vocifero macabramente

-es mi hija y se lo merecía por actuar como un criminal- volteo a verlo ahora si se desharía del mal de raíz –y tu, maldito moustro- se acerco lentamente hacia Neji quien con sus ojos blancos demostraba su desafió –serás castigado por atreverte a tocarla, ella se casara con otro y tu estarás lejos muriéndote de hambre como el perro que eres, desde ahora...- la rubia recogió la banda de la aldea que le pertenecía a Hyuga, saco un kunai de su ropa y lo miro con todo el odio –ya no necesito tus servicios, Hyuga, estas desterrado- rasgo el metal donde figuraba el símbolo de su aldea, Neji senito como el mundo se le venia abajo por alguna razón se sintió enfermamente traicionado mirando como su banda era tirada a sus pies como una simple basura

-no, por favor madre- la voz de Sakura hizo que la mujer desviara su atención ahora a su hija –por que? Por que? Yo lo amo- el dijo en llanto puro mientras sus lagrimas caían en la madera brillante de la cabaña

-Kakashi llevatela- ordeno la rubia, este obedeció sintiéndose realmente culpable, siendo el verdugo de los sentimientos de ambos.

-Tsunade-sama por favor no le haga eso a mi sobrino- pidió Hiashi enseguida

-te lo advertí, ahora no hay marcha atrás- le dijo saliendo de la cabaña detrás de Kakashi y su hija que no se quería poner a caminar, Hiashi solo miro a su sobrino quien aun lo tenían inmovilizado pero ahora con varios perros, se notaba que estaba furioso dolido por lo sucedido se retiro del lugar dejándolo solo, mientras el era rodeado por los ambus para evitar que lo auxilien el ahora renegado Neji Hyuga

-dejala Kakashi- la voz de la rubia sonó áspera por detrás de ellos, se acerco a su hija quien se resistía a caminar, tirandoce de rodillas al césped –tu te lo buscaste- le dijo sin ninguna culpa –te lo dije, y no quisiste escuchar, ahora mírate te vez patética- la agarro del brazo con brusquedad para que la mirara los ojos, era lamentable su rostro la viva imagen de la tristeza, tal como ella había perdido a Dan, ahora su hija sentiría lo mismo, pero esto era diferente ella tenia que casarse con otro le guste o no, trago su culpa con pesadez y dijo –de ahora en mas todo cambiara, no saldrás para nada, y tu castigo será el encierro hasta el día de tu boda- Sakura se sintió mas miserable que sus piernas ya no la sostenían se largo a llorar ahí mismo por su desdicha.

Tsunade la llevaba a rastras todo el camino mientras solo los lamentos de una joven se perdía en el bosque, Neji aun no sabiendo como afrontar las cosas se había quedado paralizado sin saber porque, solo en aquel bosque dentro de esa cabaña donde el perfume de su Sakura solo era ahora un recuerdo doloroso, donde el sueño y la magia fue destruida por la maldad y el egoísmo, clavo sus uñas en la madera enterrando con furia sus manos, su poder fue despertando mientras los perros iban muriendo y chillando de dolor por su chakra tan venenoso, y en un instante grito de furia hacia toda la ladea y hacia si mismo, destruyendo con su energía toda la cabaña


	25. Condena Nupcial

Quiero aclarar para quienes se hayan olvidado esta historia tiene cambios en los personajes... como por ejemplo Tsunade tendrá unos treinta y algo, por lo que la guerra había terminado hace pocos años antes de nacer Sakura. También verán como aparece el Tercer Raikage, (lo describiré como un poco mas viejo de unos 60 o 70 años) bueno igual tratare de ser bien explicativa en todo.

_**Con ustedes el capitulo siguiente de esta atrapante historia.**_

_Anteriormente..._

_Tsunade se acerco su hija quien se resistía a caminar, tirandoce de rodillas al césped sujetando débilmente aquella seda blanca –tu te lo buscaste- le dijo sin ninguna culpa –te lo dije, y no quisiste escuchar, ahora mírate te vez patética- la agarro del brazo con brusquedad para que la mirara los ojos, era lamentable su rostro la viva imagen de la tristeza, tal como ella había perdido a Dan, ahora su hija sentiría lo mismo, pero esto era diferente ella tenia que casarse con otro le guste o no, trago su culpa con pesadez y dijo –de ahora en mas todo cambiara, no saldrás para nada, y tu castigo será el encierro hasta el día de tu boda- Sakura se sintió mas miserable que sus piernas ya no la sostenían se largo a llorar ahí mismo por su desdicha._

_Tsunade la llevaba a rastras todo el camino mientras solo los lamentos de una joven se perdía en el bosque, Neji aun no sabiendo como afrontar las cosas se había quedado paralizado sin saber porque, solo en aquel bosque dentro de esa cabaña donde el perfume de su Sakura solo era ahora un recuerdo doloroso, donde el sueño y la magia fue destruida por la maldad y el egoísmo, clavo sus uñas en la madera enterrando con furia sus manos, su poder fue despertando mientras los perros iban muriendo y chillando de dolor por su chakra tan venenoso, y en un instante grito de furia hacia toda la ladea y hacia si mismo, destruyendo con su energía toda la cabaña_

**25****_ ****LA CONDENA NUPCIAL**

Aquella noche donde el mal triunfo para nuestros protagonistas no había terminado.

Tsunade había encerrado a su hija en un cuarto especial de la torre del Hokage, una celda dedicada solo a ella, tal como un criminal, pero sus pertenencias se encontraban para que su castigo sea mas cómodo, su cama, su ropero, un juego de escritorio, y un baño limpio y espacioso, era idéntica a su cuarto donde vivía con su maestra, todo estaba ahí inclusive sus peluches, en especial aquel lobito que Neji le regalo, pero por mas que adornen una celda seguirá siendo una celda, privándole de la libertad, sola en aquella oscuridad Sakura estaba acurrucada debajo de aquella ventanilla con barrotes donde se filtraba aire frió de la noche, llorando desconsoladamente aun envuelta en aquella sabana abrazándose así misma, estrujando con sus fuerzas aquella seda donde seguía el perfume y la calidez de su amado Neji, cerrando los ojos con fuerza esperando despertar de aquella pesadilla y ver el rostro de su amado diciéndole que solo era una sueño...pero eso nunca sucedería, esto era real.

Los barrotes estaban adornados de pergaminos que ella nunca había visto, un pasillo largo y estrecho donde solo antorchas alumbraban se divisaba la puerta de madera, Shizune la observaba como aquella niña alegre sufría y moría en vida por todo lo acontecido, ella podía sentir su dolor, quería que ella escape, que se valla, pero no podía, eso no arreglaría nada, no pudo acercarse a consolarle porque la culpa recae también en ella.

La quinta Hokage iba camino a una de las habitaciones de la torre, en el cuarto de espera, seguida de Kakashi, pero ella se detiene antes de abrir la puerta

-Kakashi, hágame otro favor- le dijo sin voltearse a verlo –quiero que llames a Jiraya, dile que es urgente- menciono con pesadez en su boca, adentrándose a su oficina.

Kakashi desapareció en busca del sanin

La rubia camino sentándose débilmente a aquel sillón rojo, en aquella mesa de se te encontraba unos bocadillos..."Shizune"... pensó ella, la castaña sabia lo que la ojiamiel haría, la conocía de muchos años, debajo de la mesa cajas de sake, detrás del sillón mas cajas de sake, sola en aquella habitación coloco sus manos en su rostro olvidándose de su titulo y descargar la culpa, la tristeza y el odio asía si misma que se tenia, había condenado a su hija, destruido su vida, y ella sin saber que para donde ir...los caminos, las opciones que tenia, todo tenia un precio...su hija... ese era el precio de cualquier camino. El tiempo trascurría pero ella no lo sentía, seguía llorando amargamente igual que su pequeña hija, escucho golpes en la puerta pero nunca se levanto. Del otro lado se encontraba Kakashi con Jiraya, el peliblanco abrió lentamente la puerta viendo como su amiga estaba recostada sobre el sofá llorando desesperadamente sin consuelo.

-Kakashi, ve a ver a Shizune, ella no tiene consuelo, seguro esta igual- lo miro seriamente –no te preocupes por ella, yo me encargo- cerro la puerta con cuidado y se acerco a la rubia a ofrecer su hombro para que llore todo lo que ella necesite llorar, tal y como paso cuando Dan falleció, se sentó cerca de ella la acurruco entre su pecho y como solo un amigo sabe le acaricio el cabello, era la segunda vez que la veía de esa forma, y nunca le gusto verla así, ella tan fuerte y tan poderosa era demasiado frágil.

Las horas fueron pasando y Tsunade seguía llorando sobre su amigo de la infancia

-soy una porquería- se decía la mujer –le digo a ese chico moustro, cuando yo soy peor que eso- se separo de Jiraya agarrando una caja de sake sacando asi una botella para comenzar a beber –no tiene nombre lo que hice, le he destruido la vida- tomo a fondo la primera botella siguiendo con otra – como desearía nunca haberla encontrado-

-no digas eso Tsunade, hay madres que pierden a sus hijos, y tu pudiste encontrarla pero las demás nunca volverán a verlos-

-no me importa, ella hubiera sido feliz, estaría con Hyuga sin ningún problema- siguió con la tercera botella

Mientras la Hokage se maldecía de su vida y de las cosas que le hizo a su hija y al joven Hyuga tomando cada botella de sake para ahogar su dolor, Kakashi se encontraba con una Shizune devastada sobre la puerta de madera donde se encontraba la celda de su alumna, la castaña observo como el ninja copia ofrecía sus brazos para que no se sienta sola, ella sin dudarlo lo abrazo para poder apaciguar el dolor

-esto no debía de pasar- menciono en llanto profundo la mujer castaña

Pero Kakashi no tenia habla, oía a Shizune derrumbarse, ver a su Hokage tan débil y frágil y a pesar de estar en otro cuarto podía oír los lamento de su alumna, era demasiado para el, porque también sentía aquel dolor infernal.

Tsubade seguía tomando y tomando siendo observada atentamente por su compañero mientras se insultaba así misma, a su vida, todo lo que ella hizo en la vida, se arrepentía de seguir con vida. Jiraya observo atentamente como ella empezaba a ser bastante torpe al beber por lo que la obligo a recostarse al sillón, pero en un movimiento donde ella hizo al acomodarse de su blusa verde callo un pequeño sobre amarillento con el sello de la Aldea oculta de la Nube, de parte del Tercer Raikage, no debía ver esos documentos, no debía ver pero algo en su interior le decía que algo malo sucedía y ver el nombre de ese tipo le ponía los pelos de punta después de los conflictos que tuvieron anteriormente, sin saber porque abrió la carta leyendo con cuidado ante el silencioso sollozo de la dormida rubia que aun seguía llorando, entre las líneas no podía ocultar su sorpresa, estrujo la carta con furia mientras veía a su amiga con tristeza.

-ahora entiendo todo, el porque no querías que tu hija este con Neji- dejo la carta sobre la mesa dejando que la mujer duerma tranquila...

Las lineas que se mostraban en aquella carta decían lo siguiente:

_**Mi estimada Lady Hokage:**_

_Le mando este mensaje con las intenciones de reclamar a su hija como digna futura esposa de mi hijo, las razones son muy simples, entablar una alianza de paz permanente con la unión de nuestros progenitores, sin embargo quiero avisarle que me he enterado por el "viento" que aquella jovencita es su hija de sangre, por lo que si recibo un rechazo de esta propuesta, ha de saber que comunicare a las demás aldeas de destruir Konoha para así eliminar a esos dioses de leyenda, y así de la misma manera mataran a su hija junto con la destrucción de sus habitantes. No es una amenaza solo es algo que deba tener en cuenta de pensar bien las opciones_.

_Atentamente:_ **Tercer Raikage**

La carta había sido recibida poco antes del atentado de Sasuke, debido a eso era el desesperante rechazo de Neji Hyuga como pretendiente de su hija, Tsunade se encontraba acorralada, si rechazaba la propuesta de boda; su aldea y su hija morirían, si aceptaba condenaría a Sakura a la miseria e infelicidad por el resto de su vida, pero si eso pasaba Neji Hyuga enfurecería y destruiría lo que este en su camino revelando la identidad de su hija como Diosa y seria buscada y ejecutada por los sabios de la Aldea, y lo mismo pasaría si ellos dos se fugaran juntos sea donde sea... no importa el camino ni la opción todos llegaban al mismo final... La Muerte.

Había pensado y pensado y acepto la unión de La aldea oculta de la Nube, pero debía evitar que su hija se enamore de cualquier chico pero era tarde, ella tenia al joven Hyuga en su corazón. Sin saber que hacer había tramado el plan de sacar a ese chico por unos meses así su hija se casaría y se iría de la aldea sin ningún atentado, pero las constantes salidas nocturnas secretas que hacia su hija era muy peligroso si ella llegaba a quedar en cinta (embarazada) tendrá el país del rayo y las demás naciones en su contra como el filo de una daga de en su cuello.

Jiraya se había retirado a informar a los guardias que la Hokage se encontraba durmiendo en la sala de espera de las visitas por los que ellos obedecieron el pedido del peliblanco de tomar guardia cerca de aquella habitación. Pero en instantes un temblor se sintió en todo el edificio escuchando como un estruendo feroz se oía donde la rubia dormía, a paso veloz todos corrieron a auxiliar a su líder.

Tsunade se encontraba en el suelo totalmente incapaz de ver bien debido al cansancio y al alcohol pero sintió un frió helar sus huesos, su mareo era insoportable aun así se levanto como pudo fijando su vista al gran agujero de la pared.

Con sorpresa y hasta un poco de temor se subió a su cuerpo al ver la figura de Neji, parado firmemente con su rostro sombrío pero no era el mismo, era diferente, vio con terror como este dio un paso con una sonrisa tan maniática que ella retrocedió chocando con la pared, mientras se sentía inmóvil y débil ante la mirada desquiciada de ese sujeto con su sonrisa y su andar tan lento

-así que mis servicios ya no son útiles- menciono el castaño mostrando sus dientes con esa sonrisa despiadada acercándose a la rubia

-no te acerques- pidió la mujer

-o que?- la miro de arriba abajo –acaso me mataras? No lo creo-

-escucha, se que hice mal...- pero la Hokage no pudo continuar porque una mano en su cuello le quitaba el aliento

-¿asi que ahora se da cuenta de lo que hizo? Yo no vine por una disculpa vine a llevarme lo que es **mío**- le menciono fríamente mostrando sus ojos blancos, mientras su mano donde sujetaba a la mujer empezaba a manifestar su chakra

-no...tuve...opc...cion- trato de decir la rubia pero fue lanzada hacia el techo con una gran fuerza sintiendo su espalda como se rompía y al caer al suelo tan bruscamente no pudo evitar toser sangre a cantidad, debía tener un pulmón dañado

Hyuga se acerco lentamente hacia ella desenvainando su espada así acabara con el obstáculo que le impedía estar con su princesa pero los soldados interrumpieron ese momento

-no lo hagas Hyuga- el castaño volteo su mirada hacia la puerta viendo como enseguida todos se colocaban velozmente delante de el, para proteger a la rubia -no hagas algo de lo cual te arrepentirás luego- menciono Jiraya colocándose frente al chico obstaculizando cualquier golpe a su amiga

-no tengo nada contra ti, viejo, pero ella- la señalo con su espada –ella debe ser castigada-

-baja el arma Neji- se oyó otra voz detrás suyo, era Kakashi quien llego gusto a tiempo

-si me dan la vida de esa bruja- sonrió mostrando sus dientes cual vampiro ante una presa –no los matare, ¿Qué dicen?-

-olvídalo- menciono Tsunade a duras penas mientras quería levantarse –se que quieres matarme, lo merezco, pero debes creerme que no tuve otra opción de separarlos, era por el bien de todos nosotros-

Hyuga se enfureció ante lo dicho por la rubia, ¿el bien de todos? solo pensaban en los demás y nunca a las personas que lastimarían nunca pensarían en el, o en su Sakura, apretó el mago de su espada, de la mano izquierda, con fuerza mientras con la mano derecha saca otra espada que se encontraba en su espalda, armado ahora con el arma que una vez su princesa le regalo, esa espada se deleitara con la sangre de esa mujer que destruyo el sueño de su amada, la hoja aun pura y cristalina como las lagrimas de su querida Sakura se bañara de sangre por primera vez.

Su poder fue ascendiendo, su mirada opaca empezó a tener un fulgor oscuro, sombrío mostrando una sonrisa de un verdadero psicópata, los demás solo fueron capaces de dar un paso atrás viendo como aquel joven se veía como un demonio suelto fuera de control

-**te equivocas mujer**- dijo con voz de ultra tumba enfriando todo el lugar –**tu no sabes lo que es bueno para nosotros**- dio una sonrisa de lado donde unos perceptibles colmillos se observaban

(por si no recuerdan, cuando Neji habla con letra "**Negrita**" es porque su voz se combina con el Dios Yagami de la Oscuridad...para eso releer el capitulo donde Neji tiene las pesadillas)

Los jóvenes Ambus se abalanzaron contra el castaño de ojos plata, este sonrió agitando su espada de la mano izquierda haciendo una as de luz brillante, aquellas sabandijas habían caído destrozados al piso, sus cuerpos escurrían sangre ensuciando así sus botas negras mas su rostro unas pequeñas gotas lo habían salpicado cerca de sus labios, sonrió al relamerse pasando su lengua, degusto aquel liquido carmín, ante la atenta mirada de los únicos tres de pie, Tsunade con una mirada de terror y Jiraya junto con Kakashi trataban de no demostrar el miedo estando en guardia

-**la sangre de esos tipos sabe horrible**- menciono disgustado –**pero se que me divertiré**- sonrió con malicia viendo directamente los ojos miel de la Sanin –**con la tuya, hasta la ultima gota**- escucho como mas soldados venían al rescate de la infortunada mujer –**que bien**- sonrió –**mas comida**-

Kakashi detuvo el ataque de aquellos jóvenes, impidiendo que Neji los mate

-escuchen, no se acerquen- les dijo –hay que pensar como atacarlo, porque el puede ver cualquier jutsu-

-**muy sabio Kakashi, pero los matare a todos**- cuando dijo eso elevo su chakra al máximo, las paredes empezaron a romperse...sin embargo algo lo detuvo... su mirada cambio por completo, estaba consternado **-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas matarlos?- **los presentes estaban sorprendidos de que hable solo –**ellos son los malvados**- volvió a decir, pero nadie sabia con quien hablaba...

Mientras en la celda de Sakura, ella se encontraba aun cubierta con la fina sabana blanca, de pie con sus manos entrelazadas, cerca de la ventanilla donde la iluminaba la luz de la Luna, siendo un ángel de la tristeza, fue liberando solo una pizca de su chakra, debido a que los pergaminos le impedían que usara su poder, ya que esos sellos liberaban una descarga hacia ella torturándola, pero solo era una muy pequeña descarga debido a que muy poco chakra de la Diosa usaba en ese momento para hacerse escuchar débilmente en el corazón de su amado Neji

-por favor... no lo hagas- suplico ella –son nuestra familia, mi familia, tu familia- dio con tristeza –debe haber otra manera, otra forma sin que manches tus manos- pequeñas gotas cristalinas corrían por sus mejillas –no manches tus manos...si lo haces te perderás...no quiero perderte-

Neji cerro los ojos con odio no quería obedecer aquella suplica

-**no hay otra manera**- le dijo desde su lugar, en ese instante ante todo descontrol una pequeña hoja de papel se poso cerca de sus pies mojándose de apoco con la sangre de aquellos soldados caídos, lo miro sin querer y descubrió unas líneas que descubrían la unión con su Sakura, lo levanto del suelo y atentamente lo leyó con cuidado desde principio a fin... al terminar su rostro se ensombreció, estrujo el papel en su mano deshaciéndolo con un poco de chakra venenoso y vio a la Hokage con malicia

-**asi que era eso ¿por que lo oculto? yo podría ir allá y matarlos a todos**-

-estas loco, ellos habrían avisado a las demás aldeas, y la mataran a ella y a ti- se sobresalto la mujer –no hay otra opción Neji, discúlpame- empezó a llorar la rubia cayendo al suelo –no hay salida, pienso y pienso... y me encuentro con el mismo resultado... mi hija muerta- sollozaba la rubia en el suelo liberando un poco de su pesar a aquel joven que desterró

-si hay otra salida- menciono el castaño ya tranquilo volviendo a ser solo Neji –es probable que funcione- todos lo observaron al decir esas palabras, inclusive la rubia

-de que hablas?- le menciono con curiosidad Jiraya

-crees que se los contare- se defendió el joven –traeré la solución a cambio de que Sakura no se comprometa con ese tipo-

-sabes que no puedo ellos...- pero la rubia fue callada enseguida

-**RETRASALO, DILES CUALQUIER ESCUSA COMO LO HAS HECHO CON NOSOTROS**- le grito furioso con la voz de Yagami

Hyuga se fue dirigiendo hacia fuera saliendo por aquel hoyo que hizo con la pared, los Ambus se sobresaltaron dirigiéndose hacia su Hokage, llevándosela lejos del acercamiento de aquel traidor pero el no hizo ademán de querer dañarla, pero ganas lo faltaron, solo paso por al lado dirigiéndole una mirada que mataría a cualquiera

-traeré la respuesta a todo- dijo sin mirar a nadie y salto al vació desapareciendo al la vista de todos.

-cual será la solución?- menciono Kakashi dudoso pero aliviado al saber que solos pocos soldados murieron pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ellos

-no lo se- dijo Jiraya –pero no creo que allá tal solución-

-hay que tener un poco de esperanza...si hay una posibilidad...- Tsunade se sentó cerca de los restos de un mullido y destrozado sofá para tratar sus herida -...aunque sea una en un millón vale la pena- menciono viendo donde el joven desapareció en la oscura y silenciosa noche

En medio de la oscuridad del espeso bosque una sombra se acercaba con cautela hacia un edificio donde la mujer de su corazón se encontraba encerrada, pero no pudo avanzar mas de dos pasos, una descarga sintió por todo su cuerpo cayendo de rodillas ante el insoportable dolor...eran los pergaminos, esos sellos que los inutilizaban por completo, el bosque estaba repleto de esos sellos, miro hacia el frente como la ventanilla con barrotes solo se observaba una perceptible luz que quizás sea de una vela, podía oírla llorar, sentirla, oler su fragancia, ella estaba a metros y el no podía acercarse mas allá de 50 metros a la redonda. Se levanto mirando con decisión hacia aquella celda

-no te preocupes, yo buscare la solución, aunque sea una locura lo que estoy pensando, pero te prometo que estaremos juntos Sakura-

Y así diciendo esas dulces y consoladoras palabras, el viento llevo aquel mensaje para animar un poco a la princesa cautiva, donde ella solo miro hacia arriba al sentir unas pequeñas hojas entrar con una brisa tibia y un susurro acompañado, vio las estrellas brillar dándole confort en su oscura soledad de confinamiento esperando la promesa de su amado, esperando que vuelva y puedan estar juntos.

Mientras el desaparecía en la oscuridad infinita donde los demonios acogían su alma para así destruir todo lo que este a su paso, todo obstáculo que se le ponga al frente será eliminado si le impiden encontrar una oportunidad de esta Maldición del Destino...

**Espero que les aya gustado mi capitulo, parece que estoy metiendo villanos y mas villanos... primero los Sabios del Consejo, luego Orochimaru, seguido de Sasuke y ahora...ja el tercer ****Raikage...jojojojojo no se preocupen, este personaje tal vez ni aparesca, porque quiero concentrarme solo en Sasuke, ya que el es mi principal villano. Bueno espero que me dejen sus lindos comentarios. Por cierto es muy probable de que los capitulos siguientes sean muy GORE. Besos**


	26. 26 Perdidos en la Oscuridad

**26_** **PERDIDOS EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Ocho días han pasado desde aquella triste separación, donde Sakura fue alegada de los brazos de Neji por la mano de su madre, ahora encerrada y confinada en la oscuridad no ha tenido visitas de nadie salvo la Hokage y Shizune, nadie de sus amigos podía verla, escuchaba murmullos del otro lado de la pared, gritos y golpes por quererla ver, pero todos fracasaron; era su castigo, y esperando la condena Nupcial de la que su madre la ato, seguirá ahí sola en la oscuridad de esa habitación.

Los rayos del sol se esforzaban por entrar en esa celda de penumbras, acostada boca bajo sobre su mullida y suave cama con sus sabanas de tono vino y que desprendían una deliciosa fragancia de rosas, escondía su cabeza bajo la almohada no quería oír las aves cantar con el hermoso día que se percibía afuera, escuchar un par de risas de niños jugando o las parejas a solas declarándose amor y palabras bonitas...seguía llorando mojando la almohada su respiración entrecortada, se coloco de costado en la cama agarrando el pequeño lobito de peluche y abrazándolo con fuerza mientras que aquel collar que colgaba de su cuello brillaba por las lagrimas que caían sobre el.

Destrozada sin saber que hacer mas que estar tirada y lamentándose de todo, no había nadie ahí... nadie... estaba sola, sin consuelo, con los hermosos recuerdos de su querido Neji.

En ese momento se escuchan los pasos de alguien cerca de la celda, esa persona abre la puerta sosteniendo una bandeja con un delicioso almuerzo completo, camino varios metros por el extenso pasillo hasta llegar donde se encontraba la rosada, la joven prisionera estaba acostada sobre su cama dándole la espalda a esa persona que la visitaba siempre sin falta a tratar de hablar con ella. Dejo la bandeja sobre el piso y la

paso por una pequeña hendidura.

-por favor come algo- suplico la mujer

-...-

-por favor hija, tienes que comer- la rubia no soportaba verla así hacia 8 días que no tocaba ningún alimento –no quiero que te enfermes- continuo su madre

Pero la joven no se movió, no dijo nada y no la veía, sabia cuando alguien se acercaba, escuchaba sus pasos, por lo que al sentir que se acercaba la Hokage le da la espalda, no le grita, no la insulta, no le reprocha, no le habla, ni la mira...ignora a su madre por completo. Pero la rubia no soportaba ese trato, como si Sakura solo fuera una muñeca postrada en la cama, su hija estaba ahí a solo unos pasos pero estaba tan lejos a la vez.

-Perdóname- le susurro en llanto –pero... entiende...- la rubia le costaba hablar, había puesto sus manos aferrada a los barrotes viendo con tremenda culpa al destino que le ato a su hija –por favor...come algo...-

Pero nada, Sakura seguía viendo hacia la pared con su mente perdida en otro mundo dándole la espalda a su madre, sintiendo el frió de aquella celda y una perceptible calidez en su mejilla donde el sol solo tocaba esa parte de ella queriendo trasmitirle cariño con su luz... Sin embargo no era suficiente luz para salvar a Sakura de la Oscuridad.

Tsunade salio de ahí con su alma destrozada y el corazón echo añicos.

Sola se encontraba de nuevo, ese vació que la oscuridad formaba en todo su cuerpo, ese vació donde su corazón se hundía y se ahogaba en un pozo de dolor incontenible, sus lagrimas seguían paseándose por su rostro.

-_no llores- _se escucho una voz suave en aquella oscuridad

-_ya no llores_- pidió nuevamente esa voz –_el vendrá_- dijo con murmullo esperanzador

El ropero de la rosada poseía un espejo de cuerpo completo como una de las puertas del mismo, en el donde se reflejaba la imagen de Sakura tendida en la cama siendo devorada por la triste oscuridad de su corazón pero una pequeña luz brillaba en el espejo, formando una hermosa mujer...La Diosa, su vida pasada que compartía el mismo nombre, esa Deidad salio del espejo y como un ángel misericordioso se poso sobre aquella jovencita abrazándola con ternura.

-_todo estará bien... ten esperanza_- le susurro al oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello como una madre cariñosa

Sakura podía sentir la calidez de esa persona pero no la sentía físicamente, pero eso no le importo, lo único que ella quería era ver a Neji, tenerlo cerca, alzo la mirada para ver al ser que le daba cariño pudo ver como esa mujer tan hermosa, pero con tanta tristeza en su mirada, compartían el mismo sentir, esa soledad, ese vació que devora cada gramo de su ser

-ya no puedo- dijo Sakura sin ánimos de seguir con vida, sus ojos muertos de brillo donde uno al verlos se sentía caer en el precipicio de su tristeza –ya no soporto el dolor- menciono débilmente con voz pasada, la rosada ya quería dejar de existir para así no poder sentir aquel dolor que la carcomía desde adentro, un dolor insoportable, una agonía que ya no aguantaba

-_por mas que lo deseas no te desharás del dolor_- le dijo la Diosa con su voz tenue y dolor en sus ojos, aquella mujer no solo compartía la misma apariencia y el nombre de aquella joven que era su reencarnación; también compartían aquel dolor –_lo se, porque yo aun después de no estar físicamente, aun siento el dolor_-

Sakura cerro sus ojos con dolor y rompió en llanto sufrido, sintiendo la calidez de esa Diosa nuevamente que trataba de envolverla y protegerla de su propio dolor, la kunoichi no soportaba ese dolor por lo que su cabeza había tenido la idea de dejar de existir para así ya no sufrir...pero eso no seria posible, seria un alma en pena lleno de dolor eterno.

Esa tarde Sakura lloro con tanto sufrimiento en su fría y desolada celda como todos los días, aferrándose a las sabanas para apaciguar la tortura de su alma pero no funcionaba...

...

En algún recóndito lugar del país del la ola, un joven muchacho caminaba lentamente hacia un sendero, con su paso altivo y mirada al frente sonría al ver como el sol se ocultaba contemplando el hermoso atardecer, esos colores naranjas y rojizos que se ocultaban por aquellas lejanas montaña.

Vestía de un pantalón negro y una musculosa del mismo color encima de esa un chaleco blanco, pero este estaba perceptiblemente manchado apenas de sangre en los costados, sin embargo desde su cuello una capa se lucia de un negro noche maltratado en las puntas del mismo con manchas carmín, cubriéndolo toda la espalda y la mitad de su torso siendo visible solo un costado de su pecho, desde atrás era imperceptible que en su espalda llevaba dos espadas.

Cuando salio de Konoha ya hace ocho días como renegado debía cubrir su aroma, no fue muy difícil adentrarse en las sombras para así ser la presa de unos indeseables, y una vez tenerlos de frente ser ellos la presa y el cazador, ese chaleco fue de un ya pobre cadáver al igual que ese manto que le cubría casi el cuerpo

Aquel joven escucho como los trotes de un caballo se detenía tras de si

-joven acaso estas perdido?- pregunto un hombre de media edad que venia en carreta trasportando alfalfa para mas de sus otros caballos

-la verdad señor- menciono aquel joven volteando el rostro para ver al infortunado que se cruzo por su camino, mostrando una sonrisa totalmente falsa de amabilidad y con sus ojos cerrados fingiendo un poco de pena siguió diciendo -es que me he perdido y estoy algo desorientado-

-bueno eso pasa, si quieres te llevo hasta la aldea y de ahí te ubicas ¿Qué te parece?-

-me encantaría- sonrió con falsa gratitud que el hombre nunca pudo ver

-bueno joven, mi nombre es Kogoro, un gusto- le dijo –ven sube por la parte de atrás, que te llevo- le dijo amablemente

-gracias- lo miro mostrando así sus ojos blancos cual la nieve a su primer condenado –mi nombre es Neji-

-esos ojos- se sorprendió el hombre –es un kekeigenkai? Verdad-

-asi es ¿veo que sabe quien soy entonces?-

-en realidad joven, solo se que algunos ojos son diferentes por una técnica de su clan- sonrió el hombre –pero la verdad no conozco mucho de esas cosas, no soy un ninja- rió el hombre mostrando lo obvio de su aspecto, un hombre simple, solo un campesino.

Neji se subio a la carreta del lado de atrás acostado sobre la alfalfa viendo las estrellas iluminar la noche, su mirada fija en la infinita oscuridad sintiendo el frió de la brisa recorrer sus brazos luciendo unos guantes negros, sus manos detrás de su cabeza escuchando pacíficamente los sonidos de la noche

-llegamos- dijo el hombre, Neji bajo de la carreta agradeciendo en una simple reverencia dirigiéndose hacia las desoladas calles de un pequeño pueblo, caminando un par de cuadras noto que no había ninjas pero percibía la presencia de personas fuertes, tal vez sea una pueblo de aldeanos, pero los ninjas pasaban para pasar la noche o información, casas decadentes se presenciaba por la perceptible luz de los faroles que apenas alumbraban.

Siguió caminando notando ya ser el centro de algunos idiotas que querían molestarlo, noto como una casa era particular a las demás, esa debe ser el de mas poder de la aldea, con una mansión estilo antiguo de dos pisos, un terreno de mas o menos una manzana con paredones altos, parecido a su casa del clan Hyuga.

-niño sabes que no debes andar de noche- menciono un hombre de 35 años de edad con la mitad del rostro cubierto armado de un lanza, junto con otros bandidos con diversas armas

-me vale una mierda lo que digan- menciono furioso al ser llamado niño –pero ya me empezaba a dar hambre- sonrió satisfecho como veía a sus presas, eran unos diez hombres –si contestan mi pregunta les prometo que no sentirán dolor alguno- sonrió mostrando sus dientes y sus ojos altivos de un brillo asesino –necesito un pergamino, un jutsu oscuro muy antiguo-

-por más que sapamos algo no te lo diremos, ahora muere- se lanzo aquel hombre que seria el líder, y sus hombres lo imitaron dirigiéndose para acabar con aquel extraño visitante

Neji sonrió complacido al sentir la adrenalina por su cuerpo, desapareciendo frente a esos hombres quedando como unos tontos...

-donde esta ese imbesil?- dijo uno de ellos

-¿a quien le dices imbesil? Maldita escoria- dijo el castaño detrás de los hombres

-matenlo seguro es uno de los hombres de Reisho- menciono el lider

El castaño ni siquiera se movió espero que sus victimas estén unos centímetros mas cerca, sonrió victorioso elevando su chakra y alzando su mano derecha para agarrar la garganta de uno de ellos y usarlo como escudo para los ataques de esos tipos.

En solo un instante todos esos hombres vieron como su compañero era un simple cadáver en las manos de ese joven intruso, sosteniendo ese cuerpo inútil en sus manos, rió como un loco al ver la expresión de esos hombres, podía oler como ellos le temían; sentir el golpeteo de sus corazones saltar de terror

-**es hora de comer**- dijo con su voz de ultratumba helando el ambiente mostrando sus ojos blancos con el Byakugan activado, hincando sus dientes en el cuello de ese muerto en sus manos, desgarrando la piel y la carne con sus dientes, y con su mano izquierda le perforo el pecho y desgarrándolo desde adentro para partirlo en dos mitades, la sangre se impregno en su rostro, relamiéndose la boca para probar aquel delicioso néctar carmín, no hay nada mas delicioso que la sangre chorreando por sus manos, sentir las gotas recorrer su rostro viendo los ojos de aquellos hombre que serian los siguientes en su lista de aperitivos.

Los espectadores no podían creerlo algunos cayeron del miedo otros salieron corriendo velozmente; pero nadie se salvaría de un hambriento Dragón sediento de sangre. Cazo a cada uno matándolos lentamente, agarrandoles de sus brazos y arrancárselos con una brutalidad demoníaca, traspasándoles el corazón, cortarles la cabeza con su sable y aplastarlos como una uva envolviendo sus botas con los sesos de esos malditos, se estaba divirtiendo, era un instinto que no podía detener.

Una vez que mato a cada uno destrozándoles el cuerpo asiéndolos sufrir escuchando sus agonías como una melodía. Parado en medio de la calle bañado de sangre sosteniendo su sable impregnada con ese liquido rojo vio como el brillo de su arma reflejaba la luna en medio de las nubes negras que querían cubrirla, alzo su mano posando el arma cerca de su boca pasando su lengua, limpiando su arma de esa manera.

Una vez terminado de hacer eso guardo su arma y se dirigió a la mansión para pedir "cortésmente" unos documentos antiguos.

Neji Hyuga un renegado, un demonio, que iría de aldea en aldea destruyendo todo a su camino mientras reía macabramente para su deleite, mataría a quien sea, todos eran sus enemigos, hombres, soldados, mujeres, niños y ancianos, todos eran carne fresca, todos eran comida para satisfacer su hambre, tantos años de encierro por fin podía comer...

Neji Hyuga perdió su cordura en aquel momento donde le quitaron aquella flor de sus manos, y sin importar como debia recuperarla, aunque se manche de las sangre de los inocentes, aunque se convierta en el villano, conseguiría la respuesta y se quedaría con ella, así tenga que matar a todo el mundo y ser ellos los únicos con vida.

Yagami, el Dios de la Oscuridad reía desde adentro del cuerpo de aquel joven, lo había convencido de hacerlo a su manera, dejando la humanidad a un lado, abandonando su razón y su alma; mientras que su otra parte había desaparecido de su interior, estaba a manos de un loco Dios; sin embargo Yue Hyuga, su vida pasada, aun seguía estando ahí muy dentro de su corazón donde su voz era cubierto por los rugidos de la bestia sediento de Venganza.

Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban perdidos en la Oscuridad, donde solo ellos mismos deberán salvarse... pero el joven Hyuga ya se encontraba sin salvación...

-**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA DESTRUIRE TODO**- grito desde la cima de una torre de vigilancia escuchando como el fuego de las casas se alzaba al cielo, los gritos de la gente, el olor de la carne humana siendo quemada por las brasas del infierno que el mismo trajo, llantos, gritos, suplicas todo era una sinfonía para sus oídos...

**Seguí leyendo para saber el próximo capitulo **

**Bueno...creo que me salio bastante bien, les daré un adelanto de lo que tengo planeado escribir,** **el próximo capitulo será un songfinc donde Sakura debe escapar... el tema para mi elección es de Rammstein y se llama "Ich Will" que es "Yo Quiero" le digo esto para que se preparen y si quieren escuchar el tema o leer desde ante mano la letra traducida...y luego vendrá el de Neji donde relato la destrucción de una aldea y como aparece Yagami con el tema "Media Noche" de la banda Enomine...Esto esta en mi cabeza solo debo escribirlo jejejeje. **

**Besos y espero su opinión. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
